The love of my life
by Mel023
Summary: Stefan Salvatore et Eléna Gilbert, c'est toute une histoire. Tout commence vers l'âge de six ans quand ils se rencontrent pour la première fois au parc. Seize ans plus tard ils sont devenu de jeunes adultes qui ont chacun réussit leur carrière respectifs et ils s'apprêtent à unir leur vie pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Vous verrez ainsi comment tout a commencé
1. Chapitre 1: La rencontre

Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient et il y a certain passage de vampire diaires

**Chapitre 1:**** Rencontre**

**New-York/Le parc**

Le parc situé dans le plein cœur de Manathan est gigantesque à tel point que si on en connait pas les moindre recoins on risque de s'y perdre avec tout ces chemins et ces arbres à perte de vue, il est d'ailleurs beaucoup fréquenté par la population New-Yorkaise que ce soit pas les adultes, les adolescents où encore les enfants seulement les jeunes enfants ne s'y aventurent jamais tout seul. En effet les enfants sont toujours accompagné d'un adulte que ce soit leur parents où la baby-sitter. Stefan Salvatore un jeune garçon six ans aux cheveux châtain clair et aux yeux vert émeraudes venait d'entrer dans le grand parc avec sa maman et il était heureux comme jamais car d'habitude c'était la baby-sitter qui l'emmenait au parc, bien qu'il aimait beaucoup Angela rien de remplace une mère et aujourd'hui sa mère avait décidé d'aller le chercher à l'école et de l'emmener ici. Gina Salvatore une jeune femme de trente deux mère de deux enfants âgé de six et dix ans tenait la main du plus jeune de ses fils

Gina: Stefan assis toi mon chéri  
Stefan: Je croyais que je pouvais m'amuser maman  
Gina: Après le gouter  
Stefan en enlevant son cartable: Super  
Gina en lui donnant un paquet de gâteau: Tiens mon cœur  
Stefan en s'asseyant sur le banc: Merci maman  
Gina: De rien  
Stefan: C'est super que tu sois venue me chercher à l'école  
Gina: J'en avais envie  
Stefan: J'aime bien Angela mais je préfère quand c'est toi  
Gina en souriant à Stefan: Moi aussi Stefan  
Stefan: Pourquoi Damon n'est pas venue aussi ?  
Gina: Il avait sa leçon de piano  
Stefan: Oh

Stefan avait oublié qu'aujourd'hui c'était mardi et que tout les mardi et vendredi son frère avait sa leçon de piano tandis que lui c'était le lundi et le jeudi, les deux frères s'entendaient à merveille ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à leur parents et en particulier à Gina qui était ravie car quand son plus jeune fils es né elle avait peur que Damon se montre jaloux envers son cadet et ne le déteste car à présent il n'était plus enfant unique mais pas du tout. Bien au contraire dès que ses yeux ont croisés ceux de son petit frère à la naissance de ce dernier il là aimé aussitôt et est devenue très protecteur envers lui du haut de ses quatre ans à l'époque. Stefan ouvrit son paquet de gâteaux et il prit choco dans le paquet de poche qui servait gouter pour le jeune enfant

Gina: Une prochaine fois  
Stefan: D'accord  
Gina: Tu aimes ?  
Stefan: C'est cro bon  
Gina en souriant: Tant mieux alors  
Stefan: Cro cro bon  
Gina en souriant: Et l'école comme ça c'est passer ?  
Stefan: Bien à part que ce Paulo Amendola n'arrête pas de m'embêter  
Gina: J'irais parler à ses parents  
Stefan: Non maman  
Gina: Mais Stefan  
Stefan: Je suis grand maintenant tu sais, je sais me défendre  
Gina: Je ne veux que tu te battes  
Stefan: Je ne l'ai pas frapper  
Gina: Tu me rassure  
Stefan: Je lui est écrabouillé les orteilles

Stefan avait beau ne pas être très épais du haut de ses six ans il ne se laissait pas marcher dessus mais il faut bien dire que Damon lui avait dit un jour qu'il fallait qu'il laisse se défende sinon les autres profiteront de ça pour le tourmenter d'avantage, bien sur il lui avait dit qu'il sera toujours là pour prendre sa défense et secouer comme un poirier toute personne qui lui ferait du mal mais il lui avait dit qu'il fallait qu'il apprenne à se défendre par lui même mais Stefan avait comprit ça tout seul. Bien sur il n'était pas bagarreur contrairement à son frère qui s'enflammait dès qu'on venait lui chercher des embrouilles, le jeune Salvatore cherchait toujours une solution pacifique pour éviter la castagne mais quand un imbécile lui menace de lui faire la tête au carré si il ne lui donne pas son déjeuner où ne lui fait pas ses devoirs il ne peut pas rester à ne rien faire

A propos d'imbécile ce Paolo Amendola il avait secouer Stefan comme une brindille en le menaçant de lui refaire le portrait si jamais il ne lui fesait pas la poésie qu'ils sont censé rendre dans deux jours et pour unique réponse avait écraser férocement les pieds du gamin qui fesait une tête de plus que lui ce qui avait résolue l'enfant à le menacer car il avait bien comprit qu'il n'avait pas à faire à un minable peureux et et il avait raison, son frère lui avait apprit à se montrer fort et courrageux car il y aura toujours des imbécile plus fort et plus grand que lui qui viendront l'embêter si il ne leur montre pas dès le début qu'il sait se défendre. Gina soupira car elle n'aimait pas voir ses fils se battre mais elle était plutôt contente de savoir qu'ils ne se laissaient pas marcher dessus, qu'ils aient du répondant et du caractère était une bonne chose pour eux maintenant et à l'avenir

Stefan mangea tranquillement ses chocos d'une main tandis que dans l'autre il tenait sa petite bouteille de jus de pommes en cartons tout en balançant ses pieds d'avant en arrière qui ne touchait pas le sol quelques minutes plus tard il avait finit de manger son gouter et de boire son jus de pommes d'ailleurs il jeta tout ça dans la poubelle verte en métal juste à côté du banc sur lequel il était assit avec sa mère puis cette dernière lui fit comprendre qu'il pouvait aller jouer. Alors qu'il s'avança vers le terrain de jeu il vit des garçons embêter une fille en l'encerclant, il alla vers eux pour lui donner un coup de main car il avait aussi apprit que détourner les yeux c'était comme si il approuvait ce que ses garçons fesaient et il n'approuvait pas mais alors pas du tout

Stefan: Laissez là tranquille  
Un garçon: Mêle toi de tes affaires gamin  
Stefan en se mettant devant la fille: Je vous ai dit de la laisser tranquille  
Un garçon: C'est pas tes affaires  
Stefan: Maintenant ça l'est, on ne vous a jamais apprit que c'était pas bien d'embêter une fille  
Une garçon: Repars d'où tu viens où tu subira le même sort qu'elle  
Stefan: Je prends le risque, et d'abord vous êtes qui ?  
Un garçon: Je suis Richard, lui c'est Ennis et lui c'est Tony  
Stefan: Richard, Ennis et Tony laissez cette fille tranquille  
Ennis: Et on peu savoir qui tu es toi ?  
Stefan sur un ton directe: Stefan Salvatore ?  
Richard, Ennis & Tony: STEFAN SALVATORE ?  
Stefan: Exactement alors je vous conseil de partir  
Richard: Oui oui oui bien sur, venez les gars

Stefan savait qu'en dévoilant son nom il ferait fuir ces garçons aussi vite que qu'une brise de vent qui fait voler les feuilles mortes au pieds d'un arbre , ça se fait pas d'embêter une fille et ça tout garçon devrait le savoir d'ailleurs il trouve ça inadmissible qu'on puisse s'en prendre à une fille et surtout à une fille plus jeune qu'eux car ces garçons devaient avoir dans les dix où douze ans à tout casser cependant Stefan les avait fait fuir en courant comme des lapins rien qu'en leur disant son nom ce qui est assez drôle avouons-le. Le jeune garçon se retourna et il vit une fille d'environ son âge aux cheveux brun et aux yeux tout aussi brun, gentiment il l'aida à se relever

Stefan: Ça va ?  
Jeune fille: Oui  
Stefan: Ils ne t'ont pas fais mal au moins ?  
Jeune fille: Non. Merci beaucoup  
Stefan: C'est normal  
Jeune fille: Je te remercie quand même  
Stefan: De rien  
Jeune fille: Je m'appelle Eléna Gilbert  
Stefan: Stefan Salvatore  
Eléna: Je sais, j'ai entendu ton nom  
Stefan: Pourquoi est-ce que ces garçons te voulait du mal ?  
Eléna: Il voulait me prendre mon collier  
Stefan: Oh  
Eléna: C'est mon père qui me là offert et j'y tiens  
Stefan: Je comprends, il est jolie  
Eléna: Merci  
Stefan: C'est quoi au faite ?  
Eléna: C'est un ange  
Stefan: Okay. Tu veux venir jouer avec moi ?  
Eléna surprise: Moi ?  
Stefan: Oui toi, pourquoi as-tu l'air si surprise ?  
Eléna: Parce que tu ne me connais pas  
Stefan: Pas ce sera l'occasion, on pourrait devenir amis  
Eléna: Oui j'aimerais bien  
Stefan: Allez viens allons faire un peu de balançoire, au toboggan y'a trop de monde  
Eléna: Okay

Stefan et Eléna se dirigèrent vers les balançoire en courant sous le regard de Gina qui souriait car elle venait de voir toute la scène, elle était fier de son fils en cet instant présent car il venait de faire quelque chose de très bien, prendre la défense de cette jeune fille et maintenant il l'inviter à venir jouer avec lui. Qui aurait cru que cette rencontre entre ces deux enfants aurait un impact plus qu'important dans les années à venir ? Personne


	2. Chapitre 2: Amis ?

**Chapitre 2:**** Amis ?**

**New-York/Villa des Salvatore**

L'amitié entre garçon et fille c'est difficile à imaginer surtout quand on a quinze ans et pourtant ça existe mais est-ce que ça marche vraiment ? Quand on est enfant ça semble pas si compliquer d'être amis avec un garçon où une fille mais quand l'adolescence s'installe et que les hormones arrivent tout se compliquer. Stefan Salvatore et Elena Gilbert se sont rencontré il y a neuf ans dans le parc de Manathan et depuis cette époque ils ne se quittent plus, ils sont indissociable l'un d'un l'autre tel deux âmes souder l'une dans l'autre mais voilà cette belle amitiés qui les lit depuis toutes ces années a récemment changé du côté d'un des deux adolescents, du côté de Stefan pour être précis. En effet le jeune homme a commencé à voir sa meilleur amie d'une autre manière mais il garde ses sentiments secret par peur de perdre son amie de toujours, il ne supporterait pas de la perdre. Alors qu'il était dans sa chambre son frère Damon d'à peine quelques années de plus que lui fit irruption dans cette dernière comme il en avait tant l'habitude

Damon: Salut petit frère  
Stefan: Salut  
Damon: Tu fais quoi de beau ?  
Stefan: Je révise  
Damon: Quel bonne blague  
Stefan: Je suis sérieux  
Damon: Stef on est vendredi soir  
Stefan: Et alors ?  
Damon en s'avachissant dans un fauteuil: Et alors le vendredi soir les gens ne restent pas cloitré dans leur chambre à réviser  
Stefan: Moi si, maintenant lève ton postérieur de mon fauteuil  
Damon: Moi à 15 ans je sortais, je restais pas tous les soir à réviser dans ma chambre  
Stefan: Toi et les études ça n'a jamais fais bon ménage  
Damon: Hey

Damon avait dit ça sur un tout outré mais au fond il savait bien que cadet avait raison lorsqu'il disait qu'à son âge les études et lui c'était pas ça et pourtant il a fait son entré à l'université de Yale cette année, malgré leur quatre années d'écarts ils sont très proche mais ils sont également à l'opposé l'un de l'autre. Le grand brun ténébreux est un séducteur, charmeur, manipulateur, narcissique mais c'est également quelqu'un de protecteur et d'attachant derrière sa carapace de méchant garçon. Stefan quand à lui est tout le contraire il est romantique, gentil, attentionné et studieux. Oui le cadet des frères Salvatore a tout du garçon bien sous tout rapport et pourtant en ce moment il semble bien mystérieux

Damon: Je suis à la fac je te signale  
Stefan: La faculté n'a décidément pas toutes ces facultés  
Damon: Tu dis ça parce que t'es jaloux  
Stefan: Je vois vraiment pas de quoi j'aurais à être jaloux  
Damon: Parce que je suis le meilleur  
Stefan: Ta tête va finir par gonfler comme une mongole-fière à force d'être aussi imbu de toi même  
Damon: La perfection c'est dans les gênes  
Stefan en souriant: J'ai jamais dis que je l'étais  
Damon: Et sinon t'en ai où avec les filles ? Une copine ?  
Stefan: Non personne  
Damon: Une en vue peut être ?  
Stefan: Non plus

Oui c'est vrai il n'avait pas de petite amie et n'en a encore jamais eu, en revanche il commence à tomber amoureux d'Eléna qui est en faite sa meilleure amie mais bien sur elle n'en a aucune idée et il n'a aucune intention de lui dire quoique se soit car il ne veut pas la perdre pour quelque chose qui va s'en doute finir par s'en aller. Ce n'est sans doute du qu'aux hormones typiques des adolescents

Damon: T'as 15 ans il est temps de t'y mettre  
Stefan: …..  
Damon: Et c'est pas en t'enfermant dans tes quartiers avec tes bouquins que tu vas rencontrer une fille  
Stefan: Je connais des filles Damon  
Damon: Eléna ne compte pas  
Stefan: Et pourquoi ?  
Evan: C'est ta meilleure amie, tu l'as connais depuis que t'as six ans  
Stefan: Je sais  
Damon: Je te parlais pas d'une amie moi mais d'une petite amie  
Stefan: …...  
Damon: Alors ?  
Stefan: Si je te confie un secret tu me jureras sur ta vie de jamais en parler  
Damon: Ouais bien sur, si tu peux pas te confier à ton frère à qui le peux tu

Stefan dans ses pensées: Il a raison

Stefan: Je l'aime  
Damon: Qui ça ?  
Stefan: Eléna  
Damon: Ouais je sais, vous vous adorez  
Stefan: Non tu ne piges pas, je suis amoureux d'elle  
Damon choqué: D'Eléna ? Eléna Gilbert

Stefan regarda son frère comme si il était un alien débarquant d'une autre dimension, évidement qu'il parlait d'Eléna Gilbert d'ailleurs combien de fille portant ce nom l'adolescent connait-il dans son entourage ? Une seule, non mais franchement c'est à ce demander si Damon ne réfléchis pas plus lentement qu'un escargot, où bien c'est qu'il est long à la détente où encore c'est qu'il fait exprès de se payer la tête de son cadet cependant la seconde option est probablement la plus adapté et la plus juste. L'aîné des Salvatore savait très bien à quel point son frère et Eléna étaient proche mais pas qu'il était amoureux d'elle, on peut dire qu'il était plus que sous le choc suite à cette révélation, Stefan leva les yeux au ciel

Stefan: T'en connais d'autre de filles qui s'appelle Eléna Gilbert dans mon entourage ?  
Damon: Non  
Stefan: Alors t'as ta réponse  
Damon: Et ça t'es venu comme ça ? Un matin tu te réveille et pouffe t'es amoureux  
Stefan: Non mais disons que je commence là voir autrement  
Damon: Évidement, c'est plus la petite fille avec qui du jouais à cache cache  
Stefan: …...  
Damon: Aujourd'hui c'est une femme  
Stefan: Elle le devient  
Damon: Et elle le sait ce que tu ressens ?  
Stefan: Non et elle doit jamais le savoir  
Damon: Stef  
Stefan: Je suis sérieux Damon, elle ne doit pas le savoir

Damon dévisagea son frère durant un instant en ce demandant ce qui pouvait bien clocher avec Stefan, il est amoureux d'une fille qu'il connait de long en large et en travers mais il ne veut pas lui dire ce qu'il ressent alors que visiblement il semble très accroché à elle. Connaissant son cadet il n'est pas du genre à tomber amoureux à tout bout de champ mais ce qu'il ne saisis pas c'est pourquoi il ne se bouge pas le derrière puis lui avouer ce qu'il ressent, si il s'agissait de lui il aurait foncé sans réfléchir. Plus tard dans la soirée Eléna se pointa à la villa des villa des Salvatore qui avait franchement plus l'apparence d'un manoir comme elle le fesait régulièrement depuis neuf ans, elle toqua à la porte de la chambre de Stefan qui était grande ouverte

Stefan: Damon je t'ai dis que j'étais occupé  
Eléna: C'est comme ça que tu m'accueille  
Stefan en se retournant: Eléna  
Eléna en lui souriant: Ton frère te fais encore des misères  
Stefan: Non mais sa curiosité légendaire le perdras  
Eléna en fesant la bise à Stefan: Si tu le dis  
Stefan: Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ?  
Eléna: Je voulais voir si tu voulais qu'on se matte un film, toi et moi  
Stefan: Ici ?  
Eléna: Ouais, le programme du cinoche n'est pas top  
Stefan: Dis plutôt que tu préfères mon écran plasma  
Eléna: Okay tu marques un point. Allez Stefan s'il te plais

Eléna suppliait presque Stefan du regard et ce dernier était incapable de l'envoyer balader comme ça surtout quand elle avait ce petite truc dans les yeux qui fesait qu'il fondait comme neige au soleil. Elle avait toujours eu cet effet sur lui qui est de le rendre aussi mielleux que de la guimauve lorsque ses yeux noisette entraient en contact visuel avec ses yeux vert émeraudes, le jeune Salvatore lâcha son crayon et il se leva de son bureau en donnant ainsi une réponse positif à sa meilleure amie. Toute contente cette dernière retira ses chaussures et sa veste et alla s'affaler dans le grand lit de Stefan

Ce dernier choisissa donc un film sur le câble qu'Eléna aimerait connaissant assez bien les gouts de la jeune fille en matière de fils avant de venir s'installer à côté de cette dernière mais pas trop prêt non plus cependant la jolie brune ne sembla pas être d'accord avec ça car elle se colla presque à lui aussitôt, à son torse et ce rapprochement physique perturbait tellement l'adolescent qu'il avait du mal à se concentrer sur le film qui venait de commencer. Son rythme cardiaque commençait à s'accélérer, des frissons traversaient sa colonne vertébrale en lui procurant de sympathique décharge électrique

_Stefan dans ses pensées: Oh bon sang, sa peau est si douce et son parfum noix de coco est si enivrant. Mon pauvre Stefan, y'a pas de doute tu es amoureux fou de ta meilleure amie. Je suis foutu_

Eléna: Stefan, tu es mon meilleur ami n'est-ce pas ?  
Stefan: Évidemment

_Stefan dans ses pensées: Ton meilleur ami amoureux de toi, je regrette le bon vieu temps où on était des mômes_

Eléna: Et rien de ce que je pourrais te dire ne changera ?

Stefan: Jamais  
Eléna: Tu promets ?  
Stefan: Promis. Pourquoi tu me poses toutes ces question bizarre ?  
Eléna: Parce que j'ai besoin d'un conseil  
Stefan: Lequel ?  
Eléna: Un conseil masculin. Vous les garçons vous êtes friand des filles qui font le premiers de où de celles qui attendent que les mec fassent le premier pas

_Stefan dans ses pensées: Elle a un mec où quoi ? Non si elle en avait un elle me l'aurait dit_

Stefan: Pourquoi ça ?  
Eléna: Réponds juste s'il te plais  
Stefan: Je sais pas pour les autres mais moi perso les deux me convienne  
Eléna: Oh  
Stefan: Pourquoi tu me demande ça ?  
Eléna: Je te demande ça parce qu'il y a un garçon super mignon qui viens d'arriver et il me plait

_Stefan dans ses pensées: Oh non pas ça_

La pire chose qu'il craignait avait finit par se produire, Eléna était tomber sous le charme d'un mystérieux garçon qui venait d'arriver et Stefan voyait très bien de qui son amie voulait parlait, elle parlait de ce Sébastian de malheur qu'il avait eu le malheur de croiser entre deux cours, déjà que les adolescents ne s'appréciait pas des masses mais alors là c'était claire le jeune homme détestait ce mec. La guerre était déclaré entre le jeune Petrelli et le jeune Salvatore

Stefan: Moi je trouve ce mec sans grand intérêt  
Eléna: Tu le connais ?  
Stefan: Il m'a rentré dedans alors on dit que oui  
Eléna: Oh  
Stefan: Ce mec est un con prétentieux qui ne pense qu'à son nombril  
Eléna: Tiens il a des points commun avec ton frère alors  
Stefan: Damon a peut être des tas de défauts mais c'est pas un salopard  
Eléna: Tu dis ça parce que tu le connais pas  
Stefan: Tu le connais pas mieux que toi je te signale  
Eléna: Mais j'ai bien envie de changer ce petit détail

_Stefan dans ses pensées: Il ne manquait plus que ça_


	3. Chapitre 3: Jalousie & amour

Voici la suite en espérant qu'elle vous plaira

**Chapitre 3:**** Jalousie et amour**

**New-York/St Jude High School**

Le triangle amoureux c'est ce qui arrive généralement le plus souvent chez les adolescents, vous avez parfois deux garçon amoureux d'une fille où bien alors deux filles amoureuses d'un garçon. Pour ce qui est de Stefan Salvatore c'est bien plus compliqué, depuis qu'il a six ans il est le meilleur d'Eléna Gilbert est il l'adore mais les choses ont commencé à se compliquer récemment quand il a commencé à être attiré par elle. Au début il pensait que c'était juste l'effet des hormones et que donc ça finirait par passer mais non ça ne s'en va pas, en faite c'est même pire depuis qu'elle sort avec l'autre crétin de Sébastian, dès qu'il les voit se donner la main il a l'impression qu'on lui enfonce un poignard dans le cœur, il a finalement comprit qu'il était tombé amoureux d'Eléna

Stefan était dans les couloirs du lycée et il se dirigeait vers son casier, il l'ouvrit et s'apprêta à en sortir ce dont il avait besoin pour la matinée quand tout à coup son regard se perdit dans un coin du lycée où il vit Eléna poser ses lèvres sur celle de Sebastian, un scène qui serra le cœur du jeune Salavatore à tel point qu'il avait l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer. Déjà que l'entendre lui dire tout les jours à quel point ce mec est génial ça lui tape sur le système mais les voir s'embrasser c'était pire que tout et encore heureusement qu'il n'imagine pas ces deux là dans un lit, non là il aurait de quoi à devenir fou surtout qu'il déteste vraiment Sébatian mais devant Eléna il n'en laisse pas paraître car il ne veut pas risquer de détruire leur amitié à défaut de ne pas pouvoir l'avoir comme il aimerait tant

Le regard de Stefan était toujours fixer le couple qui était bien trop occuper à s'embrasser pour s'en rendre compte, l'adolescent vivait une véritable torture à tel point qu'en ce moment il fesait un peu tout et n'importe quoi. En effet il en était venu à prendre des drogues associé à des cachets plus de l'alcool ce qui n'était vraiment pas conseiller comme mélange cependant c'était la seule chose qui lui fesait du bien en ce moment et qui le soulageait un peu, la mâchoire de l'adolescent se crispa aussitôt à les voir se bécoter à tel point qu'il avait envie de mettre son point dans la gueule de Sebastian mais il se retenait seulement pour les beaux yeux d'Eléna. Oh oui elle avait de beaux yeux qui le fesait succomber et fondre comme neige au soleil

Eléna continuait d'embrasser langoureusement son petit ami en nouant ses bras autour de son cou, la jolie brune c'était donné à Sébastian ce week-end en profitant que ses parents n'étaient pas là et que son frère dormait chez un ami. C'était sa première fois et bien qu'elle était un peu nerveuse et anxieuse au début tout c'était merveilleusement bien passer, il avait été si doux et patient avec elle mais de son côté il avait beaucoup plus d'expérience qu'elle ce qui n'était pas si mal en fin de compte. Eléna prolongea le baiser de manière plus langoureuse tandis que Sébastian avait ses deux mains poser sur ses hanches, la jolie brune sentait déjà ses joues s'enflammer et monter au rouge, quelques secondes plus tard la jolie brune recula ses lèvres et posa son front contre le front de son copain

Eléna en souriant: J'aime ta façon de dire bonjour  
Sébastian: Je savais que tu l'aimerais  
Eléna: Salut  
Sebastian: Salut ma belle  
Eléna: Tu m'as manqué hier  
Sébastian: J'avais entraînement  
Eléna: Okay  
Sébastian: Tu m'en veut pas trop j'espère ?  
Eléna: Non t'inquiète, je comprends  
Sébastian: Tant mieux  
Eléna: T'as quelque chose de prévu ce soir ?  
Sebastian: Ça dépends  
Eléna: Et de quoi ?  
Sébastian: De ce que tu as à me proposer  
Eléna: Ça te dirais qu'on sorte ce soir  
Sebastian: Où ça ?  
Eléna: Où tu voudras  
Sébastian: J'ai bien envie de t'emmener dans un club  
Eléna: Okay  
Sébastian: Et tes parents ?  
Eléna: Ils dînent en amoureux  
Sébastian: Et Jérémy ?  
Eléna: Chez son copain, soirée jeux vidéos  
Sébastian: Moi aussi j'adorais ça à son âge  
Eléna: Il a treize ans, que veux-tu

Eléna posa de nouveau ses lèvres sur celle de Sébastian qui répondit volontiers au baiser de sa petite amie en la plaquant contre un mur tandis que la jolie brune attira d'avantage son copain contre elle en nouant ses bras autour du cou de son petit ami sous le regard de Stefan qui détourna aussitôt les yeux car ce spectacle était trop dure à supporter pour lui et pourtant il fesait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour ne pas montrer que ça lui brisait le cœur de la voir avec lui. Tout à coup quelqu'un vint tapoter l'épaule du jeune Salvatore, il se retourna et fit face à Caroline Forbes, l'un de ses amies qui comptait beaucoup pour lui

Caroline: Salut le bestounet  
Stefan: Salut Caroline  
Caroline: Tout va bien ?  
Stefan: Oui pourquoi ?  
Caroline: Je ne sais pas, tu fais une drole de tête  
Stefan: Je vais bien  
Caroline: Si tu le dis  
Stefan: Et toi ?  
Caroline: Moi aussi  
Stefan: Cool  
Caroline: Dis je savais pas qu'Eléna avait un copain

Stefan et Caroline étaient de bons amis faut dire qu'elle est aussi la meilleure amie d'Eléna ainsi que Bonnie donc ils ne pouvaient que se connaître cependant à la différence de la jolie brune il n'est pas amoureux d'elle, certes ils sont proche mais ça s'arrête là. Pour ce qui est de la jolie blonde elle n'était pas au courant que sa meilleure amie avait un copain ce qui est assez étrange car elle sait toujours tout sur tout le monde en temps habituel, quoiqu'il en soit elle se demandait bien qui était ce mystérieux garçon qu'Eléna embrassait

_Stefan dans ses pensées: M'en parles pas Care_

Stefan: Bah si  
Caroline: C'est qui ?  
Stefan: Le nouveau  
Caroline: Lequel ? Y'a eu cinq ce mois ci, trois mecs et deux filles  
Stefan: Sébastian Petrelli  
Caroline choquée: Tu rigoles ?  
Stefan: Non  
Caroline: Comment Eléna peut-elle sortir avec un type pareil  
Stefan: Très bonne question  
Caroline: Et t'en penses quoi de tout ça toi ?  
Stefan: Ca me rends malade  
Caroline: Je pensais que tu serais content pour Eléna

_Stefan dans ses pensées: Content qu'elle sorte avec le plus con des cons du lycée ? Jamais de la vie, je l'aime moi_

Stefan: Oh mais je le suis  
Caroline sur un ton sarcastique: Oh oui c'est évident  
Stefan: Caroline  
Caroline: Tu es tellement content pour elle que t'as le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles  
Stefan: Tu deviens sarcastique  
Caroline: C'est parce que t'es pas très convainquant  
Stefan: Mon frère déteint sur toi ma parole  
Caroline: Il n'y a rien entre Damon et moi  
Stefan sur un ton sarcastique: Bien sur  
Caroline: Toi aussi t'es sarcastique  
Stefan: C'est de famille, tu sais dans les gênes  
Caroline: Si tu le dis

Stefan tourna à nouveau sa tête vers Eléna et il constata que cette dernière était toujours en train d'embrasser Sébastian ce qui avait le don de l'énerver au plus haut point, en fait ça fesait plus que l'énerver car ça lui fesait mal jusque dans les entrailles et il détestait ressentir un mal pareil cependant c'est plutôt bien connu que l'amour faire souffrir, des tas de gens le dise et malheureusement pour lui il en fait la douloureuse expérience. Caroline regarda sa meilleure amie et le petit amie de cette dernière et elle souria car même si elle n'appréciait pas particulièrement Sébastian elle était contente pour Eléna car elle méritait d'être heureuse et de vivre sa première vraie histoire d'amour. Tout à coup la jolie blonde détourna ses yeux vers Stefan et ce qu'elle y vit la laissa sans voix, dans le regard de ce dernier on pouvait y percevoir de la douleur mais également de l'agacement et de la colère ce qui était assez surprenant car tout ça réunit signifiait qu'une seule chose, il était jaloux

Caroline: Pourquoi tu les regardes comme ça  
Stefan en détournant les yeux: Je vois pas de quoi tu parles  
Caroline: On dirait que ça te fais mal de la voir avec lui  
Stefan: Je ne l'aimes pas, toi non plus  
Caroline: Ouais mais moi même si je ne l'aime pas je suis heureuse pour Eléna  
Stefan: …...  
Caroline: Toi on dirait que tu souffres de la voir amoureuse

_Stefan dans ses pensées: C'est le cas_

Stefan: Pas du tout  
Caroline: Mais bien sur, fais gaffe je vais finir par croire que t'es jaloux

_Stefan dans ses pensées: Je suis jaloux_

Stefan: …...  
Caroline: Oh mon dieu, tu es jaloux  
Stefan: Je ….. Non tu dis n'importes quoi  
Caroline: Tu es jaloux

_Stefan dans ses pensées: Pourquoi le nier ? A quoi bon puisque je suis percer à jour_

Stefan en soupirant: Tu es trop curieuse Caroline Forbes  
Caroline: Tu l'aimes ?  
Stefan: …...  
Caroline: Tu es amoureux d'elle  
Stefan: Je ne peux pas, c'est ma meilleure amie  
Caroline: Les sentiments ne se commandent pas tu sais  
Stefan: Oui  
Caroline: …...  
Stefan: Oui je suis amoureux d'elle, j'ai cru que ce n''était que physique au début  
Caroline: Et que ça passerait ?  
Stefan: Oui mais ça ne passe pas  
Caroline: Elle sait que tu l'aimes ?  
Stefan: Non et elle doit jamais le savoir, Caroline jures que tu lui diras rien  
Caroline: Stefan  
Stefan: Jures moi que tu ne diras rien à Eléna  
Caroline en soufflant: Je te le promets

Stefan fit un hochement de tête car il croyait quand Caroline lui promettait qu'elle ne dirait rien à Eléna sur ce qu'il ressentait vraiment pour elle, la jolie blonde respectait trop son amitié envers lui pour le trahir même si elle pense qu'il devrait lui faire part de ce qu'il ressent vraiment pour elle cependant elle a fait une promesse et elle compte bien là tenir, son amitié pour Stefan était autant importante que son amitié pour la jolie brune qu'elle connait depuis toujours. Le jeune Salvatore ferma son casier et il fit un salut de la tête à Caroline avant de se diriger vers les toilettes des garçons où il venait de voir entrer une certaine personne à qui il devait parler

Stefan: Salut Diégo  
Diégo: Salut Stefan  
Stefan: J'aurais besoin de tes services  
Diégo: Encore ?  
Stefan: Tu les as oui où non ?  
Diégo: Oui  
Stefan: Alors files-les moi  
Diégo: Je t'en ai déjà vendu la semaine dernière  
Stefan: Et tu vas m'en revendre cette semaine. Allez donnes les mois  
Diégo en soufflant: Okay  
Stefan: Bien

Diégo était connu dans tout le lycée pour être celui qui vent certaine substance que ça passe aussi bien par de la poudre que part des jolies pilule et visiblement Stefan fesait partie de ses clients régulier depuis quelques semaines, sacrément étonnant pour une personne si parfaite que le jeune Salvatore, il est très bon élève et responsable alors comment ce garçon est-il venu à se droguer ? Certainement parce que la fille qui l'aime sort avec un mec qu'il ne supporte pas et que pour endurer cette souffrance qui lui broient les entrailles jour après jour il n'a rien trouver de mieux que de prendre des substances qu'il ne devrait pas prendre, attendez de voir la tête de son frère quand il saura ce que fait son petit frère. Diégo sortit un sachet de pillule de la poche de sa veste et il le donna à Stefan qui le prit, en échange ce dernier lui donna quelques jolies billets

Stefan: Merci mec. T'en parles à personne hein ?  
Diégo: Je suis pas une balance  
Stefan: Ravi de l'entendre:  
Diégo: Stefan, fais attention avec ça  
Stefan: J'ai pas besoin de leçon de moral, j'ai mon frère pour ça et ça me suffit amplement  
Diégo: Je te dis juste d'être prudent, c'est costaud  
Stefan: Je suis pas encore accro, t'inquiète Diégo  
Diégo: Mais tu peux le devenir, quand on commence c'est difficile d'arrêter

Stefan n'avait aucune envie d'entendre des leçons de moral et particulièrement de la part du type qui lui vent ce qu'il avale depuis quelques semaines, pour les leçon de moral visant son bien être il a un frère pour ça, bien que Damon soit tout le contraire du mec sérieux et moralisateur quand il est question de son cadet c'est une toute autre histoire cependant pour l'instant il semble tout ignorer de tout ça et ça arrange bien les affaire du jeune Salvatore. Stefan sortit quelques pilule du sachet qu'il venait d'acheter à Diégo puis il rangea le sachet dans la poche droite de son jean puis il mit les deux pilule qu'il avait en main dans sa bouche puis il ouvrit le robinet d'eau froide et il se pencha, il se releva et avala d'une traite les pilules plus l'eau avant de sortir des toilettes


	4. Chapitre 4: Descente & révélation

**Chapitre 4****: Descente et révélation**

**New-York/Bibliothèque**

Et voila une nouvelle année commençait bon elle avait commencée depuis déjà quelque semaines mais le principe était la. Depuis plusieurs semaines Stefan allait vraiment pas bien malgré les apparences,il s'enfonçait chaque jour un peu plus d'ailleurs son amie Caroline avait bien remarquer qu'il ne tournait plus tout à fait rond ainsi qu'Eléna qui 'inquiétait vraiment pour son meilleur ami. En parlant du jeune Salvatore il venait de s'enfiler quelques pillules avant de partir pour la bibliothèque municipale, il avait un devoir de philo à rendre mais vu ce qu'il venait de prendre c'est pas sur que ses recherches allait donner quoique se soit mais alors qu'il tourna dans l'allée de la section biologie qui n'avait absolument rien avoir avec osn devoir il tomba nez à nez avec Rebekah Mikaelson

Rebekah venait de percuter de plein fouet Stefan Salvatore sans le faire exprès, en fait elle ne l'avait pas vu ce qui est plutôt normal étant donner qu'elle ne voit pas à travers les mures. La jolie blonde le regarda et elle le trouva vraiment très séduisant d'ailleurs il est très beau comme garçon, la jolie blonde avait secrètement un faible pour le jeune homme cependant c'est assez compréhensible. Il est gentil, doux et séduisant sans compter qu'il est l'un des mecs les plus populaire et blindé de tune du lycée

Rebekah: Stefan  
Stefan: Salut Rebekah  
Rebekah: Désolé, je t'avais pas vu  
Stefan en lui souriant: C'est pas grave  
Rebekah: Je t'ai pas fais mal au moins ?  
Stefan: Pas du tout et toi  
Rebekah: Pareil. Alors comment vas-tu ?  
Stefan: Bien et toi ?  
Rebekah: Très bien

Oui Rebekah allait très bien mais quand bien même ça ne serait pas le cas elle ne ferait pas la tronche sauf bien sur quand elle boude mais ça la rendait tellement adorable tout comme son frère Kol. La vie était belle et la jolie blonde aimait profiter de la vie comme si c'était son dernier jour sur terre, elle vivait sa vie comme ça sans crainte ni peur et pourtant elle n'a jamais rien tenté pour séduire Stefan alors qu'il lui plait grave, elle se disait que c'était vraiment dommage qu'il soit si sérieux. Elle aimerait bien qu'il se décoince un peu et qu'il s'amuse un peu, Rebekah passa une mèche derrière son oreille

Stefan regarda Rebekah et une idée lui traversa l'esprit mais il n'était plus vraiment totalement lui même, quelque soit la chose qui pouvait lui traverser l'esprit ça ne venait pas de lui mais des jolies petites pillules qu'il avait avaler avant de venir ici et qui d'ailleurs commençait à faire leur effet car il commençait à se sentir en train de planer. D'un autre côté c'était l'effet que devait avoir les pillules que Diégo lui vendait, Stefan s'approcha de Rebekah ce qui fit reculer la jolie blonde qui à force de reculer heurta le rayon biologie car elle sentait bien les livres et les étagères contre son dos

Rebekah: Stefan qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
Stefan: Je veux essayer un truc  
Rebekah: Quel truc ?  
Stefan: T'as un truc à faire dans l'heure qui suit ?  
Rebekah: Non pourquoi ?

Pour seule et unique réponse Stefan posa ses mains sur les hanches de Rebekah, le jeune homme n'avait plus toute sa tête et la jolie l'avait bien comprit au son de sa voix mais sérieusement elle s'en moquait complètement qu'il soit ivre où non, elle était tellement attiré par lui que le reste lui était complètement égale, à vrai dire elle était même plutôt contente du changement de comportement du jeune homme. La jolie blonde rapprocha ses lèvres de celles de Stefan en se pressant contre son torse, si seulement elle savait que la raison du nouveau comportement avec elle du jeune homme était du à la prise de certaines produits elle n'aurait peut être pas eu une réaction pareil

Stefan: Pour ça

Stefan était contre Rebekah et cette dernière n'allait certainement pas laisser filer sa chance de l'avoir peu importe ce qui l'avait fait se décoincer un peu, à première il ne là repoussa pas ce qui était plutôt bon signe, à vrai dire c'était même clair ce qu'il avait en tête et la jolie blonde en était plus que ravie. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune adolescente qui plongea son regard dans celui du jeune homme qui ne détourna pas le regard une seconde, visiblement il n'avait plus toute sa tête car en temps normale il n'aurait jamais songer à coucher avec Rebekah car il aime Eléna, en plus il n'aurait jamais fait ça dans une bibliothèque

Rebekah: Si tu savais combien j'ai attendu ça

Stefan en avait complètement rien à foutre car tout ce qu'il voulait c'était oublier la souffrance et la douleur qui lui fesait trop mal pour pouvoir en supporter chaque jour au quotidien, il voulait seulement tout oublier c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il se drogue lui monsieur parfait. Stefan attrapa la nuque de Rebekah et il l'attira jusqu'à lui dans un baiser fougueux en lui coupant la parole car il ne voulait rien entendre de plus. Bien que très surprise elle répondit tout de même à son baiser en l'attirant d'avantage en passant ses main sous son sweat-shirt et elle le lui enleva avant de caresser son torse parfait

Stefan s'empressa à son tour de déshabiller hâtivement Rebekah avant de glisser ses lèvres dans le cou de la jolie blonde qui soupirait de plaisir, il continua de descendre ses lèvres jusqu'à sa poitrine, le cœur de la jeune fille battait des records de vitesse. Stefan sentait les mains de la blonde lui lui caresser son dos avec fougue, sachant que personne ne les verrait il lui dégrafais son soutien-gorge. Autant ne pas perdre de temps et aller droit au but, Rebekah en profita également pour lui déboutonner son jean entre deux gémissement et tout ce passa très vite. Les vêtements volèrent très vite, après avoir mit un préservatif Stefan entra rapidement en action en entrant en elle, et dire que sa première fois se fesait dans un bibliothèque alors qu'il était complètement shooter. Quelques heures plus tard Rebekah se rhabillait en souriant de toute ses dents

Rebekah: Je n'avais jamais fais ça dans une bibliothèque  
Stefan en boutonnant son jean: Moi non plus  
Rebekah: Je savais bien que je te plaisais Stefan  
Stefan: Pas du tout  
Rebekah choquée: Pardon ?  
Stefan: Ce qui est arrivé est arrivé mais sache que la fille qui me plait c'est pas toi  
Rebekah blessée: En somme tu t'es servi de moi  
Stefan: Désolé  
Rebekah: …...  
Stefan: Si j'avais pas pris certaines pilules ça ne serait jamais arrivée  
Rebekah: Depuis quand tu te drogues  
Stefan en enfilant son sweat-shirt: C'est pas tes affaires, je dois y aller a plus Rebekah

Rebekah n'en revenait pas ses oreilles, Stefan avait couché avec elle simplement du aux effets des substances qu'il prenait et non par désir envers elle et encore moins par amour, la jolie blonde se sentait vraiment blessée car contrairement à lui elle n'était pas indifférente au charme du jeune homme, sans compté que ce dernier venait de lui avouer qu'il n'était du tout attiré par elle mais qu'il avait fait ça sur un coup de tête tellement il était shooter à cause de la drogue. Il était désolé car en temps normal il ne l'aurait même pas embrasser étant donner qu'il en aime une autre, avoir entendu ça c'est comme si Stefan lui enfonçait une flèche droit dans le cœur sans ménagement. Ce dernier termina de s'habiller et il sortit de la bibliothèque la tête encore dans le flou après s'être encore excuser auprès de Rebekah pour son attitude

**New-York/Le Tric**

Le jeune Salvatore avait prévu de passer une soirée tranquille au Tric à boire un où deux verres entre une où deux partie de billard. C'était pas un des lieu préféré du beau brun mais c''était tout de même un endroit sympa où on pouvait faire des rencontres sympa, mater en toute impunité et boire dans la limite du raisonnable. Même en ayant pas l'âge requis les jeunes d'aujourd'hui arrivaient à passer outre la loi grâce à de fausses carte d'identité, c'est extrêmement facile d'en avoir une de nos jours d'ailleurs c'était un gars de sa classe qui le lui en avait filé une entre deux cours. Il n'avait pas été chercher très loin en soit, Damon entra dans le bar et il alla directement au bar

Damon: Un Bourbon sec Cody  
Cody: Bonsoir à toi aussi Damon  
Damon: Ouais ouais bonsoir, un bourbon sec

Cody avait à peine vingt deux ans mais il avait l'âge requit pour servir derrière un bar où on servait de l'alcool d'ailleurs ce dernier commençait à être habituer à la perpétuelle mauvaise humeur de Damon Salvatore qu'il croisait de temps en temps ici au Tric cependant on ne peut pas dire que ce soit de la mauvaise humeur, disons plutôt que c'est du sarcasme et de l'arrogance dissimuler sous de la mauvaise humeur car derrière sa carapace de méchant garçon se cache quelqu'un de drôle et de sympathique cela dit peut de personne ont le plaisir de faire connaissance avec ce Damon là. Cody fit un hochement de tête et il servit un verre de bourbon sec au jeune homme qui le remercia aussitôt par un de ces éternels sourire mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à apporter son verre à ses lèvres une jolie blonde s'installa à côté de lui

Jeune fille: Damon, ah te voilà enfin  
Damon en souriant: Tiens mais c'est ma pom pom girl préférée  
Jeune fille: Damon  
Damon: Quoi ? Souris un peu blondie  
Jeune fille: J'ai un nom  
Damon: Je préfère t'appeler blondie Caroline  
Caroline: Grrrr ce que tu m'énerves  
Damon en souriant: Ce que tu es sexy ce soir chérie  
Caroline: …...  
Damon: Quoi ? Plus de répliques sanglantes, je suis déçue  
Caroline: J'ai à te parler  
Damon: Parler ? Oh ce que c'est ennuyeux la causette, je préfère encore te mettre dans mon lit

_Caroline dans ses pensées: Bon sang les mecs ne pense qu'à leur ceinture ma parole_

Caroline: Moi qui pensais que tu te souciais de ton frère  
Damon en prenant un air sérieux: Stefan ?  
Caroline: Oui ton petit frère, Stefan  
Damon: Il va plutôt bien  
Caroline: C'est pas l'impression que j'ai  
Damon: Vous les femmes vous vous faites beaucoup trop de soucis  
Caroline: Dis tu es trop occupé par toi même où tu es devenu aveugle ?  
Damon: …...  
Caroline: Non parce que pour pas être fichu de voir qu'il va à la dérive faut vraiment aveugle  
Damon: Soit plus clair  
Caroline: Il se drogue  
Damon en arquant un sourcil: Stefan ? Tu es bien sur qu'on parle de la même personne ?  
Caroline: Oui, mon ami Stefan et accessoirement ton petit frère  
Damon: Voyons Caroline Stefan ne sors quasiment jamais la tête de ses livres, il est le parfait gamin  
Caroline: Bah tu devrais dire ça à Diégo, tu sais celui qui vent toutes sortes de produits au lycée  
Damon: Stefan ne ferait jamais ça  
Caroline: Ton frère doit supporter de voir la fille qu'il aime dans les bras d'un mec qu'il ne supporte pas, n'importe qui perdrait la boule

Damon était bien évidemment au courant des sentiments de Stefan pour Eléna mais en revanche ce qu'il ignorait c'était que la petite Gilbert avait un petit ami et que ce dernier son jeune frère ne le supportait pas, d'un autre côté quel genre de garçon pourrait supporter le petit ami de la fille dont il est amoureux ? Personne. La mâchoire de l'aîné des frères Salvatore se crispa aussitôt, son petit frère se droguait et il n'était pas content mais alors pas du tout d'ailleurs il compte bien lui montrer ce qu'il en pense dès ce soir une fois rentré à la maison, il va le secouer comme un pommier et pourquoi pas lui mettre une où deux droite au passage histoire de lui enlever l'envie de recommencer

Bon d'accord il est malheureux et il souffre mais aucune fille ne mérite qu'on se mettre dans un état pareil cependant lui il était mal placé pour faire des leçons de moral car il avait testé pour essayer il y a deux ans mais ça c'était arrêté là cependant d'après Caroline Stefan semble avoir fait plus qu'essayer et cela ne plaisait pas du tout à Damon qui avait bien l'intention de lui faire arrêter ces conneries à n'importe quel moyen et qu'il le veuille où non. Alors qu'il allait répondre à la jolie blonde le grand ténébreux sentit son portable vibrer, il plongea sa main dans la poche de sa veste et il le sortit avant de décrocher

Damon: Allo  
Un homme: Damon Salvatore ?  
Damon: Ca dépend qui le demande  
Un homme: La police, je suis l'inspecteur Warner  
Damon: La police ?  
Inspecteur Warner: Oui  
Damon: Et puis-je savoir ce que j'ai fais ? Mon chauffeur aurait-il griller un feu rouge ?  
Inspecteur Warner: Non, c'est votre frère. Stefan Salvatore  
Damon inquiet: Mon frère ?  
Inspecteur Warner: Nous l'avons arrêté  
Damon: Et puis-je savoir pourquoi ?  
Inspecteur Warner: Détention de drogue

Damon ne prit même pas le temps de dire quoique se soit à l'inspecteur car il lui raccrocha au nez aussitôt, il but d'une traite son verre avant de régler la notre à Cody puis il salua rapidement Caroline après l'avoir remercier de l'avoir informer des conneries que fesait son frère puis il sortit furieux du Tric, son frère venait d'être arrêter par les flics pour détention de drogue et à tout les coups il c'était fait arrêté en fesant affaire avec son revendeur. Une fois dehors Damon entra dans une limousine qui prit aussitôt la direction du commissariat de police

**New-York/Le commissariat de police**

Aujourd'hui avait été une journée banale pour notre jeune Stefan Salvatore enfin si on peut dire, il avait coucher avec Rebekah contre une rayon dans l'allée biologie sous l'effet des jolies petites pilule qu'il avait avaler un peu plus tôt, ensuite il avait but quelques verre quelques part en fille et puis en fin de soirée il était allée refaire le plein des cachetons dans central parc mais la soirée ne c'était pas si bien terminer pour lui car les flics lui étaient tombé dessus. Voilà pourquoi Stefan était au commissariat de police assit sur une chaise dans une salle d'interrogatoire avec les menottes aux poignets, un inspecteur lui tenait compagnie et il lui posait toute sorte de questions auquel le jeune adolescent ne répondait pas un mot. C'est alors qu'un grand ténébreux fit son entrée dans la salle escorté par un inspecteur qui n'était autre que l'inspecteur Warner

Inspecteur Warner: Libère le Frank  
Frank: On là prit sur le faite, on a de quoi à le mettre en garde à vue

Oui c'est vrai avec toute la quantité de médicaments allants jusqu'aux antidépresseur ils avaient largement de quoi à mettre le gamin en cellule comme n'importe quel gosse prit sur le faite en train d'acheter de la drogue à son revendeur mais grâce à son statue de gosse de riche si on peut dire il n'allait pas passer la nuit en cellule cependant l'adolescent savait qu'il devait ce privilège à son grand frère qui avait d'ailleurs aussitôt appeler leur avocat qui n'avait pas manqué d'argument pour démonter toutes les preuves de son jeune client

Inspecteur Warner: Tu m'as entendu, libères le  
Franck en détachant les menottes de Stefan: Bien  
Stefan: Qu'est-ce qui vas se passer maintenant ?  
Damon: Maintenant on rentre, Jerry c'est occupé  
Franck: Tu as vraiment beaucoup de chance gamin  
Stefan en souriant: Au plaisir de vous revoir messieurs  
Damon: Oh et si j'apprends que vous avez malmener mon petit frère je vous colle un procès au cul c'est clair

Damon savait pertinemment que durant le feu de l'action les policiers pouvaient y aller un peu fort d'ailleurs il se souvient d'un jour où il a eu à faire aux flics et où l'un deux lui avait un peu trop retourner le bras en lui passant les menottes et résultats il avait eu un gros bleu ce qui n'avait absolument pas plus à oncle Zack à l'époque. L'aîné des Salvatore n'accepterait certainement pas qu'un flic est pu faire quoique se soit de brutale envers son cadet, suite aux dernières paroles du grand ténébreux les deux inspecteurs le fixèrent choqué qu'un gamin à peine sortie du lycée puisse se permettre de les menacer de leur intenter un procès pour avoir seulement fait leur travail. Stefan se leva de la chaise où il était assit et il sortit de la salle d'interrogatoire avec Damon, une fois dehors le jeune Salvatore se dirigea vers la limousine quand tout à coup son frère lui empoigna le bras

Stefan: Hey  
Damon: A quoi tu joues Stef ?  
Stefan: A rien  
Damon: Depuis quand tu te drogues ?  
Stefan: C'est une méprise Damon  
Damon: Caroline m'a tout dis  
Stefan choqué: Caroline ?

Stefan dans ses pensées: Comment est-ce qu'elle peut savoir quoique se soit ? Personne a part Diégo ne sait

Stefan: Je vais t'expliquer  
Damon: J'adorerais entendre ton explication mais elle a plutôt intérêt à être convaincante  
Stefan: Je ….. c'est trop dure Damon  
Damon: Qu'est-ce qui est trop dure ?  
Stefan: De là voir avec lui, je n'y arrive plus

Damon sur un ton sérieux: Écoutes moi bien petit frère, aucune fille au monde ne mérite qu'on foute sa vie en l'air  
Stefan: Toi aussi tu en as prit y'a deux ans  
Damon: Juste pour essayer, je n'étais pas accro  
Stefan: Je ne suis pas accro  
Damon: Ouais c'est pour ça que t'as finis par te faire embarquer par les flics  
Stefan: …..  
Damon: Quoiqu'il en soit j'ai pris une décision  
Stefan inquiet: Une décision ?  
Damon: Oui  
Stefan: Laquelle ?  
Damon: Que tu vas suivre un programme  
Stefan: Un programme de quoi ?  
Damon: De désintox, il est hors de question que je te laisse t'enfoncer plus que tu ne l'es déjà

Stefan écarquilla les yeux comme des soucoupes volante suite aux dernières parole de son frère, il ne sentit même pas que ce dernier venait de le pousser à l'intérieur de la limousine tellement il était sous le choc. Damon n'était quand même pas sérieux ? Bon d'accord c'est vrai que depuis un moment il a un peu abuser surtout aujourd'hui mais faut pas exagérer, il n'était pas si accro que ça et l'adolescent était persuadé qu'il pouvait arrêter de lui même quand il voulait car il pensait que tout ce dont il avait besoin c'était de la bonne volonté cependant le grand ténébreux aux yeux bleu perçant savait très bien que la volonté ne suffisait pas. Non Stefan avait besoin d'aide avant de finir par se retrouver au fond du trou, Damon savait que son cadet allait lui en vouloir mais il préférait largement avoir un frère en colère plutôt qu'un frère à la morgue suite à une overdose, la limousine prit la direction du manoir


	5. Chapitre 5: Rupture

Merci pour vos Reviews, voici le chapitre 5 en espérant que vous apprécierez autant que les quatre précédents chapitre. Bonne lecture à vous

**Chapitre 5: Rupture**

**New-York/Le Grill**

Depuis qu'il sortait avec Caroline Forbes enfin si on peut dire Damon fesait abstraction du faite qu'il y est une différence d'âge entre eux et ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça mais voilà grâce à une conversation qu'il avait eu avec une amie de son cours d'histoire il avait prit lentement conscience que tout ça ne mènerait à rien de sortir avec une gamine qui avait quatre ans de moins que lui surtout qu'il n'est pas amoureux d'elle, il passe du bon temps avec elle c'est certain mais il n'en n'est pas amoureux. Damon avait donc prit la décision de rompre avec elle mais il ne savait pas encore comment aborder le sujet c'est pourquoi il lui avait envoyer un sms afin qu'elle le rejoigne au Grill

Damon était au bar du Mystic Grill et il attendait patiemment l'arrivée de Caroline alors qu'il venait de commander un verre de scotch tout en grignotant quelque cacahuète qui était bien en évidence sur le compotier du bar, le beau brun entendait la musique en fond sonore et bizarrement ce soir le Grill n'était pas bonder mais il bon était encore tôt. Ces derniers temps le jeune homme avait été très préoccupé par l'état de son frère au centre Astroff mais ce dernier avait été autoriser à en sortir après trois mois de traitement, Damon était content que son frère aille mieux à présent car il avait été vraiment furax quand Caroline lui avait apprit les problème de Stefan avec la drogue trois mois plus tôt. Alors que le beau brun ténébreux apporta son verre à ses lèvres il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et des lèvres venir embrasser sa joue

?: Bonsoir beau brun  
Damon: Caroline  
Caroline: Bingo  
Damon: Bonsoir  
Caroline en s'asseyant à côté de lui: Ca va ?  
Damon: Ouais et toi ?  
Caroline: Moi aussi  
Damon: Tu veux boire quelque chose ?  
Caroline: Une vodka coca  
Damon au barman: Une vodka coca pour la demoiselle  
Le Barman: Tout de suite  
Caroline: Alors comme ça tu voulais me voir  
Damon: Caroline  
Caroline: Tu n'arrive plus à te passer de moi

_Damon dans ses pensées: __Ça__ va être plus compliqué que je ne le pensais_

Le barman: Tiens Caroline  
Caroline en prenant son verre: Merci Joey  
Joey en lui fesant un clin d'œil: Mais de rien

Damon réfléchissait dans sa tête à comment il allait pouvoir faire rompre avec Caroline en évitant de lui faire trop de mal cela étant dit il ne faut pas qu'il se fasse d'illusion, quelque soit la manière dont il là quittera elle va forcément en souffrir car il n'est pas idiot, il voit très bien que la jeune Forbes tient beaucoup à lui mais il ignore jusqu'à quel point elle est attaché à lui mais il va bientôt le découvrir. Damon apporta son verre jusqu'à ses lèvres et il en but deux gorgées tandis que Caroline fesait la même chose avec son vodka coca

Caroline: Je suis ravie que tu m'es appeler Damon  
Damon: Je t'ai appelé pour qu'on discuter  
Caroline: Discuter ?  
Damon: Oui, je sais que c'est pas dans mes habitudes mais il faut vraiment qu'on parle  
Caroline: Je t'écoutes  
Damon en inspirant: Toi et moi ça peut plus continuer  
Caroline choquée: ...  
Damon: Ça ne rime à rien Caroline  
Caroline: Non non non, on est super bien ensemble  
Damon: C'est vrai qu'on s'éclate bien mais sur du long terme je sais que ça fonctionnera pas  
Caroline: Tu n'en sais rien Damon  
Damon: Tu va avoir seize ans mais et moi je vais sur mes vingt ans  
Caroline: Et alors ?  
Damon: Alors je ne suis pas amoureux de toi, toi et moi on a rien en commun  
Caroline: …..  
Damon: Faire la fête c'est la seule chose qu'on a en commun, je savais ce que je fesais en sortant avec toi mais il est temps de voir les choses en faces  
Caroline les larmes aux yeux: Tu es en train de rompre avec moi ?  
Damon: Oui, je suis désolé Caroline mais c'est terminé

Damon termina son verre d'une traite avant de plonger son regard dans celui de Caroline, il se leva et approcha ses lèvres du front de la jolie blonde où il ne tarda pas à y déposer un baiser, un dernier baiser d'adieu mettant fin définitivement à leur histoire si on pouvait appeler ça une histoire bien évidemment, quelques secondes plus tard le beau brun quitta le Mystic Grill après avoir vider son verre de scotch. Caroline fondit aussitôt en larmes suites aux dernières paroles de Damon, elle n'était peut être pas folle amoureuse de lui mais ses sentiments étaient tout de même présent

**New-York/Villa**

Eléna pouvait encaisser beaucoup de chose mais ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas encaisser c'était la trahison et les mecs infidèle qui trompe leur copine avec la première fille venue et malheureusement ça lui était arrivé à elle lorsqu'elle avait surprit Sebastian son petit copain depuis plusieurs mois à moitié nu dans une chambre lors d'une fête organiser par un camarade de classe, bien que très réticente à y aller car elle était fatigué il y était finalement y aller pour son petit ami car elle l'aimait. Oui Eléna aimait son amoureux au point que c'est avec lui qu'elle a fait l'amour pour la première fois, si elle avait su ce qui arriverait elle aurait attendu ça c'est sur

Eléna après avoir surpris son copain avec une autre eu l'impression que son cœur était brisé en mille morceau, comme si on lui avait arraché une partie de son âme tellement ça lui fesait mal, tout le monde dit qu'avoir le cœur brisé ça fait mal mais en faite c'est pire que ça en a l'air, la douleur est tellement intense que c'est insupportable mais tout le monde y passe un jour où l'autre cependant ce qui fait encore plus mal c'est quand la personne que vous aimer vous trahit de pire des manière. Eléna descendit avec hâte les escaliers alors que son visage baignait de larmes, tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était partir de cette maison le plus vite et le plus loin possible, elle voulait être dans un endroit chaleureux et sécurisant où elle pourra pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps mais alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers sa voiture elle sentit une main lui attraper le bras, c'était Sebastian

Sebastian: Eléna attends  
Eléna en retirant son bras: Ne me touches pas  
Sebastian: Eléna laisses-moi t'expliquer  
Eléna: M'expliquer quoi ? Comment tu m'as trahit ?  
Sebastian: C'est pas ce que tu crois  
Eléna: C'est ça prends moi pour une conne en plus  
Sebastian: Eléna  
Eléna: Je t'ai vu en pleine action avec elle  
Sebastian: Elle ne compte pas

_Eléna dans ses pensées: Non mais dites moi que je rêve_

Eléna: J'en ai rien à faire que tu sois amoureux d'elle où non  
Sébastian: C'est toi que j'aime Eléna  
Eléna en giflant Sébastian: Ne me dis plus jamais ça  
Sebastian: Mais c'est vrai  
Eléna: Si c'était le cas tu ne m'aurais pas trompé  
Sebastian: C'était juste du sexe

Juste du sexe ? Ça c'est bien une excuse pathétique et pitoyable d'un mec qui tente de se justifier auprès de sa copine en espérant qu'elle lui pardonnerait mais c'est mal connaître Eléna, non mais sérieusement qu'elle femme digne d'elle même pourrait accepter que son copain soit aller voir ailleurs et lui pardonner d'ailleurs comment peut-on faire ça ? Faire l'amour c'est avant tout l'expression physique de deux personne qui s'aiment profondément alors l'un des deux coucher avec quelqu'un d'autre ça veut dire quelque chose ne va pas, Eléna n'était pas de ses filles qui acceptent tout de la part de leur copains car elle attend beaucoup de son petit ami à commencé par la fidélité, à ses yeux c'est la chose la plus importante

Eléna: C'est encore pire alors  
Sébastian: Essaie de me comprendre  
Eléna: Jamais je pourrais te comprendre  
Sebastian: ….  
Eléna: Tu savais que la fidélité c'était ce qu'il y avait de plus important pour moi  
Sebastian: Eléna, elle m'a tenté  
Eléna: Oh et toi t'as pas pu t'empêcher de lui céder  
Sebastian: …..  
Eléna: Tu me dégoutes Sebastian  
Sébastian: On peut surmonter ça  
Eléna: Non on ne peut pas  
Sebastian: Eléna  
Eléna en larmes: Jamais je pourrais te pardonner, tu m'entends jamais

Eléna avait dit en criant sur Sebastian qu'elle ne pourrait jamais lui pardonner ce qu'il venait de lui faire et elle le pensait vraiment avant d'aller ouvrir la porte de sa voiture et de la fermer, quelques secondes plus tard la voiture quitta la grand allée de la villa où se déroulait la fête mais elle s'arrêta en cours de chemin près de trottoir. La jeune adolescente croisa ses coudes sur le volant et fonda en larmes le cœur brisé, jamais Eléna n'avait eu aussi mal de toute sa vie cela dit d'un autre côté il était son premier petit ami sérieux, quelques secondes

**New-York/Maison des Forbes**

Suite à sa rupture avec Damon au Mystic Grill Caroline avait enchaîné les vodkas coca une à une à tel point qu'au bout d'une heure la jolie blonde était complètement bourrer mais heureusement un charmant jeune homme du nom de Matt Donnovan passa justement près du bar mais lorsqu'il vit qu'elle était complètement saoul il voulut la ramener en personne chez elle avant qu'elle ne fasse une connerie où que quelqu'un profite d'elle dans son état mais en sortant du Grill ils étaient tombé sur la mère de Caroline qui n'avait pas du tout apprécier de constater que certaine personne servait justement de l'alcool à des mineurs

Matt tenait Caroline dans ses bras, sur le chemin du retour jusqu'à la maison elle avait finit par s'endormir contre la vitre de la voiture du jeune homme, portant toujours la jeune adolescente dans ses bras il s'avança vers la chambre de cette dernière et il entra à l'intérieur avant de la déposer doucement sur son lit. A peine la tête poser sur l'oreiller qu'elle émergea de son sommeil et se rendit compte qu'elle était chez elle, dans sa chambre et dans son lit cependant en ouvrant les yeux elle vit Matt qui était sur le point de s'en aller mais elle l'en empêcha en lui attrapant la main. Le jeune homme tourna sa tête vers Caroline

Matt: Caroline  
Caroline: Restes  
Matt: Il vaut mieux que tu dormes, on parlera demain au lycée  
Caroline: S'il te plais Matt, restes

Bien que les effet de l'alcool soit encore présent dans son organisme Caroline était tout de même lucide et la seule chose qu'elle voulait c'était que Matt restes, elle ne voulait pas qu'il en aille. Ce dernier observa la jolie blonde durant plusieurs minutes avant de lâcher sa main et de venir s'allonger à côté de la jeune fille qui vint se blottir contre lui presque aussitôt, elle s'endormit quelques secondes plus tard et ce dernier en fit autant alors qu'il avait un bras qui entourait les épaules de Caroline

**New-York/Manoir des Salvatore**

Stefan avait passé la journée au lycée comme tout les autres jours ainsi que les autres élèves, depuis qu'il était sortit du centre Astroff il évitait soigneusement Rebekah avec qui il avait couché dans la bibliothèque avant que Damon ne le fasse entrer en cure suite à son arrestation par les flics pour détention de stupéfiant ce qui tombait assez bien puisque cette dernière lui fesait la gueule et ne lui adressait même pas un mot. La nuit était tombée sur la belle ville de New-York depuis plusieurs heures mais le jeune Salvatore n'était pas dans son lit, non il était confortablement installé dans le grand canapé du salon principal avec un livre de romance, Stefan adorait dévorer des livres qui parles des histoires d'amour mais il apprécie également la littérature, on sait bien que le jeune adolescent est un romantique dans l'âme et on sait maintenant d'où il puise cet aspect de sa personnalité, alors qu'il était toujours plonger dans sa lecture malgré l'heure tardive qu'affichait l'horloge du salon il n'était aucunement fatigué mais tout à coup il entendit des bruits provenant de la porte d'entrée

L'adolescent leva les yeux vers l'horloge et vit qu'il était 0h45, il fronça alors les sourcils en se demandant qui pouvait bien venir sonner à la maison à cette heure-ci de la nuit, il reposa ensuite son regard sur son livre dont il marqua la page grâce à une feuille de papier blanche qui lui servait de maque page puis il ferma son livre et le posa sur la table basse du salon avant de se lever du canapé et de traverser le salon pour se diriger vers la porte d'entrée car il était était tout seul au manoir et avait bien évidement renvoyer le personne pour la soirée. Stefan était en pyjama mais lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte d'entrée il afficha un air surpris sur son visage ainsi que dans le reflet de ses yeux vert émeraudes

Face à lui se trouvait une jeune femme aux long cheveux brun et aux yeux noisette qu'il pourrait reconnaître parmi une foule bonder de monde tellement son image étaient gravé dans sa mémoire qui ne subit pas le temps qui passe. Elle était trempé jusqu'aux os à cause de la pluie abondante qui coulaient à flot dehors, ses yeux noisette virant parfois aux bruns étaient rougis par les nombreuses larmes qu'elle avaient versés dans sa voiture et la pluie n'y arrangeait rien, elle semblait si épuisé cela dit vu l'heure qui l'est c'est pas très étonnant mais il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle fesait ici devant sa porte alors qu'elle pourrait être bien au chaud et surtout au sec. Stefan ne disait pas un mot et elle non plus, ils se contentaient de se regarder dans le blanc des yeux en clignant des yeux de temps à autres

Stefan: Eléna  
Eléna en pleurant: Stefan

Eléna n'arrêtait pas de pleurer depuis des heures et c'était parfaitement compréhensible après ce qu'elle avait traversé mais surtout vu ce soir, Stefan pouvait sentir un tel détresse qui émanait de sa voir et de la douleur au plus profond de son regard et il n'aimait pas ça. Il ne savait pas ce qui se passait ni pourquoi elle pleurait mais ça lui serrait le cœur car il ne supportait pas de la voir souffrir, l'adolescent s'avança vers elle avec ce regard remplit de douceur et de compassion dont il avait le secret puis tendrement il posa une main sur la joue toute mouillé de sa meilleure amie

Stefan: Eléna, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
Eléna: Désolé je ne savais pas où aller

Oui Eléna ne savait pas où aller ni vers qui se tourner mise à part son meilleur ami de toujours car elle ne voulait surtout pas rentrer chez elle et se retrouver toute seule à pleurer au fond de son lit. Elle avait besoin d'une présence rassurante en qui elle avait une totale confiance et Stefan était justement tout ça en plus d'être la seule personne qu'elle avait envie de voir ce soir, en fait elle avait conduit jusqu'ici sans même s'en rendre compte d'ailleurs elle se demandait si son subconscient ne l'avait pas guidé jusqu'au manoir de son meilleur ami, les larmes continuaient à couler sur son visage

Stefan: Tu as bien fais, ma porte te sera toujours ouverte  
Eléna: Tu dormais peut être ?  
Stefan: Non, je lisais dans le salon

Eléna plongea son regard dans celui de Stefan bien que ses larmes continuaient de couler sans qu'elle ne puisse arriver à les stopper, soulagée par les dernières paroles de son meilleur la jeune adolescente se jeta dans les bras de ce dernier en pleurant encore plus. La jolie brune laissait aller toute ce qu'elle ressentait depuis des heures et des heures, depuis qu'elle a surpris Sébastian à moitié nu dans un lit avec une fille, depuis que ce dernier lui avait briser le cœur, depuis qu'elle avait rompu avec lui en larmes. Eléna n'en pouvait plus de cette souffrance qui lui prenait jusqu'à l'âme, elle enroula ses bras autour de la nuque de son meilleur ami et elle enfouissa son visage en larmes dans le creux du cou de ce dernier en humidifiant les vêtements du jeune homme qui venait de passer aussitôt ses bras autour de la taille fine de la jolie brune

Quelques minutes plus tard nous retrouvons Eléna dans le salon emmitouflé dans une couverture chaudes après avoir enfiler des vêtements secs appartenant à Stefan pendant que ce dernier était aller mettre les vêtements de la jeune fille dans le sèche linge, il lui avait également préparer un chocolat chaud fumant dans une tasse qu'il avait poser sur la petite table du salon. La jolie brune avait tout raconter à son meilleur ami sur ce qui c'était passé ce soir à la fête lorsqu'elle avait surpris Sébastian avec cette autre fille ce qui avait rendu notre cher Stefan furieux que cet abruti qu'il ne pouvait pas voir en peinture est fait une tel chose à Eléna, il était d'ailleurs toujours aussi furieux et avait envie de le ruer de coups là maintenant tout de suite mais la présence de la fille qu'il aime l'en empêchait. Emmitouflée dans sa couverture la jolie brune fixait les flammes qui dansaient dans la cheminée d'un regard triste et détaché de tout tandis que Stefan était assit près d'elle, il tourna sa tête vers elle

Eléna: Je peux rester ici Stefan ?  
Stefan: Bien sur  
Eléna: J'ai pas envie d'être seule  
Stefan en passant un bras autour de ses épaules: Tu n'es pas seule, je suis là moi  
Eléna: Merci  
Stefan: De rien, les amis sont là pour ça  
Eléna: Est-ce que je pourrais dormir avec toi ?

_Stefan dans ses pensées: Comment pourrais-je lui refuser quoique se soit ?_

Stefan: Oui

Stefan savait que ce serait une véritable épreuve de force de dormir dans le même lit qu'Eléna avec cette dernière blottit contre lui mais pour l'instant ce n'était pas lui qui importait ni ce qu'il ressentait, non c'était elle qui comptait ainsi que ce dont elle avait besoin en ce moment et elle avait besoin de lui plus que jamais. Stefan attira Eléna contre lui en tout bien tout honneur, les battements de son cœur se mettaient à s'accélérer comme à chaque fois qu'il était très très proche d'elle mais à force il avait finit pas s'y habituer cela étant dit c'était loin d'être facile à supporter cependant ça n'était pas pire que de voir Sébastian et la fille qu'il aime coller l'un à l'autre. Lorsque le jeune Salvatore était en cure la jolie brune était venue lui rendre visite tout les jours et cela l'avait beaucoup aider alors la moindre des choses était de l'aider de son mieux dans cette période difficile, c'était ça l'amitié après tout

Stefan: Tu devrais boire ton chocolat chaud, il a dut refroidir  
Eléna: Pourquoi est-ce qu'il m'a fait ça Stefan ?  
Stefan: Parce que c'est un con égoïste

Oui Sébastian Petrelli était un con égoïste et d'ailleurs il là toujours été aux yeux du jeune Salvatore cependant il aurait aimé qu'Eléna n'en fasse pas les fais car elle ne le mérite pas, non elle mérite d'être avec quelqu'un de bien qui là respecte et qui l'aime d'un amour inconditionnel. Tout ça cet enfoiré de première ne l'était pas et ne le serait jamais mais par contre Stefan l''était, jamais il n'aurait fait ça à la fille qu'il aime tout simplement parce que justement il l'aime à la folie mais aussi parce qu'il n'est pas ce genre de personne, le genre qui couche à droite et à gauche. Eléna prit la tasse de chocolat et elle la termina mais quelques minutes plus tard nous retrouvons la jeune adolescente allonger dans le lit de Stefan et blottit contre lui, ils étaient tout les deux endormis


	6. Chapitre 6: Flirter

**Chapitre 6:**** Flirter**

**New-York/Jude High School**

Les vacances c'est finit tout comme les fêtes tout les soirs où encore les sorties en boîte de nuit pour finir par se réveiller que sous les cous des midi. Non aujourd'hui c'était la reprise des cours et qui dit reprise des cours dit nouvelle années, nouvelle année veut également dire grand changement pour nos jeunes étudiants de St Jude dont la plupart sont des gamins blindés de tune. Il est 07h50 et le lycée le plus huppé de New-York commençaient à se remplir entre les nouveau élèves fesant leur premières années, ceux qui passent en classe supérieur ainsi que les professeurs dont certains fesaient également leur début. Juste avant l'été certains couples se sont séparé et d'autres ont entamé les travaux d'approche comme par exemple Caroline Forbes et Matt Donnovan, au cours de l'été ils ont commencé à se fréquenté et maintenant ils sont inséparable.

En parlant du jeune couple ces derniers étaient en train de s'embrasser près d'un des murs de la cours tandis que Bonnie qui n'étaient pas loin d'eux dévisagea Kol Mikaelson de la tête aux pieds, la jeune adolescent au teint caramel ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait mais elle le trouvait mignon alors qu'avant les vacances elle le trouvait inintéressant sans compté qu'elle le haïssait cordialement lui et son air arrogant et prétentieux cependant il restait un mec canon et c'est la gente féminine de ce lycée qui va dire le contraire. Ce dernier était en train de rire et de discuter avec ses amis, il leur raconta ce qu'il avait fait durant l'été enfin surtout ces derniers exploits, Caroline et Matt avait cessé de s'embrasser mais la jolie blonde remarqua que sa meilleure amie était en train de dévisager Kol de la tête aux pieds

Caroline: Bonnie  
Bonnie: …..  
Caroline: Bonnie, wouhou  
Bonnie: Oui  
Caroline: Qu'est-ce que t'as à fixer Kol comme ça ?  
Bonnie en revenant à elle: Qui ça ? Quoi ?  
Caroline: Kol Mikaelson, cet arrogant personnage que tu détestes  
Bonnie: Et bah quoi qu'est-ce qu'il a cet imbécile  
Matt: Tu le fixe depuis un quart d'heure  
Caroline: Ouais, on va finir par croire qu'il te plait

Oui quand on se met à fixer un mec des pieds à la tête c'est qu'il nous plait surtout que Kol est vraiment hyper canon et sexy avec son air angélique enfin oui c'est juste en apparence car derrière un véritable petit diablotin se dissimule cela dit il reste vraiment mignon. Suite aux dernières paroles de Caroline Bonnie se mit à rougir, elle essaya vainement de détourner ses yeux des lèvres de Kol, sa réaction prouvait que la jolie blonde avait raison ce qui fit d'ailleurs sourire la jolie blonde

Voilà presque trois mois qu'Eléna avait rompu avec cette abruti de Sebastian Petrelli et autant le dire Stefan en était ravie même si il ne le montrait par respect pour sa meilleur amie, il se rappelle encore du jour où elle est venue frapper à la porte de chez lui en larmes toutes ruisselante de pluie en disant entre deux sanglots qu'elle avait surpris son petit ami avec une autre fille. Au cours de cette année il avait du supporter de les voir roucouler en se retenant de foutre son points dans la gueule de Sebastian par égard pour Eléna, les voir ensemble le détruisait à petit feu alors il avait commencé à perdre les pédales en fesant un peu tout et n'importes quoi jusqu'à prendre de la drogue ce qui lui avait valut un petit séjour en centre de désintoxication

Depuis un certain temps Eléna se comportait étrangement avec Stefan, elle flirtait ouvertement avec lui et il n'allait certainement pas se gêner pour flirter avec elle, après tout il est fou d'elle depuis un an et il n'a jamais tenter quoique se soit avec surtout quand elle était avec l'autre abruti de Sébastian mais désormais elle est aussi célibataire que lui. Le jeune Salvatore venait d'arriver sur le parking du lycée au volant de sa voiture, il sortit de sa voiture avec son sac de cours sur l'épaule et il vérouilla sa voiture quand tout à coup il vit sa meilleure amie plus belle que jamais. Eléna avait son sac de cours sur son épaule tandis qu'elle dévisagea Stefan qu'elle venait de voir sortir de sa voiture, ce dernier alla à sa rencontre

Stefan: Salut  
Eléna: Hey mais c'est mon bestounet super canon  
Stefan: Tu me trouve canon ? C'est nouveau ça  
Eléna: Comme si tu l'ignorais  
Stefan en lui souriant: Compliment que je te retourne Eléna  
Eléna: A quoi est-ce qu'on joue Stefan ?  
Stefan: Jouer ?  
Eléna: Oh je t'en prie comme si tu n'avais rien remarquer  
Stefan: …...  
Eléna: Il y a deux ans tu ne te serais jamais comporter comme ça avec moi  
Stefan: Ah parce que c'est moi le responsable ?  
Eléna: Tout à fait  
Stefan: J'ai pas le souvenir avoir jouer un jeu dangereux  
Eléna: Je comprends rien à ce que tu racontes  
Stefan: Tu te souviens le soir du bal caritatif pour l'orphelinat ?  
Eléna: Ouais  
Stefan: Rappelles moi qui me collais de très très près ?  
Eléna: Tu m'as invité je te rappelle  
Stefan: Et tu n'as pas refuser  
Eléna: Un point pour toi  
Stefan: Alors pourquoi on continue ? Si vraiment ça te dérange  
Eléna: Toi ça ne te mets pas mal à l'aise peut être ?  
Stefan: Pas le moins du monde

C'était elle qui avait commencé ce petit jeu de séduction entre eux et maintenant elle se sentait mal à l'aise, si c'était vraiment le cas elle aurait arrêter toute suite ses petites allusions ainsi que les nombreuses quoi où elle flirt avec lui dès que l'occasion se présente comme par exemple en ce moment. Stefan quand à lui n'était pas mal à l'aise du tout bien au contraire, il était toujours autant amoureux d'elle et là voir flirter avec lui le poussait à flirter également avec elle, un sourire charmeur aux se dessina sur les lèvres des deux adolescents. Eléna se rapprocha de Stefan et elle toucha les pans de sa veste et tout en approchant sa bouche de son oreille

Eléna: Tu as raison, peut être qu'on devrait arrêter  
Stefan: Si tu le voulais vraiment tu ne me dirais pas ça comme ça  
Eléna: Toi pourquoi tu n'arrêtes pas ?  
Stefan: Peut être parce que j'aime flirter avec toi  
Eléna: …..  
Stefan: Avoues que ça te plais aussi  
Eléna: …...  
Stefan: Admet le au moins  
Eléna: Peut être bien  
Stefan: C'est déjà ça  
Eléna: Mais tu sais quoi Stefan, si tu me veux tant que ça il faudra bien plus que ce petit jeu entre nous pour arriver à tes fins  
Stefan: T'es sérieuse là ?  
Eléna: Possible

Stefan n'en croyait pas ses oreilles et d'ailleurs il était loin d'imaginer jusqu'à qu'elle point Eléna était prête à aller pour le faire languir, la jolie brune fit glisser son index contre le torse du jeune homme qui croyait être en train de rêver puis elle lui fit un large sourire avant de lui tourner le dos et de partir en direction de son cours d'algèbre. Stefan quand à lui resta planté comme un idiot à la fixer de loin, après quelques minutes il revint dans la réalité et partit à son tour à son cours avec cette image d'Eléna dans sa tête glissant son index sur son torse pour s'arrêter sur ses abdos

Quelques heurs plus tard nous retrouvons tout les lycéens qui déjeunent à la cafétéria du campus, certains fesaient la queue en attendant que se soit leur tour pour se servir tandis que d'autre était déjà à table en train de manger tout en disctant avec leurs amis. Bonnie qui était assise toute seule n'osait plus regarder Kol du coins de l'oeil tellement elle était mal à l'aise car ce matin durant l'entraînement de foot de l'équipe du lycée elle avait pas céssé d'admirer le jeune homme dans ses exploits sur le terrain et ce dernier s'en était rendu compte, sur le coup il avait sourit et lui avait lancer un clin d'oeil coquin, depuis elle n'osait plus le regarder et elle recommençait même à le détester. Alors que Bonnie était en train de manger sa salade tranquillement un beau jeune homme aux mèches rebelles et au regard brun et sombre comme la nuit s'installa à sa table, la jeune adolescente leva les yeux et c'est là qu'elle le vit, c'était Kol Mikaelson

Kol: Alors on m'évite trésor ?

_Bonnie dans ses pensées: Oh non pas lui_

Bonnie: …..  
Kol: T'as décidé de plus m'adresser la parole  
Bonnie: Belle déduction maintenant déguage abruti  
Kol: Dans le genre changement radical d'humeur on peut pas faire mieux que ça  
Bonnie: Je vois pas de quoi tu parles maintenant laisses-moi déjeuner en paix  
Kol: Je t'ai vu toute à l'heure

_Bonnie dans ses pensées: Génial, il faut qu'en plus il me le rappel. Je te hais Kol Mikaelson_

Bonnie: Vue quoi ? Ton reflet dans le miroir ? Ça dois t'arriver genre toutes les secondes  
Kol: Je t'ai vu me reluquer du coins de l'œil trésor  
Bonnie: …..  
Kol: Et la vue te plaisait apparemment  
Bonnie: Je vois toujours pas de quoi tu parles  
Kol: De moi courant sur un terrain, de tes yeux me détaillant des pieds à la tête en t'arrêtant sur mon torse

_Bonnie dans ses pensées: Oh non_

Kol: Je te plais  
Bonnie: N'importe quoi  
Kol: On m'a aussi dit que tu me fixais ce matin dans la cours  
Bonnie: On t'a mentit  
Kol: Alors Matt et Caroline mentent  
Bonnie: …..  
Kol: Je te comprends, je suis canon  
Bonnie: Tu es arrogant et énervant et prétentieux  
Kol: Et sexy  
Bonnie: Disons que t'es pas moche  
Kol en ricanant: Et toi incroyablement sexy  
Bonnie en rougissant: …..  
Kol: Tu as du mal avec les compliments  
Bonnie: Non, seulement avec les imbécile arrogant dans ton genre  
Kol en mangeant une tomate cerise: Alors pourquoi tu rougis ?  
Bonnie: Je …..  
Kol: Ah oui je vois, on manque d'argument  
Bonnie: La fermes  
Kol: C'est fou ce que t'es mignonne quand tu t'énerves Trésor

Kol jeta un œil à ce que Bonnie avait sur son plateau tout en affichant toujours cet éternel sourire charmeur dont il avait le secret, la jeune fille avait beau le trouver hyper craquant d'un point de vue physique là elle avait une furieuse envie de verser sur sa tête d'angelot diablotin le pot d'eau poser sur la table. Le jeune homme ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de provoquer la jeune femme en lui fesant son numéro de charme mais il trouvait Bonnie tellement mignonne qu'il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher car elle lui plaisait beaucoup, lorsque Kol eu terminer de manger son repas il se leva et s'approcha de jeune adolescente et il lui murmura à l'oreille "Tu me plais Bonnie et j'adorerais t'inviter à sortir quand tu seras moins en colère contre moi trésor" avant de déposer un rapide et léger baiser sur sa joue, suite à ça il attrapa son plateau et sortie de table laissant la jeune adolescente sous le choc, on aurait dit qu'elle était complètement gelée sur place. Kol venait de grave flirter avec elle en lui fesant très clairement comprendre qu'elle lui plaisait

Pendant ce temps Caroline et Matt se caressaient tendrement la main de l'autre tout en se souriant amoureusement tandis que Stefan dévorait littéralement Eléna des yeux comme jamais faut dire que depuis qu'elle est célibataire et qu'ils ont entamer ce petit jeu de séduction il ne se prive pas pour flirter avec elle ce qui ne semble pas la déranger bien au contraire puisqu'elle répondait plus que volontiers à ses avances, le jeune homme fixait tantôt les yeux noisette de la jolie brune et tantôt ses lèvres dont il avait une folle envie de gouter en déposant les siennes dessus. Ils étaient tout les deux en train de déguster leur désert respectif, fraise au coulis de chocolat au lait pour Eléna et tiramisu pour Stefan

Stefan: Alors elles sont bonnes tes fraises ?  
Eléna: Excellentes  
Stefan en souriant: Tant mieux  
Eléna: Et ton Tiramisù ?  
Stefan: Exquis  
Eléna: Génial

_Stefan dans ses pensées: Oh ce que j'aimerais bien être à la place de tes fraises Eléna_

Un sourire malicieux et charmeur se dessina sur les lèvres des deux adolescents, ils parlaient dessert vraisemblablement tout en flirtant ouvertement ce qui amusait les gens présent à leur table c'est à dire Caroline et Matt, ces derniers semblaient être amuser par le petit jeu de de séduction discret qui se déroulaient entre leur deux amis cependant la jolie blonde se demandait ce que son meilleur ami attendait étant donner qu'il est raide dingue d'Eléna, bah oui maintenant qu'elle est célibataire il devrait foncer mais non il s'amuse à flirter avec elle cependant elle aussi elle s'amuser à flirter avec lui et c'est d'ailleurs assez drôle à voir comme spectacle. Le jeune Salvatore ne quittait pas la jolie brune des yeux ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à cette dernière qui en fesait autant tout en mangeant

Non loin de là Rebekah Mikaelson voyait le petit numéro que Stefan et Eléna pratiquaient et elle était furieuse, elle leur lançait des regard noir tout aussi bien à l'un qu'à l'autre tellement elle était furieuse après eux et en particulier après lui. Sébastian Petrelli fesait plus où moins la même chose que la blonde car il ne supportait pas de voir le numéro que son ex fesait avec son soit disant meilleur ami, elle le draguait carrément ouvertement alors que ça fait à peine que trois mois qu'ils ont rompu enfin peut être un peu plus si on se mets à compter exactement les jours et les semaines

_A suivre ..._


	7. Chapitre 7: Rendez-vous

Merci à vous pour toutes vos review, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira

**Chapitre 7:**** Rendez-vous**

**New-York/Le Mystic Grill**

A forces jouer à flirter l'un avec l'autre Stefan avait finit par inviter Eléna à sortir avec lui ni tenant plus, bien sur rien que pour le faire mijoter un peu elle avait fait exprès d'attendre avant d'accepter son invitation. Ces minutes furent les plus longues de sa jeune vie, il avait l'impression que ça avait durer une éternité avant d'avoir sa réponse et ce soir il avait justement rendez-vous avec elle. Venant tout les deux d'un milieu assez aisé Stefan avait choisit de ne pas l'inviter dans un resto quatre étoiles car ça ils connaissent par cœur autant l'un que l'autre, non il avait décider de l'emmener tout d'abord à la patinoire avant d'aller manger un bout quelques part, il était même venue la chercher chez elle en moto plutôt qu'en limousine ce qui avait comblé de joie la jolie brune. Stefan et Eléna étaient assit à une table au Mystic Grill et ils buvaient un verre, diabolo menthe pour le jeune Salvatore et diabolo fraise pour la jolie brune

Stefan: Nous y voilà  
Eléna: Oui  
Stefan: Santé

Suite à ses dernières paroles Stefan leva prit son verre et il le leva légèrement avant de trinquer avec Eléna qui lui souriait tendrement, quelques secondes plus tard les deux adolescents buvèrent respectivement quelques gorgées de leur boisson personnel. Le jeune homme avait attendu cette soirée depuis un peu plus d'un an et il ne regrettait pas une seconde d'avoir attendu même si il est passé par des moment difficile au cours du processus d'attente, le jeune Salvatore posa son verre sur la table presque en même temps que la jeune fille qui était en face de lui

Stefan: Le Mystic Grill ça te convient au moins ?  
Eléna: C'est parfait  
Stefan: Au début je pensais t'emmener au resto mais je me suis dis que tu aurais préféré quelque chose de différent  
Eléna: Et t'avais raison, les restos chic on connait  
Stefan: Oufff

Sachant que Stefan devait l'emmener à la patinoire pour leur tout premier rendez-vous la jolie brune c'était habillé assez décontracté mais également sexy car elle voulait quand même lui plair donc elle portait un jean taille basse, un chemisier violet sous un pull noir ce qui la rendait terriblement attirante. Le jeune Salvatore quand à lui portait un jean, une sweat-shirt à manche longue en col v de couleur noir ce qui le rendait encore plus sexy, par dessus il avait enfilé un sa veste en cuire légendaire

_**Flashback une heure plutôt/La Patinoire**_

Stefan n'avait jamais été un grand fan de la patinoire sans doute parce qu'il n'en garde pas de bons souvenirs, Damon avait apprit tant bien que mal à son frère à glisser sur les patins mais il finissait la plupart du temps les fesses sur la glace ce qui fesait rire les autres enfants qui se moquait de lui parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à patiner du haut de ces sept ans ce qui n'était vraiment pas drôle d'ailleurs ces enfants c'était fait secouer par les plumes une fois dehors par ce cher Damon qui n'avait pas apprécié que ces maudit gamins se soient moqué de son petit frère surtout qu'à cette époque leur parents venaient tout juste de décédé dans un terrible accident de voiture en revenant de l'aéroport

Bref depuis un peu moins de dix ans Stefan évitait la patinoire comme la peste mais aujourd'hui c'était différent, aujourd'hui il y emmenait Eléna pour leur rendez-vous en amoureux si on peut dire. Aujourd'hui était le jour où il allait rechausser les patins en espérait secrètement qu'il se prendrait pas une méga gamelle car ce serait vraiment la honte de chez honte, il avait bien évidemment prévenu la jolie brune que lui et la patinoire ça fesait vraiment deux. C'est donc nerveusement que Stefan entra sur la glace

Eléna: Tu es nerveux ?  
Stefan: Je suis superstitieux, la dernière fois que je suis venue je suis tombé et j'avais sept ans Eléna

Stefan avait la désagréable impression qu'il allait lui arriver des bricoles mais il gardait le moral et se disait que pour une fois il ne finirait pas par s'étaler sur la glace comme une crêpe, quoiqu'il en soit l'adolescent inspira profondément comme si il s'apprêtait à partir au combat et que sa vie était au centre de tout. Eléna qui venait d'entrer sur la piste tendit sa main à Stefan qui là prit et ensemble ils entrèrent sur la piste. Tout doucement il avança ses pieds comme si il la glace était sur le point de se rompre et de l'engloutir avec sa bien aimée, il ne lâchait pas la main de la jolie brune qui l'accompagnait

Stefan: Ne me lâche pas, je ne suis pas à l'aise sur la glace  
Eléna: Je te tiens

_Stefan dans ses pensées: Dis lui que tu flippe pendant que t'y est imbécile_

Stefan: Merci  
Eléna: De rien. C'est toi qui a voulu qu'on vienne ici pour notre première sortie  
Stefan: Je sais, j'avais juste oublié que la patinoire et moi ça fesait deux

Stefan était prêt à braver tout les dangers pour les beaux yeux d'Eléna enfin surtout pour la faire succomber à son charme, il était prêt à lui décrocher la lune si il le fallait où encore remettre les pieds dans une patinoire comme il est actuellement en train de le faire car il l'aime comme un fou, il est irrévocablement amoureux d'elle tout simplement. Avec elle il pourrait soulever des montagnes enfin au sens figuré, il suffisait qu'elle le regarde où qu'elle lui souriait pour qu'il en fasse autant et ça le comblait de bonheur. Oui il lui en fallait peu pour avoir l'impression d'être en train de flotter sur son petit nuage à lui, même si il avait du mal sur la glace, qu'il ne tenait pas très bien sur ses deux gambes et que le froid se glissait sous ses vêtements il était heureux

Stefan: En fait je fais semblant, je fais croire que j'ai peur pour pouvoir garder ta main dans la mienne, mais tu le savais bien sûr

C'était évidement un bien gros mensonge auquel Eléna n'en croirait pas un mot mais peu importe cependant il n'est si pitoyable que ça quand il s'agit de mentir puisqu'il avait réussit à lui cacher pendant plus d'un an qu'il était amoureux d'elle comme un fou d'ailleurs quand il a eu ses problèmes il y a trois il avait réussit à lui cacher ça aussi,cela dit d'un autre côté il allait pas crier sur les toits qu'il se droguait. Un petit rire s'échappa des lèvres du jeune adolescent en croisant les doigts pour qu'elle croit à son mensonge

Stefan: Tu sais pourquoi la patinoire et moi ça fait deux ?  
Eléna: Non  
Stefan: Parce que quand j'étais petit et que Damon m'apprenait à patiner les autres gamins qu'il y avait ici riaient aux éclats à chaque fois que je finissais sur le derrière ce qui était genre toutes les cinq secondes  
Eléna: C'est pas gentil ça  
Stefan: Une fois dehors mon protecteur de frère leur a fait clairement comprendre qu'il n'avait pas apprécié qu'on se moque de son cadet  
Eléna: C'est compréhensible, j'aurais fais pareil pour Jérémy  
Stefan: Tu aurais malmener des gosses de sept où huit ans ?  
Eléna: Peut être pas non  
Stefan: Et bah Damon oui, c'est tout lui tu me diras. Qui t'as appris à toi ?  
Eléna: Mes parents, ma mère surtout  
Stefan: Moi la mienne n'était plus là pour m'apprendre  
Eléna d'un air triste: Stefan  
Stefan: Ne parlons pas des sujets dépriment

Eléna avait été grandement touché et affecté en apprenant la mort des parents de son meilleur il y a un peu moins de dix ans et d'ailleurs elle avait été très présente pour lui, à l'époque elle n'était qu'une enfant mais elle savait que ça avait été horrible à vivre pour Stefan car il n'y a rien de prie que de perdre ses deux parents surtout aussi tragiquement. Encore aujourd'hui le sujet de Mr et Mme Salvatore est très sensible surtout que l'anniversaire de leur mort se trouve être deux jours après l'anniversaire de Stefan donc autant dire que c'est encore très douloureux pour lui, les fêtes d'anniversaires qui on suivit au cours de ses années n'ont pas été super joyeuses même si il s'efforçait de garder le sourire derrière son regard accablé par la douleur et le chagrin d'ailleurs Damon n'était pas dupe et Eléna non plus

Stefan changea rapidement de sujet comme pour détourner la conversation tout en patinant aux côté de la jeune fille où il commençait à se sentir beaucoup moins nerveux et plus à l'aise. Après quelques autres tours de piste le jeune Salvatore remarqua que la jolie brune dont il n'avait toujours pas lâcher la main et qu'il ne lâcherait pour rien au monde commençait à frissonner d'ailleurs il pouvait sentir la température corporelle de la jeune adolescente chuter à travers sa main qui était souder à la sienne

Stefan: Tu as tremble  
Eléna: C'est toi qui me fait cet effet  
Stefan: Je dirais plutôt que c'est le froid qui te fait ça  
Eléna: C'est possible  
Stefan: Tu veux qu'on aille manger ? Dans un droit plus chauffer  
Eléna: Ça se voit tant que ça ?  
Stefan: Ça se sent, je le sens  
Eléna: Je peux supporter quelques tours de piste supplémentaire  
Stefan: Tu es sur ?  
Eléna: Oui et puis plus j'ai froid plus tu me réchauffes, c'est ça ?  
Stefan: C'est une proposition ?  
Eléna: Une question

Stefan esquissa un sourire amusé en même temps qu'Eléna tandis que le couple d'adolescent fesait un dernier et ultime tour de piste, ils se tenaient toujours main dans la main mais cette fois c'était surtout par envie que pas crainte pour le jeune homme de tomber sur la glace, ils voulaient tout simplement tenir la main de l'autre dans la sienne sans compter que le jeune Salvatore réchauffait la main froide de la jolie brune. Stefan et Eléna quittèrent la piste et ôtèrent leur patin d'ailleurs le jeune homme était bien content de retrouver ses chaussures puis ils quittèrent la patinoire pour se diriger ensuite vers la moto du jeune homme toujours main dans la main

_**Fin du Flashback **_

De retour dans le présent avec Stefan et Eléna au Mystic Grill qui se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux en se souriant, tout en évoquant leur petite escapade de toute à l'heure à la patinoire ils buvèrent tranquillement leur verre tout en se demandant chacun de leur côtés dans leur petite tête ce qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir commander cependant c'est pas comme si il n'y avait un choix vaste de nourriture ici et puis c'est pas comme si les deux adolescents ne connaissait pas l'endroit d'ailleurs la plupart des jeunes New-Yorkais connait le Mystic Grill, si jamais il y en avait ne serait-ce qu'un qui ne connait pas les lieux c'est qu'il venait à cours sur de Mars parce que faut être vraiment du genre à se terrer dans un trou où à venir d'une autre planète pour ne jamais avoir mit les pieds ici

Stefan: As-tu déjà une idée de ce que tu souhaites commander ?  
Eléna: Le Crispy Chiken classic me tente assez. Et toi ?

La jeune adolescente qui n'avait toujours pas quitter Stefan des yeux était curieuse de savoir pour quoi son ami où plutôt son petit ami allait opter car elle pouvait commencer à le considérer comme son petit ami à présent. Le jeune Salvatore fronça les sourcil en se demandant ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir prendre, tout comme Eléna il avait envie d'un sandwich avec des frites et compagnie tout ça accompagné d'une bière et tout et tout, l'adolescent plia ses avants bras contre le rebord de la table avant de répondre à la jolie brune

Stefan: Le Big mac  
Eléna: Okay

Quelques minutes plus tard un serveur vint alors prendre leur commande et alla dans les cuisine après leur avoir assurer de faire en sorte qu'ils n'aient pas à attendre trop longtemps et les deux adolescent le remercia. En attendant de voir venir leur repas Stefan et Eléna en profitèrent pour discuter tout en se dévorant du regard toujours autant mais de manière plus intensive à tel point qu'ils fesaient largement plus que flirter là d'ailleurs ils en étaient pleinement conscience autant que l'autre, quelques minutes plus tard le serveur de toute à l'heure leur apporta deux plateaux qui contenait leur commande

**New-York/Maison des Donnovan**

Caroline avait décider de rendre une petite visite nocturne surprise à son petit ami Matt Donnovan dont elle était très amoureuse, finalement la jolie blonde c'était remise plus vite qu'elle ne le pensait au départ de son histoire avec Damon si on pouvait appeler ça une histoire bien su, elle c'était beaucoup rapproché du jolie blondinet dans tout les sens du terme jusqu'à finir par tomber amoureuse de lui. La jolie blonde ne pensait qu'à sauter dans les bras de son petit ami, l'embrasser jusqu'à s'en étouffer, passer ma main dans ses cheveux et lui dire combien elle l'aimait. Arriver dans le quartier de Brooklyn Caroline ne mit pas longtemps à trouver la maison de Matt dont elle connaissait l'emplacement par cœur, la jolie blonde sonna à la porte et attendit patiemment

Matt: J'ARRIVE, J'ARRIVE!

Matt était en train de ranger la vaisselle lorsqu'il entendit la sonnette de la porte d'entrée, depuis que sa mère c'était barrer en Floride avec dieu sait quel mec rencontré dans un bar le jeune adolescent fesait tout les boulot possible pour subvenir à ses besoins et à ceux de sa sœur jumelle Vicky, en ce moment il est serveur au Mystic Grill mais ce soir il n'était pas de service. Le jeune homme se dirigea vers la porte qu'il ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard et.. Surprise! Il vit alors Caroline devant sa porte, bien que très étonné un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres cependant il se demandait ce qu'elle fesait là à une heure pareil

Matt: Caroline  
Caroline: Surprise  
Matt: Effet réussit  
Caroline: C'était le but tu me dira  
Matt en souriant: Entres

Caroline regarda Matt dans les yeux avant de franchir le seuil de l'entrée tandis que le jeune homme ferma la porte derrière elle, oui il était plus que surpris de voir Caroline car c'était une total visite surprise mais dans un sens c'est le but d'une visite surprise, surprendre quelqu'un en le prenant au dépourvu et c'est justement ce que ressentait l'adolescent cependant il était plus que ravi. Matt embrassa tendrement Caroline avant de là guider jusqu'au salon, ce dernier était illuminé par la lumière tamisé faible du lampadaire

Matt: Tu sais je connais le principes des surprises mais c'est assez inattendu tu l'avoueras  
Caroline: Je l'avoue  
Matt: Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?  
Caroline: Toi  
Matt: Moi ?  
Caroline: Ouais, j'avais trop envie de te voir  
Matt: Je te manque tant que ça ?  
Caroline: Terriblement

Suite aux dernières paroles de Caroline Matt se rapprocha d'avantage de la jeune fille et il posa ses mains sur les hanches de sa petite amie avant de capturer tendrement les lèvres de cette dernière dans un baiser doux et tendre à la fois, la jolie blonde répondit tout aussi tendrement au baiser de son petit copain en posant un main sur la nuque du jeune homme et l'autre dans son dos. Le baiser durant quelques minutes en plein milieu du salon mais quelques instant plus tard nous retrouvons le jeune couple dans la chambre de Matt, blottit l'un contre l'autre dans le lit de ce dernier en train de grignoter des cookies devant un film

**New-York/Maison des Gilbert**

Après leur repas très délicieux au Mystic Grill Eléna et Stefan avaient fait une petite partie de billard, la jolie brune pendait pouvoir écraser son petit ami à plat de couture mais ce ne fut pas le cas car la partie était très serrer et c'est lui qui avait finit par remporter la manche, faut dire qu'avec Damon comme adversaire qui se ventait constamment d'être le meilleur à tout bout de chambre l'adolescent avait du apprendre à progresser ce qui ne serait à pas grand chose contre lui mais contre Eléna c'était assez serrer cependant si ça n'avait tenue qu'à lui il l'aurait laisser gagner mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il là laisser gagné

Une moto avec deux passager arriva dans le quartier de de Mannathan et se gara quelques secondes plus tard devant la maison des Gilbert, c'était Stefan qui raccompagnait Eléna à son château d'ailleurs la jolie brune s'agrippait à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage, elle avait ses deux bras autour de la taille du jeune homme qui n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de sourire durant tout le trajet, sentir les bras de la fille qu'il aime à cette emplacement n'avait pas pu lui faire décrocher son sourire sous son casque. Stefan coupa le moteur pendant qu'Eléna descendit du véhicule à deux roues et elle enleva le casque avant de le ranger dans le petit coffre à l'arrière de la moto

Le jeune Salvatore enleva également son casque avant de descendre de son véhicule et il le rangea dans le coffre, il mit ensuite ses clefs dans la poche de son jean puis il prit la main d'Eléna dans la sienne et il raccompagna la jeune demoiselle jusque sous le perron en bon gentleman qu'il est, leur soirée avait été parfaite enfin pour lui elle était parfaite mais il avait l'intuition que c'était aussi le cas pour sa petite amie et il comptait bien à ce qu'elle soit parfaite jusqu'à la fin. On dit souvent que si on fait preuve de patience tout arrive à point qui c'est attendre et Stefan a attendu, certes il a souffert et traversé l'enfer mais ça en vallait largement la peine

Stefan: Te voilà à ton château  
Eléna en souriant: Ma maison tu veux dire  
Stefan: C'est exactement ce que je voulais dire  
Eléna: Merci pour cette soirée Stefan  
Stefan: Tu as aimé ?  
Eléna: Beaucoup, en fait j'ai adoré  
Stefan: C'est le principal  
Eléna: Je suis juste un peu frustré d'avoir perdu au billard  
Stefan: Je savais que j'aurais du te laisser gagné  
Eléna: Certainement pas, ça n'aurait pas été juste ni équitable  
Stefan: Alors faudra qu'on remette ça  
Eléna: Avec plaisir

Stefan plongea son regard vert émeraude dans le regard brun/noisette d'Eléna, en cet instant précis c'était comme si les deux adolescents étaient enfermé à l'intérieur d'une bulle temporel où le temps n'avait pas d'emprise sur eux, c'étaient juste elle et lui et rien d'autre ne comptait à part eux. Le désir d'unir leur lèvres l'une à l'autre montait en flèches à chaque secondes qui s'écoulait, ni tenant plus le jeune Salvatore s'approcha lentement du visage de la jeune fille tout près de lui et tendrement il embrassa Eléna, un baiser qui chamboula complètement cette dernière. Jamais elle n'avait connu une tel sensation pas même avec Sébastian, des décharges électriques traversaient la colonne vertébrales de la jolie brune qui répondit au baiser de Stefan tandis que ce dernier avait poser sa main sur la joue de sa petite amie, cette dernière quand à elle avait poser ses main de chaque côté de la taille du jeune homme, ce baiser était absolument parfait

_A suivre ..._


	8. Chapitre 8: Saint Valentin

Voic un tout nouveau chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaira autant que les précédents, encore merci pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir. Bref régalez vous et donnez moi vos impressions

**Chapitre 8:**** Nuit inoubliable et Saint Valentin**

**New-York/L'indigo**

Au bar de l'indigo un jeune homme y était assis et il attendait son verre, il est grand, brun, il a les yeux bleus et il est un jeune milliardaire. Le voir dans un bar c'est pas une grande surprise, la seule différence c'est qu'habituellement il ne traîne que dans les clubs huppé mais l'Indigo est un club assez populaire et très fréquenter par les citoyen New-Yorkais d'ailleurs il était accompagné d'une jolie brune. Le temps est quelque chose d'éphémère que personne n'est capable de contrôler, il passe à une tel vitesse qu'il ne faut pas le gâcher et Damon Salvatore avait une devise dans la vie qui est de vivre le moment présent à cent à l'heure. Le beau brun avait toujours vécu ainsi mais c'est devenu de plus réel après la crise cardiaque dont son oncle Zack avait été victime il y a deux mois laissant ses neveux seule au monde enfin ils ne l'étaient pas tant que ça puisqu'ils étaient ensemble

Damon: Tu es ravissante Heather  
Heather: Tu n'es pas mal non plus  
Damon: Je sais  
Heather: As-tu déjà gouter ce café absolument délicieux venant d'Hawaï ?  
Damon: Le Cona ?  
Heather: Oui  
Damon: Ça m'est arriver  
Heather: Il coute au moins soixante euros le killos  
Damon: C'est Hawaï  
Heather: Tu m'en offrira un avec de la crème un de ces quatre  
Damon: Vraiment ?  
Heather en regardant son portable: Oui  
Damon: Tu as perdu  
Heather: Perdu quoi mystérieux Damon ?  
Damon: Notre parie  
Heather: Mais non, non je voulais l'éteindre  
Damon: Non, non non. Le téléphone reste allumé, c'était notre pari  
Heather: Parce que tu respecte tes accords ?  
Damon: Un pari est un pari et puis arrêtes de le doucher où je te le confisque  
Heather: Mais  
Damon: Laisses ton téléphonne sur le bar comme ça je le vois  
Heather en posant son portable: Très bien, ça m'est complètement égale  
Damon: Je n'en suis pas si sur  
Heather: Ah oui ?  
Damon: Oui, je pense même que ça va être une torture pour toi  
Heather en regardant Damon: Non, du moment que j'ai un délicieux biscuit avec mon café crème

Tout à coup le portable d'Heather se mit à sonner, la jolie brune avait visiblement reçut un message et si elle n'avait pas fait ce stupide pari avec ce mec super canon qu'elle pourrait se passer de son portable durant toute une soirée elle aurait immédiatement ouvert ce message mais voilà elle ne voulait surtout pas perdre devant Damon car tel qu'elle le connait pour ce qu'elle a pu observer de lui il va se moquer d'elle et se venter d'avoir gagné, Heather ne s'avouerait pas vaincu aussi facilement

Damon: T'as reçut un message on dirait  
Heather: Savoures bien ce moment  
Damon: Je m'en délecte, tu dois surement te demander qui c'est  
Heather: Je le saurais demain parce que si j'ai bonne mémoire notre pari ne dure que pour ce soir

_Damon dans ses pensées: Un point pour elle_

Damon: Très juste mais la curiosité doit t'envahir  
Heather: …..  
Damon en souriant: C'est surement une entreprise de stylisme qui veut te recruter  
Heather: Si jamais tu me fais louper ma chance pour un stage je te jure que ma vengeance sera terrible  
Damon: Où alors c'est l'un de tes ex qui te relance  
Heather: …..  
Damon: Il a rompu avec toi et il s'en mord les doigts  
Heather: Ils s'en mordent tous les doigts  
Damon sur un ton malicieux: Se contenter d'hypothèse c'est l'horreur, tes mains doivent être moites  
Heather: Pas le moins du monde  
Damon en tendant sa main: Laisses moi vérifier  
Heather en posant sa main dans celle de Damon: Je t'en prie  
Damon en souriant: Je sens une très légère humidifié  
Heather en enlevant sa main: Mes mains sont parfaites  
Damon en tendant sa main vers la poitrine d'Heather: Je parie que ton cœur bat très vite  
Heather: Si tu tiens à garder tes doigts intact je te déconseille de faire ça  
Damon en souriant: Je crois que je vais lire ce sms, c'est peut être important  
Heather: Profites en parce que tu n'auras pas mon portable de si tôt entre tes mains  
Damon en ouvrant le portable: Heather, tu as été une vilaine fille  
Heather: A mon avis c'est le pasteur qui me dit ce que je dois apporter pour la fête de charité  
Damon: Non non, ça n'est définitivement pas le pasteur  
Heather: …..  
Damon: Tu veux savoir qui c'est ?  
Heather: J'ai donc une chance que tu m'offres un café, hein ?  
Damon: Que de questions que de questions mais pas encore de réponses  
Heather: Je finirais par avoir mon café  
Damon: L'espoir fais vivre cela dit tu as encore une chance de venir chez moi  
Heather en prenant son portable des mains de Damon: Si jamais je gagne je ….  
Damon: Non tu ne gagneras pas  
Heather: Tu vas perdre  
Damon: Si je perds, on perd tout les deux  
Heather: Comment tu arrives à marcher avec des chevilles aussi enflés. Il reste plus que treize secondes Damon  
Damon: Tu te fais du mal chérie  
Heather: 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 et Biiiiiiiiiip  
Damon: Allez vas-y tu peux lire  
Heather en lisant le sms: Tu es super canon Heather. Alors c'était toi  
Damon: Je suis pris sur le faite  
Heather: Tu es …..  
Damon: Embrasses moi  
Heather: Je croyais que t'allais me punir d'avoir gagné  
Damon: J'ai changé d'avis

Damon avait rencontré Heather lors du dernier brunch chez les Mikaelson le week-end dernier et entre deux assiettes ils avaient discuter enfin lui il l'avait surtout draguer à mort ce qui n'avait pas déplus à la jolie brune, en ce jour de saint valentin ils avaient fait un pari vraiment stupide et au lieu de faire payer à la jeune femme d'avoir remporter la victoire il avait finalement changer d'avis. La jeune femme approcha son visage de Damon et elle l'embrassa langoureusement, ce dernier y répondit tout aussi langoureusement avec ardeur puis quelques secondes plus tard il se recula laissant Heather sans voix, jamais au grand jamais elle n'avait embrassé un mec comme ça

Heather: Wouaho  
Damon: Je sais  
Heather: Je n'ai pas changé d'avis moi, je veux mon café crème tout de suite  
Damon: Quel dommage ils en font pas  
Heather: Et je le veux très chaud

Heather avait dit ça en plongeant son regard vert dans les yeux bleu perçant de Damon puis elle quitta le club quelques secondes plus tard sous le rire amusé du grand ténébreux qui régla aussitôt leur consommation auprès du barman,cette fille l'amusait et lui plaisait à la fois d'ailleurs en ce moment c'est le café crème qui est chaud comme la braise mais le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns corbeau qui ne tarda pas à sortir de l'Indigo à son tour

**New-York/Manoir Salvatore**

Voilà maintenant plusieurs semaines que Stefan Salvatore étaient en couple d'ailleurs ça ne va pas tarder à faire un an dans quelques semaines d'ailleurs ils sont désormais le couple le plus glamour du lycée cependant il ya au moins deux personnes qui n'apprécient pas de les voir ensemble et encore le mot est faible, en effet Rebekah Mikaelson et Sébastian Petrelli ne supportent pas de voir leur ex respectifs s'embrasser où se tenir main par la main à travers les couloirs surtout qu'ils ne se quittent pas d'une semelle, ils étudient ensemble et déjeunent ensemble, ils sont amoureux quoi

Oui ils vivaient un amour vrai mais ils n'avaient pas encore fait l'amour, le jeune homme ne voulait pas trop accélérer les choses car il pensait que sa petite amie voulait prendre son temps et il n'avait pas tout à fait tort à ce sujet, elle voulait y aller tout doucement surtout que dès qu'ils auront franchit l'étape leur relation passera un niveau supérieur, ils ne sont pas presser de toute manière car ils ont l'avenir devant eux. Aujourd'hui est un jour spécial dans le calendrier de l'année car c'est la saint valentin, c'est la fête des amoureux du monde entier et d'ailleurs en ce jour si particulier les couples en profitent pour échanger des mots doux et des cadeaux comme preuves d'amour ainsi que des roses rouges qui sont l'emblème de la passion

En cette occasion si particulière Stefan avait sortie le grand jeu lorsqu'il avait emmener Eléna dans un somptueux restaurant après l'avoir emmener assister à une lecture de lettre d'un célèbre écrivain dans le centre ville, il avait apprit que cette femme donnait une séance de lecture et qu'aujourd'hui c'était sa dernière représentation sans compter qu'il savait à quel point Eléna aimait la littérature et qu'elle voulait en faire son métier dans quelques années. Les amoureux venaient de franchir la porte du manoir et son seuil d'entrée

Eléna: J'ai passé une soirée de rêve Stefan  
Stefan: Et tu n'as encore rien vu

Eléna leva son regard vers on petit ami qu'elle regarda intrigué en se demandant ce qu'il lui réservait encore comme surprise parce que niveau surprise elle a été plus que satisfaire aujourd'hui entre le roses rouge qu'il lui avait offert ce matin au lycée devant tout le monde et la soirée magnifique qu'il lui avait fait passé sans compté le sublime collier en or qu'il lui avait offert juste avant le dessert au restaurant. Stefan esquissa un demi sourire quand tout à coup le jeune homme sortie une enveloppe de la poche intérieur de sa veste qu'il tendit à Eléna

Stefan: C'est pour toi  
Eléna: Stefan tu m'as déjà comblée avec tout ce que tu m'as offert ce soir  
Stefan: Je t'ai dis que tu n'avais encore rien vu  
Eléna: Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
Stefan: Ouvres et tu verras

Eléna se demandait ce qui pouvait y avoir à l'intérieur de cette carte où plutôt cette enveloppe rouge passion, il y avait un mot qui disait "Mlle Gilbert, veuillez embarquer dans le Salvatore 357 à destination de Paris et suivre votre guide", son guide n'était autre que Stefan. Ce dernier avait eu l'idée de vouloir l'emmener à Paris mais finalement il avait opter pour faire venir la ville jusqu'à eux où plutôt jusqu'à une chambre à l'étage. Eléna ne comprenait rien à ce que ce mot signifiait mais son petite amie l'avait déjà embarquer avec lui à l'étage en espérant que sa surprise ultime lui plairait, quelques minutes plus tard ils entrèrent dans une chambre qui n'était pas la chambre de Stefan mais une chambre d'amis enfin une des nombreuses chambres du manoir. La jolie brune remarqua que la chambre avait été décorée à la parisienne

Stefan: Bienvenue à Paris

Paris est une des villes les plus romantique du monde si on met de côtés Rome et Venise bien évidement et Stefan est justement le garçon le plus romantique qui puisse exister sans compter que ce dernier sait à quel point Eléna aurait aimée voir cette ville de ces propre yeux, la chambre étaient tamisé par les nombreuse bougies éclairées, il y avait de nombreuse images représentant Paris qui défilaient sur l'écran plasma dans le mur, des pétales de roses rouges éparpillé sur le sol de la chambre et sur le lit tandis qu'une musique résonnait en fond sonore après que Stefan est allumé la chaîne hifi

Eléna: Je ne peux pas croire que tu as fait tout ça  
Stefan: On ne peut pas aller à Paris mais Paris peut venir à nous  
Eléna: C'est sublime Stefan

Eléna était émue comme jamais elle ne l'avait été de sa vie, elle n'en revenait pas que Stefan est fait tout ça rien que pour elle d'ailleurs elle se demandant quand est-ce qu'il avait eu le temps d'organiser tout ça étant donner qu'il a eu cours toute la journée tout comme elle qu'il était avec elle tout au long de la soirée. Doucement la jolie brune pénétra dans la sublime suite de rêve alors que ses yeux étaient baignée de larmes sous le regard et le sourire satisfait du jeune homme, ce dernier vit dans les yeux de sa petite amie que la surprise qui lui avait réservé là comblait de bonheur et c'est justement l'effet qu'il espérait que sa surprise aurait sur Eléna

**New-York/Coffee Break**

Après être sortie de L'Indigo Heather était aussitôt aller au Coffee Break pour avoir son café, après tout elle n'avait pas besoin qu'un mec lui offre un café pour en avoir bien que ce garçon soit hyper canon et bien a son goût. Le lieu n'était pas bondé ce qui est plutôt normal vu l'heure et le jour cependant il y avait tout de même quelques clients à divers tables, à peine entrée que la jolie brune se dirigea aussitôt vers le comptoir où elle devait faire la queue car il y avait du monde devant elle mais elle s'en fichait de devoir attendre quelques minutes, après quelques instants d'attentes elle pu en fin commandé tandis qu'un homme aux cheveux brunx corbeau arriva juste derrière Heather

Heather: Un café crème  
La serveuse: Ça feras deux euros  
Jeune homme: C'est pour moi  
Heather en se retournant: Damon ?  
Damon: Je te devais bien un café ?  
Heather: Effectivement et je le mérite  
Damon: Tu pense que tu mérite quelque chose ?  
Heather: Je mérite le monde entier  
Damon: C'est qu'on a des envies de grandeur  
La serveuse: Autre chose mademoiselle  
Heather: Oui, un biscuit au chocolat  
Damon: Deux  
La serveuse: Le café arrive tout de suite  
Damon: Et un double crème pour moi  
La serveuse: Tout de suite

Damon régla la note de leur consommation en sortant un jolie billet de l'intérieur de son porte-feuille dans de la ranger à nouveau dans la poche intérieur de sa veste en cuire puis sans attendre la confirmation d'Heather il entraîna cette dernière vers une table, tout se passa tellement vite que la jeune femme n'eut même pas le temps de dire quoique se soit, ils s'asseyèrent donc à une table et quelques minutes plus tard la serveuse qui avait prit leur commande leur apporta leur consommation avant de retourner vers le comptoir du bar. Avant qu'elle ne parte Damon et la charmante demoiselle qui l'accompagnait la remercia brièvement

Heather: Alors dis moi Damon, tu passe la soirée de la sain valentin tout seul ?  
Damon: Je passe la soirée avec toi  
Heather: Seulement parce que tu m'as croisé en ville  
Damon: Disons que je n'ai pas chercher spécialement

Suite à ses dernières parole Damon s'empara du sucrier et il en versa un petit dans son double café crème avant de remuer le contenir de sa tasse avec sa cuillère à café, quelques secondes plus tard le jeune homme apporta la tasse jusqu'à ses lèvres il en but quelques gorgés et le liquide clair à la température chaude descendit dans la gorge du beau ténébreux pour ensuite se rependre dans son corps. Ce que Damon venait de dire n'était pas entièrement faux car en l'occasion de la sain valentin le jeune homme n'avait pas vraiment chercher à trouver quelqu'un avec qui passait la soirée, non pas parce qu'il n'avait pas le temps mais seulement parce que le goût ne lui disait rien de partir en chasse d'une proie seulement pour une soirée surtout qu'il était pas d'humeur

Pour lui la saint valentin c'est qu'une excuse pour les gens afin que les consommateurs dépense de la tune pour rien, sérieux depuis quand on doit prouver son amour à une personne une seule fois dans l'année ? Non ça devrait être quelque chose de quotidien enfin lui il n'est pas concerné étant donné qu'il n'est amoureux de personne et ça ne le contrarie pas plus que ça, donc quand il a croisé Heather en ville dans la semaine il lui a proposer ce petit parie pile poile le jour de la sain valentin ce qui expliquer pourquoi Damon et elle sont ensemble ce soir

**New-York/Le parc**

Pour certaine personne la Saint Valentin est une fête hyper commerciale spécialement faite pour les filles mais pas pour Matt ni pour Caroline, pour eux c'était le jour où on démontrait son amoureux à celui où celle qu'on aimait plus que n'importe quel jour dans l'année. Pour l'occasion le jeune homme avait voulu faire de son mieux pour offrir une belle soirée à sa petite amie malgré les faible moyen qu'il possédait, il n'avait pas les moyens de l'emmener dans un restaurant hyper chic ni de lui offrir un cadeau super clinquant qui marquerait le coup mais il pouvait tout de même organiser quelque chose qui la rendra heureuse en ce jour de la fête des amoureux

Matt avait tout d'abord cuisine un petit festin pour Caroline au milieu de sa cuisine avec les aliments qu'il était aller acheter au supermarché un peu plus tôt dans la journée avant d'aller chercher la jolie blonde chez elle, ce n'était pas un repas trois étoiles mais c'était un repas assez simple mais délicieux en soit ce qui avait grandement toucher la jeune adolescente qui avait eu aussitôt les larmes aux yeux tellement elle était émue et touchée à la fois que son petit ami est fait tant d'effort rien que pour ses beaux yeux. A la fin du dîner il lui avait offert un bracelet en argent ce qui avait fait énormément plaisir à Caroline ainsi qu'une boite de chocolat en formes de cœur, ensuite il l'avait emmener voir un film au cinéma de pleine air à l'intérieur de sa voiture, pour finir les deux adolescents étaient en train de se promener au clair de lune mains dans la main dans le parc

Matt: Tu es magnifique Caroline  
Caroline: Merci Matt

Oui Caroline était d'une beauté à coupée le souffle d'ailleurs faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas le remarquer, elle portait une sublime robe de couleur vert foncé qui lui descendait juste au dessus du genoux qui mettait parfaitement bien ses formes en valeur et qui ferait succomber n'importe quel homme. Quand à Matt lui ne portait pas un costume mais il était élégant dans son jean noir et sa chemise bleu marine sous une veste qui le rendait vraiment très beau et fesait ressentir ses yeux bleu, le jeune couple se tenait main dans la main et promenait toujours dans le parc de New-York

Matt: Joyeuse St Valentin Caroline  
Caroline en posant sa tête contre l'épaule de Matt: Joyeuse St Valentin Matt  
Matt: J'espère avoir été à la hauteur même si j'aurais aimé pouvoir t'offrir plus  
Caroline: C'était super

Matt souria amoureusement à Caroline, le jeune homme était terrifié par le faite de ne pas être assez bien pour la jolie blonde, pourtant il n'avait aucune raison d'avoir une peur pareil et surtout de penser une chose pareil cependant Matt vient d'un milieu modeste alors que sa petite amie vient d'un milieu un peu plus aisé que lui mais sans plus parce qu'elle n'appartient certainement à l'élite New-Yorkaise comme c'est le cas pour son meilleur ami Stefan Salvatore ainsi qu'Eléna et pourtant biens qu'ils viennent de milieu différent ça n'a aucune espèce d'important alors en amour c'est exactement la même chose

La jolie blonde pensait chacun des mots qu'elle venait de prononcer car effectivement elle avait passer une soirée de St Valentin formidable, bien sur elle était très heureuse de ce que son petit ami lui avait offert mais c'était pas ça qui comptait le plus pour la belle Caroline, non ce qui était le plus important c'était d'être avec Matt et uniquement d'être avec lui, ce ne sont pas les cadeaux ni les chocolats qui montrent l'amour d'une personne pour une autre et certainement pas l'argent, ce qui compte c'est ce qu'on est prêt à faire pour faire pour combler de bonheur et d'amour l'être qu'on aime. De ce côté le jeune homme l'avait plus que comblée ce soir et pas seulement ce soir mais depuis qu'ils sont ensemble, Caroline et Matt continuaient de marcher autour du parc durant une bonne heure avant que le jeune homme ne la raccompagne jusque chez elle

**New-York/Manoir des Salvatore**

De retour au manoir Salvatore avec Stefan et Eléna qui s'embrassait langoureusement et tendrement en plein milieu de la chambre qui était toujours illuminés par les bougies aux divers saveur, certaines étaient à la lavande, d'autre à la vanille, d'autre aux fruits de la passion. Face à toute cette beauté que le jeune homme avait organisé rien que pour elle la jolie brune était éprouvait tellement de joie et de bonheur qu'elle était incapable de le définir, pour seule et unique réponse Eléna avait noué ses bras autour de la nuque de Stefan et l'avait embrasser tendrement en enfouissant des mains dans les cheveux soyeux du jeune homme tandis que ce dernier avait poser ses mains sur la fine taille de la demoiselle, plus les minutes passaient plus le baiser s'intensifiait et plus les émotions que ça leur procurait s'intensifiait, leur souffles se mélangeait mais tout à coup Stefan rompit le baiser et se recula de quelques centimètres

Eléna: Pourquoi tu arrêtes ?  
Stefan: Je le fais pendant que j'en suis encore capable  
Eléna: Stefan  
Stefan: Eléna je ne pense pas pouvoir m'arrêter si on continue  
Eléna: Mais je ne veux pas que tu t'arrêtes  
Stefan: ….  
Eléna: Je me sens prête à aller plus loins  
Stefan: Tu es sur ?  
Eléna: Certaine, c'est la St Valentin et je veux me donner à toi de toute les manières possible  
Stefan: …..  
Eléna en posant sa main sur sa joue: Je t'aime Stefan

_Stefan dans ses pensées: C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie, enfin_

Stefan: Je t'aime aussi Eléna  
Eléna: Embrasses moi, embrasses moi Stefan  
Stefan: Attends, avant il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose  
Eléna: Quoi ?  
Stefan: Mes sentiments pour toi datent de plus longtemps que tu crois  
Eléna: …..  
Stefan: Je t'aime depuis que j'ai quinze ans

_Stefan dans ses pensées: Voilà, elle sait tout. Oh ce que ça fait du bien, je me sens tellement plus léger_

Eléna sous le choc: Tu …..  
Stefan: Oui et si je ne t'ai rien dis c'est parce que je ne voulais pas te perdre et puis quand tu m'as dis que Sébastian te plaisait c'était comme si le ciel s'écroulait sur ma tête  
Eléna: Et pendant tout ce temps tu n'as rien fait  
Stefan: Non, je te respectait trop pour faire quoique se soit même si ça me brisait le coeur de te voir avec lui  
Eléna: Je suis tellement désolé Stefan  
Stefan: Ne le soit pas, je ne regrette pas un instant d'avoir attendu parce que ça en vallait le coup  
Eléna: Tu as du tellement souffrir  
Stefan: Je vais pas te mentir, j'ai vécu l'enfer lorsque je te voyais lui tenir la main où l'emrbasser  
Eléna: …...  
Stefan: Mais aujourd'hui je suis le plus heureux des hommes  
Eléna: Ça explique pourquoi ça ne te gênais pas du tout quand on a commencé à flirter avant de sortir ensemble  
Stefan: Tu m'en veux ?  
Eléna: Non

Stefan était tellement heureux d'avoir tout dit à Eléna et de constater que cette dernière le prenait plutôt bien et qu'en plus elle ne lui en voulait pas le moins du monde ce qui lui remplissait le coeur de joie. Il se rapprocha alors de sa petite amie et pencha son visage vers le siens avant de capturer ses lèvres dans un baiser doux et tendre, cette dernière entrouvrit ses lèvres et répondit tout aussi tendrement au baiser de Stefan en nouant ses bras autour de la nuque du jeune homme tandis que ce dernier venait d'enlacer la fine taille de sa petite amie. Le baiser s'intensifia rapidement et leur lèvres dansaient une danse langoureuse tandis que la température commença a monter en flèche, Eléna enfouissait ses mains dans les cheveux soyeux de son petit ami tandis que Stefan attira d'avantage le corps de sa petite amie contre le siens, leurs souffle se mélangeait

Eléna fit tomber la veste de Stefan en la fesant glisser sur les épaules de dernier tandis qu'il lui caressait tendrement le bas de son dos ce qui provoqua un gémissement de la jeune fille contre les lèvres de son petit ami, quelques minutes plus tard s'embrassaient passionnément la jolie brune déboutonnait un à un les boutons de la chemise du jeune homme. Plus elle déboutonnait sa chemise plus le torse du jeune homme se dévoilait à ses yeux ainsi que ses abdos parfaitement bien dessiné, la chemise du jeune homme glissa sur les épaules du jeune homme avant de tomber au sol rejoindre sa veste noir. Les pulsations cardiaque des deux adolescents devenaient de plus en plus rapide sous l'effet de l'envie qu'ils avaient l'un de l'autre, c'était intense et passionné à la fois ce qu'ils partageaient aussi bien au niveau physique qu'au niveau émotionnel. Stefan quand à lui il fesait glisser la fermeture éclaire de la robe d'Eléna qui glissa tout le long de son corps parfait ainsi que sur ses longues et fines jambes avant de venir s'écraser au sol

Eléna était à présent uniquement vêtue d'une lingerie en dentelle noir ce qui la rendait encore plus belle que jamais, les deux adolescents se dirigèrent en direction du lit enfin c'est surtout la jolie brune qui reculait en direction du matelas étant donné que Stefan lui il avançait, ils tombèrent sur le lit sans cesser de s'embrasser mais tout à coup le jeune homme dévia ses lèvres vers le cou de sa petite amie qu'il couvra de baiser sensuel et enflammé. Eléna frémissait tout en gémissant de plaisir tandis que ses yeux étaient clos et que ses mains caressaient tendrement le dos de son amoureux, après des préliminaires interminable ils se fondèrent l'un dans l'autre et ils firent passionnément l'amour une bonne partie de la nuit. Les soupirs et les gémissement ainsi que le froissement des drats en soit se fit entendre dans la chambre où seul l'amour, la tendresse et la passion étaient présent dans leur petites bulles à eux

Quelques heures plus tard nous retrouvons Stefan et Eléna blottit l'un contre l'autre, ce dernier caressait tendrement les cheveux brun de sa petite amie dont quelques mèches venait taquiner sa peau, ils étaient uniquement recouvert pas les draps et ils souriaient tellement ils étaient heureux l'un comme l'autre. La jeunea adolescente n'avait jamais rien ressentit d'aussi puissant et passionné, pas même avec Sébastian avec qui elle avait perdue sa virginité et maintenant qu'elle avait connu la passion avec Stefan elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait plus s'en passer, plus jamais. Le jeune homme quand à lui ressentait exactement la même chose qu'Eléna, il avait connu sa première fois avec une fille alors qu'il était ivre et ne s'en souvenait même pas où très peu, bien sur il avait couché avec Rebekah dans la bibliothèque mais il n'était pas lui même non plus ce jour là d'ailleurs à ce moment là il avait une certaine brune en tête, une fille qu'il aime à la folie. Ce que Stefan avait ressentit en fesant l'amour avec sa petite amie c'était indescriptible tellement c'était puissant et intense tel un feu qui vous consumme de l'intérieur

Eléna: Wouaho  
Stefan en souriant: Je suis entièrement d'accord  
Eléna: Je savais pas que ça existait  
Stefan: Moi non plus mais maintenant je sais que je ne pourrais plus me passer de toi, plus jamais  
Eléna: Moi non plus  
Stefan: Comment tu te sens ?  
Eléna: Merveilleusement bien  
Stefan: Tu as soif ?  
Eléna: Non  
Stefan: Faim peut être ?  
Eléna: Non plus, je ne veux que toi  
Stefan en embrassant le front d'Eléna: Ça tombe bien parce que moi aussi


	9. Chapitre 9: Confessions & Ruptures

Voilà un tout nouveau chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaira autant que le chapitre 8, donc voilà bonne lecture et laissez moi des reviews, bisous :)

**Chapitre 9:**** Confession et fin d'une histoire**

**New-York/Manoir Salvatore**

Le temps passe et passe mais certains chose semblent avoir changé entre Matt et Caroline, l'amour qui les liaient c'est estompé à tel point que l'un comme l'autre ont plus l'impression d'être des amoureux qu'un couple d'adolescent fou amoureux, la jolie blonde ne sait d'ailleurs plus où elle en est ni même ce qu'elle doit faire c'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle ce matin elle avait prit la direction du manoir Salvatore car elle avait besoin des conseils avisé de son meilleur ami mais. La voiture de la jolie blonde se gara dans la grande allée du manoir juste entre la voiture de Stefan et celle de son frère, elle défit sa ceinture de sécurité avant de couper le moteur et d'attraper son sac pour ensuite sortir de sa voiture et la verrouillé, ses cheveux étaient relever en queue de cheval mais quelques mèches tomaient sur les côtés du visage de Caroline

Quelques minutes plus tard Caroline fit son entrée dans le manoir en poussant la porte après avoir donner quelque coups mais comme personne ne vint lui ouvrir elle entra d'elle même, lorsqu'elle entra dans le salon elle tomba sur Damon qui s'apprêtait justement à partir. Ce dernier avait rendez-vous pour un stage en entreprise qu'il avait trouver dans le secteur de la mode ce qui tombait à pique étant donner qu'il étudie la photographie et qu'il y a quelques mois il a déjà fait plusieurs shooting photos, bon d'accord les dernières photos pour lesquelles il a poser c'était pour un magasin qui photographiait les plus beaux hommes de la ville d'ailleurs il n'est pas le seul à avoir poser chez les Salvatore puisque Stefan aussi était de la partie

Damon: Tiens Tien Blondie  
Caroline: Bonjour à toi aussi Damon  
Damon: Alors comment va le Quater-Back ?  
Caroline: Qui ?  
Damon: Ton nouveau mec, Matt Donnovan  
Caroline: En quoi ça te concerne, serais-tu jaloux ?  
Damon en ricanant: Je t'en prie, tu es ridicule  
Caroline: Je ne fais que demander  
Damon: Bah abstient toi blondie  
Caroline: Toujours aussi agréable à ce que je vois  
Damon: Qu'est-ce qui t'amène dans notre humble demeure ?  
Caroline: Où est Stefan ?  
Damon: Dans le salon  
Caroline: Merci et ce serais sympa si tu pouvais ne pas laisser tes oreilles dans le coin  
Damon: T'en fais pas  
Caroline: Je me méfie avec toi, tu es du genre à espionner ce qui ne te concerne pas  
Damon: J'ai des choses à faire donc tchao

Voilà maintenant des mois que Damon et Caroline avaient rompu et malgré tout ils ont plutôt garder de bon relations enfin disons qu'ils ne se sautent pas à la gorge dès qu'ils se voient, suite à ses paroles sarcastiques le beau brun attrapa sa veste en cuir et il l'enfila avant de sortir du manoir et de monter dans sa voiture de sport flambant neuve contrairement à d'habitude où c'est son chauffeur qui le conduit en ville, pendant ce temps à l'intérieur du manoir Caroline s'avança vers le salon où elle trouva Stefan assit dans le canapé en train de lire un bouquin, rien de bien surprenant

Caroline: Coucou monsieur je le lis tout le temps

Stefan était tellement plonger ans sa lecture où plutôt dans son roman qu'il n'avait pas entendu la porte du manoir s'ouvrir ni même le très peu de conversation entre Damon et Caroline d'ailleurs il ne l'avait pas entendu non plus faire son entrée dans le salon. L'adolescent leva ses yeux vert émeraudes vers les yeux bleu océan de sa meilleure amie qui se tenait là devant lui avec son air gaie et souriant d'ailleurs il l'avait toujours connu comme ça

Stefan: Caroline, désolé je t'ai pas entendu  
Caroline en s'asseyant dans le canapé: C'est pas grave, tu es sacrément occupé à ce que je vois  
Stefan: Pas vraiment  
Caroline en embrassant la joue de Stefan: Bonjour à toi  
Stefan: Bonjour  
Caroline: Ça va ?  
Stefan: A merveille et toi ?

_Caroline dans ses pensées: J'ai connu des jours meilleurs_

Caroline: On fait aller  
Stefan: Quelque chose ne va pas ?  
Caroline: Tout va bien  
Stefan: On dirait pas  
Caroline: C'est rien  
Stefan en posant son livre sur la table: Caroline, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire  
Caroline: Je sais et c'est pour ça que je t'adore, t'es un peu le grand frère que j'ai jamais eu  
Stefan en souriant: Alors parles moi, dis moi ce qui cloche  
Caroline: Rien ne cloche, c'est juste que ….  
Stefan: Que quoi ?  
Caroline: Je suis perturbée et je me pose des questions  
Stefan: Qu'est-ce qui te tourmente ?  
Caroline: Matt  
Stefan: Il va bien ?  
Caroline: Très bien  
Stefan: Okay  
Caroline: Le soucis en faite c'est Matt et moi  
Stefan: Je vois  
Caroline: Je l'aime Stefan …..  
Stefan: Mais  
Caroline en soupirant: Mais je ne sais pas quelque chose à changé entre nous  
Stefan: Je crois que j'ai compris  
Caroline: …..  
Stefan: Tu as la sensation que vous êtes plus amis qu'amoureux, c'est ça ?  
Caroline épatée: Tu es devin où quoi ?  
Stefan: Seulement très observateur  
Caroline: En tout cas tu as visé juste  
Stefan: …..  
Caroline: Stefan j'ai besoin de tes conseils si sages  
Stefan en souriant: Je ne pense pas être quelqu'un de sage Caroline  
Caroline: Alors disons de tes conseils censé, tu trouve toujours les bons mots et j'ai grand besoin que tu m'aide  
Stefan: Comment puis-je t'aider ?  
Caroline: Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? J'aime Matt et je sais qu'il m'aime aussi mais c'est différent maintenant  
Stefan: Si tu ne l'aime pas comme tu le devrais tu dois lui rendre sa liberté  
Caroline: Tu veux dire que je devrais rompre avec lui ?  
Stefan: Parfois faire ce qui est juste peut s'avérer être difficile  
Caroline: Pourquoi faut-il que tu es toujours raison

Caroline avait du mal à le reconnaître mais Stefan avait raison d'ailleurs il avait raison dans la plupart des domaines et cela pouvait être agaçant parfois mais après tout c'était pour avoir les conseils avisé de son meilleur ami qu'elle c'était déplacé en personne jusqu'à ce dernier, elle avait voulu qu'il lui vienne en aide et c'est ce qu'il a fait mais si le conseil qu'il vient de lui donner ne semble pas la satisfaire elle savait tout au fond d'elle que c'était ce qu'elle devait faire, grandir et devenir adulte n'est pas facile mais c'est nécessaire. Ce n'est que quelques minutes plus tard que la jolie blonde quitta le manoir des Salvatore

**New-York/Maison des Gilbert**

Ce matin Eléna était de super humeur enfin elle est du super bonne humeur depuis qu'elle sort avec Stefan, si il y a deux on avait dit à la jolie brune qu'elle finirait par sortir avec son meilleur ami qu'elle connait depuis qu'elle est au cours préparatoire elle en aurait surement rit d'ailleurs elle s'en veut de n'avoir pas remarquer que ce dernier l'aimait depuis tout ce temps mais parfois ce qui est le plus évident est juste sous nos yeux et on ne le voit pas. C'est donc en sifflant un air joyeux que la jeune adolescente se regarda un dernière fois dans le miroir de la salle de bain avec un sourire sur les lèvres, elle alla chercher son sac dans sa chambre avant de descendre dans la cuisine prendre son petit déjeuner où elle y trouva ses parents en train de s'embrasser

Eléna se mit à sourire en voyant ses parents devant le comptoir du plan de travail de la cuisine, la jeune fille était contente de voir qu'après toutes ces années ses parents s'aimaient toujours autant, après vingt années de mariage c'est génial de voir qu'ils s'aiment comme au premier jour. De nos jours il y a beaucoup de parents qui finissent par divorcer et la jeune adolescente était ravie que ce ne soit pas le cas pour ses parents ce qui ne veut pas dire qu'il sont vécu vingt ans de pure bonheur sans nuages à l'horizon, comme tout les couples ils ont eu des hauts et des bas et aujourd'hui leur couple n'en n'est que plus fort. La jolie brune fit glisser quelques mèches derrière son oreille tandis que son frère Jérémy arrivait derrière elle

Jérémy: Oh pitié, pas dès le matin

Suit à ses dernières paroles Jérémy fit une grimace ce qui fit sourire Eléna, non mais quand même y'a un moment pour tout dans la vie et même si le jeune Gilbert était content de savoir que ses parents s'aimaient toujours autant comme au premier jour de leur rencontre il y a des chose qu'un ado de quinze nas aimerait évité de voir, le jeune adolescent n'avait même pas encore avalé sa tasse de café qu'il voyait ses parents se bécoter contre le comptoir du plan de travail, Alaric et Jenna se reculèrent l'un de l'autre gêné

Eléna: Jérémy  
Jérémy: Bah quoi ils pourraient au moins attendre qu'on soit au lycée  
Alaric: Bonjours les enfants  
Jenna: Bien dormit ?  
Jérémy: Oui  
Alaric: Et toi Eléna ?  
Eléna en souriant: A merveille

_Eléna dans ses pensées: J'ai rêvé de Stefan_

Jérémy: Je parie que t'as rêvé de Stefan  
Eléna: Encore un mot et je te balance de l'eau à la figure Jer  
Jenna: Ne commencez pas  
Alaric: Allez tout le monde à table  
Jérémy: J'ai pas faim, je veux juste du café  
Jenna: Non tu manges quelques choses  
Alaric: C'est le repas le plus important de la journée et c'est mauvais de partir le ventre vide  
Jérémy: Bon si je mange un pain au chocolat ça vous va ?  
Jenna: Oui

Jérémy n'aimait pas vraiment manger le matin d'ailleurs il n'a pas souvent d'appétit, l'adolescent se contente généralement d'une tasse de café avant de partir mais ses parents ne comptaient pas le laisser faire comme ça pour une fois. Pendant ce temps Eléna attrapa une tasse vide sur la table pour se servir du café chaud mais tout à coup sa tasse fut dérobé pas son frère qui lui fit un sourire en coin avant de prendre un pain au chocolat

Eléna: Hey  
Jérémy: Désolé, en fait non

Eléna leva les yeux au ciels avant de prendre la dernière tasse qui était vide sur la table et d'y verser du café noir à l'intérieur auquel elle ajouta un sucre puis elle remua le contenu de sa tasse tandis que son frère venait de faire plus où moins la même chose, l'adolescent vida sa tasse en quelques seconde puis il but un verre de jus d'orange avant de commencer à manger son pain au chocolat. Les parents des deux adolescents finissèrent le petit déjeuner tout comme leur deux rejetons

Alaric: Je te dépose au lycée Jérémy ?  
Jérémy: Certainement pas  
Eléna en souriant: …...  
Jérémy: Tu veux foutre ma vie social en l'air, c'est déjà pas facile d'avoir son père comme prof alors si en plus il me dépose au lycée comme un gosse de cinq ans ça va être l'enfer  
Eléna: Il a pas tord  
Alaric: Tu as honte de ton père maintenant ?  
Jérémy: Disons que j'ai plus cinq ans et qu'avoir 15 ans c'est déjà galère alors autant ne pas en rajouter  
Jenna: Et tu vas y aller à pieds peut être ?  
Jérémy: En faite je comptais prendre le bus  
Eléna: Je peux te déposer si tu veux  
Jérémy: Je veux bien  
Eléna: Okay  
Alaric: Sois prudente sur la route Eléna  
Eléna: Oui t'inquiète pas

Ne pas que son père s'inquiète pour elle c'était un peu trop lui demander était donné qu'il y a deux mois Eléna avait eu un accident de voiture qui lui avait valut un séjour en hopital qui avait duré quelques jours et ça grâce à Stefan qui lui avait sauver la vie, encore heureux est eu une envie de sortir se dégourdir les jambes ce soir là et que ses jambes l'est mener jusqu'au pont sinon sa petite amie ne serait plus là. Les Gilbert avaient été plus que reconnaissant envers l'adolescent

_**Flashback deux mois plus tôt/Le pont**_

Le temps était long, très long, trop long... Cette nuit ci Stefan n'arrivait vraisemblablement pas à trouver le sommeil, il était allongé dans son lit et il fixait le plafond depuis on ne sait combien de temps, une demi heure, une heure, il ne savait pas trop mais ce qu'il savait c'est que le sommeil ne venait pas. Morphée ne voulait pas de lui ce soir et a son plus grand désarroi, il soupira avant de daigner se lever car il avait décidé de sortir, quitte a ne pas dormir au moins faire quelque chose. L'adolescent enfilant un jean et un sweat trouvés à la volé il quitta sa chambre silencieusement, le manoir était très grand mais il y vit tout seul avec Damon cependant il savait qu'un rien pouvait réveiller son frère et si ça se trouve ce dernier a de la compagnie.

Dehors le ciel était bien sombre ce qui est plutôt normal vu qu'il fait nuit depuis des heures et on pouvait aisément contemplé la lune et son voile étoilé, le jeune homme perdu son regard quelque secondes dans le ciel avant de marcher sans vraiment savoir où il allait car Stefan n'avait aucune direction précise en tête d'ailleurs il n'avait aucune envie d'y réfléchir. L'envie de se rendre dans un lieu public ne lui avait pas éffleuré l'esprit ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, il voulait seulement se dégourdir les jambes car attendre le sommeil l'avait sérieusement agacé d'ailleurs il était tard, en réalité il ne savait l'heure qu'il était mais il s'en fichait un peu à ce stade là

Sans s'en rendre compte Stefan arriva au lac pour être précis, il ne savait pas pourquoi ses pas l'avaient mener jusqu'ici mais il aimait beaucoup cet endroit sans doute à cause de sa légendaire tranquillité, les étoile s'y reflétait comme mille feux. Le jeune homme alla se placer près de la rambarde du pont et il posa ses avant bras dessus avant de se mettre à fixer l'eau du lac de ses yeux vert émeraudes et ne tarda pas à voir son reflet dans la pénombre de la nuit illuminé seulement par le reflet de la lune sur l'eau, le paysage était simple mais terriblement beau. La tranquillité et le calme qui habitait les lieux fut perturbé lorsque tout à coup une voiture qui arrivait changea de trajectoire brutalement avant de venir percuter la rambarde et de plonger au fond de l'eau, Stefan qui fut témoin de la scène écarquilla les yeux en voyant le véhicule en question faire un plongeon dans le lac car cette voiture il là connaissait plus que bien, c'était celle d'Eléna

Ce soir Eléna avait passé la soirée avec Bonnie et Caroline au Mystic Grill cependant il se fesait tard, il était donc temps pour la jolie brune de rentrer à la maison et d'aller se coucher d'ailleurs elle commençait à être fatigué. La jolie brune traversa le pont du lac alors que de la musique émanait de la radio dans le véhicule mais tout à coup sans qu'elle ne comprenne ce qui se passe elle perdit le contrôle de sa voiture et vint percuter la rambarde du pont avant de faire un plongeon de l'eau, en réalité l'adolescente avait rouler sur une plaque de verglas sans s'en rendre compte. Lorsque le véhicule entra profondément dans l'eau du lac ce dernier fut envahit par l'eau en seulement quelques seconde mais cela suffisait pour engloutir la voiture, Eléna qui commençait à manquer d'air forçait comme une forcenée pour ouvrir la portière après avoir enlever sa ceinture de sécurité mais ça ne servait à rien, la porte était coincée et si elle ne trouvait pas un moyen pour la décoincée la jeune Gilbert va finir par se noyer

En voyant la voiture percuter l'eau de plein fouet sous ses yeux vert émeraudes Stefan ne mit pas plus dune seconde avant de plonger la tête la première dans l'eau du lac, c'est certain qu'il aurait fait ça pour n'importe qui d'autre mais voilà là ce n'était pas n'importe qui, c'était d'Eléna dont il s'agissait et pour elle il serait prêt à soulever des montagnes. Une fois sous l'eau le jeune adolescent chercha de ses yeux la voiture de sa petite amie, il mit secondes à la trouver et lorsque se fut le cas il nagea aussi vite qu'il pouvait en sa direction mais lorsqu'il vit Eléna inconsciente il paniqua complètement en tirant de toutes ses forces sur la poignée de la prote qui mit un certain temps avant de se débloqué et de s'ouvrir. Stefan attrapa par la taille et la blotissa contre lui avant de remonter vers la surface aussi vite qu'il pouvait

Une fois à la surface Stefan amena le dos de sa petite amie contre son torse en fesant attention à ce que sa tête reste hors de l'eau puis il se mit à nager jusqu'au rivage aussi vite qu'il pouvait, quelques minutes plus tard nous retrouvons le jeune Salvatore agenouiller sur le bitume de la route avec Eléna qui était allonger par terre, l'adolescent bascula la tête de la jeune fille avant de dégager les voix respiratoire de l'adolescente. Ensuite Stefan lui fit un massage cardiaque tout en lui fesant du bouche à bouche toute les cinq secondes, encore heureux qu'il est suivit des cours de secourisme quand il était en colonie de vacances quand il avait dix ans, après plusieurs massages et bouche à bouche la cage thoracique de la jolie brune se souleva et recracha l'eau qu'elle avait absorber quand la voiture avait prit l'eau au plus grand soulagement de son petit ami. Quelques minutes plus tard Stefan souleva Eléna dans ses bras en se levant et il marcha en direction de l'hôpital le plus proche

_**Fin du Flashback**_

Alaric et Jenna avaient débarqué en trombe à l'hôpital en apprenant l'accident de leur fille deux mois auparavant, en entrant dans la chambre où elle avait été placé ils avaient vu Stefan à ses côtés qui lui tenait la main tandis qu'elle dormait, en effet à la seconde même où il est arrivé ici avec Eléna dans ses bras hurlant qu'il avait besoin d'aide il ne l'avait pas quitter d'une seconde et il ne la quitterait pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit sortit d'affaire. Les médecins avaient beau lui avoir dit que sa vie n'était pas en danger et que tout ce elle avait besoin était du repos Stefan n'était pas rassuré pour autant, l'adolescent ne voulait pas perdre encore quelqu'un qu'il aime et surtout pas elle, heureusement la jolie brune fut autorisé à sortir de l'hôpital quelque jours plus tard et aujourd'hui elle se porte plus que très bien. Eléna termina son petit déjeuner avant de mettre sa tasse et sa cuillère ainsi que son verre de jus d'orange dans le lave vaisselle

Eléna: Jérémy je t'attends dans la voiture  
Jérémy: Je te suis  
Jenna: Bonne journée les enfants  
Jérémy & Eléna: Vous aussi, à ce soir

Jérémy mit son sac à dos sur son épaules et sortit de la cuisine avant de mettre les écouteurs de son mp4 dans ses oreilles tandis que sa sœur mit son sac en bandoulière sur son épaule avant de sortir de la cuisine juste après ce dernier, les deux adolescents quittèrent la maison après avoir saluer leurs parents, ils montèrent dans la voiture d'Eléna quelques secondes plus tard. La jeune adolescent démarra et elle partit en direction du lycée avec son petit frère à bord

**New-York/St Jude High School**

Caroline longeait le grand couloirs du lycée en espérant y croiser Matt car elle devait lui parler, et oui la jolie blonde avait décidé de suivre les précieux conseils que son meilleur ami Stefan lui avait donné ce matin lorsqu'elle est venue le voir cependant elle ne trouva nul part son petit ami. La jolie blonde qui s'avançait vers son casier vit tout à coup Bonnie alors elle s'avança vers elle et alla à sa rencontre tout en envoyant un texto à Matt cependant elle n'eut aucune réponse de ce dernier, l'adolescente fit glisser quelques mèches derrière ses oreilles

Caroline: Salut Bonnie  
Bonnie en se retournant: Salut Care  
Caroline: Ça va ?  
Bonnie: Oui et toi ?  
Caroline: Ça peut aller  
Bonnie: Tu es sur ?  
Caroline: Oui oui, faut juste que je parle à Matt, tu l'as vu ?  
Bonnie: Non, désolé  
Caroline: C'est pas grave  
Bonnie: Ça va vous deux au faite ?  
Caroline: Pas vraiment non mais je t'expliquerais plus tard c'est promis

Bonnie fit un hochement de tête tout en ouvrant son casier afin d'y prendre ses affaires pour ses cours, même si Caroline lui avait dit qu'elle lui expliquerait plus tard la jeune demoiselle au teint caramel se demandait ce qu'il se passait entre sa meilleur amie et Matt. Y'avait-il de l'eau dans le gaz entre les deux amoureux ? D'une certaine manière il y avait des problèmes entre le quater-back et sa petite amie, l'un comme l'autre ne ressentaient plus l'amour qu'ils ressentaient au début de leur histoire mais ça ressemblait plus à de l'amitié aujourd'hui, en discutant avec Stefan ce matin où plutôt en écoutant ses conseils Caroline avait réalisé qu'elle devait mettre un terme à sa relation avec Matt et lui rendre sa liberté car si ils continuent à faire les autruches ils finiront par être malheureux tout les deux et au final ils finiront par s'en vouloir l'un l'autre. Tout à coup la jolie blonde vit Jérémy un peu plus loin qui regardait Bonnie en souriant, ce dernier avait le regard d'un type amoureux ce que Caroline remarqua

Bonnie: Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a à me regarder comme ça ?  
Caroline: Qui ça ?  
Bonnie: Jérémy  
Caroline: …..  
Bonnie: Il me fixe avec un sourire niais  
Caroline: Ne me dis pas que t'as pas compris ?  
Bonnie: Compris quoi ?  
Caroline: Hello Bonnie, il craque pour toi c'est évident  
Bonnie: Très drôle  
Caroline: Il a ce sourire du type amoureux  
Bonnie outrée: C'est le frère d'Eléna

Bonnie avait beau ce montré outrée suite à ce que venait de dire sa meilleure amie mais elle devait bien admettre qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire comme si elle ne voyait pas l'évidence qui se trouvait sous ses yeux, Jérémy craquait pour elle c'est évident mais ça là mets mal à l'aise justement d'ailleurs c'est pas pour rien qu'elle l'évite depuis un certain temps, les yeux de la jeune adolescente au teint caramel croisèrent les yeux du jeune Gilbert durant un instant mais Bonnie détourna rapidement les yeux. D'accord c'est le frère d'Eléna mais c'est surtout un garçon super mignon

Caroline: Et alors moi je suis bien sortit avec Damon alors que Stefan est mon meilleur ami

En effet la jolie blonde marquait un point et c'est vrai que malgré les liens qui l'unissent à Stefan elle avait succombé à l'aîné des frères Salvatore qui est avouons le très séduisant, bien sur au début elle avait eu peur de la réaction qu'aurait son ami puis quand elle a vu qu'il n'était pas furieux après elle Caroline c'est sentit soulagé cela dit il ne faut pas comparé Jérémy à Damon, c'est une situation complètement différente sans compté que sa relation avec l'aîné des frères Salvatore était plus une question d'attirance physique qu'autre chose. En revanche pour ce qui est du jeune Gilbert il a l'air d'avoir vraiment craqué pour Bonnie aussi bien sentimentalement que physiquement

Bonnie: Ça n'a rien avoir, Damon est un crétin  
Caroline en rigolant: Ça lui arrive c'est vrai  
Bonnie: Jérémy n'a que 15 ans  
Caroline: Et alors ? Ça l'empêche pas d'être super mignon

Encore une fois Caroline marquait un point pour la deuxième fois en seulement quelques minutes, il est vrai qu'avant d'être un adolescent de quinze avec un lourd passé Jérémy est un garçon craquant et super canon d'ailleurs faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas le trouvé canon et attendrissant. La jolie blonde ne voyait pas ce dernier parce qu'à ses yeux c'est seulement un ami et c'est tout mais Bonnie commençait à le voir ainsi surtout qu'il ne le laissait pas indifférente avec ses yeux d'ourson si mignon et son sourire si craquant, suite aux dernières parole de sa meilleure la jeune adolescente au teint caramel se mit à rougir, Caroline avait viser juste. Quelques minutes plus tard la sonnerie annonçant le début des cours retentissa dans tout le lycée, les élèves rejoignèrent tous leur classe respectives tout comme Bonnie qui méditait sur les dernières paroles de sa meilleure amie

**New-York/Maison des Gilbert**

Jérémy était assis sur les marches du péron de chez lui, la nuit était tombé sur la ville depuis plusieurs heures et il était tout seul à la maison, ses parents étaient à une réception mondaine tandis qu'Eléna était sortie avec Stefan d'ailleurs il était super content lorsque sa sœur lui avait dit qu'elle sortait avec ce dernier car le jeune Gilbert l'appréciait beaucoup d'ailleurs il c'était toujours demander bien ce qu'ils attendaient ces deux là surtout quand ils ont commencé à flirter. Jérémy était vraiment heureux pour sa sœur seulement lui aussi il aimerait bien être aussi heureux qu'elle surtout après l'épisode Vicky et Anna, il avait finit par s'en remettre et c'était même beaucoup rapprocher de Bonnie pour qui il craquait complètement à présent. Tout à coup le jeune Gilbert aperçut une silhouette féminine dans la pénombre de la nuit s'avancer vers lui qu'il reconnut aussitôt

Jeune fille: Bonsoir Jérémy  
Jérémy: Bonsoir Bonnie  
Bonnie en s'asseyant à côté de lui: Je te dérange pas au moins ?  
Jérémy: Non  
Bonnie: Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici tout seul ?  
Jérémy sur un ton ironnique: Je regarde les étoiles  
Bonnie: Et comment sont-elle ?  
Jérémy: Super  
Bonnie: C'est vrai que ce soir le ciel est remplie d'étoiles ce soir  
Jérémy: Ouais, j'en ai même une juste à côté de moi  
Bonnie en rougissant: …..  
Jérémy: Si tu cherches Eléna elle est sortie avec Stefan  
Bonnie: Pas du tout  
Jérémy: Oh. Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?  
Bonnie hésitante: Toi

Oui Bonnie était venue chez les Gilbert en espérant y trouver Jérémy et non Eléna comme on aurait pu le croire, elle voulait parler au jeune homme de ce nouveau rapprochement entre eux et de l'intérêt qu'il lui portait enfin intérêt c'est un bien petit mot pour résumé ce que le jeune Gilbert ressentait pour Bonnie, il craquerait littéralement pour elle à défaut te dire qu'il est amoureux d'elle. Jérémy tourna sa tête vers la jeune adolescente au teint caramel en écarquilla les yeux tellement il semblait être surpris par ses dernières paroles où plutôt le seul mot qu'elle venait de dire

Jérémy surpris: Moi ?  
Bonnie: Oui  
Jérémy: Pourquoi ?  
Bonnie: Je sais que tu craques pour moi  
Jérémy: C'est si évident que ça ?  
Bonnie: Caroline là deviné aussi donc oui  
Jérémy: Oh  
Bonnie: Écoutes tu es le petit frère d'Eléna  
Jérémy: Oui ça je le sais depuis quinze ans Bonnie  
Bonnie: Je t'ai toujours connu, tu étais un vrai petit voyou  
Jérémy: Merci enfin je crois  
Bonnie: Je me souviens encore de ta période colérique, de ta période émotive et aussi de ta période défoncé  
Jérémy en souriant: Oui j'ai un peu tout expérimenté  
Bonnie: Et puis je t'ai vu devenir cet ado canon, ce mec trop charmant  
Jérémy: Attends qu'est-ce que t'as dis ?  
Bonnie: Que je t'ai vu devenir cet ado canon et charmant  
Jérémy en souriant: Donc tu me trouve canon  
Bonnie: Euh …..

Bonnie ne savait vraiment plus où se mettre tellement elle étais gênée mais elle pensait chaque mot qu'elle venait de dire, elle avait réfléchit toute la journée à ce que Caroline lui avait dit ce matin à propos de Jérémy et elle devait bien avoué qu'elle avait raison sur toute la ligne, avant d'être le frère d'Eléna il est surtout un mec super mignon et adorable sans compter qu'il ne là laissait pas indifférente. Oui Bonnie le trouvait canon ce qui surpris ce dernier, tout à coup il approcha son visage de celui de la jeune demoiselle et il captura les lèvres de cette dernière dans un baiser fougueux, baiser auquel elle répondit avec plaisir en posant une main sur la nuque de Jérémy tout en gémissant de plaisir contre les lèvres de ce dernier. Quelques seconde plus tard ils se reculèrent l'un de l'autre mais tout à coup le jeune Gilbert effleura de son pouce et son index une mèche de cheveux de Bonnie

Bonnie: Wouaho

Oh oui wouaho était assez bien résumé pour décrire le baiser fougueux qu'elle venait de partager avec le frère d'une de ses meilleures amies, ce dernier esquissa un sourire plus que satisfaire avant d'embrasser à nouveau Bonnie tout en restant toujours assit sur les marches du péron de la maison avec la jolie jeune métisse qui se laissait emporter par la douceur et la fougue des lèvres de Jérémy. La jeune adolescente savait qu'elle devra tôt où tard avouer à Eléna qu'elle sort avec son frère mais pour l'instant elle était bien trop concentré sur le jeune garçon pour penser à quoique se soit

**New-York/Maison des Forbes**

La nuit était tomber sur la ville de New-York comme sur beaucoup d'autre dans le monde, des millions d'étoiles tout aussi scintillantes et étincelantes les unes que les autres recouvraient à présent le ciel sombre. Les gens étaient chez eux pour la plupart, certain en famille, d'autres en couple et puis il y a les adolescents qui sont dieu sait où en train de fait dieu sait quoi. Pour ce qui est de Matt il était chez Caroline car il avait comprit que la jeune femme voulait lui parler faut dire qu'il faudrait être idiot pour ne pas avoir comprit ça suite aux treize messages vocaux qu'elle a laisser sur sa boite vocal depuis ce matin, les deux adolescents étaient assit dans le salon et un silence de mort c'était installer entre eux, le jeune Donnovan tourna sa tête vers Caroline

Matt: J'ai cru comprendre que tu voulais me parler  
Caroline: Ah oui ?  
Matt: Oui, tes treize messages vocaux sur mon portable étaient assez clair je trouve  
Caroline: Désolé  
Matt: C'est rien  
Caroline: …..  
Matt: Je t'écoutes  
Caroline: ...

Caroline avait chercher après Matt toute la journée et à chercher à le joindre sur son portable à treize reprises afin de lui parler qu'elle n'avait même pas songer à réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait lui dire quand elle se retrouverait face à lui, maintenant qu'ils étaient l'un en face de l'autre la jolie blonde ne savait pas comment lui dire ce qu'elle avait lui dire. Comment peut-on dire à son petit ami qu'elle ressent plus de l'amitié envers que de l'amour ? Il y a-t-il une bonne façon de dire ça ? En toute honnêteté il n'y a aucune bonne façon de rompre et elle le savait très bien, les bons mots ne sont jamais facile à trouver tout simplement parce qu'il n'y en a pas de bon

Caroline: C'est à propos de nous  
Matt: De nous ?  
Caroline: Oui  
Matt: Caroline  
Caroline: Je ne sais pas si tu l'as remarquer mais ces temps-ci …..  
Matt: Nous deux ça n'est plus trop ça pas vrai ?  
Caroline: …...  
Matt: Je crois que je sais de quoi tu veux me parler  
Caroline: J'en doute  
Matt: Laisses moi te faciliter les choses  
Caroline: Matt …...  
Matt: Tu m'aimes plus comme un ami que comme un petit ami  
Caroline: Je …..  
Matt: C'est ce que je ressens aussi  
Caroline surprise: Quoi ?  
Matt: Je t'aime Caroline tu le sais mais pas comme je devrais  
Caroline: Les choses ont changés  
Matt: Je le sais et on a changé nous aussi  
Caroline: Tu as raison. Tu es mon premier amour Matt, après ce que j'ai vécu avec Damon tu as été la pour moi  
Matt: Et je le serais toujours  
Caroline: Je t'aimerais toujours Matt et tu seras toujours dans mon cœur mais comme un ami parce que c'est ce que tu es, tu es mon ami et je serais toujours la pour toi  
Matt en regardant Caroline: C'est finit, c'est ça ?  
Caroline: Oui, je dois te rendre ta liberté car ce serait injuste de rester ensemble alors qu'on est pas amoureux enfin on ne l'est plus

Matt savait que Caroline avait raison d'ailleurs si elle n'avait pas mit le sujet sur la table il l'aurait certainement fait mais cela ne veut pas dire que c'est facile de mettre un terme à une histoire avec quelqu'un qu'on aime, oui les deux adolescent s'aiment mais pas comme ils devraient s'aimer. Ils s'aiment comme des amis et s'aimeront toujours c'est certain mais aujourd'hui ils devaient rompre cependant cette rupture était autant voulu par l'un que par l'autre cependant ce n'est pas la fin du chapitre Caroline Forbes et Matt Donnovan car ils feront toujours partie de la vie de l'autre, ils sont amis après tout. Les yeux de la jolie blonde étaient remplit de larmes qui vinrent s'écraser sur ses joues, le jeune homme posa sa main sur sa joue et il lui déposa un dernier baiser d'adieu avant de la prendre tendrement dans ses bras durant de longues minutes, oui ils restèrent blottit l'un contre l'autre durant de longues minutes avant que Matt ne quitte la demeure des Forbes


	10. Chapitre 10: Nouvelle Donne

Voici un tout nouveau chapitre, désolé entre la longue attente entre le chapitre 9 et 10. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, bonne lecture

* * *

**Chapitre 10:**** Nouvelle donne**

**New-York/Mystic Grill**

Depuis sa rupture avec Matt il y a deux semaines Caroline passait la plus grande partie de son temps avec Stefan, Eléna mais surtout avec Tyler avec qui elle c'est beaucoup rapproché d'ailleurs certaine personne se demande si il y a quelque chose entre eux ce que la jolie blonde nie ouvertement tout en sachant très bien qu'elle ne laisse pas le grand brun indifférent. En parlant du jeune Lockwood Caroline avait rendez-vous avec lui au Mystic Grill, c'est donc les mains charger de paquet que la jolie brune se dirigea vers Tyler qui l'attendait tout seul assit à une table

Caroline: Salut

Tyler: Salut, t'as dévaliser les boutiques où quoi ?

Caroline: J'ai fais du shopping

Tyler: Je vois ça oui

Caroline en s'asseyant en face de Tyler: Comment vas-tu ?

Tyler: Bien et toi ?

Caroline: Très bien

Tyler: Tu veux boire quelques chose ?

Caroline: Un thé glacé

Tyler: Okay

Caroline: Tu sais que ta mère est super bizarre

Tyler: Comment ça ?

Caroline: Chez vous hier elle n'a pas arrêté de me fixer

Jérémy: Salut

Tyler: Jérémy ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

Jérémy: Je bosse ici

Tyler: C'est nouveau

Jérémy: Ouais, une idée de mes parents pour que j'apprenne la valeur du travail

En effet afin que leur fils soit un peu plus responsable et qu'il apprenne la valeur de l'argent et du travail Alaric et Jenna ont insisté pour que Jérémy trouve un travail à mi-temps, l'adolescent n'a pas été chercher bien loin car un jour il est entré au Mystic Grill et il est allé directement voir le patron qui là engagé quelques minutes plus tard car ce dernier était à la recherche d'un serveur justement ce qui est tombait à pique autant pour le patron que pour le jeune Gilbert. Voilà maintenant trois une semaine que Jérémy travail comme serveur au Mystic Grill

Caroline en levant les yeux: Salut Jérémy

Jérémy: Salut Caroline, ça vous deux ?

Tyler: Ouais

Caroline: Moi aussi et toi ?

Jérémy: Aussi

Caroline: Et Eléna elle sait que tu bosses ici ?

Jérémy: Elle était là quand mes parents ont eu cette idée génial

Caroline en souriant: Oh, j'imagine assez bien sa réaction

Tyler: Moi aussi

Jérémy: Bon, jee vous sers quoi ?

Caroline: Un thé glacé pour moi

Jérémy: Et toi Tyler ?

Tyler: Une citronnade sucré

Jérémy: Ça roule

Caroline: Dis est-ce que t'as échangé tes tables avec Matt ?

Jérémy: Euh ….

Caroline en s'adressant à Tyler: Il pense qu'on est ensemble

Tyler: Tout comme ma mère

Caroline surprise: Quoi ?

Tyler: On est devenue inséparable, c'est pas surprenant

Caroline: C'est n'importe quoi

Tyler: Tu trouves ?

Caroline: Bien sur, on est seulement amis

Jérémy tourna la tête en les regardant en souriant, oui Caroline disait qu'elle et Tyler sont uniquement amis et rien d'autre seulement personne n'est dupe des petits regards qu'ils se lancent et particulièrement de la petite scène de jalousie entre elle et lui l'autre soir à la fête d'Amy quand le jeune Lockwood c'est pointé avec une fille et qu'il a flirter à mord avec elle ce qui a mit la jolie blonde furieuse à tel point que si ses yeux savait lancer du feux la pauvre fille serait carboniser. Matt avait beau être toujours amis avec Caroline il avait du mal à la voir avec Tyler qui est on meilleur ami sans compter que personne ne se sentirait à l'aise à servir son ex

* * *

**Las Vegas/Dans une suite**

Las Vegas est la plus grande ville de l'État du Nevada aux Etats-Unis, elle est l'une des premières destinations touristiques au monde ce qui explique son nombre important d'hôtels mais d'autres facteurs entrent en compte pour l'économie de Las Vegas. Par exemple les jeux d'argent évidemment mais aussi les restaurants, les spectacles et les différents divertissements que l'on peut y trouver. Las Vegas est mondialement connu pour ses casino mais la plupart de ceux-ci sont aussi des hôtels à grande capacité dont le casino est ouvert à tous si on a bien entendu l'âge légal c'est à dire vingt et un tout rond, elle est également connu pour les mariages rapide tout aussi bien que pour les annulations de ces derniers vu le nombre de personne qui se marient et qui annule le lendemain. Dans la suite d'un luxueux hôtel de Las Végas Damon Salvatore sortait d'une salle de bain uniquement vêtu d'un serviette en coton blan qui entourrait sa taille tandis qu'une jolie brune était en train de faire le lit uniquement vêtu de la chemise du jeune homme, cette dernière n'était autre que Heather

Hier soir la jeune femme avait croiser Damon dans le centre de New-York à la sortie d'un club ultra branché et elle lui avait proposé un pari fou, pari qu'il avait bien entendu relever et qui n'était autre qu'aller faire la fête à Las Végas. Pour faire la fête on peut affirmer qu'ils ont fait la fiesta et même plus qu'ils ne l'auraient imaginé l'un comme l'autre, ils étaient tellement bourrer qu'ils font finit par se retrouver dans une chapelle avec un prêtre qui les a marier bien qu'ils n'étaient pas du tout conscient de ce qu'ils fesaient. Imaginer la tête de notre cher Damon lorsqu'il a découvert ce matin avec une super gueule de bois qu'il avait un joli anneau doré à son annulaire gauche

Damon: Oh ma tête

Heather: Toi tu sais vraiment comment faire la fête à Las Végas

Damon: Dois-je te rappeler qui cette idée de génie ?

Heather: Je t'ai pas forcer il me semble, au contraire tu étais plus que partant

Damon: Et maintenant on est marié

Heather: Ouais et je connais un milliardaire qui a beaucoup de chance

Damon: On aurait pas du boire autant

Heather: Je croyais que tu tenais bien l'alcool

Damon: Moi aussi

Heather: Mais admets qu'on c'est bien amusé

Damon: Excuses moi si j'ai pas l'air ravie mais on est marié et c'était pas dans mes plans

En effet la dernière chose en tête de liste concernant les plan d'avenir du jeune homme c'était certainement pas le mariage, bien sur un jour il comptait se marier c'est évident mais pas avant des années et de préférences avec une femme dont il serait amoureux et avec qui il serait un couple depuis un certain temps ce qui n'est absolument pas le cas de Heather et lui. Ils n'ont partagé rien d'autre qu'un baiser suite à un stupide parie qu'il avait d'ailleurs gagné lors de la sain valentin. Damon prit le certificat de mariage poser sur une table et il le regarda en se demandant ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire maintenant, le certificat était authentique et il y a bel et bien sa signature et celle d'Heather dessus

Heather: Quoiqu'il en soit on est marié

Damon: Oui cela dit se marier alors qu'on est ivre c'est pas vraiment l'idéale pour débuter un mariage

Heather: Je suis d'accord

Damon: La question maintenant c'est de savoir ce qu'on va faire

Heather: Très bonne question

Damon: On a fais une erreur, on peut toujours annuler le mariage Heather

Heather: Et si je veux pas

Damon surpris: Hein

Heather: Damon je veux rester marié avec toi

Damon: Mais enfin Heather, on se connait à peine et on est pas amoureux ce qui selon moi est une raison suffisante pour faire annuler ce mariage

Heather: Ça pourrait changer

Damon: C'est à dire ?

Heather: On pourrait faire en sorte que ce mariage fonctionne, apprendre à se connaître

Damon: …...

Heather: Je te propose qu'on attende un an

Damon: Et si ça fonctionne pas, si on ne tombe pas éperdument amoureux ?

Heather: Je signerais n'importe quel papier que tu voudras que je signe

Damon: Je ne sais pas Heather

Heather: Franchement qu'est-ce que t'as à perdre ?

Damon: Ma liberté, mon autonomie, mon petit train-train, ma petite vie quoi

Heather: Tu es célibataire et moi aussi

Damon: Plus maintenant puisqu'on est marié

Heather: Exact

Damon: Et t'as pensé à ta famille ? Tu vas leur dire quoi ?

Heather: A vrai dire je comptais pas leur dire

Damon: Tu sais c'est pas un truc qu'on peu dissimuler. J'imagine assez bien la tête de mon frère quand je lui dirais que je me suis marié alors que j'étais ivre avec une fille que je connais à peine et que je compte resté marié pendant un an

Heather: T'as un frère ?

Damon: Oui

Heather: Plus jeune où plus vieux ?

Damon: Plus jeune

Heather: De combien d'années ?

Damon: Quatre ans de moins que moi, pourquoi toutes ces questions ?

Heather: Je fais connaissance avec toi

Damon: Alors commençons par le commencement

Heather: Je t'écoutes

Damon: Avant j'aimerais manger quelque chose, j'ai faim

Heather: On a cas se faire monter un petit déjeuner

Damon approuva ce qu'Heather venait de dire en fesant un hochement de tête positif et la jeune femme s'empara du combiner du téléphone poser sur la table puis lorsqu'elle demanda le room-service elle commanda un petit déjeuner pour deux personnes, ce dernier était composer deux cafés, des croissants, pains au chocolat, du jus d'orange et des fruits. Le beau ténébreux quand à lui en profita pour s'habiller en enfilant un jean et sweat-shirt à manche longue dont il retroussa les manche laissant ainsi apparaître ses avant bras sous le vêtements

* * *

**New-York/Manoir Salvatore**

Pendant ce temps à New-York dans le manoir des Salvatore et particulièrement dans la chambre de Stefan une jeune femme se réveilla éblouie par la lumière qui traversa le fabuleux rideau qui cacha une partie de la fenêtre. Elle avait sa tête poser sur le torse de son petit ami mais tout à coup elle leva les yeux vers lui, ce dernier dormait paisiblement et Eléna ne pouvait s'empêcher de détailler chaque trait et chaque détail de son visage mais tout à coup un mince sourire s'afficha sur le doux visage de Stefan qui s'entait le regard de sa petite amie se posé sur lui depuis plusieurs minutes déjà , il n'avait pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir qu'Eléna ne le lâchait pas des yeux

Stefan: Tu me dévisages

Eléna: Non, non je te contemple

Stefan: C'est flippant

Eléna: C'est romantique

Stefan bascula légèrement sa tête vers Eléna sans ouvrir les yeux avant d'attraper son oreiller et de le mettre sur son visage comme pour se cacher ce que la jolie brune ne trouvait pas amusant du tout, elle attrapa l'oreiller mais tout à coup son petit ami l'embrassa tendrement avant de la faire basculer sous lui ce qui fit sourire la jeune demoiselle qui répondit aussitôt à son baiser en pressant ses avant bras sur le matelas afin de ne pas écraser Eléna avec le poid de son corps. La jeune fille caressa tendrement le torse de son amoureux avant de faire monter ses mais vers les épaules du jeune homme ainsi que sa nuque pour ensuite enfouir ses mains les cheveux soigneux du jeune homme, les lèvre de Stefan dévièrent vers le coup de la jolie brune qui émit un gémissement en fermant les yeux

Eléna: C'est mal ce qu'on fait Stefan

Stefan: Non c'est très bien d'ailleurs je pense qu'on devrait faire ça plus souvent

Eléna: Et si Damon nous entendait ?

Stefan contre les lèvres d'Eléna: C'est qui Damon ?

Eléna: Ton frère

Stefan: Mon frère n'est pas à la maison

En effet hier soir Stefan avait reçue un texto de son frère qui lui disait qu'il ne rentrerait pas au manoir et que donc qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il se fasse du soucis, connaissant son frère sur le bout des doigts l'adolescent savait ce que ce texto voulait dire en disant qu'il ne rentrerait pas. Il a du passé une nuit de folie et maintenant il doit avoir la gueule de bois d'ailleurs il n'a pas du passé la soirée tout seule dans son coin donc ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait à s'inquiéter que Damon ne les entende faire des câlins, tout à coup Eléna se pressa d'avantage contre le corps de son petit ami avant de le pousser sur le matelas et de le faire basculer sous elle sans cesser de l'embrasser langoureusement. Les cheveux brun de la jeune fille tombèrent sur le visage de son amoureux mais elle rompit le baiser et se redressa

Stefan: Hep hep reviens par là toi

Eléna: On reprendra ça plus tard c'est promis

Stefan: T'es dure là

Eléna: Il ne faut pas abuser des bonnes choses Stefan

Stefan: Il y a-t-il une chose que je puisse faire où dire qui te ferait changer d'avis ?

Eléna: Non, là faut que je prenne ma douche

Stefan: Génial comme idée, je te suis

Eléna: Non non, si on file sous la douche ensemble on en sortira pas

L'instant d'après Stefan prit possession des lèvres de sa petite amie alors que ses mains parcourait déjà les cuisses d'Eléna qui était venu encercler la taille de Stefan à la seconde où ce dernier la renverser sur le matelas de nouveau, la jolie brune quant à elle répondait langoureusement au baiser de son petit ami. Elle lui retira son t-shirt et dévoila ainsi la peau parfaite de son amoureux puis ses mains s'enfouissaient dans les cheveux châtain du jeune homme, elle fit cela durant quelques minutes tandis qu'une de ses mains descendit dans la nuque de Stefan pour ensuite continuer sa route dans son dos puis le long de sa colonne vertébrale mais quelques minutes plus tard les deux adolescent se retrouvèrent sous la douche en riant


	11. Chapitre 11: Annonces et aveux

Voici le chapitre 11, j'éspère qu'il vous plaira, j'attends avec impatience vos reviews

* * *

**Chapitre 11:**** Annonces et aveux**

**New-York/Le Mystic Grill**

Après une longue journée de cours Eléna, Caroline, Bonnie et leur nouvelle amie Heather Jones se retrouvèrent au Mystic Grill où un groupe de musiciens se produisait. La jeune Gilbert se faufila à travers la foule et se dirigea vers le bard afin de commander des boissons et ce fut Matt qui les lui servit volontiers, elle le remercia et lui souria avant de traverser de nouveau la foule qui se dressait devant elle et alla auprès de ses amies. Non loin de là il y avait Tyler qui dansait sensuellement avec une blonde ce qui mit Caroline en colère, elle les dévisagea en leur lançant des regard noir à tel point qu'on avait l'impression que la jolie blonde voulait tuer la blonde qui collait le jeune Lockwood d'un peu trop prêt

Eléna: Voilà les boissons  
Caroline: Super j'en ai bien besoin  
Heather: Qu'est-ce que t'as ?  
Caroline: Rien  
Eléna: T'as une drole de conception de rien Caroline  
Caroline en fixant Tyler: …..  
Bonnie: On te connait Caroline  
Eléna en regardant Tyler: Je crois savoir ce qui te rend si en colère  
Caroline: Je ne suis pas en colère  
Bonnie: Disons que tu es très très très tendue  
Eléna: Et quelque choses me dit que ça a un rapport avec Tyler  
Caroline: Pas du tout  
Eléna: Si tes yeux pouvait lancer des flemme la pauvre Emma serait carboniser  
Caroline sur les nerfs: Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à défendre cette fille  
Bonnie: Tu es jalouse ?  
Caroline: Pas du tout  
Heather: On dirait pas  
Caroline: Tyler est mon ami c'est tout  
Eléna: Si c'était le cas tu réagirais pas comme ça

Eléna marquait un point à ce sujet Heather et Bonnie étaient d'accord avec elle, si Tyler n'était vraiment qu'un ami et rien d'autre pour la jolie blonde elle ne serait pas aussi furieuse après le grand brun et Emma en les voyant danser collé serrer, ils étaient tellement coller qu'on aurait presque dit qu'ils allaient se sauter dessus. Caroline avait une bouteille à la main et elle fixait toujours aussi noirement et furieusement Tyler et cette blonde avec qui il pelotait ouvertement

Non loin de là Damon était au bar avec son frère, il était revenu il y a quelques heures de Las Végas avec Heather d'ailleurs en parlant de sa nouvelle épouse cette dernière était en compagnie d'Eléna, Bonnie, et Caroline. Le beau ténébreux avait proposer à son petit frère d'aller boire un verre au Mystic Grill entre mecs mais bien qu'il n'était pas trop d'humeur à sortir il avait finalement céder et accepter de se joindre à Damon. Les deux frères Salvatore venaient de commander une bière chacun, ils s'éloignèrent du bar avec leur boisson en main mais Stefan se demandait pourquoi son frère l'avait traîné jusqu'ici car il avait la sensation que derrière cette idée de soirée entre garçons il y avait anguille sous roche

Stefan: Bon alors pourquoi tu m'as traîné ici ?  
Damon: Une soirée entre frères  
Stefan: Soit plus convainquant la prochaine fois  
Damon: …..  
Stefan: Maintenant la vraie raison  
Damon: Il faudrait peut être mieux qu'on s'assoit  
Stefan: Pourquoi ?  
Damon: Parce que tu pourrais avoir un choc

Stefan arqua un sourcil en se demandant ce que son frère avait à lui dire qui pourrait le choquer à ce point enfin il se demandait surtout ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour ça car à tout les coups il a fait quelques chose, il en mettrait sa main à couper tellement il connait bien son grand frère. Damon guida son frère vers une table de libre et les deux jeunes hommes s'y asseyèrent avant de poser leurs bière sur la table, l'aîné des Salvatore se demandait comme il allait dire à son frère que durant une nuit d'ivresse il c'était fait passer la bague au doigt et que pour l'instant il n'avait pas l'intention de demander l'annulation du mariage

Stefan: Je suis assis  
Damon: Je me suis marié

Plus direct que Damon Salvatore ça n'existait pas, le jeune homme avait tourner dans sa tête mille et une manière de dire à son frère qu'il c'était fait passé la bague au doigt mais il n'arrivait pas en trouver de manière à l'annoncer de façon détourner, faut dire que la susceptibilité et la diplomatie ne font pas vraiment partie de ses qualités les plus évidente d'ailleurs il n'est ni subtile ni diplomate. Stefan entrouvrit ses lèvres et écarquilla ses yeux comme des soucoupes volantes alors qu'il s'apprêtait à apporter sa bière à ses lèvres, il était littéralement sous le choc et figer comme une stature de glace, de toutes les folies que son frère aurait pu faire le mariage est la dernière chose à laquelle le jeune Salvatore aurait penser qu'il ferait en tout cas pas avant des années et des années

Stefan sous le choc: Marié ?  
Damon: Oui  
Stefan: T'es devenue dingue ?  
Damon: J'étais bourré et on était à Las Végas  
Stefan: Ça explique beaucoup de chose  
Damon: …..  
Stefan: De toutes les folies que tu pouvais faire celle-ci est la dernière chose que je pensais que tu ferais  
Damon: Et moi dont  
Stefan: Alors qui l'heureuse élue ? Ma belle-sœur  
Damon: Elle s'appelle Heather  
Stefan: Je présume que tu vas appeler Grégoire pour qu'il fasse annuler le mariage  
Damon: Non  
Stefan en toussant: Quoi ? Tu veux rester marié avec une femme que tu n'aimes pas ?  
Damon: C'est compliqué  
Stefan: Y'a vraiment un truc qui tourne pas rond au niveau de ton cerveau  
Damon: Disons qu'on a décidé de se donné une année pour essayer que cette union fonctionne  
Stefan: Et après ?  
Damon: Si ça marche tant mieux on sera un heureux couple de jeune marié  
Stefan: Et si c'est pas le cas ?  
Damon: J'appellerais Grégoire on fera ce qui faut  
Stefan: J'ai jamais rien entendu quelque chose d'aussi idiot  
Damon buvant sa bière: On verra bien ce que ça donne  
Stefan: Et si tu me disais comment vous en êtes venue à vous passer la bague au doigt  
Damon: On fesait la fête dans un casino, on a but verre sur verre et on a dansé aussi, on c'est amsué comme des fous  
Stefan: Te connaissant jusque là ça me surprend pas  
Damon: On était sou et on est passé devant cette chapelle, se marier semblait être une bonne idée sur le coup  
Stefan: Quand on boit trop on fait des choses stupides  
Damon: Elle est intelligente, drôle, sexy, amusante et gentille. Le plus bizarre c'est que je la connais très peu mais avec elle je m'éclate  
Stefan: A t'entendre elle semble te correspondre totalement  
Damon: Comment ça ?  
Stefan: Disons que la manière dont tu viens de la décrire est également la manière dont une femme pourrait te décrire

Stefan esquissa un demi sourire avant d'apporter sa bière à ses lèvres puis il en but quelques gorgée tandis que son frère lui envoya un regard noir cependant les paroles du jeune Salvatore n'était pas entièrement fausse en disant que la manière dont Damon venait de décrire Heather était également la manière dont une femme pourrait le décrire en. Bien que ce mariage soit le résultat d'une nuit d'ivresse il se pourrait qu'il fonctionne après tout cela étant dit personne ne peut prédire de ce qui arrivera entre eux et encore moins si dans un an ils finiront par tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre où pas

Pendant ce temps là Tyler flirtait toujours aussi ouvertement avec Emma qui s'en donnait à cœur joie ce qui énervait encore plus Caroline, la jeune adolescente tenait une bouteille de vodka qu'elle ne se gêna pas de boire sans se soucier de ce que les gens pourrait penser d'elle en cet instant. Pourquoi refusait-elle d'admettre que les voir ensemble chaud comme la braise la rendait malade et qu'elle était furax, qu'elle ne voulait pas que Tyler s'envoie en l'air avec cette fille dont elle avait sérieusement envie de frapper la en cet instant précis ? Elle ne savait pas mais tout à coup un mec s'approcha d'elle

Jeune homme: Tu danses ma belle  
Caroline: Fous là paix crétin  
Jeune homme avant de s'en aller: C'est bon pas la peine d'être désagréable  
Tyler: Hey je peux savoir ce qui te prends ?  
Caroline: …..  
Tyler: Qu'est-ce que t'as à piquer ta crise ? Ça t'emmerde tant que ça que je passe la soirée avec Emma ?  
Caroline: Pourquoi ça m'embêterais ? T'as rancart c'est merveilleux maintenant tu m'excuses j'ai à faire  
Tyler: Quoi ? Je devrais pas sortir avec des filles ?  
Caroline: T'es un mec t'as des besoins, fais ce que tu veux  
Tyler: Si tu veux pas que j'aille voir ailleurs il te suffit de me le dire

_Caroline dans ses pensées: Je veux pas que t'aille voir ailleurs. Pourquoi je veux pas d'ailleurs ?_

Caroline: Et tu voudrais que je te dise quoi Tyler ?  
Tyler: Je te signale que je t'ai clairement fais comprendre ce que je voulais et tu m'as dis non

_Caroline dans ses pensées: Il a raison, je l'ai rambaré_

Tyler: Je ne recommencerais pas à moins que tu me fasses comprendre que tu …..

Tyler ne put pas terminer ce qu'il avait à dire car Caroline l'en empêcha en l'embrassa passionnément, surpris dans un premier temps le jeune homme se laissa faire puis il posa une main sous la nuque de la jolie blonde et il approfondissa le baiser tout aussi passionnément tandis que non loins d'eux Bonnie, Heather et Eléna applaudissèrent en voyant leur amie assumer enfin ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment pour Tyler, quelques secondes plus tard le jeune couples quitta le Mystic Grill pour aller dans un endroit plus intime afin d'être seuls. Bonnie quand à elle réfléchissait justement à ce qu'elle ressentait pour Jérémy

Eléna: Enfin Caroline admets ce qu'elle ressent pour Tyler  
Bonnie: A propos d'amour faudrait que je te parle de quelques chose  
Eléna: De quoi ?  
Bonnie hésitante: Ça t'ennuierais si je sortais avec Jérémy ?  
Eléna surprise: Quoi ? Mon frère te plais ?  
Bonnie: C'est bizarre je sais mais oui ….. il me plait  
Eléna: Je vois  
Bonnie: J'ai du mal à savoir ce que t'en penses  
Eléna: Ce que j'en penses, c'est mon petit frère et la vie n'a pas été tendre avec lui cette année  
Bonnie: ….  
Eléna: Je trouve qu'il mérite d'être heureux et je pense que tu es exactement le genre de fille qu'il lui faut  
Bonnie: Vraiment ?  
Eléna: Oui, donc non ça ne me dérange pas que tu sorte avec Jérémy  
Heather: Tu le prends plutôt bien Eléna  
Eléna: Bonnie est ma meilleure amie et je sais qu'elle ne le fera pas souffrir  
Bonnie: Je te le promets  
Heather: En parlant de garçon j'ai un truc à vous dire les filles  
Eléna: On t'écoutes  
Heather en inspirant profondément: Je me suis mariée hier soir  
Eléna & Bonnie: QUOI ?  
Heather: Je me suis mariée  
Bonnie: Tu n'as que dix neuf ans  
Heather: Ah parce qu'il y a un âge requit pour ça ? Je savais pas  
Eléna: Ce que Bonnie veut dire c'est que tu es hyper jeune pour te marier  
Heather: Pour ma défense lui et moi on était saoul  
Bonnie: Et c'est qui ?  
Heather: Il s'appelle Damon  
Eléna choqué: Damon Salvatore ?  
Heather: Tu le connais ?  
Eléna: C'est le frère de mon copain, je le connais depuis des années, bien sur que je le connais  
Bonnie: Tu dois surement vouloir faire annuler ce mariage, Damon est un crétin  
Heather: Non, je veux qu'on se donne une chance


	12. Chapitre 12: Journée d'enfer

Voici un nouveau chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaira,gros bisous et bonne lectures à tous et à toutes :)

* * *

**Chapitre 12:**** Journée d'enfer**

**New/York/Manoir des Salvatore**

Deux corps dénudés dormaient à point fermer dans la chambre de Damon Salvatore et qui n'était autre que ce dernier en compagnie d'une jolie brune qui avait sa tête contre son torse musclé, ses long cheveux brun descendait dans le dos nus de la belle demoiselle. Le soleil pointa le bout de son nez et entra à travers les vitres de la fenêtre de la chambre en éclairant la pièce où plusieurs vêtements étaient éparpillés un peu partout sur le sol mais également à l'extrémité du lit enfin sur le lit il n'y avait que la jean de Damon car le reste de leur vêtements étaient par terre

Quelques minutes plus tard nous retrouvons Damon qui descendait le grand escalier du salon pour se rendre dans la cuisine, il portait un jean et une chemise d'ailleurs il remerciait intérieur son petit frère d'être sortie faire un tour ce matin une fois lever avant d'aller au lycée, en effet ce matin après avoir déjeuner et fait sa toilette Stefan était partie pour le lycée enfin il était surtout partie chercher Eléna d'abord. Damon entra dans la cuisine et ouvrit un placard avant de se diriger vers la cafetière qu'il n'arrivait jamais à faire fonctionner, c'est à croire que cette machine de malheur ne fesait que des caprices avec lui car avec son petit frère tout roule comme sur des roulettes

Damon: Tu vas fonctionner saleté de machine à la noix

Si il y avait bien une chose qu'il fallait savoir sur Damon c'est que la patience et lui ça fait deux surtout quand il s'acharne sur quelque chose qui semble ne pas vouloir aller dans son sens comme cette maudite cafetière, la mâchoire du jeune mois se crispa tandis que derrière lui une jolie brune fit son apparition en souriant et qui n'était autre que sa jeune et récente épouse. Heather a récemment emménager au manoir dans la chambre de son mari juste après avoir présenter Damon à ses parents lors d'un dîner

_**Flashback quelques jours plus tôt/Maison des Jones**_

Pour la première fois de sa vie Damon avait le trac lui qui était d'ordinaire toujours sur de lui et imperturbable la plupart du temps seulement là il avait de sacrés bonne raison de l'être, lui et Heather fraîchement mariés qui avaient décidé de le rester pendant au moins une année étaient assit à une table dans la maison de la jeune femme pour un dîner en famille enfin c'était surtout l'occasion pour la jeune femme de présenter son mari à ses parent enfin pas le présenter mais dison plutôt afin de leur annoncer la grande nouvelle. Damon fesait comme si il était détendue et calme mais intérieurement c'était une toute autre histoire, la tension était palpable et personne ne parlait cependant après quelques minutes le père d'Heather rompit ce silence pesant en prenant la parole

Jack: Je dois avoir des problèmes aux oreilles parce que je n'entends rien  
Heather: J'ai quelque chose à vous dire  
Mary: On t'écoutes  
Jack en s'adressant à Damon: Et vous êtes ?  
Damon: Damon Salvatore  
Mary: Mais qui êtes vous par rapport à notre fille ?  
Damon: Je suis ….  
Heather: Damon et moi on c'est marié  
Mary et Jack: MARIES ?  
Heather: Oui, il y a quelques jours  
Jack: As-tu perdu la tête ?  
Heather: On avait un peu bu et on a découvert ça le lendemain  
Mary: Heather nous ne t'avons jamais empêcher de vivre ta vie mais le mariage c'est sérieux  
Heather: Je sais et j'ai l'intention de le resté  
Jack: Vous vous fréquenter depuis longtemps ?  
Damon: Non, en faite on est jamais sortie ensemble. On c'est rencontré il y a quelques semaines  
Heather: Mais on veut essayer de voir ce que ça peut donner nous deux  
Mary: C'est surprenant mais c'est pas dramatique  
Jack: Pour moi c'est un drame Mary, notre fille qui a dix neuf ans c'est marié avec un jeune homme dont elle n'est même pas amoureuse  
Mary: Parfois l'amour vient avec le temps chérie, ça aurait pu être pire  
Jack: A mes yeux c'est la pire chose qui puisse arriver  
Mary: Elle pourrait être enceinte et elle ne l'est pas, ils se sont mariés mais c'est pas la fin du monde  
Heather: Je suis étonné maman, je pensais que tu hurlerais  
Mary: J'ai appris à relativiser  
Heather: Oh, j'en suis ravie  
Mary: Parlez-nous un peu de vous Damon  
Damon: Que voulez-vous savoir ?  
Mary: Tout  
Damon: Et bien j'ai 21 ans et je suis à l'université. J'ai un petit frère de 17 ans dont je m'occupe  
Jack: Et vos parents ?  
Damon: Mes parents sont décédés quand j'étais enfant  
Mary: Je suis désolé  
Damon: C'était il y a longtemps, c'est mon oncle Zack qui nous a élevé jusqu'à l'an dernier  
Jack: Pourquoi jusqu'à l'an dernier ?  
Damon: Parce qu'il a succomber à crise cardiaque

Contrairement à son frère Damon arrivait à évoquer le souvenirs de ses défunt parents sans avoir la sensation qu'on lui plante un couteau dans le cœur mais cela étant dit ça ne veut pas dit qu'il ne leur manque pas où bien encore qu'il ne souffre pas de leur absence, c'est juste qu'il ne le prends pas aussi à coeur que lorsque l'accident à eu lieu il y a dix ans ce qui n'est pas le cas de Stefan. Quelques secondes plus tard les Jones, Heather et Damon commencèrent à manger l'entrée

_**Fin du Flashback**_

* * *

De retour dans le présent Heather venait tout juste d'entrée dans la cuisine et son regard se porta aussitôt sur la silhouette de Damon et en particulier sur son dos alors qu'un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, oui elle souriait car elle repensait à sa nuit passionné avec le jeune homme qu'elle trouvait particulièrement sexy ce matin enfin il est tout le temps canon à bien y réfléchir. Heather était habillé d'une jolie robe bleu marine qui épousait ses formes avec classe et lui donnait un air glamour, Damon quand à lui portait un jean et une chemise tout ça tout en noir d'ailleurs cette couleur le rendait encore plus ténébreux qu'il ne l'est déjà au naturel. Alors qu'il s'acharnait à faire fonctionner cette cafetière de malheur le jeune homme entendit des talons féminins retentirent sur le carrelage de la cuisine, un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du jeune homme

Damon: Salut ma charmante épouse  
Heather: Salut, tu prépares le café ?  
Damon: J'essaie, cette fichue cafetière me fait des caprices  
Heather en s'avançant vers Damon: Dis plutôt que t'arrive pas à la faire fonctionner  
Damon: Elle doit pas m'aimer contrairement à Stefan  
Heather en souriant: Mon pauvre chou  
Damon: Hey on se moque pas  
Heather: Je te taquine  
Damon: J'espère que t'as faim  
Heather: Je meurs de faim, y'a quoi au petit déjeuner ?  
Damon: Pancakes, t'en veut ?  
Heather: Oui, il faut que je mange. J'ai une grosse journée  
Damon: Moi aussi, faut prendre des forces  
Heather: En attendant je peux mettre la table si tu veux  
Damon: Oui ce serait sympa  
Heather: Et après je t'aiderais avec la cafetière  
Damon: Oh super, parce que j'ai pas envie de la fracasser contre le mur en mille morceau  
Heather: Ce serait dommage elle est très belle  
Damon: C'est un cadeau  
Heather en prenant les assiettes: Ah oui ?  
Damon: Oui, Stefan me là offert en cadeau  
Heather en mettant la table: C'est gentil à lui. A quel occasion ?  
Damon: Aucune, l'autre ne fonctionnait plus  
Heather: Oh. En tout cas Eléna m'a dit beaucoup de bien de lui  
Damon: Pas étonnant, elle le connait depuis une dizaine d'années  
Heather: Elle est surtout amoureuse de lui  
Damon: Que c'est beau l'amour

Oh oui c'est beau l'amour mais entre Stefan et Eléna ça ne c'est pas fait du jour au lendemain même si ce dernier l'aime depuis deux ans cependant Damon n'a pas oublier que lorsque la jeune Gilbert filait le parfait amour avec Sébastian Petrelli son jeune frère lui il en a bavé surtout quand il a commencé à prendre de la drogue d'ailleurs il remercie intérieurement son ex si on peut dire de l'avoir mit dans la confidence avant qu'il ne soit trop tard mais heureusement tout c'est terminer pour Stefan. En parlant d'amour Damon compte bien faire succomber Heather d'ailleurs cette dernière a également le même plan en tête, ils ont une année entière pour en apprendre l'un sur l'autre et tombée éperdument amoureux avec un peu de chance. La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un petit sourire tout en continuant de mettre la table tandis que Damon termina de préparer le petit déjeuner cependant ce fut sa femme qui réussit à faire fonctionner la cafetière

* * *

**New-York/St Jude**

Les couloirs du lycée étaient remplie de lycée qui vagabondaient dans diverses direction, dans un coin il y avait Tyler et Caroline qui s'embrassaient ce qui n'était plus un secret pour personne sauf que Matt avait encore du mal à voir son meilleur ami et son ex sortir ensemble, en revanche le couple qui fesait ravage dans les conversation qu'on peut facilement appeler des bruit de couloirs où encore les potins du lycée comme le dirait les filles c'est Stefan Salvatore et Eléna Gilbert, ils sont le couple mythique et glamour dont tout le monde parle d'ailleurs même Rebekah a réussit à se faire à l'idée qu'elle n'aura jamais le jeune homme tandis que Sébastian réalisait petit à petit qu'il ne récupérerait jamais son ex d'ailleurs c'est à peine si cette dernière daignait lui adresser la parole. A contre coeur le couple Stelena se décolla l'un de l'autre

Eléna: Hum ça m'a manqué ça  
Stefan: A moi aussi  
Eléna: J'aime pas être loin de toi  
Stefan: Moi non plus. Tu as passé un bon week-end ?  
Eléna: Oui et toi ?  
Stefan: Pas vraiment  
Eléna inquiète: Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?  
Stefan: Tu m'as trop manqué, j'ai pas arrêté de penser à toi mon cœur  
Eléna soulagée: Moi aussi, tu n'as pas quitté mes pensées une seule seconde  
Stefan: Ravie de l'entendre  
Eléna: J'aurais préféré nettement être avec toi que chez mes grands-parents  
Stefan: T'as de la chance d'en avoir  
Eléna: T'en a pas toi ?  
Stefan: Si bien sur que si mais je ne les vois plus  
Eléna: Pourquoi ?  
Stefan: Les parents de mon père sont décédés bien avant que Damon et moi on viennent au monde  
Eléna: Je suis désolé  
Stefan: Quand aux parents de ma mère ils sont décédés quand j'étais bébé  
Eléna: Comment est-ce arrivé ?  
Stefan: Mon grand père maternelle est mort durant la guerre  
Eléna: Il était soldat ?  
Stefan: Oui, il est mort au combat an Afghanistan  
Eléna: C'est horrible  
Stefan: Oui. Mon grand père paternelle était au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment  
Eléna: Comment ça ?  
Stefan: Il était dans une banque lorsqu'un braquage a eu lieu et il a été abattu en voulant désarmés les braqueurs  
Eléna en posant sa main sur la joue du jeune homme: Je suis désolé Stefan  
Stefan tristement: Mes grands-mères quand à elle sont décédés naturellement, comme beaucoup de personnes âgés  
Eléna: Je vois

Stefan n'avait jamais eu la chance de connaître son grand-père maternelle étant donner qu'il est décédé bien avant que lui et Damon ne viennent au monde, son grand-père maternelle il là connu mais il s'en souvient pas car il devait avoir un peu moins d'un an la dernière fois qu'il là vue en vie, quand à ses grand-mères elle sont mortes quelques années après d'ailleurs il ne se souvient plus trop d'elle tellement ça fait longtemps mais heureusement il y a plein de vieille photos au manoir, des malles contenant de nombreux souvenirs. Eléna quand à elle était triste pour son petit ami d'ailleurs elle venait de réalisé que depuis toutes ces années elle ne savait même pas que Stefan n'avait plus ses grands-parents faut dire qu'elle ne lui a jamais vraiment poser la question. Tout à coup un jeune homme qui étudie dans ce lycée entra armé d'un fusil de chasse et se mit à tirer

* * *

_**Quelques heures plus tard …..**_

Voilà maintenant plusieurs heures que le lycée privé St Jude était retenue en otage par un adolescent de dix huit ans déséquilibré, ce dernier était armée d'un fusil et il menaçait de tuer chaque personne qui se mettrait en travers de sa route, ce garçon se prénommait Hugo Davis et il voulait tuer deux personnes bien spécifique dans ce lycée d'ailleurs l'un de ses deux élèves était barricader dans les toilettes pour homme du lycée tandis l'autre se planquait dans la bibliothèque. Des tas de policiers et de journalistes encerclaient le lycée mais les flics passait plus leur temps à élaborer un plan pour arrêter cette folie qu'à faire quelque chose

Pendant ce temps dans le lycée les élèves étaient terrorisés et pleuraient car aucun d'eux ne volait mourir, leur professeur de littérature avait été touché à l'épaule d'ailleurs c'est Stefan qui avait fait une compression manuel pour empêcher une hémorragie avec le foulard d'une élève mais il était conscient que ça ne suffirait pas, elle devait être emmener à l'hôpital mais en attendant un autre élève avait prit le relai d'ailleurs heureusement que le jeune Salvatore avait des bases de secourisme premier secours sinon la prof ce serait vider de son sang depuis un bon moment. Pour l'instant Eléna était blottit contre lui et ils étaient assit dans les couloirs du lycée avec Matt, Tyler, Caroline, Sébastian et Bonnie

Tyler: Il faut faire quelque chose, on va pas laisser ce tarer dicter sa loi  
Matt: Il a une arme  
Bonnie: Matt a raison Tyler  
Sébastian: Je vais lui régler son compte moi  
Stefan: Tu ne feras rien du tout  
Sébastian: C'est pas parce que t'es un trouillard qu'on doit en faire autant  
Stefan: Je ne suis pas un trouillard mais réaliste, toi où encore Tyler vous êtes tellement impulsif que vous seriez capable de l'énerver encore plus et quelqu'un pourrait être blesser  
Tyler: Et qui va y aller ? Matt peut être ?  
Caroline: Non pas Matt  
Stefan: Moi  
Eléna: Non Stefan  
Stefan: Tout ira bien Eléna  
Eléna: C'est ça oui, tu va te faire tuer  
Stefan: Je suis beaucoup plus apte à le ramener à la raison que Tyler où encore Sébastian  
Caroline: Aurais-tu des envies suicidaires Stefan ?  
Stefan: Caroline fais moi plaisir, veille sur Eléna  
Eléna: Stefan non

Eléna tenta d'empêcher Stefan de jouer les héros mais c'était trop tard car il c'était déjà lever pour s'avancer doucement à pas de chauve-souris en direction d'Hugo, ce dernier avait trouver les deux élèves qu'il cherchait à exterminer de la surface de la terre et il les menaçaient tout les deux de son arme, il était à deux doigts de les abattre comme des chiens. Le jeune Salvatore devait à tout prix l'empêcher de commettre l'irréparable puisque la police ne semblait pas se bouger plus que ça

Stefan: Hugo maintenant ça suffit  
Hugo: Ne te mêle pas de ça Stefan  
Stefan en se plaçant devant lui: Tu veux pas que je m'en mêle ?  
Hugo: T'as tout compris  
Eléna: Stefan non  
Stefan: Tu retiens en otage ma petite copine et mes amis et tu voudrais pas que je m'en mêle  
Hugo: Je suis pas là pour faire du mal  
Stefan: Tu as tiré sur la prof de littérature  
Hugo: Je l'ai pas faix exprès. Je voulais juste que tout le monde sache  
Stefan: Qu'on sache quoi ? Que ce sont des cons prétentieux égoïstes ? Je pense qu'on le savait déjà avant  
Hugo: Tu sais pas ce qu'ils m'ont fait, tu sais pas ce que j'endure tout les jours  
Stefan: Hugo tout le monde a des problèmes mais on les résout pas avec en tirant sur des gens  
Hugo: Toi t'as eu la vie facile comme tout les autres dans ce bahut  
Stefan: Tu crois que ma vie a été facile ? C'est vrai je suis né dans une famille privilégié mais ça ne veut pas dire que j'ai pas des problèmes  
Hugo: …..  
Stefan: Pourquoi tu me donnerais pas ce fusiil ? On sortira et tout sera finit  
Hugo: Non c'est trop tard  
Stefan: Ça n'est jamais trop tard et je sortirais pas d'ici sans toi  
Hugo: C'est beaucoup trop tard, je suis allé trop loin  
Stefan: Toute cette horrible souffrance va disparaître, ta vie n'est pas fichue Hugo elle ne fait que commencer  
Hugo: C'est faux, elle serra toujours là et ça ne s'arrêtera jamais  
Stefan: Avec le temps ça s'en ira mais tu dois te battre pour ça, on se bats tous pour quelque chose alors tu vas te battre pour être heureux sans blessé quique se soit. Maintenant s'il te plais donnes moi ce fusil

C'est vrai que le lycée c'est dure et que les jeunes sont cruels et méchants les uns envers les autres mais ils ne le sont pas tous, certains sont bienveillants et gentil comme tout et Stefan en est le parfait représentant tandis que d'autres sont tout le contraire et exactement comme ceux qui ont été plus d'une fois cruel avec Hugo mais ce n'est pas une raison pour régler ses problèmes à coup de balles en pensant que tout ira mieux ensuite car ça n'ira pas mieux si il empreinte cette voix là parce qu'il n'y aura aucun retour possible en arrière et c'est que Stefan essayait de lui faire comprendre. Il voulait lui faire comprendre qu'il pouvait changer le court de sa vie là en cet instant en lui donnant ce fusil et qu'il pourrait tout recommencer ensuite en repartant de zéro mais qu'il devra se battre pour être heureux sans faire de mal à personne

Hugo sanglotait et pleurait à chaudes larmes tout en pointant son arme à feu sur celui qui tentait de le raisonner qui fesait tout pour le faire baisser son arme où plutôt la lui donner, l'adolescent baissa son fusil quand tout à coup un élève bondit sur lui pour le désarmé et un coup de feu retentit, Matt et Tyler accompagné de Sébastian désarmèrent Hugo et l'immobilisèrent. Le cou de feu n'avait pas été se loger dans un mur mais dans le bras de Stefan qui sous l'effet de la douleur tomba au sol, Eléna cria le prénom de son petit ami en se précipitant vers lui

Eléna: STEFAN  
Stefan: Tout va bien Eléna, la balle c'est juste loger dans mon bras  
Caroline: Oh mon dieu Stefan

Oui le cou de feu tiré accidentellement par Hugo était venu se loger dans le bras de Stefan et nul autre part ailleurs ce qui est vraiment un réel coup de chance, l'adolescent ignore si c'est un coup de chance où bien si il a une bonne étoile qui veille sur lui la haut mais il espère que ça continuera car aujourd'hui il aurait suffit d'un changement de trajectoire pour que cette balle ne fasse des dégâts bien plus grave au point que ça lui coute la vie. Eléna caressa tendrement les cheveux de Stefan en remerciant le ciel que le coup de feu ne c'était pas loger ailleurs que dans le bras de son petit ami quand tout à coup des hommes habillés en commando firent irruption dans le hall du lycée, ils arrivaient enfin mais tout est déjà terminer comme ils peuvent le voir

* * *

**New-York/L'hôpital**

Suite à la fusillade au lycée après l'intervention très tardive de la police Stefan et le professeur de littérature furent t'emmener d'urgence à l'hôpital, bien sur l'état de l'adolescent était beaucoup moins important que celui de son professeur mais il devait tout de même être emmener à l'hôpital pour qu'on lui retire cette balle mais il est plus qu'évident que sans l'intervention du jeune homme cette journée aurait pu être bien plus dramatique et il y aurait sans doute eu des cadavres. Des tas de personnes doivent la vie à Stefan Salvatore, une fois arrivé à l'hôpital le jeune adolescent fut emmener au bloc opératoire mais quelques heures plus tard il était transféré dans une chambre individuel

Damon qui avait été prévenu par Eléna qu'il y avait eu une fusillade au lycée et que Stefan avait été blessé à l'épaule se gara en trombe sur le parking de l'hôpital avant de sortir de sa voiture flambant neuve avec sa femme à bord, oui quand il a reçut l'appel de la petite amie de son frère le beau brun était avec Heather. Le jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années était complètement paniqué en apprenant la nouvelle car il avait raccrocher avant qu'Eléna ne lui dise où est-ce que Stefan avait été blessée et donc maintenant il imaginait les pires scénarios possible dans sa tête, Damon franchissa les portes de l'hôpital comme un fou d'ailleurs la panique se lisait sur le visage du jeune homme et il alla à l'accueil où une jeune femme lui fit un grand sourire

Jeune femme: Puis-je vous aider jeune homme ?  
Damon: Je cherche un de vos patient  
Jeune femme: Quel est son nom ?  
Damon: Stefan Salvatore  
Jeune femme: Une jeune homme blessé par balle lors d'une fusillade au lycée St Jude  
Damon: Oui ça je sais, ce que je veux savoir c'est le numéro de sa chambre Amy  
Amy: Je ne peux pas vous communiquer cette information  
Damon en criant: QUOI ?  
Amy: Baissez d'un ton  
Heather: Pourquoi ne pouvez-vous pas nous dire où il est ?  
Amy: Parce que ces informations sont privés  
Heather: Et ?  
Amy: Et nous ne les communiquant qu'à la famille  
Damon: Mais je suis sa famille  
Amy: Et qui me dis que vous dites vrai ?  
Damon: Moi, c'est mon petit frère. Vous voulez peut être ma carte d'identité ?

Damon était tellement furieux qu'il s'en fichait royalement de taper un plein scandale dans le hall d'accueil de l'hôpital car la seule chose qui comptait pour lui en ce moment c'était de savoir où était son frère, à cran et au bord de la fureur le beau brun sortit son porte-feuille et il montra une photo de Stefan et à la belle Amy ainsi que sa carte d'identité qui confirmait bel et bien la personne qu'il disait être puis il rangea son porte-feuille dans la poche intérieur de sa veste en cuire

Amy: Chambre 205

Damon ne prit même pas la peine de remercier la jeune femme pour la précieuse information et il harpenta tout les couloirs de l'hôpital avec empressement mais Heather le fit à sa place avant de rejoindre son époux qui cherchait le numéro de la chambre de son frère qu'il ne trouva que cinq minutes plus tard. Il posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte et la tourna avant de pousser cette dernière, à l'intérieur de la chambre Eléna était blottit contre Stefan et ce dernier tentait de là rassurer en lui murmurant que c'était fini et qu'il allait bien mais la jolie brune était terroriser faut dire qu'elle avait de quoi à l'être

Damon: Stefan  
Stefan: Hey salut grand frère, Heather  
Heather: Salut beau-frère, comment ça va ?  
Stefan: Je me suis pris une balle dans le bras mais ça roule  
Damon & Eléna: Je ne trouve pas ça drôle  
Stefan: Désolé  
Damon: Comment il va Eléna ?  
Eléna: Le médecin a dit qu'il avait eu beaucoup de chance et qu'il fallait qu'il se repose  
Damon: Et je vais m'en assurer mais il c'est passé quoi à la fin ?  
Eléna: Un élève a prit tout le lycée en otage et il a blessé notre prof de littérature  
Heather: Et comment elle va ?  
Stefan: Elle n'a pas eu autant de chance que moi mais elle va s'en sortir  
Eléna: Grâce à toi, si tu ne lui avait pas fait un garrot elle serait sans doute morte  
Stefan: J'ai fais ce que n'importe qui aurait fait  
Damon: Donc ce mec t'a tiré dessus ?  
Eléna: Non, en fait Stefan a essayé de le désarmé  
Stefan: Et j'y étais presque si cet imbécile d'Arthur n'était pas intervenu  
Damon: Faut toujours que tu joues les héros  
Stefan: J'étais le seul à pouvoir faire quelque chose, à pouvoir le résonner  
Damon: Et tu t'es pris une balle, tu parles d'une réussite  
Stefan: Damon  
Damon: Qu'est-ce que j'aurais fais moi si il t'étais arrivé malheur hein ? J'aurais fais quoi ?  
Stefan: …...  
Damon: Je n'ai plus que toi, tu es tout ce qui me reste et je n'ai aucune envie de te perdre  
Stefan: Damon  
Damon: Ne t'avise plus jamais de refaire une chose pareil, mettre ta vie en danger. Il y a des tas de gens qui t'aime et moi le premier  
Eléna en lui caressant la main: Et moi aussi Stefan


	13. Chapitre 13: Le temps a passé

Merci beaucoup Miia, ta review m'a fait beaucoup plaisir. Je vais posté la suite dès à présent en espérant qu'il plaira autant que les autres, gros bisous.

* * *

**Chapitre 13:**** Le temps a passé**

Quatre ans se sont écoulés depuis la fin du lycée et durant ces quatre ans il c'est passé beaucoup de chose à commencé par la rupture du plus mythique et glamour des couples c'est à dire Stefan et Eléna, ces deux là s'aimaient à en crever et ils ont tout fait pour que leur couple marche mais la distances des université dans lesquels ils sont allé poursuivre leurs études a eu raison de leur couple malheureusement. Ce fut la jolie brune qui mit un terme à leur histoire au plus grand malheur du jeune homme, ce fut alors le pire moment de sa vie depuis qu'il avait trouver le bonheur dans ses bras et depuis il a été incapable d'aimer quique se soit car il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais aimer quelqu'un comme il là aimer et l'aimera toujours car elle est l'amour de sa vie et le sera éternellement, suite à la fin de leur histoire ils ont quand même continuer leur bout de chemin respectif et Stefan est partie terminé ses études à Londres mais il est revenu à New-York et il est devenu le PDG d'un magazine célèbre à succès

Eléna avait beau aimer Stefan à la folie être loin de lui était une vraie torture alors elle a préféré rompre avant de souffrir d'avantage qu'elle ne souffrait déjà cependant le quitter a été la pire chose qu'elle n'est jamais du faire, c'était comme ci on lui arrachait le cœur et qu'on le piétinait ensuite donc autant dire qu'elle a vécu un enfer durant les mois qui on suivit sa rupture avec lui cependant la vie à continué pour elle autant que pour lui. Elle a continué ses études et quatre ans plus tard elle est devenu un écrivain à succès d'ailleurs elle a déjà sortie deux romans qui se sont vendus comme des petits pains, aujourd'hui la jolie brune est de retour à New-York

Du côté de Damon et bien contre toute attente il a finit par tombé amoureux de sa femme Heather d'ailleurs il est toujours marié avec elle, bien sur ça ne c'est pas fait du jour au lendemain cependant c'est arrivé mais ça a prit un petit peu plus de temps pour elle, à la fin de l'année qui était le temps limite de la chance qu'il s c'étaient donné ils étaient fou amoureux l'un de l'autre d'ailleurs Stefan avait parié que ça arriverait tellement c'était plus qu'évident qu'ils étaient l'un pour l'autre. Damon et Heather sont resté vivre au manoir surtout après le départ de Stefan pour Londres mais maintenant que ce dernier est de retour ils pensent qu'il va revenir mais c'est pas tout à fait le cas car le jeune Salvatore a d'autres plans en tête, bref aujourd'hui les jeunes mariés sont les heureux parents d'un petit garçon de moins d'un an. Damon est devenu un grand photographe célèbre que beaucoup de maison de haute couture s'arrache tellement il est douer dans son domaines cependant il a aussi eu une carrière de mannequin jusqu'à l'an dernier car il décidé d'arrêter et de se poser, Heather quand à elle est devenue médecin en pédiatrie dans l'hôpital de New-York

* * *

**New-York/Manoir de Stefan**

A son retour de Londres Stefan avait des projets pleins la tête à commencer par son nouveau chez lui car il ne comptait pas vivre au manoir avec son frère, sa belle-sœur et leur bébé même si ce manoir il y avait passé presque toute sa vie. Le jeune homme avait pour projet de rebâtir l'ancien manoir qui appartenait à leur famille et durant lequel son frère avait fait ses premiers pas mais lors d'un incendie qui a fait de cet endroit un tas de cendre leur père avait fait bâtir celui dans lequel Stefan a fait ses premiers pas abandonnant les ruines de l'originel, il avait donc décidé de le reconstruire enfin ça c'était il y a plusieurs mois car aujourd'hui le jeune homme y vit dedans

Stefan était justement dans son bureau assit dans son fauteuil de son bureau en train de fixer une image dans le cadre d'une photo poser sur le bureau en bois du jeune homme, une photos d'Eléna et lui qui datait de l'époque du lycée et qui le replongeait sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte dans ses souvenirs. Cette photos datait de l''époque où ils étaient encore ensemble et où l'adolescent qu'il était à l'époque était l'homme le plus heureux de la planète ce qui n'est plus le cas aujourd'hui enfin du moins en ce qui concerne sa vie privée parce que niveau boulot il a tout pour réussir.. La pièce était illuminé par les rayons du soleil qui filtré à travers la vitre de la fenêtre à quelques pas, le jeune homme se perdit alors dans son plus douloureux souvenirs c'est à dire sa rupture avec Eléna trois ans plus tôt

* * *

_**Flashback trois ans plus tôt/Maison des Gilbert**_

Voilà maintenant deux ans que Stefan et Eléna formaient un couple dont tant de personne enviait et ils étaient heureux comme jamais ils ne l'avaient été mais voilà il y a un petit hic qui ce prénomme l'université. La jolie brune étudie à l'université de Columbia à New-York tandis que Stefan lui il étudie à Harvard donc autant dire que préservé leur relation n'est pas simple du tout, certes ils se téléphonent tout les jours et se parlent aussi longtemps qu'ils peuvent en webcam mais ça ne suffit pas sans compter que les seuls fois où ils peuvent se voir face à face et se toucher c'est le week-end et les vacances scolaires, en effet tout les week-end le jeune Salvatore se tape des kilomètres et des kilomètres rien que pour voir sa belle mais à ses yeux ça en vaut la peine cependant ça commence à peser lourdement sur leur couple

A chaque fois que Stefan voyait Eléna il sentait son cœur s'emballer, chaque jour qui s'écoulait il l'aimait de plus en plus et cet amour le consumait littéralement depuis qu'il a quinze ans. Il aimait ses lèvres si enivrantes, ses yeux brun chocolat, sa beauté naturel, son sens de l'humeur qui le fesait rire aux éclats, sa gentillesse, sa compassion pour les autres, sa douceur et sa tendresse. En faite Stefan était éperdument amoureux d'elle malgré la distance qui les séparait l'un l'autre, il se souvient encore combien il avait souffert lorsqu'elle sortait avec Sébastian il y a trois ans d'ailleurs il avait tellement mal qu'à l'époque il a fait des connerie qui ont bien faillit lui faire toucher le fond mais heureusement Damon était là pour le rattraper et le sauver même si sur le moment il lui en a beaucoup voulut quand il là expédier dans un centre de désintox mais c''était pour son bien. Stefan et Eléna étaient assit sur les marches du péron de la maison des Gilbert

Stefan: Je suis tellement content de te voir, tu me manque tellement Eléna

Stefan pencha tendrement son visage et il déposa un baiser tout aussi tendre sur les lèvres de sa petite ami, un baiser auquel cette dernière répondit tout aussi tendrement mais après quelques minutes ils se reculèrent cependant la jolie brune bien qu'elle soit plus qu'heureuse de voir sa copain elle n'en pouvait plus de vivre cette torture à chaque fois qu'il repartait pour Harvard et quelque chose lui disait que c'était également le cas pour Stefan car elle voyait bien la douleur dans les yeux de ce dernier lorsqu'il s'en allait pour rentrer à université tandis qu'elle restait ici où elle partageait une colocation avec ses deux meilleures amies, Bonnie et Caroline

Eléna: Moi aussi, tu me manque tellement que chaque jour sans toi est une vrai torture  
Stefan: Pour moi aussi ça l'est, à chaque seconde je pense à toi, je rêve de toi tout le temps  
Eléna: C'est justement ça le problème Stefan  
Stefan: …..  
Eléna: Dieu sait à quel point je t'aime mais …..  
Stefan: Mais c'est devenu trop dure  
Eléna: Non, c'est facile de t'aimer et ça me consume de l'intérieur  
Stefan: A moi aussi, t'aimer ça me semble naturel et vitale à la fois. C'est comme respirer  
Eléna: Ce qui est dure c'est notre situation, tu fais des kilomètres pour qu'on soit ensemble ne serait-ce que le week-end et je suis sur une petit nuage quand tu es là  
Stefan: Mais quand je repars tu es dévasté, c'est ça ?  
Eléna: Oui  
Stefan: C'est également mon cas tu sais  
Eléna: Je sais mais j'en peu plus Stefan, c'est plus que je ne peux en supporter. Je voudrais …..  
Stefan: Tu voudrais quoi ?  
Eléna: Je voudrais t'avoir auprès de moi constamment  
Stefan: Moi aussi  
Eléna: Mais on ne peut pas  
Stefan en larmes: Je sais, je sais ce que tu vas dire Eléna

L'amour entre Eléna et Stefan était et sera toujours là mais l'un comme l'autre n'en pouvait plus de cette souffrance qu'ils endurait au quotidien à cause de la distance qui les séparait l'un de l'autre. Le jeune Salvatore non plus n'en pouvait plus mais il prenait sur lui et se battait car elle en valait la peine cependant vu le ton qu'employait sa petite amie et la douleur profonde qui se lisait dans l'intensité de ses yeux ne lui disait rien qui vaille, à vrai dire l'adolescent savait exactement ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui dire d'ailleurs il voyait le sujet venir gros comme une maison. Malgré le fait qu'il le savait il ne voulait pas entendre ses mots là qui lui briserais le cœur, non il voulait entendre l'opposé de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui dire. Les yeux vert emeraudes de Stefan baignaient de larmes

Eléna en larmes: Alors laisses-moi aller jusqu'au bout  
Stefan en hochant la tête: …..  
Eléna: Je t'aime plus que tout et je t'aimerais toujours mais je ne peux plus supporter ça... C'est trop dure, c'est terminé Stefan

Les dernières paroles d'Eléna achevèrent complètement Stefan mais il le savait cependant le fait qu'il le sache n'atténuait pas la douleur qui s'empara de son cœur ainsi que la boule qui formait au fond de sa gorge. La jolie brune était complètement dévasté autant que pouvait l'être son ex petit ami peut être même plus car elle lui brisait le coeur et que c'était la dernière chose au monde qu'elle voulait, elle voulait lui dire que le fait qu'ils soient l'un de l'autre ne comptaient et que tout ce qui importait c'était leur amour mais ce serait lui mentir car ça a son importance, elle voulait également se hisser sur ses jambes et l'embrasser comme si sa vie en dépendait mais elle n'en fit rien. Stefan inspira profondément avant de déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres puis sur son front

Stefan: Prends soin de toi Eléna, je t'aimerais toujours

Des larmes coulèrent sur le visage d'Eléna qui se sentait horriblement mal en plus d'avoir envie de pleurer comme elle n'avait jamais pleurer de toute sa jeune vie, elle se détestait d'avoir eu a briser le cœur de Stefan mais aussi le siens par la même occasion car elle l'aimait et elle savait que lui aussi il l'aimait d'ailleurs c'est bien pour ça qu'ils souffraient autant en cet instant l'un comme l'autre. Stefan et Eléna se sentaient complètement vider en sachant qu'il ne se reverrait certainement plus, quelques minutes plus tard l'adolescent se leva et descendit les marches du péron avant de quitter la maison des Gilbert et de se diriger vers sa voiture laissant derrière lui une Eléna seule et désespérément malheureuse autant que lui pouvait l'être

_**Fin du Flashback**_

* * *

De retour dans la réalité Stefan fixait toujours la photo de ses yeux mais tout à coup il son regard dévia vers l'heure digital qu'affichait son smartphone et il écarquilla les yeux, il était tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'il n'avait pas vu l'heure passé d'ailleurs à ce propos il va être en retard au bureau si il ne se bouge pas là maintenant tout de suite. Le jeune homme se leva de son fauteuil en cuire et il sortit de son bureau mais quelques minutes plus tard Stefan qui était au volant de sa voiture quitta la cour de sa villa avant de se diriger vers le centre ville en direction de ses bureau qui se trouvait dans le centre

* * *

**New-York/Manoir des Salvatore**

Dans le centre de New-York un couple étaient paisiblement endormit dans leur lit deux place tandis que les rayons du soleil fesait son apparition et tirèrent le jeune homme aux cheveux brun corbeau qui était couché sur le ventre tandis que l'un de ses bras était poser sur le ventre plat de sa belle épouse avec qui il est marié depuis trois ans, un mariage qui a été la conséquence au départ d'une nuit d'ivresse à Las Végas bien qu'à l'époque ils ne se connaissaient pas du tout où très. Après quelques moins ils ont finit par tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre, à croire que Stefan avait raison en disant que Damon et Heather semblaient être fait l'un pour l'autre car leu union fonctionne d'ailleurs de cette union est né un adorable bébé

Le beau brun plissa ses yeux en grognant car la lumière du jour le dérangeait mais bon il fallait bien qu'il se réveil tôt où tard cependant le jeune homme n'était vraiment pas du matin et ça c'est une chose qui n'a pas changé chez lui d'ailleurs n'a vraiment changé chez le grand ténébreux aux yeux bleu perçant mise à part qu'il a prit quelques qui le rende encore plus beau qu'auparavant. Damon cligna plusieurs fois en les refermant aussitôt avant de les ouvrir une bonne fois pour toute et il souria lorsque la première chose qu'il vit en ouvrant ses paupière fut le corps endormit de sa femme à ses côtés, les cheveux brun d'Heather retombaient parfaitement sur l'oreiller, ses lèvres fines affichait un demi-sourire et il mourrait d'envie d'y déposer un doux baiser mais il se raviser préférant la laisser dormir étant donner que ces derniers jours elle enchaîne les gardes de nuit à l'hôpital

Damon resta quelques minutes à la contempler tellement il là trouvait belle d'ailleurs il avait prit cette habitude depuis qu'il avait prit conscience qu'il était dingue amoureux d'elle et qu'il voulait qu'elle demeure sa femme. Ce n'est que quelques minutes plus tard que le jeune homme s'extirpa du lit où on pouvait voir qu'il portait uniquement un boxer noir mais il ne tarda pas à enfiler un bas de pyjama et un t-shirt noir mettant parfaitement son torse en valeur, il quitta la chambre quelques secondes plus tard afin de descendre dans la cuisine préparer le petit déjeuner pour sa petite famille mais il décida d'aller voir si son fils dormait toujours où pas. Damon entra dans la chambre de son fils et à travers la légère pénombre de la chambre du bébé il vit ce dernier dans son lit mais il ne dormait pas

En effet l'enfant jouait avec ses peluches ce qui fit sourire Damon qui trouvait son petit bou de chou encore plus craquant ce qui est plutôt normal car après tout c'est son fils, du haut de son jeune âge il avait déjà son petit caractère qui fesait assez pensé à son père, le petit garçon était réveillé depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes mais il n'émettait pas un bruit contrairement où habituellement il fait clairement savoir qu'il est réveillé à ses parents. Damon s'avança en direction du lit de son fils puis il se pencha et il le souleva dans ses bras, ce dernier lâcha son ours qui tomba aussitôt dans le lit et il posa une main sur l'épaule de son père

Damon: Bonjour petite fripouille

Le bébé plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son père et il gazouilla en montrant ses dents doute blanches lorsqu'il esquissa un petit sourire espiègle et coquin qu'il avait sans aucun doute hérité de son père. Damon approcha ses lèvres du front de son fils et il l'embrassa tendrement, avec sa main le petit attrapa sa sucette qui pendouillait accroché à son pyjama et il mit la tétine dans sa bouche sous le regard amusé de son père puis il contempla ce petit trésor qu'il aimait par dessus tout. Ce petit trésor sans qui il n'imaginait pas sa vie et qui était une petite part de lui ainsi qu'une petite part d'Heather

Damon: Bien dormis ?  
Bébé: …..  
Damon: Je vais prendre ça pour un oui

Bah oui il ne s'attendait tout de même pas à ce que son fils de dix mois lui réponde qu'il avait bien dormis alors que les seules mots que le petit garçon soit capable de prononcé soit papa et maman ce qui est parfaitement normal au stade de son développement. Un autre sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du jeune homme tandis que l'enfant plantait toujours ses yeux dans ceux de son père mais tout à coup un grognement provenant du ventre de l'enfant se fit entendre, suite à ça les joues du petit garçon s'empourprèrent

Damon: Tu dois avoir super faim mon grand, on va laisser maman dormir et papa va te préparer un biberon. T'es d'accord avec ce projet ?

Damon se sentait subitement ridicule et idiot de penser que son fils de dix mois allait lui répondre qu'il était super d'accord avec ce qu'il venait de lui proposer, le petit garçon pencha la tête sur le côté ce qui fit sourire le jeune papa qui après quelques secondes sortit de la chambre avec son fils dans les bras après lui avoir mit ses chaussons histoire qu'il n'attrape pas froid au pied. Après être sortit de la chambre le beau brun traversa le couloir et passa devant l'ancienne chambre de Stefan puis il continua son chemin et descendit le grand escalier

Alors que Damon était en train de préparer le biberon de son fils ainsi que le petit déjeuner dans la cuisine Heather était toujours endormie dans le lit conjugale mais elle fut rapidement tirer de son sommeil par la lumière du jour qui traversait les rideaux de la fenêtre, la jeune femme plissa ses yeux car elle n'avait pas envie de se lever mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se blottir contre son époux elle ne sentit que le vide enfin surtout le draps housse, la jolie brune ouvra péniblement les yeux avant de se redresser subitement dans le lit en couvrant son corps qui ne portait uniquement qu'une nuisette de couleur crème. Heather se demandait où pouvait bien être passé Damon mais lorsqu'un d'objet tombant sur le sol arriva aux oreilles de la jolie brune cette dernière comprit aussitôt où était passé son mari, elle s'étira doucement avant de tendre sa main afin d'attraper sa robe de chambre en soie noir puis elle l'enfila avant de se lever du lit conjugal

Heather s'éloigna du lit et se dirigea vers la fenêtre avant d'ouvrir les stores en appuyant sur un bouton qui fit remonter les stores ce qui éclaira d'avantage la pièce puis elle passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de sortir de la chambre mais lorsqu'elle voulut aller dans la chambre de son fils pour voir si il dormait toujours elle ne vit pas ce dernier dans son lit, elle en conclua qu'il devait être avec son père. La jolie brune continua donc à traverser le couloir et elle descendit les marches du grand escalier en bois quand tout à coup elle entendit le même bruit que lorsqu'elle était dans la chambre provenant de la cuisine puis elle se dirigea là bas

En entrant dans la cuisine elle trouva Damon en train de faire la cuisine tendit que leur fils était assit dans sa chaise haute et qu'il tapait ses mains sur la petite table, Heather souria en regardant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux tout en s'avançant vers la chaise haute de son fils avant de lui déposer tendrement un bisous sur le front et de lui caresser tendrement les cheveux, ce dernier fit un grand sourire à sa mère. La jeune femme poursuivit son chemin en direction de Damon sans faire de bruit avant de poser ses mains sur les hanches du jeune homme, ce dernier esquissa un demi-sourire en sentant les mains de sa femme sur ses hanches

Heather en lui murmurant à l'oreille: C'est fou ce que tu es sexy derrières des fourneaux  
Damon en se retournant: Tu es réveillée ?  
Heather: Oui et je m'attendait à te trouver dans le lit  
Damon: J'ai préféré te laisser dormir  
Heather: Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir réveillé ?  
Damon: Tu avais besoin de repos  
Heather: Je vais bien Damon  
Damon: Tu n'arrêtes pas de faire des gardes de nuits à l'hôpital depuis une semaine alors il faut que tu te reposes  
Heather: Parce que tu crois que ça me plais de rentrer alors que toi et le petit vous dormez à point fermer ?  
Damon: Je sais bien que non  
Heather: Je préférerais largement être avec vous mais on est en sous effectif  
Damon en versant du café dans une tasse: Je sais mais ma femme me manque  
Heather: Mon mari et mon fils me manque également  
Damon en tendant la tasse à Heather: Tiens, pour te mettre en forme  
Heather: Merci chéri  
Damon en vissant la tétine du biberon de son fils: Mais je t'en prie  
Heather: Faut vraiment qu'on passe du temps ensemble  
Damon en donnant à son fils le biberon: C'est quand tu veux  
Heather en souriant: Dis celui qui court partout la moitié de la journée  
Damon en allant vers Heather: J'y peux rien si mes clients sont exigeants  
Heather: Je sais, en revanche les top models en petite tenue je m'en passerais bien  
Damon souriant: Jalouse ?  
Heather: Totalement  
Damon: Tu n'as aucune raison, tu es la seule qui hante mes pensées et mes rêves jour et nuits  
Heather: J'espère bien beau brun  
Damon en souriant: …..  
Heather: Au fait devine qui j'ai croisé en ville l'autre jour ?  
Damon: Qui ?  
Heather: Eléna  
Damon surpris: J'en connais un qui risque d'être surpris  
Heather: Stefan ?  
Damon: Hum  
Heather: Tu penses qu'il a déjà croisé depuis son retour ?  
Damon: J'en doute, on le saurais déjà si c'était le cas  
Heather: Ça fait combien de temps déjà ?  
Damon: Trois ans

Oui ça fait trois ans que Stefan et Eléna ont rompu et qu'ils ne se sont pas revu d'ailleurs l'aîné des Salvatore se souvient encore de l'expression sur le visage de son frère lorsque ce dernier lui avait annoncé que la jolie brune avait rompu avec lui, sur le coup Damon avait été furieux après la jeune femme de faire encore du mal à son frère mais ce dernier lui avait expliquer les raisons de la jeune fille, elle ne l'avait pas quitter parce qu'elle ne l'aimait plus où qu'elle aimait un autre homme mais à cause de la distance des kilomètres entre eux et de ne pas pouvoir être ensemble mise à part le week-end et lors des vacances scolaires

Grâce à sa femme et à son frère Damon avait finit par se calmer au plus grand soulagement de ces deniers car il avait finalement comprit les raisons d'Eléna cependant il était persuadé qu'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre et qu'un jour ils finiraient par se retrouver peu importe le temps que ça prendra. Il y a quelques jours alors qu'elle fesait des courses en ville Heather à croisé Eléna par le plus grand des hasards, les deux femmes ont discutés de tout et de rien sans bien sur évoqué ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois le sujet de Stefan, d'un côté la jeune pédiatre trouvait ça mal venue de remuer le passer tandis que la jeune Gilbert ne voulait pas remuer le passé. Suite à ses dernières paroles le jeune homme accompagné de sa femme s'installèrent à table pour prendre leur petit déjeuner tandis que leur fils tétait son biberon de lait

* * *

**New-York/Coffee Break**

Dans un café du centre ville trois jeunes femmes étaient assises à une table, l'une était blonde, l'autre était brune et la dernière était de couleur caramel, il s'agissait d'Eléna Gilbert, Bonnie Bennett et Caroline Forbes. Voilà maintenant trois mois que les trois jeunes femmes ne c'était pas vu faut dire qu'elles ont été beaucoup occupé cependant malgré leur nombreuses occupations les trois jeunes femmes trouvent toujours le temps de se voir et de se raconter leur vie surtout depuis que la jolie blonde a emménagé avec son petit ami qui n'est d'ailleurs plus Tyler Lockwood car ce dernier la trompé avec une fille du nom de Hayley il y a trois ans

* * *

_**Flashback trois ans plus tôt/Jude High School**_

Caroline venait de sortir de son cours d'Histoire, depuis qu'elle avait surpris son petit copain en train d'embrasser une fille à pleine bouche entre deux cours, la jolie blonde était sur les nerfs à défaut de dire hyper furax donc gare à celui qui venait lui chercher des noises surtout que depuis quelques mois l'adolescente était constamment courtiser par Niklaus Mikaelson dit Klaus et elle repoussait sans cesse ses avances bien qu'elle n'était pas insensible à son charme mais elle avait un petit copain qu'elle aimait plus que tout où plutôt avait car là elle était tellement en colère et furieuse après lui que si elle s'écoutait elle laisserait exploser sa colère en vers lui pour l'avoir prise pour une idiote en fesant passer cette garce d'Hayley comme pour une simple amis alors qu'il s'envoie en l'air avec elle

Caroline évitait Tyler au maximum d'ailleurs ça valait mieux pour lui si il ne voulait pas être confronté à la colère de la jolie blonde qui était comme un volcan en fusion prêt à exploser, elle bloquait tout ses appels et ne prenait pas la peine de lire les textos qu'il lui envoyait puisqu'elle les supprimait dès qu'elle voyait le nom Tyler Lockwood, elle veillait à ne pas le croiser au lycée ni dans les lieux où elle se rendait et elle ne répondait pas quand il venait sonner chez elle. Caroline était habillé d' un slim bleu marine, un pull noir, un manteau noir ainsi qu'une écharpe beige autour du cou. Ses cheveux blonds étaient lâchés et lissés, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se rendre dans une autre classe, Tyler arriva vers elle ce qui n'était pas du gout de la belle blonde qui ne voulait surtout pas voir sa tête de sale traître et de sale menteur de première

Tyler: Hey  
Caroline: Qu'est-ce tu veux ?  
Tyler: Tu ne me dis même pas bonjour ?  
Caroline froidement: Bonjour  
Tyler choqué: …..  
Caroline: Au revoir Tyler  
Tyler: Attends Care  
Caroline en levant les yeux au ciel: Quoi encore ?  
Tyler: Ça fait des jours et des jours que j'éssaie de te joindre et j'ai le droit qu'à un bonjour froid et glacial

_Caroline dans ses pensées: Non mais il me prends pour une conne en plus. Restes calmes Caro même si tu as envie de l'étriper_

Caroline: Bah ouais  
Tyler: Tu peux au moins me dire ce que tu fesais pour m'ignorer complètement  
Caroline: J'étais occupée  
Tyler: Et c'est ça ton explication pour justifier ton comportement bizarre avec moi ?  
Caroline: Oui

_Tyler dans ses pensées: Elle a un autre mec j'en suis sur_

Tyler: T'as un autre mec ?  
Caroline en écarquillant les yeux: Pardon ?  
Tyler: T'as un autre mec, c'est obligé sinon tu te conduirais pas comme ça avec moi

_Caroline dans ses pensées: C'est lui qui se tape une autre fille et il ose me dire que c'est moi qui est un autre mec_

Caroline: Alors là c'est la poêle qui se moque du chaudron

La jolie blonde avait dit ça sur un ton exaspérée et énervée tout en levant les yeux au ciel, c'est vrai là c'est vraiment se foutre de la gueule du monde, c'est lui que Caroline surprend en train d'embrasser cette pétasse d'Hayley avec qui il est probablement aller plus loin que de simples baisers avec cette brune de malheur et là il ose lui l'accuser d'avoir un autre mec alors que c'est lui qui va voir ailleurs. Tyler arqua un sourcil comme preuve qu'il ne comprenait pas un mot de ce qu'elle lui disait

Tyler: Je ne comprends pas un mot de ce que tu me dis  
Caroline en colère: C'est toi qui me trompe avec cette garce d'Hayley et c'est moi que tu accuses d'avoir quelqu'un d'autre, tu te fou vraiment de la gueule du monde Ty

_Tyler dans ses pensées: Oh oh_

Tyler: De quoi tu parles ?  
Caroline: Je parle de ta bouche sur celle d'Hayley entre deux cours et ne prends pas la peine de me dire que c'est pas ce que je crois parce que je vous ai vu  
Tyler: …..  
Caroline: Alors arrêtes ton cirque du mec qui se sent délaissé quand c'est toi qui va voir ailleurs  
Tyler gêné: Euh ...  
Caroline: Oui Tyler je suis au courant alors arrêtes de me prendre pour une conne, tu me rendras service  
Tyler: Je suis désolé  
Caroline froidement: Gardes tes excuses pour quelqu'un que ça intéresse  
Tyler: Je suis étonné que Klaus ne te l'ai pas dit  
Caroline: ...

_Caroline dans ses pensées: Alors comme ça il était au courant, ça m'étonne pas_

Caroline: Klaus n'est pas le problème  
Tyler: Tu rigoles, tu crois que je sais pas qu'il te drague ouvertement ?  
Caroline: Je n'ai jamais céder à ses avances je te signale ce qui n'est pas ton cas avec Hayley alors n'inverse pas les rôles

_Caroline dans ses pensées: Depuis quand je prends la défense de Klaus moi, c'est nouveau ça_

Caroline: C'est terminer Tyler, nous deux c'est finit et t'avise pas de te pointer chez moi à nouveau où je te jure que tu vas le regretter

Voilà presque une semaine que Caroline fesait trainer les choses, elle aurait dû rompre avec Tyler depuis jours et des jours car elle n'avait jamais eu aucune intention de lui pardonner de l'avoir trompé avec cette Hayley de malheur, cette dernière a d'ailleurs intérêt à ne pas croire la route de Caroline Forbes à moins d'avoir envie de provoquer la troisième guerre mondiale. La jolie blonde planta Tyler furieusement avant de partir en direction de son cours

_**Fin du Flashback**_

* * *

Caroline n'avait jamais pu pardonner à Tyler de l'avoir tromper surtout qu'apparemment il fesait ça depuis des mois, après avoir rompu avec le jeune homme la jolie blonde avait le cœur brisé et deviner qui était là pour ramasser les miettes ? Klaus bien évidement, ce dernier qui était éperdument amoureux d'elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de se réjouir de la rupture du couple Forwood car il avait à présent le champ libre pour séduire la jolie blonde et la faire succomber à son charme tout en sachant que ça ne se ferait pas en un jour mais à force d'entêtement et de démonstration d'affection il était arrivé à ses fins, il avait réussit à réparer le cœur brisé de Caroline et à le conquérir il y a maintenant deux ans

Eléna: Alors Caroline, cette villa ?  
Caroline: Fabuleuse  
Bonnie: D'un autre côté venant de Klaus ça ne peut être que fabuleux  
Caroline: C'est vrai  
Eléna: C'est Rebekah qui doit être contente

Caroline esquissa un sourire en regardant Eléna, en effet il y a deux semaines Klaus avait demander à la jolie blonde de venir vivre avec lui et elle avait accepté après quelques minutes d'hésitation alors que ça fait maintenant deux ans qu'ils sont en couple après s'être tourné autour pendant presque aussi longtemps à quelques mois près. Ce qu'elle vivait avec lui n'avait vraiment rien de comparable avec ce qu'elle avait pu vivre avec Tyler où encore Matt, avec Klaus c'était tellement meilleur que tout ce qu'elle a pu connaître, avec lui elle est tellement heureuse dans tout les sens du terme qu'elle a souvent l'impression de rêver

* * *

_**Flashback deux ans plus tôt/Appartement de Caroline**_

Certaines des plus grandes histoires d'amour de ce siècle sont graver dans la pierre, certains êtres sont destinés à se rencontrer et à s'aimer, certaines destinés sont liés les unes aux autres, certaines vies ne peuvent être séparé l'une de l'autre car c'est le destin tandis que d'autre doivent crée leur propre histoire et construire leur propre avenir mais il y a des histoires qui ont besoin de temps pour se construire et s'épanouir. Ces histoires là demande une patience infinie mais tout arrive à point qui c'est arrive et lorsque ça se produit on réalise à quel point ça valait la peine d'attendre malgré les nombreux obstacles qui se sont dressés sur leur route, Caroline Forbes et Niklaus Mikaelson dit Klaus font partie de ces personnes là

Selon la bible l'amour est patient, il est plein de bonté. L'amour n'est point envieux, il ne se vante point, il ne s'enfle pas d'orgueil et il ne fait rien de malhonnête. Il ne cherche point son intérêt, il ne s'irrite point, il ne soupçonne point le mal, il ne se réjouit point de l'injustice mais il se réjouit de la vérité, il excuse tout, il croit tout, il espère tout et il supporte tout. Tout ce qui y est écrit dedans est vrai mais même si l'amour est pure et plein de bonté cela ne veut pas dire qu'il ne fait pas souffrir lorsque vous aimez quelqu'un et que cette personne vous trahit où encore quand vous aimez quelqu'un qui ne partage pas les même sentiments que vous. Klaus aimait Caroline depuis près de trois ans désormais mais cette dernière n'avait d'yeux que pour ce minable de Lockwood et pourtant c'est pas faute d'avoir tout fait pour la courtiser et la séduire mais malgré tout ces refus il n'avait pas renoncé car il savait qu'elle était faite pour lui et qu'il était fait pour elle

Bien que Klaus ne soit pas connu pour sa patience il était plus que patient pour les beaux yeux de la jolie Caroline Forbes car à ses yeux elle en valait largement la peine, elle est la lumière de ses ténèbres et à ses côtés il veut devenir quelqu'un de meilleur et il aime ressentir ce qu'elle lui fait ressentir lui le grand bad boy cruel et sans pitié pour les autres. Avec elle il avait apprit l'amour, la bonté, le pardon, la compassion, la pitié ce qui est énorme pour le jeune homme qui n'avait jamais fait preuve de toutes ses émotions depuis des années mais avec elle il avait redécouvert ça. Klaus lui avait montrer une facette de lui même qu'il ne montrait habituellement à personne, en tout cas personne qui ne soit assez digne d'intérêt à ses yeux, il lui avait fait partager sa passion pour l'art et il c'était démener comme jamais pour la séduire sans y parvenir mais il ne renonçait pas à conquérir son cœur

Lorsque Klaus avait eu vent de la rupture entre Caroline et Tyler il en était très heureux enfin parce qu'il aurait à présent le champ libre pour la courtiser cependant il était triste pour elle surtout que la trahison de ce minable de Lockwood l'avait brisé mais il avait été là pour elle même si elle le repoussait, il l'avait accompagné au défilé de mode qu'elle organisait la semaine qui suivait sa rupture avec Tyler, il lui avait donné le bal de promo de ses rêves et avait assisté à sa remise de diplôme sans même qu'elle ne le lui demande quoique se soit d'ailleurs elle ne lui aurait jamais demandé sauf ce soir là lors du bal où elle c'était retrouver sans robe étant donné qu'une garce la lui avait voler au cours de la journée

Voilà a présent une année qu'ils se tournaient autour en jouant au petit jeu du chat et de la souris, elle avait beau clamer haut et fort qu'elle ne se laisserait pas séduire par lui jamais au grand jamais elle ne pouvait nier qu'il ne là laissait pas indifférente et qu'il l'attirait tel un aimant cependant les contraires s'attirent c'est pourtant bien connu. Ce petit jeu du chat et de la souris était assez drôle et amusant mais l'attraction entre eux augmentait de jour en jour, lorsqu'il était près d'elle Caroline sentait son cœur battre des records de vitesse et elle sentait des décharges électrique venir lui titiller la colonne vertébrale comme par exemple ce soir où ils c'étaient rencontré où plutôt croisé à une exposition d'art au Musée d'art moderne et contemporain situé dans le quartier de Midtown Manathan à New-York qui se nomme le MoMA

La jolie blonde avait été initié par Klaus à l'art sous toutes ses formes mais comme elle était venue accompagné d'un couple d'amis elle c'était retrouvé toute seule et sans moyen de locomotion pour rentrer chez elle hormis peut être ses jambes mais c'est là que celui qui l'attirait tel un aimant c'était arrêté devant elle au volant de son 4x4 noir et lui proposa de la raccompagné jusque chez elle, au début Caroline avait eu envie de lui dire qu'elle préférait mourir fauché par une voiture en traversant la route plutôt que de monter avec lui mais elle n'en a rien dit et est monter dans sa voiture. Le trajet jusque chez elle fut incroyablement long et silencieux. Désormais la jolie blonde se retrouvait en face de Klaus devant la porte de l'immeuble où elle vivait, ses yeux bleu océan étaient figé sur ceux du jeune homme à tel point qu'on aurait dit qu'ils leur étaient impossible de rompre le silence

Caroline: Merci de m'avoir raccompagné  
Klaus: Je t'en prie

Klaus savait que d'ici d'une minute à l'autre Caroline allait lui souhaiter une bonne soirée et allait pénétrer à l'intérieur du bâtiment mais il n'avait aucune envie de là quitter, non il voulait rester ainsi ici avec elle jusqu'à la fin des temps à la contempler bien qu'il mourrait d'envie de déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes et de goûter à la douceur de ses lèvres qui l'obssédait et le hantait jour et nuit depuis trois ans. La jolie blonde était hanter par les mêmes choses que Klaus depuis un certain temps à tel point que ça la réveillait en sursaut en plein milieu de la nuit, le jeune homme ne savait pas comment Caroline allait réagir à ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire mais il devait le faire au risque de se faire prendre une gifle majestueuse en plein visage

Klaus avança son visage de celui la jolie blonde sans la quitter des yeux ne serait-ce qu'une seconde et il l'embrassa avec toute la douceur et l'amour dont il était capable, prise au dépourvue la jeune femme se laissa faire en écarquillant les yeux avant de les fermés après quelques secondes avant de répondre à son baiser en hissant ses bras autour de la nuque du jeune homme. Jamais de toute sa jeune vie Caroline n'avait ressentit de tel sensation à travers un baiser à tel point qu'elle avait l'impression de n'être plus qu'un flocon de neige qui tombe au sol, des papillons mélangés à des décharges électrique lui traversait tout le corps comme une rafale de vent tellement c'était intense et puissant mais que c'était bon. Les lèvres de Klaus étaient si douces et enivrantes à la fois qu'elle en perdit complètement l'esprit oubliant tout le reste, jamais de sa vie la jolie blonde n'avait connu un baiser aussi parfait

**_Fin du Flashback_**


	14. Chapitre 14: Retrouvailles et Bal masqué

Miiia: Je suis ravie que le chapitre 13 t'es plu, effectivement il y a eu du changement pour un peu tout les personnages mais c'était le but. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira tout autant ainsi qu'à tout ceux qui lisent ma fic

* * *

**Chapitre 14: Retrouvailles et Bal masqué**

**New-York/L'empire State Building**

L'empire State Building est un établissement de haut standing, c'est un gratte-ciel de style Art décoration situé dans le centre de Manhattan à New York dans le quartier de Midtown au 350 de la cinquième avenue entre la trente-troisième et la tente-quatrième rues. Il a été pendant des décennies le plus haut immeuble du monde, il tire son nom du surnom de l'État de New York, The Empire State. L'empire peut accueillir une large palette de clients de la haute société, les tarifs des chambres sont assez élevé mais l'accueil et le service sont irréprochable, l'immeuble s'étend sur des étages et des étages au plus grand plaisir des clients. Il y a de nombreux types de chambres allant de simples chambres à de sublimes suites donc autant dire que ceux qui veulent loger une nuit où plus ne sont pas de ceux qui font attention à leur dépense du mois

Ce soir l'empire State Building était réservé pour une occasion bien spécial qui est le bal masqué de la police de la ville, presque toutes la ville était invité d'ailleurs ils ont certainement tous reçut leur petit carton d'invitation quelques semaines plus tôt donc il n'y avait pas besoin de montrer son compte en banque pour rentrer. En effet il suffisait de montrer son carton d'invitation et de bien évidement porter un masque puisque c'est un bal masqué, bien évidement la tenue élégante est obligatoire. Le bal sera animé par un orchestre de treize instruments: des pianistes, des violonistes et bien d'autre. Sachez que le champagne sera également présent comme dans tout bon bal où gala qui se respecte et particulièrement à New-York, tout sera expliquer en détail sur le carton d'invitation envoyé a presque toute la ville

Le bal de la police, une soirée parfois avec les riches mais parfois comme cette année- avec les deux où la richesse ne comptait pas, c'était une occasion idéale pour ceux qui n'appartiennent pas aux cercle doré mais qui vienne d'un milieu modeste pour assister à une soirée d'une tel envergure. Jérémy Gilbert âgé désormais de dix neuf ans avait décidé d'y aller d'ailleurs il serait accompagné de personne bien que ce genre de soirée ne soit pas du tout sa tasse de thé c'était l'occasion de revoir certaine personne perdue de vue et d'en rencontrer de nouvelle, le jeune homme était resté devant sa penderie durant de longues minutes avant de se décider pour le seul costard qu'il avait enfin un sur deux car tout le reste sont des vêtements décontracté qu'il porte tout les jours au quotidien. Jérémy venait tout juste de franchir les portes où se déroulait l'évènement de la soirée où déjà des tas d'invités étaient présents mais tout à coup il croisa une fille qu'il aurait pu reconnaître n'importe où même sous un masque

Jérémy: Bonsoir Faith  
Faith en se retournant: Jérémy  
Jérémy: Salut  
Faith: Je savais pas que tu viendrais  
Jérémy: Bah si comme tu vois  
Faith: Comment tu m'as reconnu ?  
Jérémy: Tes cheveux enfin ta coiffure, je t'ai déjà vu coiffé comme ça  
Faith: Quand ça ?  
Jérémy: Au défilé de mode il y a trois ans  
Faith: T'as une sacré bonne mémoire  
Jérémy: On fait ce qu'on peut  
Faith en souriant: …..  
Jérémy: Au fait tu es très belle  
Faith: Merci, tu es très élégant  
Jérémy: Tenu obligatoire exigé, je ne porte que très rarement un costard  
Faith: Je veux bien te croire

Jérémy afficha un sourire à Faith et cette dernière lui souria également retourna, les deux jeunes gens se sont rencontré lorsque la jolie brune à percuter son torse de plein fouet le jour où elle a été transférer à Columbia au cours du premier trimestre, le jeune homme quand à lui arpentait les couloirs de l'université. Ce jour là Faith ignorait encore qu'en la personne de Jérémy Gilbert elle rencontrait son premier ami cela dit elle devait bien admettre que Jérémy lui fesait bien plus d'effet que ça devrait l'être

* * *

Non loin de là Tyler Lockwood venait de faire son entré accompagné de sa chère amie Hayley qui soit dite en passant est un peu plus qu'une amie car c'est justement avec cette fille qu'il avait trompé Caroline il y a quelques années au temps du lycée cela étant dit ils n'étaient pas devenu un couple pour autant cependant ça ne les empêchait pas de s'afficher bras dessus bras dessous et encore moins de coucher ensemble. Bref Hayley avait accepté l'invitation du jeune homme avec le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, pour l'occasion Tyler avait acheté un nouveau costume Armani ainsi qu'un masque noir basique, ils entrèrent dans la salle

Tyler: Tu es vraiment super dans cette robe  
Hayley: Merci, toi tu es super canon dans ce smoking  
Tyler: Merci  
Hayley: Tu m'as l'air bien pensif Ty  
Tyler: Ah ouais ?  
Hayley: Ouais  
Tyler: J'ai rien de particulier à l'esprit  
Hayley: Donc tu te demandes pas si Caroline va venir ?  
Tyler: …..  
Hayley: Ouais je me disais bien aussi  
Tyler: Tu vas pas me faire une scène Hayley ?  
Hayley: A quoi bon ? Si c'est pour que tu m'envoies sur les roses  
Tyler: …..  
Hayley: N'empêche que ça fais trois ans quand même  
Tyler: Je sais  
Hayley: Pourquoi tu penses tout le temps à elle ?  
Tyler: Caroline et moi c'est une longue histoire  
Hayley: Tu l'aimes toujours ?  
Tyler: Je l'aimerais toujours, c'est mon premier amour  
Hayley: Mais elle est passé à autre chose  
Tyler: Ça ne durera pas  
Hayley: Ça dure depuis deux ans  
Tyler: Caroline se rendra bientôt compte qu'elle n'a aucun avenir avec ce minable

Tyler ne supportait vraiment pas Klaus à défaut de dire qu'il le haïssait du plus profond de son être mais c'est également réciproque, le jeune Lockwood savait que Caroline sortait avec cet enfoiré de première mais ce qu'il ignorait c'était qu'elle vivait avec lui désormais d'ailleurs il se souvient très bien d'avoir explosé de rage et de colère lorsqu'il avait apprit le nouveau rapprochement entre son ex petite-amie et Klaus et en particulier lorsqu'il les a vu s'embrasser dans un restaurant. Hayley leva les yeux au ciel tout en s'avançant dans la salle avec Tyler quand tout à coup

Hayley: Et toi tu sera là pour la consoler ?  
Tyler: Je sais qu'elle veut plus de moi mais au moins elle larguera Klaus  
Hayley: Personnellement je le déteste moi aussi celui-là  
Tyler: Tu veux boire quelque chose?  
Hayley: Avec plaisir, je me demandais quand est-ce que tu allais me le proposer

Tyler esquissa un sourire suite aux dernières paroles d'Hayley avant de l'entraîner vers le bar tandis que cette dernière glissa une main sur le bras du jeune homme sans que ce dernier ne le lui propose, l'un comme l'autre ils détestaient Klaus Mikaelson à tel point que rien que prononcer son nom fesait réveiller la haine qu'ils éprouvaient à son égard. D'un côté c'est pas étonnant que le jeune Lockwood le haïsse car il est tout ce qu'il ne sera jamais sans compter qu'il sort avec Caroline et cela suffisait largement à le faire rugir de haine envers lui, Hayley quand à elle et bien elle le détestait tout simplement

* * *

Pendant ce temps là à l'extérieur une limousine flambant neuve parmi tant d'autre venait de se garer devant l'Empire State Building mais ce n'était pas n'importe quel limousine car elle appartenait à Stefan Salvatore, ce dernier avait également reçut son petit carton d'invitation d'ailleurs ce soir il avait hésité entre venir avec sa voiture personnelle où bien avec la limousine et son chauffeur qui le conduisait généralement n'importe où et puis il avait finalement opté pour la limousine. En parlant du chauffeur ce dernier sortit justement du véhicule noir brillant et il ouvrit la porte arrière

Le chauffeur: Nous sommes arrivé Mr Salvatore  
Stefan: Merci

Après être sortie et avoir remercie son chauffeur gentiment et respectueusement comme toujours Stefan sortie de la limousine habillé d'un costard noir parfait qui lui allait à ravir puis il attacha le masque derrière sa tête avant de commença à se diriger vers le bâtiment de l'Empire State Building tandis que son chauffeur alla garer la limousine sur le parking où était garer les autres limousines. Le jeune Salvatore venait à ce bal en solitaire et puis c'est pas comme si il avait quelqu'un dans sa vie, il y a six mois il sortait avec une femme enfin jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne qu'il ne ressentait rien pour elle d'ailleurs comment le pourrait-il ? La seule femme pour qui il éprouvait un amour inconditionnel et éternel ne fesait plus partie de sa vie depuis quelques années, cette personne est la première fille dont il soit tomber amoureux et c'était également sa meilleure amie. Brune, les yeux brun, la peau légèrement matte mais absolument parfaite, elle s'appelle Eléna Gilbert

Oui Eléna était le grand amour de sa vie mais Stefan savait également que malgré le fait qu'elle était son grand et premier amour il ne ne la retrouverait jamais, il ne revivrait jamais cet amour passionnel qui l'avait fait vibrer et consumer durant ses années de lycée et qui aurait pu continuer à s'épanouir et à grandir si la distance de l'université de les avaient pas séparé d'ailleurs il ne se passait pas un jour depuis trois sans qu'il ne se demande ce que serait devenue leur vie si ils n'avaient pas rompu et il le sait. Il avait la certitude que si ils avaient étudié ensemble dans la même fac ils seraient toujours ensemble et vivrait un bonheur parfait et si ça se trouve ils se seraient mariés et vivraient ensemble, avec des si on peut imaginer plein de choses et même refaire le monde mais on ne récrit pas le passé, certaines choses arrivent pour de bonnes raisons et malheureusement parfois on ne peut rien y changer. Bref Stefan ouvra les portes battantes avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur mais c'est à ce moment qu'il vit son frère et Heather arriver en même temps que lui

Stefan: Tiens tiens mon chère frère et ma chère belle-sœur

Stefan esquissa un demi-sourire avant de serrer la main de son frère et d'enlacer sa belle-soeur avant de lui déposer un bisous sur chaque joues, le jeune Salvatore avait vu son aîné il n'y a que quelques jours mais c'était toujours un plaisir de les voir. Il avait toujours été proche de ce dernier d'aussi loins qu'il se souvienne mais lorsqu'Eléna a rompu avec lui Damon avait été présent pour lui plus que jamais d'ailleurs il savait qu'il pourrait toujours compté sur son grand-frère et c'était réciproque, il a conscience que sans son frère il ne serait pas là où il en est aujourd'hui a commencé par la mort tragique de leur parents il y a de nombreuses années. La famille est ce qui compte par dessus tout et ça les deux frères l'avaient comprit depuis fort longtemps d'ailleurs ce n'est pas pour rien que Damon avait choisit son petit frère pour être le parrain de son fils, il n'imaginait personne d'autre d'être capable d'une tel responsabilité

Damon: Salut petit frère  
Heather: Bonsoir Stefan, comment vas-tu ?  
Stefan: Bien et vous ?  
Damon: A merveille  
Stefan: Et mon neveu préféré comment va-t-il ?  
Damon en souriant: Tu n'en a qu'un seul je te signal  
Stefan: Je sais  
Heather: Il va bien, il grandit chaque jour et s'affirme chaque jour un peu plus. Il n'a pas encore un an mais il a un de ces caractère  
Stefan: Il a du hérité ça de son père  
Damon: Très drôle  
Stefan: Que veux-tu, les chiens ne font pas des chats  
Heather: Je confirme  
Damon: Je vois que tu es venue seul Stef  
Stefan sur un ton sarcastique: T'es perspicace dis donc

_Damon dans ses pensées: Il se paye ma tête ma parole_

Stefan: A ce propos qu'avez-vous fais du petit bonhomme ?  
Damon: La nounou  
Stefan: Okay  
Heather: Pourquoi t'as pas invité Andréa ?  
Stefan: On a rompu  
Damon: Toi où elle ?  
Stefan: Moi  
Heather: Pourquoi ?  
Stefan: Ça ne collait pas  
Damon: Tu rigoles, une top modèle qui craque pour ton joli minois et qui avait visiblement toutes les qualités que tu recherches chez une femme d'après ce que j'en ai vu. Elle est gentille, compréhensive, désintéressée, attentionnée et aussi ...  
Stefan: Je sais  
Damon: Alors là je te comprends pas  
Stefan: N'essaie pas

Stefan ne voulait pas dire que la seule et unique raison au faite qu'il est mit un terme à son début d'histoire si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça avec Andréa c'était Eléna car il savait que son frère allait en faire des tonnes et lui faire la morale sur le faite qu'il devait passé à autre chose au bout de trois ans, que c'est terminé et que les amours de lycée ne dure par forcément toute la vie et ça il n'a aucune envie de l'entendre même si au fond de lui il le sait cependant une infime partie de lui a le sentiment que si ils sont vraiment fait l'un pour l'autre comme il le pense la vie les réunira tôt où tard

* * *

Un bal était organisé ce soir enfin pas un bal comme les autres étant donné que c'était le bal de la police où toute la ville était invitée que vous soyez de milieu modeste où d'un niveau aisé, la richesse n'avait nu importance car la seule chose qui comptait était que les invités soit élégants et portes un maque étant donné que c'est un bal maqué. Caroline Forbes qui ne manquerait ce genre d'évènement pour rien au monde avait attendu cette soirée impatiemment, tout comme les citoyens de la ville elle avait reçut son petit carton d'invitation tout comme son petit ami cependant ils auraient mieux fais d'en envoyer un seul à l'intention du couple mais bon c'est comme ça. La jolie blonde avait passé des heures à faire les magasins afin de trouver une belle robe qui mettrait parfaitement bien son corps de déesse grec en valeur ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à son compagnon qui en la voyant descendre le grand escalier avait été incapable de sortir le moindre son durant quelques instant

Caroline avait opter pour une belle robe blanche qui mettait bien en valeur ses courbes féminine, assortis avec un collier en pendentif en argent qui tombait un peu plus au dessus de sa généreuse poitrine ainsi que de beaux escarpins blancs dissimulé sous sa robe somptueuse, ses beaux cheveux blond étaient attacher en chignon bien que quelques mèches ondulés tombaient sur ses épaules ce qui la rendait encore plus éblouissante. Klaus quand à lui portait un costume noir sous une chemise blanche dont les boutons étaient finement nacrés, un gilet ainsi qu'un nœud papillon tout aussi blanc et des chaussures italiennes brillantes de couleur noir. En le voyant Caroline en était resté sans voix tellement il était incroyablement parfait et terriblement canon

Le couple arriva à l'Empire dans une limousine brillante noir qui les déposa devant l'hôtel en seulement quelques minutes et quelques secondes plus tard le couple franchissa les deux portes battantes, l'endroit était très lumineux et très beau ce qui n'étonna ni Klaus ni Caroline car l'Empire était déjà très luxueux et d'une beauté légendaire mais quand ce dernier était transformé en salle de bal avec boisson et repas tout était encore plus extraordinaire. La jolie blonde avait une main sous le bras de son petit ami où on pouvait voir un somptueux bracelet que le jeune homme lui avait offert pour son dix huitième anniversaire mais qu'elle avait briser une fois après avoir passer ses nerfs sur Klaus à l'époque, ce dernier l'avait fait réparé avant de le lui rendre avec un grand sourire scotché aux lèvres et depuis ce jour la jeune femme le gardait précieusement

Klaus: Tu es magnifique love  
Caroline: Merci, tu me l'as dis cinq fois depuis qu'on est partie  
Klaus: C'est parce que tu l'es  
Caroline en rougissant: ….  
Klaus en souriant: Surtout quand tu rougis  
Caroline: C'est toi qui me trouble avec ta galanterie  
Klaus: Ravie de l'entendre  
Caroline: Mais je vais pas m'en plaindre, les hommes galants se font rares de nos jours  
Klaus: Il fut une époque où tu ne m'aurais jamais dit de tel choses  
Caroline: C'était parce que tu me tapais sur les nefs avec tes flirts constant  
Klaus: Et aujourd'hui ?  
Caroline: Aujourd'hui je t'aime

Oui il fut une époque remontant un peu plus de trois ans où Caroline aurait envoyé une bonne réplique sanglante à ce cher Klaus pour oser une fois de plus la courtiser en flirtant avec elle et pourtant elle devait bien avouer qu'à l'époque ce genre d'attention là touchait même si elle refusait de l'admettre d'ailleurs elle jouait à ce petit jeu de l'autruche pendant une année après sa rupture avec Tyler qui lui avait briser le cœur. Aujourd'hui tant de choses avait changé et évolué entre eux mais elle en est plus qu'heureuse, certes son ex l'avait détruite il y a plus de trois ans mais Klaus avait grandement contribué à guérir son cœur et à faire briller cette lueur qui brillait quotidiennement dans les yeux de la jolie blonde depuis deux ans

Caroline avait succomber à son charme et c'était pas trop tôt qu'elle l'admette après une année à le nier, aujourd'hui quand elle compare sa relation avec lui et la relation qu'elle a pu avoir avec Tyler elle sait que ça n'a absolument rien avoir. Klaus l'avait aider à grandir et a passé du statue d'adolescente à celui de femme, dans ses bras elle se sent plus heureuse qu'elle ne là jamais été dans les bras de n'importe quel garçon surtout que ce n'est pas un simple garçon mais un homme qui là regardait tel un diamant chaque jour, elle sait au plus profond d'elle même que jamais il ne lui fera le moindre mal.

Ce dernier était tomber sous son charme dès la première fois où ils ont échangé un brin de conversation si on peu appeler ça comme une conversation, ce jour là il lui avait fait son numéro de séducteur mais elle l'avait bien remit à sa place ce qui avait laisser le jeune homme sans voix et admiratif que ce petit bout de femme soit si forte et pleine d'assurance pour oser lui parler de la sorte. A partir de ce jour il était complètement obssédé par elle à tel point qu'il n'arriva pas à penser à autre chose qu'à elle et puis il a finit par tomber éperdument amoureux d'elle seulement voilà elle était pas libre et en plus elle le rembarrait, dès qu'il avait le malheur d'ouvrir la bouche mais cela n'a pas fait renoncer le jeune homme

Quand il avait apprit la rupture de Tyler et Caroline il était heureux mais il était malheureux pour la jolie blonde car il avait vu le désespoir, la douleur et la tristesse dans ses jolies yeux bleu. Klaus détestait voir la jeune femme souffrir car il ne le supportait pas mais il avait désormais eu le champ libre pour guérir son cœur meurtri et piétiner par cet imbécile de Lockwood, il avait eu le champ libre pour la séduire et la faire tomber amoureuse de lui ce qui lui a prit pas mal de temps il faut bien l'avouer. Oui ça lui avait prit du temps surtout quand Caroline refusait d'accepter ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui mais ça avait valut largement le coup peu importe le temps que ça a prit. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Klaus

Klaus: Tu n'imagines pas à quel point j'aime entendre ces paroles là  
Caroline en souriant: Je m'en doute tout de même  
Klaus: Je t'aime plus que tout love  
Caroline: Moi aussi Klaus  
Klaus: J'aime te voir heureuse et souriante  
Caroline: C'est l'effet que tu as sur moi  
Klaus: C'est réciproque

Oui Caroline le rendait heureux plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été de toute son existence mais il faut bien avoué qu'avant de là rencontrer l'amour envers une femme était un sentiment étranger, il avait connu et fréquenter des femmes avant elle mais jamais il n'en n'avait aimé une seule mais cette sublime jeune femme qui se tenait à son bras avait tout changer d'ailleurs elle l'avait changer lui même. Oui avec elle il avait apprit l'amour mais également la compassion pour autrui, la pitié, la bonté et le pardon ce qui qu'il n'avait jamais fait auparavant

Caroline fesait ressortir ce qu'il y avait de meilleur en lui bien que certaine personne pensait qu'il n'y avait rien de bon chez lui mais la jolie blonde avait pu constater que ce n'était pas le cas. Elle avait vu une partie vulnérable de lui même qu'il ne montrait jamais, la jeune femme approcha son visage et elle déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de son petit ami auquel il répondit tout aussi tendrement ce qui n'avait pas échapper à ce cher Tyler qui avait une grande envie d'étriper Klaus mais il n'en fit rien, le couple rompit le baiser après quelques secondes puis ils descendèrent les trois petites marches devant eux avant de faire leur grande entrée dans la salle

* * *

Les deux portes battantes de l'entrée s'ouvrèrent sur une magnifique jeune femme aux cheveux brun légèrement ondulé et aux yeux noisette virant parfois aux bruns sous son masque noir, elle était habillée d'une robe noir bustier avec un peu de strass ce qui là rendait absolument divine et qui fesait ressortir la couleur matte de sa peau, ses cheveux bruns étaient ramener sur un seul et même côté et elle avait une touche de rouge à lèvres sur ses lèvres rosies au naturel d'ailleurs elle avait mit un temps fou à se préparer. Cette jeune femme n'était autre qu'Eléna Gilbert qui était d'une beauté à coupée le souffle, sous son masque elle constata qu'il y avait déjà beaucoup de monde alors que la soirée ne fesait que commencé

Près du bar Stefan Salvatore échangeait un brin de conversation avec Damon et Heather de tout et de rien faut dire qu'à part son travail au magazine le jeune homme n'avait pas grand chose à dire de bien passionnant cela dit en cherchant bien il avait toujours un truc où deux à dire tel que certain souvenirs passé qui ressurgissaient avec nostalgie, avant de faire un brin de causette avec son frère et sa belle-sœur Stefan avait été salué brièvement Klaus et Caroline qui ondulait déjà sur la piste de danse. Bref alors qu'il discutait avec Damon et Heather Stefan détourna les yeux à peine cinq secondes quand tout à coup il là vit, il se figea tel une statue de glace oubliant même que son frère lui parlait

Damon: Hey Stef tu m'écoutes

Evidemment qu'il ne l'écoutait plus car il était déjà partie sur sa planète qui répondait au doux non d'Eléna Gilbert, elle avait beau porter un masque qui dissimulait une partie de son visage Stefan pourrait la reconnaît n'importe où et sous n'importe quoi, chaque trait de son image physiologique était graver en lui pour toujours. Il était sous le choc et à la fois stupéfait de la revoir après ces trois dernières années, elle s'avançait vers sa direction comme si elle avait deviné qu'il l'avait reconnu mais en faite elle l'avait également reconnue d'où elle était et c'est ce qui là poussa à s'avancer vers lui. Plus elle se rapprochait de lui plus il sentit une délicieuse chaleur se rependre dans tout son corps, Damon qui appelait son frère au moins trois fois d'aflié se retint de le secouer comme un poirier quand tout à coup lui et Heather virent Eléna s'avancer vers Stefan qui ne bougeait toujours pas ce qui fit sourire les jeunes mariés. Lorsque la jeune Gilbert se retrouva en face de Stefan elle laissa échapper un petit sourire

Damon: Bonsoir Eléna  
Eléna: Salut Damon  
Heather: Bonsoir Eléna  
Eléna: Bonsoir Heather  
Heather: Tu es magnifique  
Eléna: Merci toi aussi  
Heather à Damon: Viens on va danser  
Damon: Mais …..  
Heather en insistant: Damon

_Damon dans ses pensées: Mais oui quel idiot_

Damon: Oui bien sur chérie. Bonne soirée Eléna  
Eléna en fixant Stefan: Toi aussi

Damon prit la main de sa femme dans la sienne et il l'entraîna vers la piste de danse avec le sourire aux lèvres, le couple c'était souvent demander quand est-ce que Stefan allait revoir Eléna d'ailleurs ils avaient suggérer toute sorte de scénarios possible mais rien ne c'était produit depuis le retour du jeune homme de Londres mais il a fallut que ce soir soit justement le soir où ils se retrouvent ce qui ne pouvait pas être plus parfait que ça. Tandis que Damon posa une main sur la taille de son épouse tout en prenant la main d'Heather de sa main de libre en se regardant profondément dans les yeux Stefan et Eléna se fixaient longuement droit dans les yeux en dévisageant l'un l'autre, voilà trois ans qu'ils ne c'étaient pas revu

_Eléna dans ses pensées: Bon sang dis lui quelque chose Eléna_  
_Stefan dans ses pensées: Aller réagit Stef au lieu de la fixer comme un idiot_

Eléna: Bonsoir Stefan  
Stefan: Eléna … je ….. bonsoir

Stefan avait décidément du mal à faire fonctionner son esprit ce soir faut dire qu'il avait de sérieuses raisons pour avoir du mal à mettre plus de trois mots les uns à la suite des autres tellement il était sous le choc mais c'était une bonne chose car il était plus que content de la revoir. Voilà que maintenant il se mettait à bégayer ce qui expliquait la raison de son manque de paroles cohérentes ce qui fit extirper un demi-sourire à la jeune femme qui avait toujours adoré ce côté là de Stefan aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, bien qu'elle soit légèrement plus détendu que lui son cœur battait la chamade à peu près autant que lui si bien qu'on aurait presque dit qu'ils jouaient du tam tam tellement ils battaient à l'unisson mais bien sur on ne pouvait pas les entendre, le jeune homme pouvait sentir le délicieux parfum qui émanait d'elle et qui était similaire à celui de ses souvenirs. Après quelques minutes Stefan retrouva un semblant de paroles correcte

Stefan: Pardon pour mon manque de parole  
Eléna: C'est rien  
Stefan: C'est le choc

_Eléna dans ses pensées: Dans quel sens ? En bien où en mal ?_

Eléna: J'avais compris  
Stefan: Je suis très content de te voir

_Eléna dans ses pensées: Oufff_

Eléna: Moi aussi  
Stefan: Tu es sublime  
Eléna: Merci  
Stefan: De rien  
Eléna: Tu es très élégant, le costard te va toujours aussi bien  
Stefan: Merci

Stefan sentait une douce chaleur l'envahir de nouveau tellement il était heureux mais là voir devant lui fesait remonter tout les souvenirs de leur histoire et bizarrement ça ne le fesait pas souffrir le moins du monde, bien au contraire ça le rendait nostalgique et comblé de bonheur à la fois. Le jeune homme ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire en la dévisageant, il ne voulait plus qu'elle s'éloigne de son champ de vision à présent ce qui ne semblait pas déranger la jolie brune qui dévisageait Stefan sous toutes les coutures au niveau de son visage, Stefan lui tendit sa main

Stefan: Danses avec moi  
Eléna en fixant Stefan: Avec plaisir

Suite à ses dernières paroles Eléna posa sa main dans celle de Stefan qu l'entraîna sur la piste où dansait plusieurs couples y comprit Damon et Heather ainsi que Caroline et Klaus. Le jeune Salvatore glissa un bras autour de la fine taille de la jeune Gilbert tandis qu'il prit la main de la jeune femme dans sa main de libre, cette dernière posa sa main de libre sur l'épaule de Stefan en plongeant son regard dans le sien tandis que leur corps étaient étroitement liés où plutôt enlacés. Niveau grande retrouvailles après trois ans sans nouvelles Stefan et Eléna ne pouvaient pas faire mieux que de se revoir durant un bal maqué


	15. Chapitre 15: Baby-Sitting

Miiia: Je suis ravis que tu es adoré ce chapitre et en effet il y a du flirt entre Jérémy et Faith mais l'histoire reste centré sur Stelena même si il y a d'autre couples comme klaroline

Stéléna: La suite est en cours et j'espère que tu l'aimeras.

Voici donc le chapitre 15 en espérant qu'il vous plaira,je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'attends vos reviews avec impatience

* * *

**Chapitre 15:**** Baby-sitting et fin de soirée**

**New-York/Style Magazine**

L'heure tournait et tournait mais Stefan était toujours au bureau à terminer les petit détails avant le bouclage du numéro qui sortira demain matin dans les kiosques mais qui d'autre que le big boss peut le faire ? Être son propre patron à son lot d'avantage mais aussi d'inconvénients et cela impliquait à être le dernier à partir, voilà maintenant un an qu'il avait reprit les reines du magazine après la fermeture de l'ancien propriétaire qui par manque de rentré d'argent et donc de ventes avait du mettre la clef sous la porte mais voilà que Stefan était venu lui dire qu'il souhaitait lui racheté le magazine ce qu'il a pratiquement accepté aussitôt n'ayant nul d'autre choix, depuis lors ça n'a jamais aussi bien marché que depuis que le jeune Salvatore en est le propriétaire

Alors qu'il était assit à son fauteuil devant son ordinateur il entendit son portable sonner, il détourna les yeux de l'écran de l'ordinateur pour sortir son téléphone portable de la poche de sa veste il y vit le nom de son frère ce qui le fit froncer les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que Damon pouvait bien lui vouloir à une heure pareil ? Il n'en n'avait aucune idée mais connaissant son frère ça doit surement être important car il ne lui viendrait surement pas à l'esprit de l'appeler comme ça simplement pour prendre des nouvelles surtout qu'ils se voient régulièrement, en tout cas le meilleur moyen de le savoir était de décrocher. Stefan appuya sur la douche décrocher avant de coller l'objet tactile à son oreille

Stefan: Allo  
Damon: C'est moi  
Stefan: Je sais  
Damon: Tout va bien ?  
Stefan: A merveille  
Damon: Je dis ça parce que ta voix est bizarre

_Stefan dans ses pensées: J'oubliais qu'il me connaissait si bien _

Stefan: Je vais bien  
Damon: Sur ?  
Stefan: Oui, j'ai juste beaucoup de travail  
Damon: T'es toujours au bureau ?  
Stefan: Et oui  
Damon: Il est tard  
Stefan: Comme si j'avais pas remarqué  
Damon: …..  
Stefan: Et si tu me disais que me vaut ton appel ?  
Damon: J'aurais besoin d'un service  
Stefan: Je me disais bien aussi  
Damon: T'as finis avec ton sarcasme petit frère  
Stefan en souriant: Dit le roi du sarcasme de la famille Salvatore  
Damon: Très drôle  
Stefan: Je suis drôle  
Damon: Ouais à mourir de rire, ah ah ah  
Stefan: Bon en quoi puis-je t'aider fréro ?  
Damon: Ma femme a réussi à me trainer de force à l'opéra  
Stefan: Connaissant Heather ça m'étonnerais  
Damon: C'était soit je l'emmenais à l'opéra soit je passais la nuit sans câlin  
Stefan en riant: Très subtile ma belle-sœur  
Damon: Hey c'est pas drôle  
Stefan: C'est à mourir de rire  
Damon: Seulement pour toi Stef  
Stefan: Pourquoi tu semble si grognon ? Les représentations sont excellentes et magnifiques  
Damon: Parles pour toi, moi j'ai horreur de ça  
Stefan: Mais ta femme veut tu l'y emmènes  
Damon: En contrepartie je passerais une nuit fabuleuse  
Stefan: Epargnes moi les détails veux-tu  
Damon: Quoiqu'il en soit on a besoin faire garder le petit  
Stefan: ….  
Damon: Tu accepterais de faire du baby sitting ce soir ?  
Stefan: Et la nounou ?  
Damon: Elle est cloué au lit avec quarante de fièvre  
Stefan: Je vois  
Damon: Alors ? Tu accepterais de gardé ton neveux ?  
Stefan: Bien sur  
Damon: Quand seras-tu là ?  
Stefan: Je termine ce que j'ai à faire ici et je vous rejoins au manoir  
Damon: C'est à dire ?  
Stefan: Un quart d'heure  
Damon: Okay. Au faite, tu as revu Eléna depuis le bal de la police ?  
Stefan: Je ne vois absolument pas le rapport, à tout de suite

Et sur ses dernières paroles Stefan raccrocha presque au nez de son frère, il fallait toujours que ce dernier se montre trop curieux à propos de chose qui ne le concerne absolument pas cependant sa question était assez intéressante car depuis le bal de la police rien ne sous entend qu'il a revu où recroisé Eléna donc on peut facilement se demander ce qui a pu se passer cependant quand il s'agit de la jolie brune Stefan est aussi silencieux et mystérieux qu'il ne l'était du temps où il n'était qu'un gamin éperdument amoureux de sa meilleure amie, depuis ce temps là le jeune Salvatore a beaucoup évolué tout en restant toujours lui même. Aujourd'hui il n'est plus un adolescent mais un homme sérieux et sur de lui ce qui n'était pas forcément le cas quand il avait quinze ans, un quart d'heure plus tard Stefan quitta les bureaux de Style Magazine avec une sacoche sur l'épaule et se dirigea vers le parking

* * *

**New-York/Manoir de Stefan**

Une voiture brillante et noir se gara devant la grande allée du manoir où de la villa de Stefan où ce dernier était justement au volant du véhicule avec à l'arrière sur la banquette arrière un bébé de moins d'un an qui somnolait assit dans son siège auto tenant fermement une peluche contre lui tandis qu'il suçait une sucette, cet enfant était le fils de Damon et Heather qu'il était allé chercher chez ces derniers car il avait accepter de le garder pour eux afin qu'ils puissent sortir tout les deux. Normalement ils auraient confier le petit à la nounou habituel du petit mais cette dernière était cloué au lit selon l'aîné des frères Salvatore et donc il avait appeler son cadet pour lui demander si il pouvait garder son neveux ce soir ce que Stefan avait accepté bien évidemment

Stefan était le parrain du petit Enzo Salvatore d'ailleurs il prenait son rôle très à cœur et il gâtait cet enfant comme un roi d'ailleurs à ce niveau là Damon et Heather ne sont pas très loin derrière ce qui est parfaitement compréhensible surtout si on connait un temps soit peu ces derniers qui aiment dépenser cependant vu le niveau de vie qu'ils ont ils peuvent se le permettre ce qui est également le cas de de Stefan car entre l'héritage qu'il a touché à sa majorité de la mort de ses parents et de celle de Zack plus le salaire énorme qu'il touche grâce au grand succès de son magazine il pourrait vivre la grande vie jusqu'à la fin de sa vie cependant il n'est pas comme ça, il fait même très attention à ce qu'il dépense comme frais

Stefan coupa le moteur après s'être garer et il jeta un regard vers l'arrière en direction de son neveu qui dormait à point fermer, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres avant de se retourner et de détacher sa ceinture puis il sortit de la voiture. Quelques secondes plus tard il sortit le petit de son siège auto en fesant bien attention à ce qu'il ne se cogne pas la tête contre le rebord de la voiture puis il prit le sac du petit que Damon et Heather lui avait donner avec tout ce qui fallait à l'intérieur puis il ferma la porte avec Enzo dans ses bras dont la tête reposait contre l'épaule de Stefan, l'enfant était habillé d'un pyjama très chaud sous une couverture tout aussi chaude afin qu'il n'attrape pas froid

Stefan: On va vite rentrer pour que tu n'attrape pas froid

Stefan frixonna légèrement le dos de son neveux et s'avança vers chez lui en remontant la grande allée quand tout à coup il entendit le bruit d'une voiture venir se garer juste derrière sa voiture à lui, qui pouvait bien venir lui rendre visite à une heure pareil ? Le jeune homme n'en n'avait absolument aucune idée, surpris il se retourna avec Enzo dans ses bras et lorsqu'il vit une silhouette féminine s'avancer vers lui dans la pénombre de la nuit il là reconnu aussitôt mais cette dernière le laissa sans voix tellement il était surpris, cette personne n'était autre qu'Eléna Gilbert. En effet la jeune femme était venu le voir car elle mourrait d'envie de le voir depuis le bal mais elle n'avait pas oser, bon d'accord ça fesait trois ans qu'elle l'avait quitter mais il restait toujours son ami et donc dans un élan impulsivité elle avait plaquer ce qu'elle fesait c'est à dire rien du tout et avait traverser toute la ville avant d'arriver à destination

Stefan surpris: Eléna  
Eléna: Bonsoir Stefan

Que faisait-elle ici ? Était-elle venue le voir ? Sans doute puisqu'elle était devant chez lui, sur sa propriété ! Tranquillement il avança avec Enzo dans sa direction, une fois en face d'elle il resta planter comme une statue de glace durant quelques secondes en là fixant droit dans les yeux. Qu'allait-il lui dire ? Cela faisait quand même depuis le bal de la police qu'ils ne c'étaient ni revue ni adresse la parole, il avait vraiment l'air d'un imbécile à la regarder sans rien dire d'ailleurs il ne c'était jamais sentit aussi idiot qu'en cet instant. Il semblait surprise de la voir ici, quoi de plus normale car à sa place elle aurait probablement eu la même réaction que lui

Stefan: Bonsoir  
Eléna: Comment vas-tu ?  
Stefan: Bien et toi ?  
Eléna: Bien

Oui enfin non elle n'allait pas aussi bien qu'elle le disait surtout en voyant Stefan tenant un bébé dans ses bras et elle en conclua aussitôt que ce dernier était papa ce qui voulait dire que soit il avait quelqu'un dans sa vie soit il avait eu quelqu'un dans sa vie avec qui il avait un enfant cependant Eléna se trompait sur toute la ligne, elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais l'idée de savoir que Stefan avait un bébé avec une autre femme qu'il soit avec où non lui tapait sérieusement sur le système et encore le mot est faible, elle avait la sensation qu'on lui enfonçait la lame d'un couteau en plein cœur. La jolie brune savait pourtant que c'était normal qu'il est refait sa vie tout comme elle avait continuer et avancer après leur rupture mais un enfant c'est une autre histoire que de tomber amoureux où encore de commencer une histoire

Stefan: Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?  
Eléna: Rien, j'ai fais une erreur j'aurais pas du venir  
Stefan: Eléna  
Eléna: Non laisses tomber Stefan. Il est très beau, toutes mes félicitations  
Stefan perdu: Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ?  
Eléna: Ton fils

_Stefan dans ses pensées: J'hallucine où elle croit qu'Enzo est mon fils_

Stefan: Mon ….. quoi ?  
Eléna: Ton fils fils, c'est un très beau bébé  
Stefan: C'est pas ce que tu crois  
Eléna: C'est très bien Stefan  
Stefan: Non non je t'assure que tu te trompes  
Eléna: Tu ne me dois aucune explication, je te souhaite tout le bonheur du monde  
Stefan: Enzo n'est pas mon fils  
Eléna: ….  
Stefan: C'est le fils de Damon et Heather

_Eléna dans ses pensées: De Damon et Heather ?_

Eléna sous le choc: Pardon ? Répète  
Stefan: C'est mon neveu Eléna  
Eléna: Ton neveux ?  
Stefan: Oui

_Eléna dans ses pensées: Plus idiote tu meurs ma pauvre Eléna _

Stefan: Je le garde ce soir pour que ses parents puisse aller à l'opéra  
Eléna en arquant un sourcil: Damon à l'opéra ?  
Stefan en souriant: Disons qu'Heather lui a un peu forcé la main  
Eléna: Je me disais bien aussi

_Stefan dans ses pensées: Heather sait y faire avec lui_

Eléna: Elle le mène à la baguette  
Stefan: Ouais  
Eléna: Et quelque chose me dit que ça lui déplait pas  
Stefan: Effectivement mais je pense que c'est réciproque  
Eléna: Ils se sont bien trouvé ces deux là  
Stefan: Et dire que tout à commencer par une cuite à Las Végas  
Eléna: Surprenant hein ?  
Stefan: Pas vraiment connaissant mon frère quoique se marier avec quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas au départ c'était bien la dernière chose que je pensais qu'il pouvait faire  
Eléna: Mais tout c'est bien terminer  
Stefan: Oui, l'histoire se termine en happy end pour lui. Malheureusement certain n'ont pas cette chance  
Eléna: …..  
Stefan: Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?  
Eléna: Toi  
Stefan surpris: Moi ?  
Eléna: Oui  
Stefan: C'est à dire  
Eléna: On ne c'est pas revu depuis le bal et ….  
Stefan: Et ?  
Eléna: Et sur un coup de tête j'ai ressentis le besoin de te voir  
Stefan: …...  
Eléna: Mais si je te dérange je repasserais un autre jour  
Stefan: Pas du tout mais ça t'ennuie si on continue à l'intérieur ?  
Eléna: Non  
Stefan: Je voudrais pas qu'Enzo s'enrhume  
Eléna: Au faite, il a quel âge ?  
Stefan: Huit mois

Enzo commença à remuer dans les bras de son oncle puis il tourna son visage sur le côté ce qui fit sourire Stefan tout comme Eléna qui regarda le bébé d'ailleurs elle remarqua la forte ressemblance entre l'enfant et ses deux parents ce qui est parfaitement logique que le fruit de leur amour leur ressemble. Les deux anciens amants se dirigèrent vers vers la porte d'entrée qui n'était qu'à quelques pas mais le jeune homme prit soudainement conscience que la jolie brune n'avait jamais vu son chez lui étant donné que quand ils étaient ensemble à l'époque du lycée cette demeurre n'existait pas, enfin ça n'existait pas comme ça ….

Eléna: Il est adorable  
Stefan: Je trouve aussi  
Eléna: Alors c'est chez toi ici ?  
Stefan: Oui, à mon retour de Londres …  
Eléna: Londres ?  
Stefan: Après notre rupture j'ai fais le choix de poursuivre mes études là bas  
Eléna: Oh  
Stefan: A mon retour j'ai décidé de laisse le manoir à Damon et Heather  
Eléna: Et tu es aller où ?  
Stefan: J'ai loger durant un temps à l'Empire  
Eléna: Avant d'acheter cette maison  
Stefan en sortant ses clefs de sa poche: Je ne l'ai pas acheté  
Eléna surprise: Ah bon ?  
Stefan: Les terres nous appartenaient à Damon et moi  
Eléna: …...  
Stefan: D'ailleurs tu es déjà venu ici  
Eléna surprise: Ah bon ?  
Stefan: Oui cela dit à l'époque l'état des lieux n'était pas comme ça  
Eléna: Je ne m'en souviens pas  
Stefan: Tu veux que je te rafraichisse la mémoire ?  
Eléna: Je veux bien  
Stefan en ouvrant la porte: A l'époque ce n'était qu'un tas de ruines

_Eléna dans ses pensées: Tas de ruines ? Non attends_

Stefan en fermant la porte: Tu te souviens maintenant ?  
Eléna: Le manoir où Damon et toi avez vu le jour  
Stefan: Exact  
Eléna: Wouaho, ça a bien changé  
Stefan: Je l'ai fais rebâtir et amélioré  
Eléna: Je vois ça

Eléna regarda autour d'elle en pénétrant dans le salon et elle trouva ce dernier encore plus grand que celui du manoir où elle avait passé tant de soirées avec Stefan durant son enfance à rire et à s'amuser, en fait le manoir où vit le jeune homme est une réplique de l'originel avant qu'il ne soit réduit en cendre à cause de l'incendie cependant il là améliorer et remit au goût du jour ce qui lui a prit un petit bou de temps avant de pouvoir y emménager à l'intérieur cependant il est sur d'avoir fais la bonne chose et que ses parents seraient d'accord avec ça cela dit il se sent un peu seul dans ce grand manoir qui est le siens

Stefan se dirigea vers un lit parapluie présent dans la pièce que Damon et Heather avaient laisser ici la dernière fois qu'ils lui avaient laissé le petit, il posa le sac du bébé aux pieds du petit lit puis il coucha son neveu dans le lit en le couvrant bien de sa couverture avant de déposer un doux bisous sur son front. Stefan laissa Eléna quelques minutes seule dans le salon et monta à l'étage avant de se diriger dans sa chambre et il se changea pour enfilé une tenue un peu plus décontracté puis il redescendit dans le salon rejoindre la jeune femme qui regardait chaque détail du manoir

Eléna: Tu t'es changé ?  
Stefan: Ouais  
Eléna: J'ai entendu dire que tu travaillais dans la presse  
Stefan: Le Style Magazine tu connais ?  
Eléna: Évidement, qui ne connait pas le plus grand magazine à succès de New-York  
Stefan: C'est le miens  
Eléna: …..  
Stefan: Je vois que tu es sous le choc, je vais te laisser digérer la nouvelle  
Eléna: C'est juste que je t'imaginais pas là dedans  
Stefan: Et dans quoi tu m'imaginais ?  
Eléna: Je t'imaginais comme médecin sachant à quel point tu aimes venir en aide aux autres  
Stefan: J'aurais pu  
Eléna: Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fais ?  
Stefan: Peut être que j'ai vu assez de mort dans ma vie pour ne pas vouloir en voir d'avantage  
Eléna: Je comprends  
Stefan: Je vais me faire à dîner, tu te joins à moi ?  
Eléna: Avec plaisir, j'ai pas dîner ce soir  
Stefan: Moi non plus

Stefan et Eléna sortèrent du salon pour se diriger vers la cuisine qui était très vaste et fonctionnel d'ailleurs le jolie brune le remarqua dès qu'elle pénétra dans la pièce, le jeune homme se dirigea vers le frigo pour voir ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur mais à bien y réfléchir il devait être pleins car il avait fait les courses il y a de ça trois jours et comme il mange généralement le midi avec ses collègues il ne dîner que le soir ici cependant il y a des soirs où il est tellement épuisé qu'il saute carrément le repas et va directement se couché. Stefan ouvra le frigo et sortit quelques ingrédients pour préparer un bon repas pour deux personne étant donné qu'Eléna a accepté de ce joindre à lui, pendant que le jeune homme préparait le repas il avait proposé un verre de vin d'un grand cru à son ex qui avait accepté et elle le regardait cuisiné

Eléna: Je vois que tu es toujours douer derrières de fourneaux  
Stefan: Merci  
Eléna: De rien  
Stefan: Et toi ? Tu cuisines souvent où pas ?  
Eléna: Disons que je cuisine quand j'ai le temps  
Stefan: Je vois  
Eléna: Mais c'est pas des grands menu, juste des choses simples  
Stefan: Parce que tu crois que moi je me cuisine des plats trois étoiles ?  
Eléna: Je me souviens de ce que tu cuisinais quand tu me fesais des dîners surprises  
Stefan: Oui mais maintenant j'ai beaucoup moins le temps qu'avant  
Eléna: …...  
Stefan: Y'a même des soirs où je suis tellement fatigué que je vais directement me couché  
Eléna: A ce point ?  
Stefan: Mes journées sont très remplies Eléna

Et encore là le mot est faible car il y a des fois où il est tellement surchargé qu'il emporte même du travail à la maison et dans ces cas là il se couche super tard car entre le magazine et le blog qui est rattaché à ce dernier il y a des jours où le jeune homme est débordé alors oui même si avoir du travail c'est bon signe pour les affaires Stefan a tout de même besoin dormir et se reposer de temps en temps comme n'importe qui cependant c'est les inconvénients de tout les adultes qui travaillent d'ailleurs il y a des moments où il regrette de ne plus être un enfant où ses seules préoccupation à l'époque était de bien travailler à l'école, de s'amuser avec ses amis même quand il était jeune ses amis pouvaient se compter sur les doigts d'une main

Stefan continua à préparer le repas tout en discutant avec Eléna d'ailleurs c'est la plus longue conversation qu'il aient échanger au cours de ses trois dernières années car on ne peut pas dire qu'ils aient beaucoup parler au bal de la police, non durant la soirée ils avaient plus passer leur temps à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux tout en dansant très proche l'un de l'autre ce qui rajoutait du stresse à ces derniers qui ne c'étaient pas revu depuis leur rupture trois ans auparavant. Bien évidemment ils étaient tout les deux sous le choc de revoir l'autre mais ils étaient surtout content de se revoir d'ailleurs quand ils se regardaient même du coins de l'œil on avait l'impression qu'ils étaient déjà partie sur leur planète. Quelques heures plus tard Stefan et Eléna avaient finit de dîner et de tout ranger mais ils étaient assit sur le canapé en cuire noir en train de boire un verre de vin aux coins de la cheminée mais tout à coup quelqu'un toqua à la porte

Eléna: Quelqu'un vient de toquer à la porte  
Stefan: Je sais, ça doit surement être Damon et Heather

* * *

Eléna fit un hochement de tête d'ailleurs Stefan ne voyait pas qui ça pouvait être d'autre que son frère et sa belle-sœur qui venait récupérer leur fils, le jeune homme se pencha en avant et il posa son verre de vin à moitié vide sur la petite table en bois du salon puis il se leva du canapé avant de sortir de la pièce et faire quelques pas jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, il retroussa les manches de son sweat-shirt à manche longue qui avait finit par retombé sur ses poignet puis il posa une main sur la poignet de la porte d'entrée et il là tourna avant que la porte ne s'ouvre laissant apparaître effectivement Damon et Heather comme Stefan le pensait

Stefan: Déjà de retour ?  
Heather: Oui  
Stefan: Entrez  
Heather en entrant: Merci  
Damon en entrant: Comment ça c'est passé avec Enzo ?  
Stefan en fermant la porte: Très bien, il a prit un biberon y'a une heure et il c'est rendormit  
Heather: Okay  
Stefan: Et vous deux ? L'opéra ?  
Damon: Horriblement ennuyeux  
Heather: C'était magnifique  
Stefan: Tant mieux

Suite à ses dernières paroles Stefan esquissa un sourire suite à ce que Damon et Heather venaient de dire, il connaissait son frère sur le bout des doigts pour savoir que l'opéra n'est pas quelque chose dont il raffole d'ailleurs lui non plus n'aime pas particulièrement ça mais pourtant il apprécie tout de même les représentations auquel il a eu le plaisir d'admirer de ses yeux vert émeraude. Comment pouvait-on ne pas apprécié la beauté même d'une représentation ? Peu importe il s'agit de Damon et pas d'un grand romantique dans l'âme ce qui est bel et bien le cas de Stefan d'ailleurs ce côté de lui même n'a pas changé et c'est certainement pas prêt de changer à l'avenir mais que voulez-vous on se refait pas. Le jeune homme entraîna son frère et sa belle-sœur jusque dans le salon où ils virent leur fils paisiblement endormit dans le petit lit parapluie

Eléna: Bonsoir Damon  
Damon en se retournant: Tiens tiens Eléna  
Heather en soulevant Enzo dans ses bras: Eléna, bonsoir  
Eléna: Bonsoir Heather  
Damon: Bah ça alors  
Stefan: Gardes tes commentaires sarcastiques pour toi fréro  
Damon: …..  
Stefan: Voilà qui est mieux  
Heather: Merci encore d'avoir garder Enzo Stefan  
Stefan: Je t'en prie, c'était un plaisir  
Damon: On s'en souviendra Stef  
Stefan: La famille avant tout  
Damon en souriant: La famille avant tout

Stefan fit un hochement de tête en direction de son frère et sa belle-sœur en leur fesant comprendre que quoi qu'il arrive il serait toujours là pour eux autant pour du babysitting que pour autre chose car la famille c'est le plus important dans la vie d'ailleurs aussi loin qu'il se souvient Stefan et Damon ont toujours été là l'un pour l'autre et c'est pas près de changer ni aujourd'hui ni demain sans compté l'arrivé du petit Enzo dans la famille, cet enfant est une vrai bénédiction. Le cadet des frères Salvatore regarda son aîné sortir du salon avec Heather après que cette dernière est récupéré le sac à langer du bébé qui était poser au pied du lit parapluie, quelques minutes plus tard Eléna s'apprêta elle aussi à quitter le manoir mais Stefan l'en empêcha en lui attrapa le bras et en là ramenant jusqu'à lui

Eléna: Oui Stefan

Eléna dévisagea le jeune homme curieusement avant de baisser ses yeux sur la main de ce dernier qui entourait son bras durant quelques secondes mais il finit par le relâcher tandis qu'il posa son regard sur le visage de la jolie brune toujours aussi merveilleux incapable de détacher son regard du siens. La jeune femme sentit alors la mains de Stefan se poser sur sa joue ce qui lui procura un délicieux frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale d'ailleurs ce délicieux contact lui remémora aussitôt les nombreuses fois où il avait poser ses douces mains sur elle. Cette soirée passée avec Eléna fesait ressurgir des sentiments enfouit faut dire qu'à force d'évoquer leur passé c'était une chose assez inévitable, sans quitter la jolie brune du regard Stefan approcha d'avantage son visage d'elle et il l'embrassa fougueusement en fesant déferler tout une vague de sentiment


	16. Chapitre 16: Retrouvailles & Fiançailles

Stelena Guest: Contente de voir que ce chapitre t'as plu. La suite est en cours ...

Miiia: Evidement que le Stelena est de nouveau ensemble puisque l'histoire est basé sur leur histoire. Ravie que les scènes t'aient plus et moi je me suis bien marré en écrivant le passage où Damon dit à Stefan que lui et Heather vont à l'opéra enfin surtout que sa femme lui a un peu forcé la main

Voici le chapitre 16 en espérant qu'il vous plaira, j'attends avec impatience vos impressions sur ce chapitre

* * *

**Chapitre 16:**** Réconciliations & Fiançailles**

**New-York/Villa de Klaus et Caroline**

Si il y avait bien une chose que Caroline Forbes ne supportait pas c'était de se disputer avec son petit ami et d'être en froid avec ce dernier surtout que la jolie blonde fait désormais chambre à part en dormant dans une des nombreuses chambres d'amis de la villa ce qui est très difficile à défaut de dire que c'est une véritable torture autant pour l'un que pour l'autre, déjà que se parler et se regarder à peine étaient térriblement difficile à vivre alors quand la nuit vient c'est encore pire. Caroline ne supportait plus toute cette tension entre eux, elle ne supportait plus de plus voir ses beaux yeux bleu s'ouvrir le matin, son souffle chaud venir chatouiller son cou, ses bras encercler sa taille, ses lèvres contre sa peau délicate, son sourire, ses baisers, ses caresses, son parfum envoûtant. En fait tout ce qui le caractérise lui manque jusqu'à son fichu caractère cependant connaissant les caractères explosifs des deux amants c'est à se demander qui va faire le premier pas, Caroline où Klaus ? Nul ne le sait

La nuit était tombée depuis déjà plusieurs heures sur la ville trépidante de New-York comme sur beaucoup d'autre dans le monde, des millions d'étoiles tout aussi scintillantes et étincelantes les unes que les autres recouvraient à présent le ciel sombre. Les gens étaient chez eux pour la plupart, certain en famille, d'autres en couple et puis il y a les adolescents qui sont dieu sait où en train de fait dieu sait quoi. Caroline Forbes une jolie jeune femme de vingt et un était dans l'une des chambres d'amis allonger dans le lit avec sa tablette tactile poser sur ses cuisses, elle avait passé quelques minutes à regarder ses mails et à échangé quelques mots avec Bonnie et Matt car ni Stefan ni Eléna n'étaient connecté ce soir, la jolie blonde poussa un long soupir avant de tourner la tête vers la porte qui était grande ouverte. Caroline pensait où plutôt espérait voir Klaus vers son apparition mais rien ne se passa

_Caroline dans ses pensées: Bon sang ce qu'il peut être buté_

Oh oui Klaus était buté mais il l'était à peu près autant qu'elle d'ailleurs Caroline jura bien au fond de sa jolie petite tête blonde qu'elle ne ferait pas le premier car elle n'avait rien fait de mal, c'était lui qui exagérait cependant elle connaissait le caractère impulsif de ce dernier donc elle devait bien se douté qu'il ne resterait pas sagement assit lorsqu'un homme menace la femme qu'il aime et que cette dernière ne lui en touche pas un mot, bon c'est vrai qu'en lui cachant ce qui c'était passé elle n'avait pas eu une réaction très intelligente mais ensuite c'était partie en vrille. Caroline ne savait pas quelle heure il était mais elle s'en fichait un peu, elle posa ensuite son regard sur le réveil poser sur la petite table de nuit en bois et elle regarda l'heure qu'il était, le cadran digital affichait qu'il était 23h30. D'habitude à cette heure là elle dort comme un bébé aux creux des bras de son chéri où bien ils font des câlins mais depuis trois jours elle se retrouve seule avec elle même d'ailleurs elle déteste ce sentiment car il lui manque affreusement

_Caroline dans ses pensées: J'en peux plus_

Caroline n'en pouvait plus de cette distance entre eux aussi bien physiquement que sentimentalement, tout ça devenait insupportable pour la jolie blonde mais également difficile à supporter pour Klaus bien que ce dernier n'en montre aucun signe. Non monsieur a toujours ce regard impassible sur le visage comme si il n'y avait rien dans ce monde qui pouvait le toucher alors que ce n'est absolument pas le cas cependant il est vrai qu'il y a très peu de choses qui compte pour lui, il y a bien évidemment sa famille à qui il ne faut pas toucher et puis il y a Caroline sans qui il ne peut pas imaginer sa vie tellement elle est devenue indispensable à son existence. Sans même s'en rendre compte la jolie blonde se perdit dans ses pensées où plutôt dans ses souvenirs et elle se remémora le premier rendez-vous qu'elle avait eu avec Klaus enfin si on pouvait appeler ça un rendez-vous

* * *

_**Flashback trois ans plus tôt/Villa des Lockwood**_

Aujourd'hui c'est le grand jour, c'est le grand défilé et devinez qui préside l'événement cette année, la belle et charmante Caroline Forbes qui était d'une beauté à couper le souffle. La jolie blonde portait une robe qui lui arrivait au-dessus des genoux et qui avait une fente sur sa jambe droite révélant ainsi la cuisse dénudé de la jeune femme, ses cheveux blond lisser tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules dénudés également. La jeune adolescente du haute de ses dix-huit ans vagabondait entre les tables et enleva les verres vide alors que normalement c'est le travail des serveurs et pas celui de celle qui préside l'évènement de la journée

Caroline: Hey toi le serveur pourquoi je dois faire le tour des tables ? J'ai dit pas de verre vide

Décidément il faut tout faire soit même se dit la jeune blonde à elle-même, pour qui ce qui est de la musique jouer par les musiciens engagé pour l'événement c'était une vraie catastrophe, ils sont censé apporté de la joie et de la gaieté à cette journée mais là on aurait dit les funérailles d'un enterrement ce qui ne plus guèrement à la jolie blonde

Caroline: Est-ce que vous allez trouver le bon tempo non d'un chien, c'est un concours de beauté par un enterrement

Caroline n'était pas contente du tout et elle le fesait bien savoir aux musiciens qu'ils fallaient qu'ils se bougent si ils ne voulaient pas se faire tirer les oreilles par la jolie blonde qui dirigeait tout d'une main de fer dans un gant de velours, l'adolescente se retourna quand tout à coup un homme très élégant se dressa devant elle. Il est beau, il est blond, il a les yeux bleu ...

L'homme: Et moi comment je suis ?  
Caroline: Tu es ... Parfait. Tellement parfait que ça en devient énervant, je ne peux même pas te regarder

Le jeune homme en question n'était autre que Klaus, ce dernier esquissa un sourire suite aux dernières paroles de la jeune femme qui avait réussi à se frayer un chemin dans le cœur froid et dure du jeune play boy milliardaire. Caroline et Klaus se dévisagèrent mutuellement quand tout à coup Klaus vit quelque chose qui ne va pas du tout plaire à sa cavalière ….

Klaus: Ils n'ont pas perdu de temps visiblement

Mais de qui peut-il bien parler ce milliardaire de malheur vous demandez vous ? Klaus fit quelques pas et se retrouva près de Caroline, celui où ceux dont parle le jeune homme c'est Tyler et une fille répondant du nom de Hayley qui se trouve être la fille avec qui il a trompé la jolie blonde. Et dire que cet imbécile de Lockwood clamait haut et fort que cette fille ne représentait rien pour lui et là il se pavoine avec elle sans compter qu'il lui avait dit dieu sait combien de fois qu'elle n'était qu'une amie, non mais quel menteur de première. Caroline les regarda avec l'impression qu'on lui enfonçait un poignard dans le cœur ce que Klaus remarqua immédiatement en regardant Caroline d'un air désolé, il n'aimait pas voir la jeune femme souffrir car il aime lui et jamais il ne lui ferait le moindre mal ni là blesserait d'une quelconque manière

Klaus: Caroline  
Caroline: Fesons en sorte que cette journée se finisse au plus vite

Oui c'était une chose d'avoir rompu avec lui parce qu'elle ne pouvait rester avec un homme qui n'a pas hésité à aller voir ailleurs et qu'en plus il lui mentait effrontément sans aucun respect ni remord envers elle mais c'est une autre chose de voir cet homme se pavané avec cette brunasse de malheur. Caroline s'en alla suivit de Klaus tandis que Hayley rigolait avec Tyler

Hayley: C'est moi où tout le monde me regarde comme si j'étais la salope de service

Tyler: C'est pas le cas certains savent que j'ai trompé Caroline avec toi

Hayley: Et c'est moi la méchante c'est ça ?

Tyler: Non c'est moi, laissez les parler

Hayley: Facile à dire pour toi

Tyler: Dès demain ils auront déjà trouvé quelqu'un d'autre sur qui pester

Oui c'était comme ça dans la ville trépidente impitoyante de New-York, un jour vous êtes l'élite de Manathan et le lendemain vous êtes la pestiféré de service qu'il ne faut pas approché et sur qui déverse toutes sortes de mots en perstant sur cette personne mais le bon côté c'est que ça ne dure jamais longtemps, il y a un moment où quelqu'un fait pire et donc tout ce petit monde change de proie comme on change de robes cependant il faut savoir prendre sonmal en patience. Tyler lança un regard compatissant à Hayley avant d'esquisser un tendre sourire

Pendant ce temps là Caroline se trouvait sur le podium et elle présenta rapidement les divers tenues, peu de temps après le défilé qui ne dura même pas une heure il y a avait un bal qui débutait tandis qu'Heather chercha Damon du regard sans même s'en rendre compte, pendant ce temps Caroline fut rejoint par Klaus ce qui attira les foudres d'Eléna. Si la jolie brune avait des lances flammes à la place des yeux elle aurait sans aucun doute déjà carboniser la pauvre jolie blonde chamallow

Eléna: Je peux savoir ce qu'il fiche ici ?  
Caroline: Pardon ?  
Eléna: Klaus, qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique ici ?  
Klaus sur tun sarcastique: Bonjour à toi aussi Eléna  
Eléna: C'est pas à toi que je cause  
Caroline: C'est mon cavalier  
Eléna: PARDON ?  
Stefan: Mon cœur doucement tout le monde nous regarde  
Klaus: Stefan, c'est un plaisir  
Stefan: Non partagé Klaus  
Caroline: Écoutes Eléna tu es ma meilleure amie et je t'adore mais mêle toi de tes affaires, Klaus est mon cavalier que ça te plaise ou non

Non mais sérieusement en quoi ça la concerne de qui Caroline est accompagnée, bon d'accord elle a des raisons d'être surprise, choquée et même en colère étant donné qui est Klaus mais sur le coup ça a énervée la belle blonde que sa meilleur amie se soit permit de donner son avis sur qui est son cavalier. Afin de détendre l'atmosphère Klaus s'avança vers Caroline

Klaus: M'accorderais-tu une danse ?

_Caroline dans ses pensées: Toujours aussi galant ce qui a tendance à me taper sur les nerfs_

Malgré tout Caroline hocha la tête et glissa sa main dans celle de Klaus sous le regard ahuri de Stefan et Eléna, depuis quand la jeune fille était-elle agréable avec le grand méchant play boy au cœur de pierre se demanda le jeune couple d'adolescents. Klaus et Caroline se dirigèrent vers la piste de danse et ils commencèrent à danser sur une valse absolument parfaite. Caroline remarqua que Klaus essayait de garder ses distances à cause d'elle ne voulant pas jouer avec sa chance mais Caroline aurait aimé qu'il vienne un peu plus près d'elle, ils n'ont plus douze ans tout de même

Quelques instants plus tard nous retrouvons Klaus et Caroline qui marchaient sur la propriété de l'ex petit ami de la jolie blonde, après avoir partagée une agréable danse pour la seconde fois qu'elle avait un peu trop apprécié d'ailleurs mais cela la jeune adolescente ne l'avouera pas et pourtant elle devait bien reconnaître que la compagnie de Klaus n'était pas si désagréable que ça, au contraire. Caroline et son cavalier très élégant se dirigèrent vers un banc et s'y asseyèrent, le jeune homme débouchonna une bouteille de champagne après y avoir déposé deux coupes de champagne sur le banc en béton si on on peut dire

Klaus: Alors ?  
Caroline: Alors quoi ?  
Klaus: Suis-je d'une si désagréable compagnie love ?  
Caroline: Euh  
Klaus: Aller dis-moi la vérité  
Caroline: Bien, tu n'es pas d'une compagnie si désagréable que ça finalement  
Klaus en souriant: Ravie de l'entendre  
Caroline: En revanche ce qui me tape sur les nerfs c'est quand tu te mets à sourire comme ça  
Klaus esquissa un nouveau sourire: ...  
Caroline: Tu le fait exprès ma parole  
Klaus: Comme si ça ne te déplaisais

Les paroles de Klaus n'étaient pas dénuer de sens bien au contraire parce que même si le sourire malicieux, amusé et coquin du jeune homme avait le don d'énervé au plus haut point Caroline ça lui plait tout comme ça lui plait qu'un homme comme lui soit attiré par elle et qu'il là complimente, qu'il essaie de la séduire et elle doit bien avouer qu'elle n'est pas insensible à son charme. Si elle disait que ça lui déplaisait ce serait non seulement lui mentir mais surtout se mentir à elle-même mais jamais au grand jamais elle n'avouera être attiré par cet homme qui n'est pas si mauvais que ça contrairement à ce que la plupart des gens pensent, en tout cas avec elle il est aimable et gentil sans compter qu'il est charmant et galant

Caroline: Bon peut être un petit peu  
Klaus: Je le savais, seulement un petit peu ?  
Caroline: Klaus  
Klaus: Okay j'arrête. Au faite je suis désolé à propos de Tyler  
Caroline: J'ai pas envie d'en parler  
Klaus: Je me doute mais je voulais que tu saches que je suis désolé, tu ne mérites vraiment pas ça  
Caroline: Merci, c'est gentil. L'époque où les histoires de mec n'avaient pas lieu d'être me manque je dois dire  
Klaus: Tous les hommes ne sont pas comme Tyler  
Caroline: Il y en a très peu à notre époque, ça se fait de plus en plus rare  
Klaus: Certains sont plus proche que tu ne le penses. Il y en a même sont respectueux  
Caroline: Tu parles de toi ?  
Klaus: Peut-être bien  
Caroline: Et tu penses être le type même du gars bien sous tous rapport ?  
Klaus: Non je dis juste que tous les hommes ne sont pas comme Tyler, moi je ne te ferais jamais ça. En aucun cas je prendrais le risque de te blesser d'une quelconque manière  
Caroline: ...  
Klaus en sortant un papier de la poche intérieur de sa veste: A propos de chose du passé j'ai trouvé ça l'autre jour  
Caroline curieusement: C'est quoi ça ?  
Klaus en dépliant la feuille et en-là lisant: Présidente du comité d'embellissement de New-York et présidente de la tombola annuelle des policiers  
Caroline en écarquillant les yeux: Est-ce que c'est ma candidature à Miss New-York ?  
Klaus: Oui

Caroline se leva et voulut récupérer sa candidature car c'était à elle, ça lui appartenait mais bien évidement Klaus ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, après tout cette candidature était à lui maintenant. Et oui monsieur c'était démener des pieds et des mains pour l'avoir entre ses mains enfin pas tant que ça, tout en riant Klaus recula de quelques pas

Klaus: "Quand je serais choisie, j'ai l'intention de redéfinir l'excellence ..." J'apprécie beaucoup ton utilisation du mot "quand", tu étais très sûr de toi  
Caroline: C'est ça fout toi de moi en plus  
Klaus: "Et par-dessus tout je promets d'aspirer, d'inspirer et de transpirer" Manifestement tu manquais de mots finissant par "spirer" love  
Caroline: Ouais c'est vraiment drôle, c'est hilarant. Rends la moi ...  
Klaus en gardant la feuille: Non non non

Klaus et Caroline se défiaient du regard enfin c'est surtout la jolie blonde qui défiait le grand Niklaus Mikaelson dans le but de récupéré sa feuille et qu'il arrête de lire sa candidature comme ça comme si elle lui appartenait, le jeune homme dont le regard était plein de malice et dont un sourire menaçait de se faire voir sur ses lèvres fit éclater de rire la jolie blonde et il se mit à rire à son tour. Klaus et Caroline se rasseyèrent sur le banc en riant toujours, la jeune femme passait un excellent moment avec le grand méchant bad boy qui n'avait rien de bien méchant en cet instant

_**Fin du Flashback**_

* * *

De retour à la réalité avec Caroline qui esquissait un petit sourire sur son délicieux visage, ce souvenir était l'un des premiers où elle avait apprécié la compagnie de Klaus car le premier qui arrive en tête de liste c'est le bal que la famille de ce dernier avait organisé quelques mois auparavant cela dit à l'époque où il avait accompagné au défilé qui était considéré comme un rencart Caroline était dans sa phase post-rupture et elle avait le cœur brisé en mille morceau même si elle fesait tout pour ne pas le montrer et donner le change cependant ça ne passait pas inaperçue aux yeux de Klaus. La jolie blonde prit la tablette tactile présente sur ses cuisses et elle là posa sur le matelas avant de repousser les draps s puis elle descendit du lit et elle mit ses pieds dans ses pantoufles avant de se lever et de sortir de la chambre

Pendant ce temps dans la chambre de Klaus et Caroline ce dernier était allonger dans le lit sans avoir aucune envie de dormir d'ailleurs comment le pourrait-il alors que sa bien aimée est loin de lui ? Le visage du jeune homme était froid et tendu comme il ne l'avait jamais été surtout parce que ça fesait trois jours qu'il n'avait pas adressé la parole à sa petite amie, qu'il ne l'avait pas embrassé ni touché et tout ça commençait à lui taper sérieusement sur les nerfs d'ailleurs il suffisait d'un rien pour qu'il fasse le premier pas mais hors de question qu'il commette une tel chose. Premièrement si il fesait ça son égo masculin en prendrait un sacré coup mais surtout il estimait que c'était à elle de venir à lui et de s'excuser, Klaus tenait un verre de scotch à la main tout en fixant le mur quand tout à coup un sourire satisfait se dessina sur les lèvres du jeune homme

Klaus: Pourquoi n'entres donc tu pas ma chérie. Je sais que tu es là

Caroline qui était dans le couloir et qui pensait être aussi discrète qu'une souris sursauta à l'entente de la voix de Klaus, elle se demandait si il avait des oreilles de chauve souris pour l'avoir entendu où bien si c'était un coup de bluff de sa part car le connaissant elle sait très bien qu'il en serait capable car après tout il est loin d'être considéré comme un gentil garçon mais la jolie blonde est plutôt bien placé pour savoir qu'il a des bons côtés car il les lui les a montré à plus d'une reprises pour la séduire. Ce dernier esquissa un sourire en fixant la porte qui était grande ouverte et il attendit de voir la tête blonde de sa bien aimée, Caroline aurait voulu retourner dans la chambre d'amis en se glissant sous les draps tellement elle avait honte de s'être fait prendre sur le fait

Oui Caroline c'était fait prendre sur le faite mais maintenant elle n'était plus à ça près et puis si elle était sortie de la chambre d'amis où elle dormait et qu'elle c'était dirigeait vers leur chambre c'était pas pour rester planqué dans le couloir, tant pis elle pouvait bien mettre sa fierté de côté. La jeune femme inspira profondément avant de faire quelques pas et d'entrer légèrement dans la chambre, elle croisa ses bras contre sa poitrine tout en affichant un regard sérieux et boudeur ce qui fit sourire Klaus qui là détailla des pieds à la tête en commençant pas ses pantoufles roses pour remonter vers ses longue jambes puis sur sa nuisette noir qui lui descendait jusqu'au genoux, son regard remonta encore plus haut jusqu'à sa poitrine et ses épaules dénudés puis ses yeux bleu rencontrèrent ceux de Caroline

En sentant et en voyant le regard de Klaus sur elle Caroline sentit ses joues s'empourprer et en effet elles prenaient une teinte rosies, la jolie blonde se mit à fixer son amoureux sans même s'en rendre compte mais c'est pas comme si lui il se gênait pour la dévisager des pieds à la tête alors pourquoi elle devrait s'en privé elle aussi ? Elle constata qu'il portait un pantalon de bas de pyjama noir et un t-shirt à manche court tout aussi noir ce qui le rendait encore plus ténébreux mais d'habitude il ne portait pas de t-shirt cependant sans Caroline à ses côtés quel serait l'intérêt de dormir torse nu surtout qu'il n'arrive pas à dormir car il n'a tout bonnement pas sommeil. Imaginer Klaus torse nu n'était pas difficile pour la jolie blonde et cela eu pour effet de faire accélérer le rythme cardiaque de Caroline qui commençait déjà à fantasmer sur son corps d'Apollon parfait, c'est alors que leurs yeux se rencontrèrent

_Caroline dans ses pensées: Caroline arrêtes de fantasmer et arrêtes de le fixer tant qu'on y est_  
_Klaus dans ses pensées: Je serais curieux de connaître tes pensées love_

Caroline: …..  
Klaus: Alors ?  
Caroline: Quoi ?  
Klaus: Qu'est-ce qui t'amène love ?  
Caroline: …..  
Klaus: Aurais-tu du mal à dormir ?

_Caroline dans ses pensées: C'est exactement ça, tu me manques _

Caroline: Pas du tout  
Klaus en souriant: Viens-tu enfin me présenter tes excuses ?

_Caroline dans ses pensées: Des excuses ? Jamais de la vie, oh et puis arrêtes de sourire ça m'énerves. Non n'arrêtes pas de sourire, j'aime ton sourire même si il a tendance à me taper sur les nerfs_

Caroline: Je vois pas de quoi j'aurais à m'excuser  
Klaus en posant son verre sur la table: Pour m'avoir mentis  
Caroline: Je ne t'ai pas mentis  
Klaus en se levant: Tu t'es faite agressé et tu ne m'en a pas dis un mot, tu m'as mentis  
Caroline: J'ai omis de te le dire nuance  
Klaus: C'est la même chose  
Caroline: Je ne voulais pas que tu en fasse des tonnes, c'est pour ça que je t'ai rien dis et vu ta réaction j'avais pas tord  
Klaus: Comment voulais-tu que je réagisse ? La femme que j'aime se fait agresser et elle ne me le dis pas, j'étais censé te faire mon plus beau sourire ?  
Caroline: Pourquoi pas ?  
Klaus en s'arrêtant devant elle: Caroline  
Caroline: Okay j'ai peut être pas eu la meilleure idée du siècle en ne te disant rien mais je voulais pas que tu te mette à tout casser  
Klaus en fixant Caroline: C'est sur et maintenant tu vois ce que ça a donné ton mensonge  
Caroline en fixant Klaus: Je suis désolé  
Klaus en esquissant un sourire: Serait-ce des excuses love ?  
Caroline en haussant le ton: Tu es sourd ?  
Klaus: Non mais je serais pas contre le fait que tu me le répète encore une fois  
Caroline: Pas question  
Klaus: Pourquoi ?  
Caroline en boudant: Parce que  
Klaus: Tu es têtue  
Caroline: Compliment que je te retourne  
Klaus: Je sais  
Caroline: C'est déjà ça  
Klaus: Tu es magnifique dans cette nuisette  
Caroline en rougissant: ….  
Klaus: Tu me manque love  
Caroline: Toi aussi. Suis-je pardonnée ?  
Klaus: Totalement  
Caroline: Je t'aime Niklaus Mikaelson  
Klaus choqué: Tu as dis quoi ?  
Caroline: Que je t'aimais

Oui ça il l'avait comprit et il adorait entendre ces mots sortir de la bouche de Caroline, en revanche ce qui l'étonna c'est comment elle l'avait appelé car jamais personne ne l'appeler ainsi mise à part sa famille et encore Rebekah et Kol l'appel uniquement Nik cependant ça ne le dérangeait pas que sa bien aimée l'appel pour la première fois ainsi d'ailleurs l'expression de ses yeux reprirent une expression normal cependant il continuait à regarder sa chérie droit dans les yeux. Caroline quand à elle le regarda elle aussi sans même s'être rendu compte qu'elle l'avait appeler par son nom complet ni même que ses yeux fixaient tantôt les yeux de Klaus et tantôt ses lèvres qui la fesait fantasmer depuis trois jours dès qu'elle ose fermer les yeux, maintenant qu'elle était pardonnée elle voulait sentir à nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes et plus

Leurs souffles se mélangeaient et leur respirations s'accéléraient à l'unisson quand tout à coup le jeune homme embrassa fougueusement Caroline en lui montrant à quel point il l'aimait tout en l'attirant contre lui, un baiser qui fit frisonner la jolie blonde des pieds à la tête et auquel elle répondit en lui montrant également à quel point elle l'aimait de tout son cœur, la seconde d'après la jeune femme s'empressa d'enlever à Klaus son t-shirt et de le jeter au sol afin de sentir à nouveau la peau douce et chaude qui lui avait tant manquer et qui envahissaient ses rêves depuis trois nuits. Caroline entoura ses bras autour de la nuque de son petit ami tandis que ce dernier là plaqua contre la porte qu'il claqua dans le feu de l'action et il descendit ses lèvres le long de son cou en y déposant des baisers enivrant qui fesait vibrer la jolie blonde

Caroline: Humm

Klaus souria contre la peau de Caroline et la dévora de caresses et de baisers tendis qu'il remonta la nuisette de la jeune femme, cette dernière se retrouva alors en sous vêtements d'ailleurs elle ne garda pas bien longtemps son soutient gorge mais avant qu'il n'est eu le temps de le lui enlever elle fit reculer son petit ami jusque vers le lit et elle le poussa dessus. Sans quitter les lèvres de sa bien aimée il s'écrasa sur le matelas avec sa chérie juste au dessus de lui mais elle ne resta pas longtemps dans cette position car il ne tarda pas à la faire passer sous lui, la seconde d'après les sous-vêtements des deux amants s'envolèrent à travers la chambre tandis que ces derniers s'embrassaient à pleine bouche et se caressaient avidement. Le besoin et le désir qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre les consumaient littéralement et complètement d'ailleurs ils se laissaient complètement aller, ils ne tardèrent pas à se fondre l'un dans l'autre entre gémissement de plaisir et baisers passionnés qui remplissèrent la pièce d'ailleurs aucun d'eux ne cherchaient à à les étouffer

* * *

**New-York/ Restaurant**

Il y a trois mois alors que Stefan fesait du babysitting pour son frère et sa belle-sœur en gardant Enzo ce dernier avait embrasser Eléna juste après le départ de Damon et Heather alors que la jeune femme s'apprêta également à partir, oui il l'avait embrasser et le plus surprenant c'est qu'elle avait répondu à son baiser avec autant de tendresse et de fougue que lui, c'est à croire qu'il suffisait d'un rien pour refaire naître la passion de leur histoire car ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait cesser d'aimer l'autre au cours de ces trois dernières années alors quand deux anciens amants remuent des souvenirs passé après trois ans de séparation il faut s'attendre à ce genre de résultat. Voilà maintenant trois mois que ce baiser a eu lieu et depuis il y en a eu des tas d'autres car depuis ce soir là c'était repartie entre Stefan et Eléna pour le plus grand bonheur des deux principaux intéressés, Damon avait finalement eu raison en disant que si son petit frère et la demoiselle Gilbert étaient fait l'un pour l'autre ils se retrouveraient tôt où tard

Depuis trois mois c'est à nouveau l'amour fou et passionné entre Stefan et Eléna, ils avaient l'impression que ces trois années d'absence n'avaient jamais eu lieu et qu'ils n'avaient jamais rompu tellement leur sentiments étaient fort et peut être même plus qu'ils ne l'ont jamais été jusqu'à aujourd'hui, leur retrouvailles n'avaient pas échapper à leurs amis et leur famille d'ailleurs Damon avait eu un grand sourire sur le visage lorsqu'il avait su pour eux d'ailleurs il ne c'était pas gêner pour clamer haut et fort qu'il avait eu raison d'ailleurs c'est ensemble que Stefan et Eléna étaient venu au premier anniversaire d'Enzo il y a quelques jours. Ce soir le jeune Salvatore avait invité sa petite amie dans un restaurant trois étoiles ultra raffiné, ce dernier était nerveux car cette sortie avait un but bien précis d'ailleurs il préparait ça secrètement depuis plusieurs semaines

_Stefan dans ses pensées: Okay on y est, inspire profondément et lance toi. Après tout tu n'as rien à perdre mise à part elle. Non non ne commence pas à paniquer, tu ne vas pas la perdre une deuxième fois, Eléna t'aime_

Stefan ne c'était jamais sentit aussi nerveux et stressé sauf peut être lors de son tour premier rendez-vous avec Eléna mais encore là ce n'était rien comparé à l'angoisse qui le submergeait en cet instant alors qu'il n'avait aucune raison de l'être, enfin si quand même un peu étant donner la raison pour laquelle il avait invité sa petite amie dans ce restaurant raffiné. La lune était pleine à son apogée et l'astre de cette dernière se reflétait et brillait sur le lac, ça donnait vraiment un aspect romantique au lieu. La table des deux tourtereaux étaient situé sur la terrasse à l'air libre et frais, Stefan et Eléna venaient de commander leur repas mais la jolie brune était curieuse car elle se demandait pourquoi son chéri avait souhaiter dîner ici alors qu'ils auraient pu dîner tranquillement chez elle où chez lui

Eléna: Et si tu me disais pourquoi tu as voulu qu'on vienne dîner ici ?  
Stefan: J'avais envie de dîner avec toi  
Eléna: On aurait pu dîner chez toi où bien chez moi  
Stefan: Non je voulais un lieu que tu n'oublieras jamais en cette belle soirée étoilée

_Eléna dans ses pensées: Il est poétique ma parole_

Eléna: Tu prépares quelque chose toi  
Stefan: Peut être bien  
Eléna: Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes dans ta jolie tête ?  
Stefan: C'est une surprise et si je te le dis ce sera plus une surprise  
Eléna sur un ton sarcastique: Sans blague  
Stefan: De toute manière tu le sauras bien assez tôt  
Eléna: Okay  
Stefan: Je t'aime Eléna  
Eléna: Je t'aime aussi Stefan

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Stefan autant que sur celle d'Eléna et le jeune homme prit la main de sa petite amie dans sa main tandis qu'il ne là lâchait pas du regard, une délicieuse sensation qui lui procura un bien fou l'envahissa et il en oublia presque sa nervosité et son stress, la jeune femme avait toujours eu cet étrange sentiment sur lui aussi loin qu'il se souvienne d'ailleurs il aimait la sensation que ça lui procurait, la manière dont elle arrivait à l'apaiser sans même faire quoique se soit mise à part lui prendre la main et le regarder. Stefan fit une tendre caresse sur le sommet de la main d'Eléna avec son pouce tout en plongeant ses yeux émeraudes dans les yeux brun/noisette de sa petite amie, ils étaient tellement occupé à se dévorer du regard qu'ils ne virent pas un serveur s'approcher d'eux

Le serveur: Bonsoir, souhaitez-vous boire quelque chose ?  
Stefan: Eléna ?  
Eléna: Non merci  
Stefan: Moi non plus, merci

Le serveur fit un hochement de tête positif avant de lancer un regard perplexe au couple puis il leur déposa la carte des menus dans leurs assiettes respectives avant de retourner à ses affaires, s'occuper d'une autre table. Eléna n'avait pas soif et Stefan non plus enfin pas de ce genre de soif, les deux tourtereaux ne c'étaient toujours pas lâcher des yeux d'ailleurs ils ne voyaient pas pourquoi ils arrêteraient cependant ils vont bien devoir se lâcher du regard ne serait-ce pour choisir leur plats en observant la carte des menus d'ailleurs ce n'est que quelques minutes plus tard que Stefan lâcha enfin la main de sa bien aimée et détourna les yeux des siens à son grand regret afin de prendre la carte des menus en main, ce qu'elle fit également

Stefan: Tu as déjà décidée de ce que tu voulais prendre ?  
Eléna: Pas encore, et toi ?  
Stefan: Moi non plus

Stefan et Eléna regardèrent les différents plats que leur proposait le restaurant en plats principal avant d'opter pour le plat principal qui selon le serveur que le jeune Salvatore avait fait appeler en lever sa main semblait très appétissant, ensuite pour terminer ils avaient commander leur dessert, une glace respective de différents parfum sur un coulis de fraise ce qui mettait grandement l'eau à la bouche au jeune couple. Quand leur repas arriva enfin les deux amoureux mangèrent tout en se souriant mutuellement et en discutant de tout et de rien qui leur traversaient l'esprit cependant Stefan commençait à sentir la nervosité s'emparer de lui à nouveau, il était beaucoup trop nerveux d'ailleurs il sentait bien que son rythme cardiaque s'accélérait de minutes en minutes.

Après avoir terminé de manger le repas principal ils patientèrent quelques minutes qu'on ne leur servent leur desserts respectifs, Stefan noya ses prunelles vertes émeraudes dans les prunelles brune/noisette d'Eléna, ils se regardèrent avec des étoiles dans les yeux tellement ils étaient heureux et amoureux comme jamais. La beauté de la jeune femme ne pouvait être comparée à rien de tel sur cette terre et l'amour que le jeune homme lui vouait depuis l'âge de ses quinze ans est tellement intense et fort que son cœur battait des records de vitesse mais tout à coup Stefan se leva de sa chaise et il se dirigea vers Eléna en fesant le tour de la table ovale, il posa un genou par terre et il prit la main de sa petite amie dans la sienne tout en plongeant son regard dans le siens

Stefan: Eléna, je t'aime tellement que j'en deviens nerveux. Toi et moi c'est une histoire qui a commencé quand on était enfant, tu a été ma meilleure amie avant de devenir l'amour de ma vie et je n'imagine pas ma vie sans toi pourtant j'ai du m'y résoudre pendant trois ans d'ailleurs je n'ai jamais été aussi malheureux de ma vie sans toi à mes côtés. Te retrouver fut la chose la plus merveilleuse qui me soit arrivé en trois ans et j'ai pris conscience que la seule chose que j'ai toujours voulu dans ce monde c'est toi, toi et moi ensemble pour toujours. Je t'aime plus que tout au monde Eléna, veux-tu m'épouser ?

Eléna avait écouté avec la plus grande attention chacun des mots qui étaient sortis de la bouche de Stefan et elle n'en revenait pas, il là demandait en mariage sous les yeux de tous les autres clients du restaurant alors qu'ils ne se sont remit ensemble que depuis trois mois. Oui leur retrouvailles étaient récentes mais ce n'était pas comme si ils ne se connaissaient que depuis peu de temps car il y a tout une histoire derrière eux remplit de haut et de bas d'ailleurs lorsqu'ils c'étaient quitter ce n'étaient pas parce qu'ils s'aimaient plus car ils s'aimaient tellement fort que ça les fesaient souffrir l'un comme l'autre de ne pas pouvoir être avec l'autre autant qu'ils le voulaient, à chaque fois que Stefan repartaient il en souffrait autant qu'Eléna et la jeune femme n'arrivait plus à supporter ça et c'est qui avait pousser cette dernière à rompre

Trois ans plus tard Stefan et Eléna se revoyaient pour la toute première fois lors d'un bal masqué et bien qu'elle était dissimulé sous un masque il l'avait reconnut aussitôt en là voyant franchir les porte de l'Empire State Building, durant cette unique soirée ils avaient partagé une danse et ça avait été comme si le temps avait cessé de s'écrouler d'ailleurs ils se fichaient bien du reste du monde car à cet instant tout ce qui compter c'était eux. Après le bal ils n'avaient plus eu des nouvelles de l'autre jusqu'à cette soirée où Eléna c'était rendu chez Stefan et où elle avait fait la connaissance du fils de Damon et Heather, cette soirée là avait marqué le début des retrouvailles enflammés des deux anciens amants

Trois mois plus tard Stefan et Eléna vivaient un bonheur parfait comme ils n'en n'avaient jamais connu jusqu'à présent et l'amour entre eux était encore plus passionné et intense que jamais, il y a quelques instant le jeune homme avait dit à sa petite amie que la raison pour laquelle l'avait invité était une surprise et qu'elle en connaîtrait la raison bien assez tôt, en effet c'est bel et bien une surprise et la jeune femme ne l'avait pas vu venir, cela dit le but d'une surprise c'est justement d'être surpris. Si il y avait bien une chose dont Stefan était certain au plus profond de son être c'était qu'Eléna était la femme de sa vie et qu'il voulait passer le reste de son existence avec elle, tout à coup des larmes coulèrent depuis les yeux brun/noisette de la jolie brune qui brillaient comme un sapin de noël

Eléna: Oui, oui je veux t'épouser. Je t'aime Stefan

Et suite aux dernières paroles d'Eléna qui fit faire un bond en avant au cœur de Stefan la jeune femme agrippa le veston de son petit ami et l'attira à elle puis elle l'embrassa tendrement, ce dernier répondit a son baiser en y mélangeant tendresse et passion. Après quelques secondes Stefan se recula et il plongea sa main dans la poche de son veston où il en sortit un écrin noir, il l'ouvrit et il en sortit sur superbe bague de fiançailles qu'il fit glisser à l'annulaire gauche d'Eléna puis il posa l'écrin sur la table. Stefan se leva et sa belle fiancée en fit autant, ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau et là tous les autres clients du restaurant applaudissèrent haut et fort, les deux tourtereaux reculèrent légèrement l'un de l'autre puis ils regardèrent autour deux en souriant avant de se rasseoir à table quelques secondes plus tard

La jeune femme regarda l'anneau à son annulaire, c'était une belle bague en or et il y avait un diamant dans son centre d'ailleurs Eléna l'admirait en arborant un large sourire qui reflétait l'amour et le bonheur, elle leva ses yeux et rencontra ceux de son fiancé. Stefan prit la main de sa fiancée dans la sienne tout en là regardant un amour incroyable, une vague de bonheur submergea et déferla le jeune homme qui n'en croyait toujours pas ses oreilles tellement il avait craint sa réponse mais il ne rêvait pas. Elle lui avait dit oui cela dit il y avait très peu de chance qu'elle lui dise non tout en sachant qu'elle l'aimait plus que tout au monde

Oui Eléna l'aimait plus que tout au monde et elle était certaine qu'elle voulait passer le restant de sa vie à ses côtés à l'aimer et à le rendre heureux autant que lui là comblait de bonheur, ils méritaient d'être heureux après avoir tant souffert pendant leur séparation trois ans auparavant. Bientôt ils seront mari et femme mais avant ça ils devront l'annoncer à leur famille et à leurs amis mais ça pouvait attendre car pour l'instant l'important c'était eux et rien d'autre, la seule chose qui comptait était qu'ils étaient dans leur petite bulle bonheur où rien ni personne ne pouvait les atteindre


	17. Chapitre 17: Préparatifs

Mayu87: Encore une fois je te remercie de ta review, je suis contente que le chapitre précédent t'ai plus et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant

Miiia: Wouaho ta review était longue mais elle m'a fait très plaisir, je suis contente de constater que ce chapitre a fait son effet

Voici le chapitre 17 en espérant qu'il vous plaira autant que les précédents

* * *

**Chapitre 17:**** Préparatifs & soirée de fiançailles**

**New-York/Manoir de Stefan**

Il y a quatre mois Stefan a demandé la main d'Eléna Gilbert et la jolie brune a accepté entre les larmes et les sourires, autant dire que quand les deux tourtereaux ont annoncé la grande nouvelle à leur famille et amis les réactions ont été nombreuses et plus que prévisible à commencé par Damon qui avait aussitôt dit que c'était pas trop tôt ce qui avait fait sourire le jeune couple, l'aîné des Salvatore se retenait de sautiller comme un colibri, Heather avait féliciter Eléna avec enthousiasme avant de l'accueillir à bras ouvert dans la famille même si ça fait longtemps que c'est déjà le cas aux yeux de tous. Les parents d'Eléna ainsi que son jeune frère étaient ravis de la nouvelle surtout qu'ils ont toujours beaucoup apprécié Stefan sans doute parce qu'ils le connaissent depuis toujours et qu'ils ont vu à quel point il rendait Eléna heureux, pour ce qui est des amis du jeune couple ils étaient tout aussi ravie de la grand nouvelle

Depuis maintenant quatre mois les préparatif allaient de tout les côtés cependant si ça n'avait tenue qu'à la futur mariée ils auraient fait ça en petit comité mais c'était sans compté sur Stefan qui était plus que déterminé à lui offrir le mariage de ses rêves comme dans un compte de fée qui devient réalité. Les meilleures amis d'Eléna étaient du même avis que le futur mari de cette dernière et puis elles prenaient un plaisir fou à tout organiser pour faire de ce jour un jour parfait sans aucun nuage à l'ombre et ça Caroline et Heather y veillaient personnellement. Aujourd'hui Caroline était chez Stefan puisqu'ils avaient convenu que la réception du mariage aurait lieu ici étant donné qu'il y a un immense jardin qui pouvait accueillir tout les invités, ça avait du bon d'être à la fois la meilleure ami de la futur mariée que du futur mariée et c'est pas le couple qui vous dira le contraire. La jolie blonde étaient dans le salon en train de finaliser le plan de table mais tout à coup on entendit des bruits de talon aiguille et une superbe brune aux yeux brun/noisette faire son entrée dans le salon, c'était Eléna

Eléna: Ah là là Caroline on va jamais s'en sortir  
Caroline: Bien sur que si  
Eléna: Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à moi on aurait fait ça en petit comité avec le révérend  
Caroline: Cesse de dire des idioties  
Eléna: Et sinon ça avances ce plan de table ?  
Caroline: Ça roule ne t'inquiète pas  
Eléna: D'accord  
Caroline: Cesse de t'inquiéter  
Eléna: C'est facile à dire, tu sais quoi je vais aller voir où en sont les livraisons

C'est vrai que Caroline ne sait pas ce que c'est le stresse pré-mariage pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle n'est pas mariée à Klaus cela dit ça fait un peu moins d'un an qu'ils vivent ensemble cependant si il là demandait en mariage elle accepterait bien évidemment avec une joie immense. Eléna posa son sac à main sur l'un des canapés du salon avant de sortir mais en sortant elle croisant Stefan qui venait juste d'arriver, ils s'embrassèrent rapidement mais le jeune homme se demandait où est-ce que sa bien aimée courrait comme ça alors que d'habitude c'est elle qui a du mal à décoller ses lèvres des siennes

Le manoir de Stefan n'avait jamais été si encombrée depuis qu'il l'avait fait rebâtir et rénover cependant ça ne le dérangeait pas il se sentait parfois seul dans cette grande demeure cependant il ne le sera plus pour très longtemps étant donné qu'Eléna va venir vivre ici avec lui une fois qu'ils seront mari et femme. La propriété est tellement grande que la réception du mariage se fera dans les jardins. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du jeune homme qui en si peu de temps n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de trouver sa fiancée superbe comme toujours mais quelques secondes plus tard Stefan fit son entrée dans le salon et il y vit Caroline

Stefan: Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Eléna ? Elle semblait bien pressé  
Caroline: Elle est allé voir où en sont les livraisons  
Stefan: On nous a plus où moins tout livrer  
Caroline: Elle te réserve peut être une surprise  
Stefan: Tu veux me stresser encore plus où quoi ?  
Caroline: Serais-tu nerveux ?  
Stefan Pas dans le sens où tu l'entends  
Caroline: Dans quel sens ?  
Stefan: Je stresse à l'idée que quelque chose aille de travers  
Caroline: Ça ne risque pas Stefan  
Stefan: Tout peut arriver, on ne sait jamais  
Caroline: Heather et moi on veille à ce que tout roule sur des roulettes  
Stefan: Ce que j'en ai de la chance

Stefan esquissa un demi-sourire amusé et sarcastique à la fois mais dans un sens il n'avait pas tord car il est vraiment un homme chanceux cependant il y a quelques années il n'aurait jamais dit une tel chose et ça lui aurait encore moins effleuré l'esprit, il y a Damon son frère qu'il adore et qui lui tape parfois sur les nerfs avec son air supérieur et arrogant qui ont tendance à l'énerver au plus haut point, il y a Caroline sa meilleure amie exubérante et pleine de vie qui ferait sourire n'importe qui par un simple sourire même quand vous avez pas la joie d'ailleurs il ne voudrait jamais qu'elle change quoique se soit de la personne merveilleuse qu'elle est, il y a Heather sa belle-sœur à qui il avait souhaiter la bienvenue dans leur famille à la minute même où il apprit qu'elle et Damon c'étaient marié sans oublier Enzo son adorable neveu. Pour finir il y a sa tendre moitié répondant au doux prénom d'Eléna sans qui sa vie ne serait pas ce qu'elle est aujourd'hui, son âme sœur, l'amour de sa vie, son rayon de soleil, sa futur femme sans qui sa vie serait bien dure et infernal si elle n'était pas à ses côtés

Caroline: Je te le fais pas dire  
Stefan: T'ai-je déjà remercier d'avoir été ma meilleure amie toutes ces années  
Caroline: Non, jamais  
Stefan: Je te remercie Caroline  
Caroline: Tu n'as pas à me remercié, tu en as fais autant pour moi  
Stefan: Mais toi tu m'as surement sauver la vie  
Caroline: Ah oui ?  
Stefan: Oui  
Caroline: Quand ça ?  
Stefan: Quand on était au lycée  
Caroline: Je dirais plutôt que c'est toi qui nous a tous sauvé la vie lors de cette fusillade au lycée  
Stefan: Moi je te parlais de quand tu as dis à Damon que j'allais mal  
Caroline: Oh, tu veux dire avant qu'il ne t'envoies en désintox ?  
Stefan: Oui  
Caroline: Pas de quoi  
Stefan: Tu es quelqu'un de super Caroline Forbes  
Caroline en souriant: Toi aussi Stefan Salvatore  
Stefan en souriant: …..  
Caroline: Et sinon, la pièce montée elle est comment ?  
Stefan en écarquillant les yeux: Merde la pièce montée  
Caroline: Ne me dis pas que tu t'en es pas occupé ?  
Stefan: Non c'est Eléna qui devait le faire  
Caroline: Alors je te suggère de foncé sinon vous aurez pas de pièce montée pour votre mariage

Caroline esquissa un sourire amusée en voyant Stefan sortir du salon en courant à grande jambes avant de se diriger vers sa voiture alors qu'il enfilait sa veste au passage mais ce n'est que quelques secondes plus tard qu'on entendit le moteur du véhicule noir brillant quitter l'allée du manoir à toute vitesse pour se diriger vers le centre ville, oui il pensait que c'était Eléna qui devait se charger de la pièce montée mais cette dernière pensait que c'était lui. Avant de rejoindre sa voiture Stefan avait envoyé un texto à sa fiancée en lui disant qu'il se chargeait de la pièce montée

Pendant ce temps là à l'intérieur du manoir dans le grand salon qui était particulièrement bien éclairé grâce à la lumière du jour qui passait à travers les vitres Caroline se remit à travailler sur le plan de table mais tout à coup son portable sonna, la jolie blonde regarda l'identification de la personne qui l'appelait et elle esquissa un sourire radieux en voyant le nom de Klaus tout en posant rebouchant le surligneur qu'elle avait en main sur la table avant de s'emparer de son téléphone portable puis elle décrocha avant de poser l'objet contre son oreille

Caroline: Oui Klaus  
Klaus: débordée à ce que je vois  
Caroline: Tu n'imagines pas, c'est de la folie ici  
Klaus: C'est toi qui t'es autoproclamé organistrice de mariage  
Caroline: On mets tous la main à la patte  
Klaus: Mais tu diriges fièrement la barque  
Caroline: Il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse  
Klaus: Tu adores ça, avoues  
Caroline: …..  
Klaus: Caroline  
Caroline: Ce que tu m'énerves qu'en t'as raison  
Klaus en souriant: Je sais  
Caroline: Et aussi quand tu souris  
Klaus en souriant: …..  
Caroline: Et je paris que tu es en train de sourire  
Klaus: Peut être bien que oui, peut être bien que non  
Caroline: Grrrr, pourquoi es-tu si exaspérant ?  
Klaus: Je suis comme je suis mais tu m'aimes quand même  
Caroline: Passionnément  
Klaus: C'est le principal, moi aussi je t'aime love  
Caroline: Sinon, comment se passe ton exposition ?  
Klaus: Assez bien  
Caroline: On t'as acheté des tableaux ?  
Klaus: Oui  
Caroline: Beaucoup ?  
Klaus: Trois  
Caroline: Et te connaissant tu as du mettre le prix haut  
Klaus: Évidemment, mes œuvres sont excellentes  
Caroline: Moi je dirais que c'est surtout l'artiste qui a du talent  
Klaus: Est-ce un compliment ma chérie ?  
Caroline: Serais-tu devenu soudainement sourd ?  
Klaus: Non  
Caroline: C'est bel et bien un compliment  
Klaus: Tu me manques  
Caroline: Dis moi que tu seras là le jour J ?  
Klaus: Bien sur, je t'ai donné ma parole il me semble  
Caroline: Effectivement  
Klaus: Je tiens toujours mes promesses. Je vais devoir raccrocher love  
Caroline: Moi aussi, j'ai un plan de table à finir  
Klaus: A bientôt, je t'aime  
Caroline: Moi aussi et reviens moi vite, je me sens beaucoup trop seule chez nous sans toi

Klaus esquissa un sourire suite aux dernières paroles de sa belle Caroline qui raccrocha presque aussitôt puis elle posa son smartphone sur la table mais ce qu'elle avait avait dit à son petit ami n'était pas entièrement faux car elle se sentait cruellement seule le soir lorsqu'elle rentrait à la villa et qu'elle ne sentait pas le délicieux parfum de Klaus venir se glisser derrière elle où qu'elle ne trouvait pas un de ses croquis sur sur le canapé où encore sur le lit sans compter la délicieuse odeur qui émanait de la cuisine. Ça fesait tout juste deux jours qu'il était à Londres pour une exposition des ses plus belles toiles récemment terminer qu'il comptait mettre en vente et il lui manquait déjà cependant il lui avait donné sa parole comme quoi il serait là le jour du mariage de Stefan et Eléna. Alors que Caroline venait de poser son portable Heather entra dans le salon avec une tasse de thé à la main

Heather venait effectivement d'arriver au manoir de son beau-frère mais avant de venir elle avait confier son fils à la nounou après avoir passer un peu de temps avec lui car depuis qu'elle travaille de nuit elle ne voyait pas autant qu'elle voudrait Damon et Enzo mais c'était le seule moyen pour elle pour aider Caroline avec les préparatifs du mariage cependant travailler de nuit ça ne la changeait pas tellement comparé aux nombreuses fois où elle avait enchaîné les gardes de nuit en plus de ses propres journées bien remplit à l'hôpital. Ayant un peu trop forcé sur la caféine ce matin Heather avait opter pour une tasse de thé orange-miel

Heather: Salut Caroline  
Caroline: Hey Heather, ravie que tu sois là  
Heather: Désolé si j'ai mis un peu de temps mais j'étais avec …  
Caroline: Damon ?  
Heather: Enzo, quoique j'aurais bien aimée un tête à tête avec mon homme  
Caroline: T'es pas la seule  
Heather: Klaus est toujours à Londres ?  
Caroline: Oui d'ailleurs je viens de l'avoir au téléphone  
Heather: Et comment va l'artiste ?  
Caroline: Tu tiens vraiment à le savoir ?  
Heather: C'est pas parce que Damon et lui ne se supporte pas où très peu que moi je peux pas prendre de ses nouvelles  
Caroline: Il va bien mais je lui manque  
Heather: Je paris qu'il te manque aussi  
Caroline: Terriblement  
Heather: Il sera rentré pour le mariage ?  
Caroline: Oui  
Heather: Dans ce cas t'auras pas trop à attendre alors  
Caroline: Oui mais je me sens bien seule chez nous  
Heather: Je me doute bien  
Caroline: Et toi et Damon ?  
Heather: C'est le paradis  
Caroline: Par pitié épargnes moi les détails croustillants  
Heather en riant: Pour qui tu me prends Care  
Caroline: Pour sa femme  
Heather: C'est juste. Alors, tu t'en sors avec le plan de table ?  
Caroline: Ça avance comme tu peux le voir  
Heather: Oui mais un conseil évites de mettre Jérémy et Kol à la même table  
Caroline: Pourquoi ?  
Heather: Je te rappelle que Jérémy est l'ex de Bonnie et que Kol est son nouveau mec  
Caroline: Tu ne penses pas qu'ils vont se sautés à la gorge ?  
Heather: On c'est jamais  
Caroline: Remarques, tu n'as pas tords

Et oui grande révélation du millénaire Bonnie sort à présent avec Kol Mikaelson depuis à présent trois ans, après avoir eu le cœur brisé suite à sa rupture avec Jérémy la jeune femme à la peau caramel c'était grandement rapprochement du plus jeune des frères Mikaelson qui à une certaine époque du lycée ne là laissait pas indifférente physiquement parlant parce qu'elle le détestait vraiment mais c'est connu que les contraires s'attirent malgré eux. Bref Bonnie avait finalement succombé au charme naturel du beau ténébreux aux mèches rebelles ce qui avait grandement choquer et surpris leur entourage respectif à commencé par ses amis et bien évidement la famille du jeune homme. Meme si au début Jérémy en a voulu à son ex de s'être consoler dans les bras de Kol il a finit par accepter le choix de cette dernière cependant les mettre ensemble à la même table n'était pas si judicieux que ça en fin de compte, Caroline changea donc Jérémy de place en le mettant à une autre table

* * *

**New-York/L'Empire State Building**

L'Empire State Building avait été entièrement réservé par l'aîné des frères Salvatore pour toute la soirée, pour leur soirée de fiançailles où une petite fête était organisé enfin pas si petite que ça par Caroline et Heather aidé par un petit coup de pouce de Damon. Pour Stefan et Eléna ce soir était le dernier soir de leur vie de célibataire si on peut dire d'ailleurs elle avait proposé à son fiancé de suivre vraiment la tradition jusqu'au jour J à commencé par plus de sexe jusqu'à leur nuit de noce, bien que choqué le jeune homme avait accepté de jouer le jeu d'ailleurs ce soir ils auraient du passé la soirée chacun de son côté comme le veut la tradition

La jolie brune avait hâte d'être à demain et d'unir sa vie à celle de son futur époux cela dit certaine personne aux langues bien pendus se posaient beaucoup de questions à propos du mariage du jeune couple, ils se demandaient si ce mariage n'était pas un peu précipité car ils ne sont ensemble que depuis quatre mois enfin cependant ça fait bien plus que quatre mois que ça dure leur histoire sans compter qu'ils se connaissent depuis de très nombreuses années et qu'ils ont eu leur lot d'épreuves au cours de leur histoire. Stefan et Eléna étaient en train d'essayer de boire une flute de champagne bras dessus bras dessous mais c'était pas vraiment concluant, pour ne pas avoir l'air idiot demain à cette heure-ci ils ont plutôt intérêt à s'entraîner surtout qu'il y aura certainement des photographes

Stefan: Il va falloir qu'on s'améliore  
Eléna: Oui, sinon on aura l'air de parfait idiot demain  
Caroline: Ça attendra qu'Eléna et moi on doit passé quelques détails en revu  
Stefan: Je peux savoir pourquoi je ne passe pas autant de temps avec elle que toi ?  
Caroline: T'exagères, demain tu l'auras pour toi pour toujours alors arrête de te plaindre mon grand  
Stefan: Okay, sois chanceuse d'être ma meilleure amie Caroline  
Caroline: C'est plutôt toi qui devrait être chanceux  
Stefan avant de se diriger vers Damon: Ne là monopolise pas trop quand même  
Caroline en souriant: C'est ma meilleure amie aussi Stef  
Eléna: Caroline quand est-il du fleuriste ?  
Caroline: C'est fait  
Eléna: Et le cadeau de Stefan ?  
Caroline: La seule chose dont tu as à penser pour demain c'est venir à la cérémonie et éblouir tout tes invités  
Eléna: Ça doit être dans mes cordes  
Caroline: J'en suis sur  
?: Salut futur belle-sœur

Eléna se retourna et elle vit Heather qui venait juste d'arriver vers les deux jeunes femmes après avoir laisser Damon au bar qui venait justement d'être rejoint par Stefan et donc elle avait laisser les deux frères seul à seul avant de s'avancer vers sa futur belle-sœur ainsi que vers Caroline qu'elles avaient vu en train de discuter. Le mariage à venir des jeunes fiancés rappelait à la jeune femme son propre mariage dont soit dite en passant elle ne se souvenait que très peu tellement elle et Damon étaient ivre cependant ils ont renouveler leur vœux trois ans auparavant

Eléna: Bonsoir Heather  
Heather: Tu es superbe Eléna  
Eléna: Toi aussi  
Heather: Alors pas trop nerveuse ?  
Eléna: Non, je me sens très bien. C'est pas normal  
Heather: C'est normal si tu épouses l'homme de ta vie  
Caroline: Tu étais nerveuse toi la veille de ton mariage  
Heather: J'étais ivre autant que Damon  
Caroline: Je te parle du second pas du premier  
Heather: Je n'étais pas nerveuse de l'épouser  
Caroline: Tu étais sur les nerfs  
Heather: A cause de mon père qui je te rappelle a bien faillit ne pas venir  
Caroline: Je me souviens  
Eléna: D'ailleurs je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas avoir été là ce jour là Heather  
Heather: Damon et moi on a largement comprit pourquoi, ne t'en fait pas

En effet à l'époque où Damon et Heather ont renouveler leur vœux en organisant un vrai mariage en grande pompe Eléna n'était pas venu mais le couple avaient comprit l'un comme l'autre pourquoi cette dernière avait décidé de ne pas assister à l'événement car elle avait rompu récemment avec Stefan ce que les jeunes mariés avaient parfaitement bien comprit pourquoi elle avait gentiment décliné l'invitation. Heather adressa un sourire compréhensif à l'attention de sa futur belle-sœur ce qui soulagea grandement cette dernière qu'elle ne lui en tienne pas rigueur

Non loin de là Stefan se perdait dans ses pensées en allant faire un tour dehors à l'extérieur de l'Empire, il repensait à sa toute première rencontre avec Eléna au parc il y a maintenant presque seize ans de cela, bien sur à l'époque ils n'étaient que des enfants mais c'était ce jour là que leur amitié a vu le jour et que tout à commencé quand Stefan a jouer les héros protecteur envers une jolie jeune fille sous le regard de sa mère un peu plus loin, à bien y réfléchir le jeune homme a toujours eu ce côté héroïque et ça n'a pas changé en grandissant. Si on lui avait dit il y a seize ans que cette rencontre changerait sa vie à jamais dans plusieurs années il n'y aurait jamais cru

* * *

_**Flashback 16 ans plus tôt/New-York/Le parc**_

Le parc situé dans le plein cœur de Manathan est gigantesque à tel point que si on en connait pas les moindres recoins on risque de s'y perdre avec tout ces chemins et ces arbres à perte de vue, il est d'ailleurs beaucoup fréquenté par la population New-Yorkaise que ce soit pas les adultes, les adolescents où encore les enfants seulement les jeunes enfants ne s'y aventurent jamais tout seul. En effet les enfants sont toujours accompagné d'un adulte que ce soit leur parents où la baby-sitter. Stefan Salvatore un jeune garçon six ans aux cheveux châtain clair et aux yeux vert émeraudes venait d'entrer dans le grand parc avec sa maman et il était heureux comme jamais car d'habitude c'était la baby-sitter qui l'emmenait au parc, bien qu'il aimait beaucoup Angela rien ne remplace une mère et aujourd'hui sa mère avait décidé d'aller le chercher à l'école et de l'emmener ici. Gina Salvatore une jeune femme de trente deux mère de deux enfants âgé de six et dix ans tenait la main du plus jeune de ses fils

Gina: Stefan assis toi mon chéri  
Stefan: Je croyais que je pouvais m'amuser maman  
Gina: Après le gouter  
Stefan en enlevant son cartable: Super  
Gina en lui donnant un paquet de gâteau: Tiens mon cœur  
Stefan en s'asseyant sur le banc: Merci maman  
Gina: De rien  
Stefan: C'est super que tu sois venue me chercher à l'école  
Gina: J'en avais envie  
Stefan: J'aime bien Angela mais je préfère quand c'est toi  
Gina en souriant à Stefan: Moi aussi Stefan  
Stefan: Pourquoi Damon n'est pas venue aussi ?  
Gina: Il avait sa leçon de piano  
Stefan: Oh

Stefan avait oublié qu'aujourd'hui c'était mardi et que tout les mardi et vendredi son frère avait sa leçon de piano tandis que lui c'était le lundi et le jeudi, les deux frères s'entendaient à merveille ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à leur parents et en particulier à Gina qui était ravie car quand son plus jeune fils es né elle avait peur que Damon se montre jaloux envers son cadet et ne le déteste car à présent il n'était plus enfant unique mais pas du tout. Bien au contraire dès que ses yeux ont croisés ceux de son petit frère à la naissance de ce dernier il là aimé aussitôt et est devenue très protecteur envers lui du haut de ses quatre ans à l'époque. Stefan ouvrit son paquet de gâteaux et il prit choco dans le paquet de poche qui servait gouter pour le jeune enfant

Gina: Une prochaine fois  
Stefan: D'accord  
Gina: Tu aimes ?  
Stefan: C'est cro bon  
Gina en souriant: Tant mieux alors  
Stefan: Cro cro bon  
Gina en souriant: Et l'école comme ça c'est passer ?  
Stefan: Bien à part que ce Paulo Amendola n'arrête pas de m'embêter  
Gina: J'irais parler à ses parents  
Stefan: Non maman  
Gina: Mais Stefan  
Stefan: Je suis grand maintenant tu sais, je sais me défendre  
Gina: Je ne veux pas que tu te battes  
Stefan: Je ne l'ai pas frapper  
Gina: Tu me rassure  
Stefan: Je lui est écrabouillé les orteilles

Stefan avait beau ne pas être très épais du haut de ses six ans il ne se laissait pas marcher dessus mais il faut bien dire que Damon lui avait dit un jour qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il se laisse marcher dessus pars les autres mais qu'il se défende sinon les autres profiteront de ça pour le tourmenter d'avantage, bien sur il lui avait dit qu'il sera toujours là pour prendre sa défense et secouer comme un poirier toute personne qui lui ferait du mal mais il lui avait dit qu'il fallait qu'il apprenne à se défendre par lui même mais Stefan avait comprit ça tout seul. Bien sur il n'était pas bagarreur contrairement à son frère qui s'enflammait dès qu'on venait lui chercher des embrouilles, le jeune Salvatore cherchait toujours une solution pacifique pour éviter la castagne mais quand un imbécile lui menace de lui faire la tête au carré si il ne lui donne pas son déjeuner où ne lui fait pas ses devoirs il ne peut pas rester à ne rien faire

A propos d'imbécile ce Paolo Amendola il avait secouer Stefan comme une brindille en le menaçant de lui refaire le portrait si jamais il ne lui fesait pas la poésie qu'ils sont censés rendre dans deux jours et pour unique réponse Stefan avait écraser férocement les pieds du gamin qui fesait une tête de plus que lui ce qui avait résolue l'enfant à le menacer car il avait bien comprit qu'il n'avait pas à faire à un minable peureux et il avait raison, son frère lui avait apprit à se montrer fort et courageux car il y aura toujours des imbéciles plus fort et plus grand que lui qui viendront l'embêter si il ne leur montre pas dès le début qu'il sait se défendre. Gina soupira car elle n'aimait pas voir ses fils se battrent mais elle était plutôt contente de savoir qu'ils ne se laissaient pas marcher dessus, qu'ils aient du répondant et du caractère était une bonne chose pour eux maintenant et à l'avenir

Stefan mangea tranquillement ses chocos d'une main tandis que dans l'autre il tenait sa petite bouteille de jus de pommes en cartons tout en balançant ses pieds d'avant en arrière qui ne touchait pas le sol quelques minutes plus tard il avait finit de manger son gouter et de boire son jus de pommes d'ailleurs il jeta tout ça dans la poubelle verte en métal juste à côté du banc sur lequel il était assit avec sa mère puis cette dernière lui fit comprendre qu'il pouvait aller jouer. Alors qu'il s'avança vers le terrain de jeu il vit des garçons embêter une fille en l'encerclant, il alla vers eux pour lui donner un coup de main car il avait aussi apprit que détourner les yeux c'était comme si il approuvait ce que ses garçons fesaient et il n'approuvait pas mais alors pas du tout

Stefan: Laissez là tranquille  
Un garçon: Mêle toi de tes affaires gamin  
Stefan en se mettant devant la fille: Je vous ai dit de la laisser tranquille  
Un garçon: C'est pas tes affaires  
Stefan: Maintenant ça l'est, on ne vous a jamais apprit que c'était pas bien d'embêter une fille  
Une garçon: Repars d'où tu viens où tu subiras le même sort qu'elle  
Stefan: Je prends le risque, et d'abord vous êtes qui ?  
Un garçon: Je suis Richard, lui c'est Ennis et lui c'est Tony  
Stefan: Richard, Ennis et Tony laissez cette fille tranquille  
Ennis: Et on peut savoir qui tu es toi ?  
Stefan sur un ton directe: Stefan Salvatore ?  
Richard, Ennis & Tony: STEFAN SALVATORE ?  
Stefan: Exactement alors je vous conseil de partir  
Richard: Oui oui oui bien sur, venez les gars

Stefan savait qu'en dévoilant son nom il ferait fuir ces garçons aussi vite que qu'une brise de vent qui fait voler les feuilles mortes au pieds d'un arbre , ça se fait pas d'embêter une fille et ça tout garçon devrait le savoir d'ailleurs il trouve ça inadmissible qu'on puisse s'en prendre à une fille et surtout à une fille plus jeune qu'eux car ces garçons devaient avoir dans les dix où douze ans à tout casser cependant Stefan les avait fait fuir en courant comme des lapins rien qu'en leur disant son nom ce qui est assez drôle avouons-le. Le jeune garçon se retourna et il vit une fille d'environ son âge aux cheveux brun et aux yeux tout aussi brun, gentiment il l'aida à se relever

Stefan: Ça va ?  
Jeune fille: Oui  
Stefan: Ils ne t'ont pas fais mal au moins ?  
Jeune fille: Non. Merci beaucoup  
Stefan: C'est normal  
Jeune fille: Je te remercie quand même  
Stefan: De rien  
Jeune fille: Je m'appelle Eléna Gilbert  
Stefan: Stefan Salvatore  
Eléna: Je sais, j'ai entendu ton nom  
Stefan: Pourquoi est-ce que ces garçons te voulait du mal ?  
Eléna: Il voulait me prendre mon collier  
Stefan: Oh  
Eléna: C'est mon père qui me là offert et j'y tiens  
Stefan: Je comprends, il est joli  
Eléna: Merci  
Stefan: C'est quoi au faite ?  
Eléna: C'est un ange  
Stefan: Okay. Tu veux venir jouer avec moi ?  
Eléna surprise: Moi ?  
Stefan: Oui toi, pourquoi as-tu l'air si surprise ?  
Eléna: Parce que tu ne me connais pas  
Stefan: Bah ce sera l'occasion, on pourrait devenir amis  
Eléna: Oui j'aimerais bien  
Stefan: Allez viens allons faire un peu de balançoire, au toboggan y'a trop de monde  
Eléna: Okay

Stefan et Eléna se dirigèrent vers les balançoire en courant sous le regard de Gina qui souriait car elle venait de voir toute la scène, elle était fier de son fils en cet instant présent car il venait de faire quelque chose de très bien, prendre la défense de cette jeune fille et maintenant il l'inviter à venir jouer avec lui car elle s'inquiétait tout de même de constater que son plus jeune fils n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis voir quasiment pas. Qui aurait cru que cette rencontre entre ces deux enfants aurait un impact plus qu'important dans les années à venir ? Personne

_**Fin du Flashback**_

* * *

De retour dans le présent Eléna qui cherchait Stefan et elle trouva ce dernier dehors derrière la porte arrière de l'Empire State Bulding car elle le cherchait depuis quelques minutes et Damon lui avait dit qu'il l'avait vu sortir par derrière lorsqu'elle avait interrompu ce dernier dans un moment complice entre lui et Heather, il était sans doute sortit pour prendre un bol d'air frais. La jeune femme sortie donc également par derrière en esquivant les invités qu'elle croisa sur son chemin et elle trouva son futur époux assit sur plusieurs brique de ciment poser par terre dans la ruelle

Eléna: Stefan ?  
Stefan en tournant sa tête vers Eléna: …..  
Stefan: Qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors ?

Stefan ne prononça pas un mot mais il se leva puis il se dirigea lentement vers elle, il posa délicatement ses mains de chaque côté du cou de sa fiancée et il l'embrassa passionnément, Eléna sous le choc durant quelques secondes répondit à son baiser avec autant d'amour et de passion que lui, wouaho ça c'était un vrai baiser passionné. Décidément son amoureux arrivait toujours à la surprendre mais elle aimait ce côté de lui même, Stefan se recula de quelques pas et il plongea son regard dans celui de sa fiancée, la jeune femme avait ses mains contre le haut du col de la chemise de son futur mari

Eléna: C'était en quel honneur ?  
Stefan: Seulement parce que je t'aime  
Eléna: Je t'aime aussi Stefan  
Stefan: Tout va bien ?  
Eléna: Oui et tu sais pourquoi ?  
Stefan: J'en ai une petite idée  
Eléna: Parce que je suis éperdument amoureuse de toi  
Stefan: Moi aussi Eléna, tu es la femme de ma vie  
Eléna: Et toi l'homme de ma vie, quand je pense à tout ce qu'on a traversé je me dis qu'on a une petite étoile au dessus de nos tête  
Stefan: Quand deux personnes sont faite l'une pour l'autre le destin finit toujours par les réunir  
Eléna: Comment tu fais ?  
Stefan: Comment je fais quoi ?  
Eléna: Pour trouver toujours les bons mots au bons moments  
Stefan: Je ne sais pas  
Eléna: Notre destinée est hors du commun dans ce cas  
Stefan: Et si on retournait à l'intérieur avant que nos invités se demandent où on est passé  
Eléna: Oui

Stefan déposa un doux et tendre baiser sur le front de sa fiancée qui souria au contact des douces lèvres de son chéri contre sa peau, ce dernier guida Eléna en direction de l'intérieur de l'Empire où la fête battait son plein et il referma la prote derrière eux. A l'intérieur les invités ne c'était même pas aperçut de la disparition mystérieux des stars de la soirée trop occupée à s'amuser et à discuter les uns avec les autres comme par exemple Damon qui fesait tournoyer Heather dans ses bras en lui fesant son regard de tombeur qui avait son effet sur sa femme. Stefan tendit sa main à Eléna pour l'inviter à danser et cette dernière accepta avec plaisir

_**Quelques heures plus tard….**_

Quelques heures plus tard la soirée commençait à toucher à sa fin au fur et à mesure que les invités quittèrent les lieux mais la fin approchait plus ça signifiait qu'il était temps pour Stefan et Eléna de se séparer pour mieux se retrouver dès demain à l'église cependant à les voir comme ça le jeune couple ne semblait pas prêt à se séparer l'un de l'autre ne serait-ce que pour quelques heures où plutôt pour la nuit cependant plus rapidement ils se décolleront plus rapidement ils se retrouveront demain pour unir leur vie devant dieu ainsi que leurs amis et familles. Alaric le père d'Eléna qui était accompagné de sa femme s'approcha de sa fille

Alaric: Eléna tu es prête ?  
Eléna en prenant les mains de Stefan dans les siennes: Bon  
Stefan: Ça va me faire bizarre de dormir sans toi cette nuit  
Eléna: Ce n'est que pour une nuit Stefan, dès demain on sera ensemble pour le reste de nos vies  
Stefan: Embrasses moi  
Eléna en embrassant tendrement Stefan: ….  
Caroline: Profitez-en les amoureux, vous ne vous verrez pas avant demain devant l'hôtel  
Stefan: Pas la peine de remuer le couteau dans la plaie Care  
Damon: Ça va vite passer  
Caroline: Moi c'est bien pire, ça fait trois jours que j'ai pas vue mon homme  
Damon: Oh pauvre de toi, trois jours sans le grand Niklaus mais c'est la fin du monde

Le sujet de Klaus n'était vraiment pas à prendre à la légère et encore moins pour la narguer ce que visiblement Damon s'empressait de faire sur un ton sarcastique et tout ce à quoi ce dernier eu droit de la part de la jeune femme fut un regard des plus noir voir meutrier car la jolie blonde n'était pas d'humeur à ce qu'on vienne lui chercher des noises, Caroline était suffisament sur les nerfs ce qui fit sourire Rebekah et Kol qui avait vu le regard que la copine de leur frère venait de lancer à Damon

Caroline en lançant un regard noir à Damon: Là ferme  
Damon: Tu es susceptible blondie  
Kol: Elle est bien loin l'époque où tu le détestait Care  
Caroline: Encore un mot Kol et je te jure que tu vas courir à grande enjambé  
Kol en souriant: Je serais curieux de savoir comment  
Caroline: T'es un vrai gamin ma parole  
Rebekah: Totalement d'accord avec toi  
Kol: Hey je suis ton frère, tu dois être de mon côté  
Rebakh: La solidarité féminine Kol  
Kol en fesant la moue: Va au diable Bekah  
Rebekah: Toi d'abord Kol  
Bonnie en prenant la main de Kol: T'es adorable quand tu fais la tête  
Kol: Je ne fais pas la tête  
Rebekah: Je me demande comme tu fais pour le supporter Bonnie  
Kol: Compliment que je retourne à Matt, pauvre garçon

Pendant que Rebekah et Kol étaient occupé à se lancer des attaques verbales comme des gamins de cinq ans Eléna et Stefan étaient de nouveau enlacer dans les bras l'un de l'autre à s'embrasser langoureusement, la blonde Mikaelson était contente que Caroline est céder à ses envies les plus profondes trois ans et demi plus tôt car même si au début c'était la guerre froide entre les deux blondes elles ont finalement découvert qu'elles avaient des point commun comme par exemple leur adoration pour le shopping et depuis elles sont devenu de bonnes amies sans compter qu'elle est ravie de ne plus être la seule fille de cette fratrie de garçons. Eléna se décolla à contre cœur des lèvres de son fiancé et elle le regarda droit dans les yeux

Eléna: On se voit demain  
Stefan: Je suis impatient  
Eléna: Moi aussi  
Stefan: A demain ma tendre moitié  
Eléna en souriant: A demain mon futur mari  
Damon sur un ton moqueur: Oh Roméo, si douce est la tristesse de nos adieux  
Heather: Tu cites Shakespeare ? C'est nouveau ça  
Eléna: Oh je vais t'en donner de la tristesse-moi si tu continues Damon  
Jérémy à Damon: Méfies toi Damon elle est capable de le faire  
Damon: Tu sais quoi je m'en …..

Damon n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase car sa femme venait de lui couper la parole en l'embrassant fougueusement et il lui répondit avec autant d'ardeur en oubliant complètement ce qu'il allait répondre suite aux dernières paroles de Jérémy ce qui fit sourire certaine personne qui était ravie qu'il là ferme un peu. Après quelques minutes les Gilbert s'en allèrent de l'Empire en premier suivit de Bonnie accompagné de Kol, Damon et Heather, Rebekah et Matt ainsi que Stefan qui lui rentra chez lui dans son grand manoir où la solitude ne tarderait pas à le submerger

* * *

**New-York/Villa de Klaus et Caroline**

La porte de la villa du couple habitant ce palace si on peut dire qui était jusqu'à présent close et verrouillé s'ouvrit tout à coup sur une jolie blonde qui n'était autre que Caroline en personne, la jeune femme était resté plus tard que prévue à l'Empire car pendant que les invités rentrait tous chez eux à la maison la jeune femme était rester pour tout nettoyer et ranger faut dire qu'elle avait préféré ça plutôt que rentrer chez elle où elle savait qu'elle ne trouverait pas Klaus avant demain matin et l'idée de se retrouver toute seule sans lui ne l'enchantait guerre, Caroline franchissa donc le seuil de la villa épuisé comme jamais elle ne l'avait été avec son sac à main sur l'épaule

Caroline: Bienvenue à la maison Caroline

Suite à ses dernières paroles destiné à elle même la jolie blonde enleva ses chaussures avec soulagement car elle avait incroyablement mal aux pieds faut dire qu'après être resté toute la soirée sur ses talons c'était plutôt normal mais malgré la fatigue et ses pieds qui souffrant elle était plutôt heureuse et même très heureuse de constater que la fête de fiançailles de Stefan et Eléna avaient été un grand succès ce qui la rendait assez fier d'elle même, enfin bref après avoir enlever ses chaussures Caroline enfila ses pantoufles rose tout moelleux et un sourire s'afficha sur son visage alors qu'elle se diriger doucement vers le salon puis vers le grand escalier qui menait jusqu'à l'étage supérieur où se trouvait sa chambre ainsi que la salle de bain

Bien qu'elle soit épuisé par la soirée de fiançailles très réussit de Stefan et Eléna Caroline avait un grand besoin de prendre une bonne douche histoire de se détendre avant d'aller se coucher et c'est ce qu'elle fit en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain après être passer par la chambre où elle y déposa son sac à main sur un fauteuil en cuire. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle de bain qui se trouvait être adjacente à sa chambre où plutôt la sienne et celle de Klaus la jolie blonde fit pression sur l'interrupteur avec ses doigts et alluma donc la lumière, la jeune laissa échapper un soupir avant de commencer à faire glisser la fermeture éclaire de sa robe et de la laisser descendre sur son corps pour ensuite aller s'écraser au sol et elle mit le vêtement dans la corbeille à linge avant d'attraper une serviette en coton et de couvrir son corps avec puis elle se dirigea vers la cabine de douche en passant devant la baignoire

Caroline dénoua sa serviette qu'elle accrocha par dessus la cabine de douche avant d'entrer à l'intérieur et elle commença à faire couler l'eau chaude sur son corps mais elle fit attention à ce que ça ne soit pas trop chaud non plus, grâce à l'eau tout le maquillage de la jeune femme s'en alla et cette dernière passa ses mains sur son visage pour ensuite continuer dans sa chevelure blonde comme les blés. Bon sang c'est dingue ce qu'une douche pouvait détendre une personne cela dit cette douche serait d'avantage merveilleuse si Klaus était avec elle sous le jet d'eau, alors qu'elle pensait à son amoureux qui était loin d'elle Caroline se lava les cheveux et son corps mais ce n'est que quelques minutes plus tard que la jeune femme sortit de la cabine de douche avec sa serviette autour de sa poitrine, elle sécha rapidement son corps et ses cheveux avant de s'habiller où plutôt de se mettre en pyjama et par pyjama elle entendait par là sa nuisette bleu ciel puis elle se brossa les dents

Quelques minutes plus tard Caroline fesait son entrée dans sa chambre qui étaient plonger dans la pénombre et elle allumait la petite lampe de chevet poser sur une table de nuit où dessus il y avait un cadre où était représenter à l'intérieur une photo où elle et Klaus étaient tendrement enlacer dans les bras l'un de l'autre, cette photo avaient été prise il y a un an au pied de la tour Eiffel de Paris qui brillait de mille feu comme un sapin de noël. La jolie blonde effleura de ses doigts en esquissa un sourire le cadre avant d'ouvrir le lit et de repousser la couette pour ensuite se glisser tout au fond du lit, elle posa sa tête sur l'oreiller avant de tendre son bras pour éteindre la lumière et c'est ce qu'elle fit puis elle sombra dans le sommeil quelques secondes plus tard

Un quart d'heure plus tard le bruit d'une clé entrant dans une serrure se fit entendre et se cliqua à deux reprises puis tout à coup la porte s'ouvra sur un séduisant jeune homme aux cheveux blond cendré bouclés et aux yeux bleu, il franchissa le seuil de la porte et ferma cette dernière derrière lui avant de la verrouiller alors qu'il portait une valise dans une main avec un où deux sacs, cet homme n'était autre que Niklaus Mikaelson plus connu sous le nom de Klaus où encore de Nik par ses proches. Ce dernier aurait du rentrer dans la matinée de demain mais au lieu d'embarquer dans un avion il est monter dans l'un des jets privés de la famille qu'il a fait venir exprès jusqu'à Londres afin de pouvoir rentrer dans la nuit à la maison et faire la surprise à sa petite amie

C'est donc avec sa valise en main et ses sacs que Klaus traversa l'entrée et le salon jusqu'au grand escalier dont il monta les marches une à une avec un petit sourire dessiné aux coins de ses lèvres, une fois arrivé à l'étage supérieur il alla en direction de sa chambre afin d'y déposer sa valise mais lorsqu'il arrive devant la porte il vit que cette dernières était ouvert et que Caroline était glissée sous la couette et qu'elle dormait comme un bébé. Il posa sa valise près de la porte et il se dirigea vers sa bien aimée avant de s'asseoir doucement sur le lit afin de ne pas la réveiller mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de la contempler dans la pénombre de la chambre où seul le réveil digital poser sur l'autre table éclairait faiblement la pièce, Klaus referma son index droit et il le posa sur la joue de sa petite amie avant de l'effleurer avec douceur et tendresse mais ce simple contact eu pour effet de sortir la jolie blonde de son profond sommeil

Caroline tendit son bras et alluma la lampe de chevet puis elle tourna sa tête mais c'est à ce moment là qu'elle le vit aussi beau et séduisant que la dernière fois qu'elle a poser ses yeux sur lui, la jeune femme plongea son regard dans celui de Klaus de peur qu'elle ne soit seulement en train de rêver car ce serait pas la première fois que ses rêves lui jouerait des tours, combien de fois avait-elle rêver de lui depuis son départ pour Londres ? Des tonnes et des tonnes de fois qu'elle a cesser de les compter, certains de ses rêves étaient érotiques tandis que d'autres ne l'était pas du tout mais dans les deux cas il était jour et nuit dans sa tête. Elle continua de le contempler mais elle osa enfin dire quelque chose après quelques secondes

Caroline: Klaus ? C'est toi ?  
Klaus: Qui veux-tu d'autres que ce soit ?  
Caroline: J'ai cru que je rêvais encore  
Klaus en souriant: Tu rêves de moi ?  
Caroline: Tu es dans ma tête constamment depuis que tu es partie  
Klaus: Et je suis de retour à la maison  
Caroline: Comment c'est possible ? Tu m'as dis que tu ne revenais que demain  
Klaus: Le jet privé est plus rapide que l'avion basique  
Caroline: Vive les jets privé alors  
Klaus: Je voulais te fais une surprise  
Caroline: C'est réussit  
Klaus: Comment était la fête ?  
Caroline: Réussit

Oh oui la fête de fiançailles de Stefan et Eléna avaient été plus que réussit mais la jolie blonde n'avait aucune envie de parler de ça maintenant d'ailleurs elle n'avait plus sommeil comme par hasard, non la seule chose que Caroline voulait là maintenant tout de suite c'était profiter du retour de son homme car elle était super contente qu'il soit de retour plus tôt que prévu d'ailleurs elle comptait bien lui montrer à quel point il lui avait tant manquer. Alors que Klaus s'apprêtait à répondre suite aux dernières paroles de sa petite amie cette dernière agrippa la veste de son amoureux et elle l'attira jusque à lui avant de capturer ses lèvres dans un baiser fougueux auquel le jeune homme répondu avec beaucoup d'ardeur en prenant appui sur ses coudes contre l'oreiller de sa chérie


	18. Chapitre 18: Le mariage

Miiia: Merci à toi ta reviews m'a fait super plaisir, ravie que les retrouvailles Klaroline t'aient plus autant que le Kennett. Le chapitre du mariage est en cours d'écriture, gros bisous

Voici le dernier chapitre qui clos la fin de mon histoire "The love of my life", et oui toute bonne chose à une fin. Voici donc le chapitre 18 en espérant qu'il vous laissera sans voix et vous plaira autant que les 17 précédents

* * *

**Chapitre 18:**** Le mariage**

**New-York/Maison des Gilbert**

Aujourd'hui n'est pas un jour comme un autre, aujourd'hui c'est le jour tant attendu par Eléna Gilbert et Stefan Salvatore, aujourd'hui c'est le jour où ils vont unit leur vie et leur destin devant dieu ainsi que devant leur famille et amis, aujourd'hui ils vont sceller leur destin à tout jamais et vont commencé à fonder leur vie ensemble. Depuis que l'annonce des fiançailles du jeune couple avaient été annoncé Caroline Forbes c'était autoproclamer organisatrice de mariage avec l'aide d'Heather et Bonnie qui lui donnaient un coup de main ainsi que des maquilleuse professionnel ce qui n'était pas de trop car la jolie blonde avait beaucoup à faire pour que tout soit parfait surtout que depuis ce matin elle s'efforçait de rester concentrer car ses ébats de sa nuit passionnée avec Klaus ne cessaient de tourné en boucle dans sa tête

Eléna n'était pas encore habillé mais elle était déjà à couper le souffle, Stefan y en sera bouche bée à coup sûr c'est certain. La futur mariée avait passé une cette nuit bien que la présence de son fiancé lui cruellement manqué, elle avait dormit comme un bébé jusqu'au lever du soleil et avait ensuite avalé un petit déjeuner très appétissante, la jeune et jolie mademoiselle Gilbert était plus que rayonnante en cette matinée et elle va l'être en plus une fois qu'elle aura mit sa robe de mariée somptueuse ainsi que ses chaussures. Caroline quand à elle était tout aussi belle mais certainement pas autant que sa meilleure amie

Caroline: Tu es magnifique Eléna  
Eléna: C'est grâce à toi, à tes talents de maquilleuse  
Caroline: Où parce que tu es éblouissante tout simplement  
Eléna: Tu parles comme Stefan  
Caroline: Tu as bien dormis à ce que je vois  
Eléna: Merveilleuse bien et toi ?

_Caroline dans ses pensées: Oh si tu savais_

Caroline: Moi aussi  
Eléna: Et Klaus, il est rentré où pas ?  
Caroline: Oui, hier soir  
Eléna: Je croyais qu'il devait arriver ce matin ?  
Caroline: Il a fait venir son jet jusqu'à Londres et il m'a fait la surprise hier soir  
Eléna: Tu devais être ravie  
Caroline: Au début j'ai cru que je rêvais mais non il était vraiment là  
Eléna: Je me doute que les retrouvailles ont du être grandioses  
Caroline: T'as pas idée  
Eléna: J'ai l'impression d'être une star  
Caroline: C'est le but justement

Tout à coup le téléphone portable d'Eléna se mit à sonner …

Caroline: Tu veux que je réponde ?  
Eléna: Non donnes le moi  
Caroline en donnant le téléphone à Eléna: Tiens  
Eléna: Merci. Eléna à l'appareil  
?: Et ici c'est ton mari … enfin je le serais dans exactement….. Wahouo on ferait mieux de se dépêcher  
Eléna en souriant: On y est, c'est le grand jour Stefan  
Stefan: Si tu savais ce que je suis impatient de t'épouser  
Eléna: Tu n'as plus très longtemps à attendre  
Stefan en tournant la tête: Mon témoin vient de sonner  
Eléna: Va vite lui ouvrir, je t'aime  
Stefan: Je t'aime aussi ma chérie  
Eléna: A toute à l'heure

Eléna raccrocha et donna son portable à Caroline qui le posa sur la table quand tout à coup Bonnie et Heather arrivèrent presqu'en même temps dans le salon qui avait été prit d'assaut par les maquilleuse et bien évidemment par la jolie blonde, lorsque la futur mariée se regardait dans le miroir elle n'arrivait pas à se reconnaître et avait du mal à se dire que c'était elle et pourtant ça l'est. Une fois que les coiffeuse et les maquilleuses professionnels eurent terminer leur chef d'œuvre comme on dit elle quittèrent la maison tandis que Bonnie et Heather entraient

Bonnie: Salut les filles  
Heather: Wouaho Eléna tu es sublime  
Eléna: Salut les filles, merci Heather  
Bonnie: Elle a raison tu es magnifique  
Eléna: Merci Bonnie  
Caroline: Eléna je te préviens tu n'a pas intérêt à pleurer avant le mariage, il est pas question qu'on abîme le chef d'œuvre des maquilleuses

Le caractère de la belle Caroline Forbes avait pour habitude de passer d'une extrémité à l'autre, un coup elle est toute guillerette et joyeuse comme en ce moment et tout à coup elle change et devient une vraie tigresse cela dit c'est aussi ce qui fait tout son charme d'ailleurs Klaus peut le confirmer, en effet c'est pas seulement parce qu'elle est d'une beauté à faire succomber n'importe quel homme qu'il est tomber amoureux d'elle mais aussi à cause de son caractère sans oublier qu'à ses yeux elle est courageuse, forte et pleine de lumière en plus d'être belle comme le soleil

* * *

**New-York/Manoir de Stefan**

Pendant ce temps chez les hommes du côté de Stefan tout était prêt, ce dernier avait enfilé sa chemise et son pantalon et il faut bien admettre que le smoking lui allait toujours aussi bien d'ailleurs ça le rendait encore plus séduisant qu'il ne l'est déjà comme ça, ses yeux vert émeraudes ressortait à la perfection avec le contraste du noir et du blanc sans compté que son teint clair fesait ressortir ses prunelles encore plus. Suite à son coup de fil avec Eléna qui fut assez bref et court admettons-le Stefan était allé ouvrir à Damon qui affichait un sourire tout en portant Enzo dans ses bras, le petit était habillé de smoking plus où moins identique à celui de son père ce qui avait fait sourire son oncle. Stefan était en train d'enfiler sa veste

Damon: Tu es sappé comme un prince frangin  
Stefan: Toi aussi  
Damon: Non, moi je suis un pingouin et toi tu es un prince qui va épousé sa princesse  
Stefan: Merci  
Damon: Papa et maman seraient fier de toi si ils étaient là  
Stefan: Tu crois ?  
Damon: J'en suis sur  
Stefan: De nous deux c'était toi le plus dépravé et c'est toi qui t'es marié le premier  
Damon: Heather et moi on était pas dans notre état lors de la première cérémonie tandis que toi tu vas épousé ton premier amour et tu fais un mariage de rêve  
Stefan: Toi aussi t'as fais un grand mariage la deuxième fois  
Damon: Oui mais Heather et moi on a fait un peu les choses à l'envers  
Stefan: C'est vrai  
Damon: Tandis que toi tu fais les choses d'en l'ordre avec Eléna  
Stefan: Finalement t'avais raison, quand deux personnes sont faites l'une pour l'autre elles finissent par se retrouver tôt où tard  
Damon: J'étais sur que ça arriverait et je suis content pour vous deux, c'est cool  
Stefan: Merci Damon  
Damon: Vous le méritez bien, un amour comme le votre ça peut pas disparaître, c'est fait pour durer à jamais  
Stefan: Tu es sentimental ma parole  
Damon: Faut croire que tout arrive  
Stefan en sortant une boite noir: Au faites tiens les alliances, ne les perds surtout pas où je te tord le cou fréro  
Damon en prenant la boite que son frère lui tendait: Tu peux compté sur moi  
Stefan: De quoi j'ai l'air ?  
Damon: D'un prince, parfait quoi  
Stefan: Merci  
Damon: Alors, pas trop stressé petit frère ?  
Stefan: Tu vas rire mais non  
Damon: Bonne réponse  
Stefan: Je suis prêt on peut y aller  
Damon: Alors en route

Suite aux dernières paroles de Damon ce dernier rangea l'écrin noir dans lequel était les alliances de son frère et Eléna puis les frères Salvatore sortèrent de la maison où plutôt du manoir du jeune homme et se dirigèrent vers la voiture de l'aîné des deux frères, le témoin du futur marié installa son fils dans son siège auto dans sa voiture puis il s'installa au volant tandis que le cadet des deux frères s'installa sur le siège passager ils partèrent en prenant la direction de l'église

**New-York/Maison des Gilbert**

Après le départ des maquilleuse et des coiffeuses Caroline, Heather et Bonnie aidèrent Eléna à terminer de se préparer après que cette dernière est mit sa robe de mariée et ses chaussures qui soit dite en passant avait été confectionné sur mesure selon les gouts de la jeune femme et il faut bien avouer qu'elle est sublime dans sa magnifique robe bustier orné de diamant au niveau de la taille, ses deux meilleures amies avaient un sourire plaqué sur leur visage quand tout à coup la porte de la maison s'ouvra sur le père de la mariée habillé dans un smocking. En voyant Eléna il ne pouvait qu'être émue face à l'élégance et à la beauté de sa fille mais c'est alors qu'il se remémora sous forme de flashback la première fois qu'il a tenue dans ses bras quelques heures après sa naissance jusqu'à aujourd'hui, Bonnie Caroline et Heather quittèrent la maison des Gilbert et laissèrent leur amie seule à seule avec son père

Eléna: Papa tout va bien ?  
Alaric: Oui c'est juste que les années sont si vite passé, il y a 23 ans je te tenais encore dans mes bras  
Eléna: Papa  
Alaric: C'est normal Eléna  
Eléna: Tu sais je serais toujours ta fille, ça ne changera jamais  
Alaric: Je sais, tu es magnifique  
Eléna: Merci papa  
Alaric: Ta mère et Jérémy sont déjà partie pour l'église  
Eléna: Je sais Caroline me là dit  
Alaric: Tu es prête ?  
Eléna: Plus que jamais  
Alaric: Alors allons-y

Alaric était certes nostalgique en ce jour particulier mais il était surtout heureux pour sa fille d'ailleurs il voyait bien qu'elle rayonnait de bonheur tel un soleil, il savait également que Stefan là rendrait heureuse d'ailleurs ça a toujours été le cas et il ne pouvait pas imaginer quelqu'un d'autre que lui pour sa fille qui là comblerait d'amour et de bonheur en même temps. Faut dire qu'il le connait depuis de très longues années pour savoir que c'est quelqu'un de bienveillant, d'honnête, de gentil, de fidèle et le plus important est qu'il est éperdument amoureux de sa fille et c'est ça le principal. Alaric tendit son bras à sa fille qui le prit en souriant puis ils sortèrent de la maison pour ensuite se diriger vers une limousine flambant neuve

* * *

**New-York/L'église**

Une limousine noir se gara devant l'église tandis que les invités entraient à l'intérieur tandis que Caroline, Bonnie et Heather qui étaient les demoiselles d'honneurs d'Eléna traverser l'autel sous les regards des invités qui étaient debout et particulièrement sous ceux de leur conjoints respective qui les regardaient avec tes étoiles dans les yeux et un sourires scotché sur leur visage. Faut dire que les demoiselles d'honneur étaient d'une beauté à éblouissante et c'est pas Klaus, Kol et Damon qui vont dire le contraire cependant la plus belle est tout de même la mariée qui était justement en train de sortir de la limousine au bras de son père. Tout à coup la marche nuptial commença et Eléna fit sont entrée dans l'église et traversa lentement la grande allée de l'hôtel au bras de son père sous les regards et les murmures de toute l'assemblée ici présente ainsi que des photographes qui avaient soit dite en passant été trier sur le volet

Alors qu'elle continuait à s'avançait aux bras de son père Eléna vit Stefan se retourner et lorsque son regard rencontra le sien plus rien ne comptait mise à par lui, ses yeux vert émeraudes, son sourire radieux car oui il souriait d'un sourire joyeux et heureux tandis que Damon se tenait derrière lui en souriant à son frère. Lorsqu'elle se retrouva à quelques pas de son futur époux elle sentit son père l'embrasser sur la joue, elle tourna sa tête vers lui et elle lui adressa un petit sourire avant de reporter son attention sur Stefan et de lui sourire puis Eléna avança dans sa direction et rompit le peu de distance qu'il y avait entre eux. Alaric alla s'asseoir à côté de Jenna qui elle-même était assise à côté de Jérémy et de sa cavalière Faith qui se trouve être également sa petite amie

Damon quand à lui il posa un regard tendre et amoureux sur sa femme qu'il trouva magnifique dans sa robe et il lui souria avant de mimer entre ses lèvres qu'il l'aimait tandis que leur fils étaient assit sur les genoux de Jérémy qui c'était proposé de garder le petit étant donner que ses deux parents étaient un peu occupé là d'ailleurs Enzo était sage comme une image. Stefan prit la main d'Eléna dans la sienne et ils avancèrent en direction du révérend Williams, ce dernier fit signe à tout le monde de s'asseoir afin de débuter la cérémonie et ce que firent les invités

Le révérend Williams: Bienvenue à tous, nous sommes réunit en ce jour devant dieu pour célébrer l'amour de Stefan et Eléna qui sont ici devant vous pour confirmer leur choix de s'unir l'un à l'autre. Nous allons commencer par donner la parole à Damon et Caroline qui vont nous lire deux textes, Damon

Damon fit un hochement de tête et il monta les quelques marches vers le micro sur l'estrade, il avait choisit de lire un texte tirer du livre de Rilquer qui se nomme lettre à un jeune poète tandis que Caroline avait choisit un poème d'Elisabeth Barrett Browning. Le jeune homme sortit une lettre plier en quatre fois dans la poche intérieur de sa veste avant de regarder l'assemblée en face de lui

Damon: Un mariage réussit c'est celui au cours duquel chacun des partenaires désigne l'autre pour qu'il devienne le gardien de sa solitude. De cette manière ils se vouent l'un à l'autre une confiance illimité, une fois qu'on a accepté que même entre les gens les plus unis des distances infinies existent une vie merveilleuse pleine de promesse peut se développer s'ils réussissent à apprécier le vide qu'il y a entre eux. Cette sensation leur donnera la possibilité de toujours se voir ensemble comme fesant partie d'un tout devant l'immensité du ciel  
Le révérend: Caroline

Damon replia sa feuille qu'il rangea dans la poche intérieur de sa veste sous les sourires de son frère et d'Eléna puis il descendit les quelques marches de l'estrade avant de venir se replacer derrière son frère tandis que Caroline se tourna vers Heather et lui donna le bouquet de la jeune mariée puis elle fit quelques pas et elle monta les marches de l'estrade à son tour, elle regarda un instant l'assemblée avant de prendre la parole

Caroline: Je connais Stefan et Eléna depuis très longtemps et pourtant j'ai du mal à trouver les mots pour décrire l'amour incroyable qui vous unit tout les deux mais je crois que ce que je vais lire s'en rapproche. Comment je t'aime ? Laisses moi compter les formes. Je t'aime du fond, de l'ampleur, de la cime de mon âme quand elle aspire invisible aux fins de l'Être et de la Grâce parfaite. Je t'aime au doux niveau quotidien du besoin, sous le soleil et la chandelle.  
Je t'aime librement comme on tend au droit, je t'aime purement comme ceux qui refusent les Louanges. Je t'aime de mon souffle, des rires de mes larmes, de ma vie et si Dieu choisit je t'aimerai plus encore dans la mort

Caroline souria à ses deux meilleurs amis avant de descendre les marches de l'estrade pour retourner se placer derrière Eléna et devant Heather puis elle reprit le bouquet de fleur de la jeune mariée. La jolie blonde n'aurait pas pu choisir un meilleur passage pour décrire l'amour qui lient les jeunes mariés depuis toutes ces années, elle avait visiblement tomber juste en choisissant ce poème d'Elisabeth Barrett Browning

Stefan prit les deux mains d'Eléna dans les siennes tout en plongeant son regard dans celui de cette dernière, d'ici quelques minutes ils seront mari et femme et d'ailleurs ils avaient hate que le révérend Williams les déclarent ainsi à la fin de la cérémonie, certaines personnes présentes dans l'assemblée se disaient justement que c'était pas trop tôt que ces deux là se marient. Non loin d'eux Damon lança un regard nostalgique à Heather en se remémorant leur propre mariage il y a quelques années enfin disons plutôt leur remariage

Le révérend: Stefan et Eléna ont choisit d'exprimer eux même leur propre voeux

Eléna se tourna vers Caroline et lui donna son bouquet avant de se retourner vers Stefan

Stefan: Quand je suis tombée amoureux de toi je n'étais qu'un gamin, c'est toi que j'ai toujours voulu depuis toutes ses années et je ne m'imagine pas ne plus t'aimer un jour parce que j'ai toujours su que tu étais la seule à percevoir qui j'étais vraiment, à sonder la profondeur de mon âme en me regardant simplement dans les yeux. Je n'ai aucun doute sur l'engagement qu'on a prit et je sais que rien au monde ne pourra détruire notre amour, personne n'a jamais réussit jusqu'à présent. Je te considérerais toujours comme ma moitié et ma meilleure amie, c'est un vrai miracle quand je pense à tout l'amour, au bonheur et à la paix intérieur que tu m'a apporté et que tu m'apporte au quotidien. Je promets devant nos amis et nos familles de t'aimer inconditionnellement et de te chérir à chaque seconde jusqu'à mon dernier souffle de vie, je t'aime plus que tout Eléna  
Eléna: Stefan, la première fois que je t'ai rencontré je n'était qu'une petite fille, qui aurait pu croire que ce petit garçon qui ma protéger deviendrait un jour l'homme de ma vie ? Personne et surtout pas moi. Quand je te regarde dans les yeux je vois mon meilleur ami et mon âme sœur en même temps, ta bonté et ta compassion m'inspire d'une manière inimaginable et ta force m'a donné le courage de me montré tel que je suis. Jamais j'aurais imaginé que quelqu'un puisse m'aimer d'un amour inconditionnel autant que moi et je me suis rendu compte que même quand on était séparé tu as toujours été là même si tu étais loins, quand je me sens perdue et que je me tourne vers toi tout me semble plus clair et lumineux, ton amour me transporte littéralement dans un autre monde. Je remercie le ciel chaque jour de t'avoir mit sur ma route il y a seize ans, je t'aime Stefan

Chacun des deux pensaient réciproquement chaque mot qu'ils venaient de prononcer devant le révérant ainsi que devant toute l'assemblé dont certains avaient la larme à l'œil, Eléna et Stefan ressentaient plus que jamais l'amour qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre avec une tel force et une tel intensité qu'ils sentaient un sentiment d'enthousiasme et de bien être pure s'emparer de leur corps et de leurs cœur qui dansaient à l'unisson, ce jour le jeune Salvatore ce l'était imaginer des centaines de fois dans sa tête depuis qu'il avait demandé la main de sa petite amie mais ça n'avait jamais été aussi parfait que dans la réalité ici et maintenant

Stefan tenait les mains d'Eléna dans les siennes. Damon n'avait jamais rien entendu d'aussi émouvant que ce que les jeunes mariés venaient de se dire l'un à l'autre d'ailleurs il reconnaissait bien le légendaire romantisme inné de son petit frère mais il avait vu l'amour de Stefan pour elle alors qu'il n'était qu'un gamin solitaire et renfermé cependant aujourd'hui c'est un jeune homme qui se tient debout et qui s'apprête à épouser son premier amour, peu de gens peuvent ont cette chance là mais parfois il existe des personnes qui sont destinés l'une à l'autre et que rien ne peut séparé que se soit le temps qui passe où encore la distance, Eléna et Stefan en sont la preuve vivante

Le révérend Williams: Si quelqu'un s'oppose a ce mariage, qu'il parle maintenant ou qu'il se taise a tout jamais.

Les demoiselles d'honneurs ainsi que Damon étaient prêt à bondir sur quique se soit qui oserait ne serait-ce qu'ouvrir la bouche mais personne ne parlait, il n'y avait aucun bruit, c'était le silence le plus total. Personne n'avait l'intention de gâcher leur bonheur surtout aujourd'hui qui était le plus beau jours de leurs vies d'ailleurs qui pourrait vouloir empêcher ce mariage d'avoir lieu ? Même Rebekah qui n'appréciait pas Eléna au lycée avait finit par enterrer la hache de guerre avec elle et était devenu son amie ce qui est d'ailleurs en grande partie grâce à Matt et Caroline. Toutes les personnes présentes ici pouvaient ressentir a quel point les jeunes mariés s'aimaient d'un amour passionnel et inconditionnel et à quel point ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre, on dit souvent que les amours de lycée ne durent pas mais Stefan et Eléna sont la preuve vivante que ça dure quand c'est la bonne personne

Le révérend: Eléna Miranda Gilbert voulez-vous prendre Stefan Noah Salvatore pour légitime époux. Accepter vous de l'aimer, de le chérir, de lui rester fidèle, dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?  
Eléna en souriant à Stefan: Oui je le veux  
Le révérend: Stefan Noah Salvatore voulez vous prendre Eléna Miranda Gilbert pour légitime épouse ? Accepter vous de l'aimer, de là chérir, de lui rester fidèle, dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?  
Stefan: Oui je le veux

Oh que oui il le voulait plus que tout sur cette planète de dingue, le jeune homme gardait précieusement les mains de sa bien aimée dans les siennes et il là contemplait intensément de ses yeux vert émeraude avec tendresse et amour. Stefan était éperdument amoureux d'elle depuis qu'il avait quinze ans et malgré leur rupture il y a quatre ans il n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, il l'aimait plus que sa propre vie et ferait n'importe quoi pour ses beau yeux. Lorsqu'il s'était remit avec elle il y a de cela plusieurs mois il avait prit conscience que la vie vous offre rarement une seconde chance et depuis ce jour si particulier il avait fait en sorte de préserver cet amour et de rendre Eléna heureuse d'ailleurs il continuera à la comblé de bonheur tout au long de leur vie

Le révérend: Les alliances s'il vous plait

L'aîné des frères Salvatore qui était derrière son frère plongea sa main dans la poche intérieur de sa veste et il en sortit un écrin noir qu'il ouvrit avant de s'avancer vers le couple, à l'intérieur il y avait deux alliances en or que Stefan avait acheté dans une bijouterie du centre de Manathan d'ailleurs il avait mit du temps avant de porter son choix définitif sur ses alliances là. Stefan regardait Eléna avec amour et intensité à la fois à tel point que cette dernière en était troublé comme toujours dès qu'il posait ses yeux sur elle d'ailleurs il pouvait déjà sentir son cœur s'emballer

Le révérend: Stefan répétez après moi. Moi Stefan je te choisis Eléna pour faire de toi ma femme, avec cette alliance je deviens ton époux et j'unis ma vie à la tienne  
Stefan: Moi Stefan je te choisis Eléna pour faire de toi ma femme, avec cette alliance je deviens ton époux et j'unis ma vie à la tienne

Suite à ses dernières paroles qui fesait exploser de joie et d'amour le cœur de la jeune femme Stefan se tourna vers son frère et il prit l'alliance en or d'Eléna dans l'écrin noir puis il le glissa à l'annulaire gauche de sa bien aimée où on pouvait également admirer la bague de fiançailles que ce dernier lui avait offert quelques mois auparavant lorsqu'il lui a demander sa main dans ce superbe restaurant trois étoiles sous les regards et les sourires de tous les invités, cette scène vraiment magique fut immortaliser par les quelques photographes présent dans l'église et leur appareils photos ….

Le révérend: Eléna répétez après moi. Moi Eléna je te choisis Stefan pour faire de toi mon mari, avec cette alliance je deviens ton épouse et j'unis ma vie à la tienne

Eléna: Moi Eléna je te choisis Stefan pour faire de toi mon mari avec cette alliance je deviens ton épouse et j'unis ma vie à la tienne

Eléna qui avaient les larmes aux yeux sentit des larmes de bonheur à l'état pur roulés sur ses joues et elle se tourna vers son beau-frère et elle prit l'alliance en or de Stefan dans l'écrin noir puis elle le glissa à l'annulaire de son époux tandis que Damon referma l'écrin noir avant de le ranger dans la poche de sa veste tout en allant se remettre où il était il y a quelques instants, c'est à dire derrière son frère. Les photographes immortalisèrent cette scène avec leur objectif tandis que Stefan et Eléna se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux tout en ne se lâchant pas les mains, un sourire se dessinaient sur leur lèvres respectives alors que les demoiselles d'honneurs étaient plus qu'émues

Le révérend: C'est en vertu des pouvoirs qui me sont conférés par dieu et par les lois de l'État de New-York je vous déclare mari et femme. Ce que dieu a unit nul homme où nul femme ne peut les séparer. Stefan, vous pouvez embrasser la mariée

Ah bah ça c'est plus que certains que personne au monde ne sera en mesure de les séparer d'ailleurs personne n'a jamais pu se mettre en travers de leur amour, ni Rebekah, ni Sébastian à l'époque du lycée. Suite à ces dernières paroles du Revérend Williams Stefan posa sa main sous la nuque d'Eléna tout en approchant son visage du siens et il l'embrassa tendrement en lui transmettant à travers ce baiser tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour elle à tel point que la jolie brune en frémissait des pieds à la tête, cette dernière répondit au baiser de son mari en lui transmettant également à travers ce baiser tout l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour lui. L'échange de leur vœux fut absolument parfaite et riche en émotion, les invités se levèrent et applaudissèrent, les Gilbert, les Mikaelson, Damon, Caroline, Heather et Bonnie étaient heureux pour le couple de jeunes mariés d'ailleurs ça se voyait sur leur visage

* * *

**New-York/Manoir de Stefan**

Après la cérémonie à l'église tout le monde se retrouvèrent chez Stefan où avait lieu la réception du mariage, les jeunes mariés arrivèrent bras dessus bras dessous en dernier et furent accueillit par un tonnerre d'applaudissement, le jardin ne ressemblait plus à ce qu'il était avant que Heather et Caroline soit passé par là. Non à présent ça ressemblait à une salle de réception digne d'un compte de fée, tout était très beau et romantique tout en étant glamour et raffiné ce qui était justement le thème que souhaitait les jeunes mariés. Les filles avaient fait un travail magnifique faut dire qu'elles se sont surpassé en quatre mois tout rond, Stefan et Eléna se dirigèrent justement vers elles

Caroline: Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?  
Stefan: C'est sublime  
Heather: C'était le but  
Eléna: C'est exactement ce qu'on voulait  
Caroline: Vous vouliez du glamour, du romantisme et que ce soit raffiné et c'est ce qu'on a fait  
Stefan: Merci à vous deux  
Eléna: Il ne faudrait pas oublier Bonnie  
Heather: Oui, elle nous a beaucoup aidé  
Stefan: Oh mais je ne l'oublie pas

Oh non Stefan était loin d'oublier Bonnie dans son implication de les préparatifs du mariage car il savait qu'elle avait beaucoup aidé Heather et Caroline pour que ce jour soit tout ce dont le couple Stéléna a toujours rêvé d'ailleurs les jeunes mariés comptaient bien allée la remercié pour tout ça. Tout à coup la musique qui annonçait l'ouverture du bal résonna et qui n'était autre que "Give me love" d'Ed Sheeran, le jeune homme se tourna vers sa femme et il lui tendit sa main pour l'inviter à danser et donc à ouvrir la première danse, Eléna mit sa main dans cette de Stefan et ensemble ils se dirigèrent vers la piste de danse. Tout le monde regardaient les jeunes mariés ouvrir le bal avec la première danse réservé à ces derniers, quelques instants plus tard ce fut le moment par la mariée de danser avec son père et pour le marié de dansé avec sa mère, Damon était sur l'estrade

Damon: Et maintenant faites du bruit pour le père de la mariée, Mr Alaric Gilbert

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement se firent entendre et donc Eléna délaissa les bras de son époux pour aller danser avec son père tandis qu'une vague de tristesse envahissait subitement Stefan car lui il ne pouvait pas partager une danse avec sa mère comme le veut la tradition car cette dernière est décédée quand il n'était encore qu'un enfant et bien qu'il soit passé au travers de cette douloureuse épreuve depuis plusieurs années il aurait aimé qu'elle soit là le jour de son mariage et personnellement en ce moment pour partager cette danse avec lui cependant il n'allait pas sombrer dans la tristesse car il n'a pas le droit d'être triste le jour de son mariage. Jenna qui regardait son mari et sa fille danser souria mais tout à coup elle prit conscience que ce moment devait être difficile pour son gendre alors elle alla à sa rencontre

Jenna: Stefan ?  
Stefan: Bonsoir Jenna  
Jenna: Tout va bien ?  
Stefan: Oui ça va  
Jenna: Je me doute que tu dois pensé à ta mère en ce moment  
Stefan: Euh …..  
Jenna: Ce serait tout à fait normal  
Stefan: Oui je pense à elle et à mon père aussi  
Jenna: Je suis pas ta mère Stefan mais je pense pas qu'elle t'en voudrait si tu partageais cette danse avec moi

Stefan observa sa belle-mère un cours instant puis il se mit à réfléchir sur ce qu'elle venait de dire à propos de sa défunte mère et il devait bien admettre qu'elle avait raison, déjà parce que sa défunte mère n'était pas du genre à en vouloir à quelqu'un sans une excellente raison valable et sans oublier qu'elle ne voudrait pas qu'il soit attristé le jour de son mariage et qu'en effet elle n'en voudrait pas ni à son fils ni à Jenna de partagée la danse du marié et de la mère du marié. Le jeune homme fit un hochement positif avant d'invité sa belle-mère à danser tandis que d'autre couple rejoignèrent la piste de danse tel que Damon & Heather, Klaus & Caroline, Bonnie & Kol et Rebekah et Matt.

Quelques heures plus tard le repas était presque terminer puisqu'ils arrivaient au dessert où d'ailleurs Stefan et Eléna avaient partager un petit morceau à deux ainsi qu'une coupe de champagne bras dessus bras dessus comme hier soir lors de leur soirée de fiançailles à l'Empire sauf que cette fois-ci c'était une réussite totale suivit de baiser des plus romantique et tendre comme dans les films à l'eau de rose. Bref tout le monde était assit et s'apprêtait à manger le gâteau qui était une incroyable pièce montée accompagné d'une autre pièce montée composée de choux et nougatine/caramel mais Damon se leva et prit le micro afin de prononcer son discours en tant que témoin du marié

Damon: Bonsoir à tous, je m'appelle Damon je suis le frère de Stefan et je vais dire ce que tout le monde pense tout bas, il était temps les enfants

Les invités se mirent à applaudirent et à rire en même temps tout comme Stefan et Eléna, Damon avait le don pour mettre les pieds dans le plat mais ce qu'il venait de dire était on ne peut plus vrai, il était plus que temps que le couple star de ce soir se marient enfin d'ailleurs lui même se demandait ce que son frère attendait quand ce dernier c'est remit avec la jeune femme. L'aîné des Salvatore était là aux premières loges lors de la naissance de cet amour entre les deux tourtereaux

Damon: Je vous connais l'un comme l'autre depuis pas mal d'années et je n'ai jamais vu un couple aussi bien assortit et fait l'un pour l'autre que vous deux, j'ai vu votre amour naître alors que vous n'étiez encore que des gamins mais je l'ai vu aussi se construire et grandir mais j'ai également vu l'enfer que ça a été de vous séparé puis le bonheur de vous retrouvé lors du bal masqué de la police l'an dernier. Eléna j'ai toujours été convaincus qu'un jour tu ferais officiellement partie de notre famille officiellement parlant et j'avais raison, bienvenue à toi et je vous souhaite une longue vie ensemble et tout mes vœux de bonheur à tout les deux  
Stefan: Merci frérot  
Eléna: Merci Damon  
Damon en se rasseyant: Pas de quoi  
Caroline en se levant: Bonsoir je suis Caroline la meilleure amie d'Eléna et Stefan et je tenais à vous rappeler un petit souvenir  
Eléna: Woulah je crains le pire  
Caroline: On ne peut pas dire que Stefan était un tombeur au lycée, il était du genre discret et solitaire  
Stefan: C'est pas faux  
Caroline: Moi en revanche c'était plutôt le contraire  
Matt & Damon: Je confirme  
Caroline: Quand j'ai su qu'il était amoureux d'Eléna je dois dire que j'ai pas été si surprise que ça, faut dire que c'était assez facile à devinez vu comment il là regardait sans compter qu'il montrait des signes de jalousies envers ce pauvre Sébastian

_Stefan dans ses pensées: C'est ça fais le passé pour une pauvre victime, ce n'était qu'un con prétentieux égoïste de première catégorie_

Caroline: Et ce soir je suis extrêmement heureuse pour eux, tout comme Damon j'ai toujours su que vous finiriez par vous retrouver pour ne plus vous quitter. Je vous souhaite tout mes vœux de bonheur à tout les deux, santé  
Tout le monde: Santé

Tout les invités applaudissèrent tout en riant ainsi que le couple de jeunes mariés, Stefan déposa un doux et tendre baiser sur les lèvres de sa femme qui souria au contact des douces lèvres de son mari sur les siennes, un baiser auquel elle répondit tendrement avant de commencer à manger le dessert. Quelques instants plus tard ce fut le moment tant attendu par les jeunes femmes non mariés et toujours célibataires, Eléna se mit en position et elle compta jusqu'à trois avant de lancer son bouquet qui attérissa directement dans les mains d'une Caroline étonnée et surprise mais tout à coup son regard rencontra celui de Klaus et ce dernier lui souria, la jolie blonde lui souria timidement en retour ne sachant pas trop quoi faire d'autre. Bon d'accord elle avait reçut le bouquet de la mariée mais ça ne voulait pas forcément dire qu'il y allait avoir un autre mariage dans leur petite bandes d'amis, quoique son petit ami serait capable de la demander en mariage mais si jamais il le fesait ce sera sans aucun doute spectaculaire connaissant le personnage. Bref après le lançage de bouquet la fête continua à battre son plein

* * *

**Voilà c'est officiellement la fin de la saga de Stefan et Eléna, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu autant que l'histoire dans sa totalité et je tiens à vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews tout au long de ma fiction car ça m'a fais énormément plaisir de constater que certains ont suivit mon histoire du début à la fin. Certes c'est la fin mais je reviendrais peut être avec une autre histoire qui sait. Gros bisous et à très bientôt**

**Mel023.**


End file.
